Time Traveler Katsumi
by weezerz2490
Summary: Katsumi Dubois thought she was just your average American girl, until she visited a certain Japanese shrine. Join Katsumi on her journey through feudal Japan with Inuyasha and the gang!
1. Welcome to Japan!

HI! I decided to try my hand at an Inuyasha fanfic! I've only seen the anime so far, but I've recently started to read the manga, so this will probably end up a combination of both. I'm also warning you that I'll be using a weird combo of English and Japanese because I think some Japanese words, like honorifics, make more sens or show the nuances in relationships better. If you have any questions or get confused, feel free to ask. (^_^)

I do not own anything other than my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

∞∞∞∞ Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>{Modern Tokyo, Japan}<p>

=Katsumi's Pov=

"Are we there yet?" A sulking sixteen-year-old asked. The girl, Katsumi Dubois, had been riding in the car with her mother and father, Tsukihime and Steven Dubois, through Tokyo city looking for their new house.

"Almost." Her mother said cheerfully. "Isn't it exciting? I haven't been to Japan in _ages!" _

Normally, Katsumi would have been excited by the prospect of visiting a new place, but that was just the problem. This was not a visit. They were moving here permanently, despite Katsumi's protests. She had felt a special connection with her home in New Orleans, Louisiana. That city had become a part of her very soul, and it hurt to be apart from it. She didn't want to be ripped away from all of her old friends and family either. While it was true she was half-Japanese because here mother was pure Japanese, and this was her homeland, it was also true that she had no relatives here. Her mother didn't have any remaining family members in Japan as far as she knew. Also Katsumi was half-Cajun French on her father's side. She looked way more French than Japanese, and because of that, people had been staring at her and her father non-stop ever since they got off the plane. So she had blonde hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes—So what! That didn't mean people could stare at her like she was a freak show. Katsumi had to admit she _was_ a little strange personality-wise, but those people hadn't even said one word to her before they started judging. She even heard some people speculating on whether she was a member of a female gang or not—just because her hair was blonde! They thought she didn't understand since she was a foreigner, but her mom had been teaching her to read and write in Japanese ever since she was a toddler. So she understood every irritating word.

"Are you sure this is the right road?" Her father asked. "This doesn't sound like the area the real-estate agent described."

"I know. It's nicer." Her mother said, laughing in a very lady-like manner. Despite her carefree attitude, Katsumi's mother had always been known for her grace. She had an air about her that just screamed nobility despite living in the 21st century. "Perhaps we should stop and ask for directions? Oh look, there's a shrine. Pull over!"

Katsumi raised an eyebrow. It really was an honest to goodness Shinto shrine. Well, they were in Japan. She and her mother climbed the stone steps with ease, and took the opportunity to look around while they waited for her dad. Despite being the same age, her mother had always been more spry than her dad, who was currently huffing and puffing his way up the stairs. The Shrine was just what you would expect, nothing abnormal about it… Katsumi blinked in confusion. Why did she have the feeling it should have been otherwise? She realized she had been _expecting_ something extraordinary to happen. Katsumi had always had an almost super sense of intuition. Her dad had teased her that she was like a wild animal with the way she could sense danger. Katsumi hadn't realized how deep in thought she was until something grabbed her shoulder.

"Eeep!" She yelped in surprise. Her mother chuckled softly at her behavior.

"Oh, forgive me! I didn't mean to startle you, young lady. Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine." Katsumi's assailant greeted her. It was an old man wearing a white kimono and red hakama, and although he looked friendly, for some reason, he reminded her of a picture of an old youkai her mother had shown her before.

"Hello, sorry to bother you, but we think we might be lost. Would you mind giving us some directions?" Her mother asked politely. The old man squinted at her mother, as if sizing her up. Then he took a second look at Katsumi and pulled out a warding talisman.

"Demon be gone!" The old man shouted and slapped the piece of paper on both of their foreheads. A vein popped on Katsumi's forehead and her mother sweat dropped. As if it wasn't bad enough—Now someone's calling her a _demon_?

"Um… Did I miss something?" Her father asked, slightly chagrined at the site of his wife and daughter with ridiculous little bits of paper stuck to their foreheads.

"Demon be—!" The old man shouted as he tried to get her dad too.

"Grandpa!" A black-haired teenage girl yelled warningly. The old man froze on the spot and innocently tucked the talisman back into his sleeve. "Where you trying to exorcise visitors again?" The girl asked sternly. Katsumi noticed that the girl looked about her age, and she was wearing a white and green sailor-fuku. So she was probably attending a Japanese middle school.

"Sorry about that." The girl apologized. "Gramps is a little senile."

"I am not senile!" The old man huffed indignantly.

"It's perfectly all right." Katsumi's mother assured her as she removed the talisman. Katsumi ripped hers off as well.

"Kagome, is that you?" A woman called as she stepped out of the house that was on the shrine grounds. "Oh, it appears we have some guests! Would you care for something to drink? It's been unusually warm today." The woman said kindly.

"Thank you. We would be much obliged. Please pardon the intrusion." Katsumi's mother said, smiling back. Katsumi saw a flash of red out the corner of her eye and realized the other girl was gone. Weird.

"You're a life saver! I'm parched after that trek up the stairs." Her dad said cheerfully. "Are you coming, Katsumi?" Katsumi wasn't thirsty yet, and she was used to much hotter weather back in Louisiana, so she decided to explore instead.

"No thank you, I think I'll just have a look around. I've never actually been to a real shrine before." Katsumi said politely so that she wouldn't offend the nice lady.

"All right, feel free to change your mind." The lady told her. Katsumi nodded in appreciation and began walking around the shrine.

'I wonder where that other girl went… She seems alright, and if I'm gonna be stuck here, I might as well make some friends.' Katsumi thought. She heard yelling from what looked like a small shed. One of the voices sounded like the girl from earlier, so she decided to check it out since she's curious and nosy. She slid the doors open just as she heard the girl yell.

"Inuyasha, sit!" The girl yelled, and Katsumi watched in amazement as a golden-amber-eyed boy with long silver hair and dog-ears, wearing a red kimono and hakama slammed face first into the floor.

"Whoa…" Katsumi said, wide-eyed. The other girl's head whipped around to look at Katsumi. Her eyes widened too when she realized they weren't alone.

"Uh… um… this isn't what it looks like!" The girl said, waving her hands frantically as she started to panic.

"Um… so you didn't just use what looked like kotodama to make dog-boy over there 'sit'?" Katsumi asked, raising an eyebrow. She hadn't been at this shrine for more than two minutes, and now there was something fantastical and unreal happening? Maybe Japan wasn't so bad after all. The girl sweat dropped.

"… Well, you see—" The girl began to nervously try to explain the whole situation away when dog-boy jumped back up from where he had been eating dirt.

"What was that for, Kagome!" Dog-boy demanded angrily.

"You know exactly what it was for!" The girl yelled back. She huffed and crossed her arms, seemingly forgetting their witness in her irritation.

"So… your names Kagome? I'm Katsumi. I just moved here." Katsumi said, extending her as a sign of friendship. Kagome looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment, like she wasn't quite sure how to react to someone who was acting so normal after seeing something so strange. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what I just saw." Katsumi added. Kagome still looked a little wary of her, but she was obviously relieved to hear that.

"Yeah, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you too, Katsumi-chan. That's Inuyasha." Kagome said, accepting Katsumi's hand in a handshake.

"Look out, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly as he pushed Katsumi away from her.

"Hey!" Katsumi said hotly, annoyed at being shoved so rudely. She felt her back hit something hard. 'A well?' She thought in confusion. Katsumi felt herself fall backwards and flip into the well.

"Katsumi-Chaaan!" Kagome yelled after her as she fell down the well. Kagome stared down into the well. "No way!" She said in shock. At the bottom of the well, where Katsumi should have landed, was _nothing._ 'Here we go again.' Kagome thought. There was a new time-traveler on the block.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

I forgot to mention that this is supposed to take place after they met Shippo, but before they meet Miroku. I'm trying to stay faithful to the cannon, and I'm sorry if they get too OOC, but a new variable can change the outcome of any equation. Since this is supposed to be a SesshoumaruXOC fanfic, I'll probably skip over what I think are the less important parts of the story for my character's development, and I might even add some new stuff in it. However, don't expect it to be anything more than just hinted SessXOC for a while since I don't think it would fit Sesshoumaru's character, and Katsumi did make friends with Inu-tachi first. I hope you like it ^_^

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>=Katsumi Pov=<p>

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_?" Katsumi screamed as she plummeted to her supposed doom…well at the very least, a possible broken arm.

Katsumi stopped screaming when she realized she not only was _not_ falling—she was surrounded by a bluish-purple light. It was pretty cool until her whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire. She yelled in pain as her whole body convulsed like she was having a seizure, and her head felt like it was being split open with an extremely dull axe. After the pain finally subsided, Katsumi breathed a sigh of relief. Then she slammed into the ground. Hard.

"Ooow…" Katsumi groaned. She sat up and looked around only to see that she had ended up at the bottom of the well after all. "Well, that was anti-climactic…" She deadpanned. "Hey, Kagome-san!" Katsumi shouted, hoping Kagome could help her out. "Kagome-san! A little help here, please?" No one answered. She sighed. 'Guess I'll just have to get out of here by myself.' Thankfully, there were at least some vines growing on the well walls. 'Wait… there weren't any vines in the well house, were there?' After what felt like an eternity, Katsumi finally reached the top of the well, and flipped over the side. "Phew!" She said in relief, eyes closed as she plopped herself onto the ground. She heard someone approach her. "Hey dog-boy, what's the big idea?" Katsumi snapped as she opened her eyes to glare at the rude guy.

She instantly froze not only was she _outside in a clearing_, but she was looking into a pair of amber eyes. The _wrong _pair. These eyes were cold and harsh as they glared down at her as if she was a bug stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Katsumi's eyes widened as she took in their owner's appearance. He was handsome. No, he wasn't just handsome—He was _hot_. His long silver hair was so brilliant, it was almost white. He had two purple stripes on each side of his well-defined face, magenta lined his top eyelids, and there was an indigo crescent moon on his forehead. He had pointed ears too. He held himself in a very dignified manor, and he had an aura of nobility, like her mother's, only his presence was much more intense, oppressive, and demanding… and dangerous. She felt like she was being cornered by an extremely dangerous predator. He was ethereal, dangerous, and although she normally wouldn't use this word to describe a man—beautiful. With his outfit, he looked like an elf-lord that had robbed a samurai of his armor. He looked like he only had one arm, but Katsumi knew better than to think that made him less of a threat. She remembered in some of the legends her mother had told her that some of the more powerful youkai could take human form. She didn't know how, but she just _knew_ that this man before her was a daiyoukai.

"What did you just call this Sesshoumaru, _hanyou_?" The daiyoukai asked coldly. She noticed he was speaking old Japanese. A chill went up Katsumi's spine, like someone had just walked over her grave. Despite his stoic appearance, she could tell he was _pissed._ She eyed the sword hanging at his side.

'Crap. I am _so_ dead.' Katsumi thought, chagrined. "Sorry! I-I didn't mean you! I wasn't looking and I thought you were someone else who was here just a minute ago!" Katsumi quickly explained. "He had dog-ears, hence the 'dog-boy'. I meant no disrespect… Sesshoumaru-sama." She hoped that was his name. he did call himself that… Since she was still alive, Katsumi figured she must have done something right. 'Wait…did he just call me 'hanyou'?' she thought. Katsumi bit her lip to keep herself from saying something the feudal elf-lord would make _her_ regret. She wanted to tell him off, but she didn't have a death wish.

"You seem displeased with something." The man observed. While he made no move to kill her, Katsumi could tell she still had to be careful not to sass him.

"I was just wondering why you called me a hanyou. I know my hair and eye color is not that of a normal Japanese human, but I assure you, that is exactly what I am, human. I simply look this way because my father is a foreigner." Katsumi said as calmly as she could. The youkai stared at her as if she were an imbecile.

=Normal Pov=

"Do not lie to me. This Sesshoumaru knows a hanyou when he sees one. Not only do you smell like one, but you have dog-ears, just like my filthy hanyou brother." Sesshoumaru said coldly. Katsumi's eyes widened in surprise by what he said.

"Ears?" She asked in confusion as she lifted her hands to her head to check her ears. She froze in shock when her hands touched not human ears, but soft and furry dog-ears. Her jaw dropped. "EH_!_?" She cried as she sprang up from her spot on the ground in shock and surprise. **"Oh my God! Why are my ears—_!_?"** Katsumi was so shocked she had slipped back into speaking English. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

'How peculiar… her scent tells me that all of her reactions so far have been genuine… surely she could not have believed herself human... and what is that strange gibberish she's speaking?' Sesshoumaru thought. The scent of his half-brother and the miko hit his nose.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said in irritation. He had come to this human village to make another attempt to take tessaiga, but seeing Inuyasha always put him in a foul mood.

"Eh? You know Inuyasha?" Katsumi said. Now that she thought about it they did have a certain resemblance…

"I can't believe you pushed her like that! What if she's hurt?" they heard Kagome yell from within the well.

"I already told you, Kagome! Didn't you see her hair and eyes?" Inuyasha said.

"That's just because she's a foreigner! Lot's of humans in other countries look like that." Kagome explained as they leaped out of the well.

"I'm telling you, that wench isn't human!" Inuyasha said as he set Kagome down. They were so busy arguing, they hadn't noticed Katsumi or Sesshoumaru yet. A vein popped on Katsumi's head.

"Who's a wench_!_" She said angrily as she gave Inuyasha a nice roundhouse kick in his ribs.

"Gah! What the hell_!_?" Inuyasha growled when he saw who kicked him. "You bitch! See Kagome, I told you she wasn't human. She's a hanyou, like me." Inuyasha pounced and Katsumi got in a defensive position, totally ready to work off all the pent-up frustrations of the day. She was so glad her mom had taught her how to fight.

"Bring it, Dog-boy!" Katsumi said tartly.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome shouted before he could actually lay a hand on Katsumi. Katsumi blinked as she stared at the Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground. She couldn't help it, she laughed.

"Oh man, that just gets better every time I see it." Katsumi said, smiling at Kagome. "Thanks, Kagome-chan. I needed a good laugh."

"Um… okay? I'm sorry about Inuyasha. He's a real hot-head, but… why do you have one magenta stripe on each side of your face and dog-ears now?" Kagome said.

"Honestly? I have no freakin' idea. One minute I'm human, the next, Sesshoumaru-sama here is telling me I'm a hanyou." Katsumi said shrugging. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sesshoumaru_!_?" Kagome said in surprise, finally noticing him. "Inuyasha, get up! It's Sesshoumaru!" Katsumi furrowed her brows.

"Oh, so you _do_ know each other?" Katsumi asked. Kagome didn't look particularly happy to see him… she looked a little scared. Well, Katsumi had been scared too. Suddenly the dots connected. "Oh! Is Inuyasha the half-brother you were talking about?" Sesshoumaru shot her a glare, daring her to say anything more on the matter. Katsumi sweat dropped.

'Wow, touchy…' She thought.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled as he picked himself up off the ground.

"I'm guessing these two don't really get along, do they?" Katsumi asked Kagome. Kagome shook her head.

"No, not really. Sesshoumaru hates Inuyasha because he's a hanyou, and he wants to steal Inuyasha's sword, tessaiga. Tessaiga originally belong to their father, but he left it to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru can't even touch it because there's a barrier on it."

"Oh… I heard sibling rivalries could be bad, but… glad I'm an only child." Katsumi said. "If he can't use it, why does he want it?" Sesshoumaru had been keeping Inuyasha on the defensive the entire time despite the fact that he was missing an arm, and Inuyasha was waving around a big-ass sword. Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha across the clearing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran to check on him. Katsumi realized Sesshoumaru was giving her a death glare. She shuddered.

'Man, if looks could kill…' Katsumi thought.

"Did you say something, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Uh, I didn't mean anything by it… It's just that you seem plenty strong enough even with out using a sword." Katsumi said cautiously. She really didn't want to die yet. She still didn't know why she was suddenly a hanyou, and she _really_ wanted to know. "…And My name is Katsumi, Sesshoumaru-sama, not 'hanyou'." Sesshoumaru regarded her coolly for a moment before glancing back at Inuyasha. He had been knocked out by the last blow.

'How weak…' Sesshoumaru thought with disdain. "Hn. How useless." Sesshoumaru said. He turned on his heel and left deciding there was no point in fighting such a weak opponent. 'There will be plenty of opportunities later…' He decided.

"…Goodbye…?" Katsumi said, confused. It seemed pretty random for him to just leave after beating the stuffing out of his brother, despite what she had said earlier.

"Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome cried.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Katsumi asked as she knelt down beside Kagome. Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"…Kagome…?" He said. "Wait, where's Sesshoumaru_!_?" Inuyasha demanded as he suddenly sat up. From what they could see Inuyasha was bit scratched up, but he should be fine once he got over his wounded pride.

"He left. Katsumi managed to persuade him to leave." Kagome said, smiling at her. Katsumi sweat dropped.

"Uh… I think you're giving me too much credit Kagome-chan. Something tells me Sesshoumaru only does what he wants, not what's expected of him." Kagome nodded.

"Still, you distracted him for us, thank you." Kagome said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "Hey, you wench!" He said, pointing tessaiga at her. "I still owe you a beating from earlier—"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. "Leave her alone, Inuyasha. She saved you, you know." Kagome stood up and brushed herself off. "Come on Katsumi-chan, let's get you home."

"How? Do we jump down the well again?" Katsumi asked curiously. In all the excitement, she had almost forgotten her parents were still waiting for her back at the shrine, and that little family feud had lasted quite a while.

"Yeah, let's go." Kagome said, and she jumped down the well, followed by Katsumi.

...

{Back in Modern Japan}

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well.

"Okay, Katsumi, let's go…." Kagome said, but she noticed she was alone. "Katsumi-chan?"

"Is someone down there?" Kagome's mom called.

"It's me, mom." Kagome yelled back.

"Oh, Kagome! Have you seen Katsumi-chan? She's the girl who came here earlier with here parents, the Dubois family just moved here. We can't find her anywhere." Her mother said. Kagome sweat dropped. How one earth was she going to explain this one? Another woman, Katsumi's mother leaned over the well.

"Oh, Higurashi-san, is that your daughter Kagome?" Tsukihime Dubois asked.

"Yes, that's my Kagome-chan." Her mother said.

"Kagome-chan, is my Katsumi down there?" Tsukihime asked.

"…Um… actually…" Kagome said, trying to come up with an answer that didn't sound insane. Katsumi _still_ hadn't come through the well yet. 'Is she stuck there?' Kagome wondered.

"I see, so she already went through." Tsukihime said, nodding in understanding.

'_What!_?' Kagome thought. 'It's like she knew this would happen. Her daughter is missing—why is she so calm?' "…Um, yes, she did… I'm sorry Dubois-san." Kagome said apologetically. The woman waved her worries off.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. Her father and I knew this would happen long ago. I merely came to make sure things went off without a hitch." Tsukihime said carelessly. Kagome gaped at the woman.

"W-What? I don't understand…" Kagome said, beyond confused.

"It's all right, Kagome. They have already explained everything to us. Dubois-san has a letter that she needs you to take back to Katsumi-chan for her. It will explain everything." Her mother said.

"Alright, then…" Kagome said as she climbed out to take the letter from Tsukihime. "…Did you know Katsumi-chan was a hanyou?" Tsukihime Dubois laughed.

"Why of course I knew! I'm her mother, but she isn't exactly a hanyou. My little Katsumi is three-fourths youkai." Tsukihime said proudly. "Her father is a hanyou, and I am a full blooded inu-youkai. We were both 'cursed' so that we would look and age like humans, but it didn't affect our daughter. When she was born, I placed a seal on her that had similar effects to that of our curse, but it was only supposed to last until today. I still have visions from time to time, despite having my other powers sealed. I had one that we would come here, and Katsumi would be stranded in feudal Japan."

"But, that means you'll never see her again!" Kagome said. She couldn't understand why Katsumi's parents would come if they knew they would lose their daughter. Tsukihime smiled sadly.

"Yes, we know, but we also know that the feudal era is when and where Katsumi will meet her soul mate. As painful as it is to let her go, we do not want to deny our daughter true love and the happiness that come with it. I have foreseen that as well." Tsukihime said.

'I see. It's not that they're deserting Katsumi-chan. They're setting her free.' Kagome realized.

"All right. I'll deliver your letter for you." Kagome said, taking the letter and a package Tsukihime held out to her.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan." Tsukihime said, smiling gratefully as tear rolled down her cheek. "Have a safe trip."

"Just give it up already." Inuyasha said as he watched Katsumi jump down the well for the tenth time.

...

{Feudal Japan}

"Uuugh!" Katsumi growled in frustration. "Why did it have to break? Stupid well!" Katsumi jumped back out of the well, ready to try again. On the bright-side, now that she was a hanyou, Katsumi was able to jump out of the well in one leap instead of having to climb every time.

"Kagome got through just fine. _You're_ the problem." Inuyasha snorted. Katsumi glared at him.

"Do you _mind_? I'm having a nervous breakdown over here." Katsumi deadpanned. A vein popped on Inuyasha's head.

"I've had just about enough out of you!" He growled at her.

"Oh, really? Me too! This is just the icing on top of the huge cake of 'let's screw Katsumi over today'. _Hello_, misdirected anger!" Katsumi retorted.

"Inuyasha! Did Kagome come back with more ninja snacks yet?" A little kitsune kit asked excitedly as he bounded up to them. "Hey! You're not Kagome." The kit said when he saw Katsumi and no Kagome.

He sounded awfully disappointed. Katsumi resisted the urge to squeal at his cuteness. Katsumi had always loved kids and small animals. This little kit with his boyish charms and the hind legs and bushy fox tail was a lethal combination of both.

"She _was_ back." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "But she went back when she tried to take this wench back home."

"Sit, boy!" Katsumi yelled. Inuyasha flinched, but he didn't slam into the ground this time. "Hmm… I guess it only works when Kagome says it?" She asked the kit. He nodded.

"Yeah, Kagome's the only one who can activate the subjugation beads around his neck. I'm Shippo. What's your name?" Shippo said.

"I'm Katsumi. It's nice to meet you, Shippo-kun." Katsumi said, smiling.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted indignantly. "How dare you ignore me after trying to 'sit' me! I'm gonna—!"

"Sit, boy!" Kagome said as she climbed out of the well. "Why do you keep trying to attack her? I already told you she's a friend." Inuyasha mumbled something darkly.

"What was that?" Kagome said.

"Uh… nothin'." Inuyasha grumbled. His ears drooped slightly in defeat.

"Yay! Kagome's back!" Shippo cheered. He jumped up and hugged Kagome, who had come back through the well with a giant yellow backpack.

'What did she put in there?' Katsumi wondered. "Hey, Kagome. Um… You've probably guessed by now, but it looks like the well won't let me back through." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. Kagome smiled sadly at her. 'Uh-oh. Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like what comes next?'

"Katsumi-chan… I think you should read this. Your mother asked me to give it to you." Kagome said, handing her a thick envelope and package. "She said it would explain everything." Katsumi took the envelope and sighed, resignedly.

"My mom had one of her visions again, didn't she?" Katsumi said.

...

Katsumi couldn't help the tears that fell as she read the letter in Kaede's hut while Kagome went through the supplies she brought back with Shippo and Inuyasha. In short, The letter had said that she wouldn't be able to return home again, but now that the seal her mother had placed on her was gone, she would age and heal the same as any normal demon, so there was still a chance they could meet again in the future.

'I'll do it. I'll definitely find you.' Katsumi thought determinedly. 'Mom, Dad, wait for me.'

The letter went on to explain that she was three-fourths youkai. She was half inu-youkai on her mother's side, and one fourth of some kind of western demon on her father's side. Not even he knew what kind it was. Her mother had included a family tree in the envelope, and she discovered She was a distant cousin of Inuyasha's when he pointed out his dad on it. So, they were both cousins and part inu-youkai. She had more in common with the rude jerk than she thought. Her mother had also explained that the reason they didn't prevent her falling into the well was because she was destined to meet her soul mate there, and she had their full blessings… well her mother had written that her father was still moping about having to give his daughter away. Her dad had managed to scare off pretty much every potential date she'd ever had. Thanks to him, she was sweet sixteen and never been kissed. Apparently he had wanted to put her soul mate through the ringer too, but her mother said he would get over it. 'Well I can cross Inuyasha off the list. That is _never_ gonna happen. Besides, it's easy to see Kagome's already in love with him, but I don't know what she sees in that jerk.' The memory of Sesshoumaru standing in front of her when she first came out of the well flashed across her mind. Katsumi blushed, and shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'Whoa, no way! He may be hot, but he probably hates my guts, and he wants to kill Inuyasha. That would probably make Kagome cry, and I don't like it when people make my friends cry, so he's off limits. Especially since he'd probably kill me for even suggesting it.' Katsumi opened the package from her mother and picked up the locket that was laying in it on top of a red floral kimono and dark, purplish hakama. It was round, gold, and it had an indigo background and a white inu-youkai cloisonné design on the front with a magenta moon and silver clouds. She sweat dropped. 'Now where have I seen _those_ colors before?' Katsumi thought sarcastically. Her mother had said the locket belonged to her, and it had photos of her mother and her father in it. It also held a fang inside of it for safekeeping. It was one of her mothers, and she said to keep it safe 'until it was needed' whatever that meant. 'Thanks, Mom.' Katsumi thought as she smiled and put the locket on. 'Look out feudal Japan, There's a new inu in town.'

* * *

><p>Here is a link you can copy and paste in your browser if you're curious about what Katsumi looks like:<p>

.com/art/OC-Katsumi-221187181

if this doesn't work, I'll put a link on my profile.


	3. And, So We Meet Again

I own nothing but my OC

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>Katsumi smiled as she breathed in the fresh air. One thing she did <em>not<em> miss about the future, other than tests and homework – which she still ended up helping Kagome with most of the time – was the pollution. A lot had happened since that fateful day when she fell through the well. Since her mother had trained her in various martial arts, including ken-do, Katsumi had gotten herself a katana and joined Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo on their quest for the jewel shards. It turned out Inuyasha and Katsumi both turned human on the night of a full moon, but unlike Inuyasha, Katsumi's transformation into a human lasted for three days. None of them knew why, but Katsumi suspected it had something to do with her father's mystery youkai genes. She could fight well because of the training her mother had given her when she was 'human', but unfortunately, Katsumi was still getting the hang of her youkai powers. Poor Kagome had part of her soul stolen by a witch, and it was used to revive Inuyasha's ex, Kikyo. Then, they met the perverted monk, Miroku. Once they came to an understanding that he would lose his hand if he touched Katsumi, or Kagome for that matter, inappropriately then he would lose that hand—it was all good.

...

{Later That Day…}

A band of rag-tag samurai galloped together down the road on their horses, laughing about their most recent victory.

"That was quiet a haul, Chief!" One samurai said to his leader, referring to all the bales of rice and other goods they had looted. The leader laughed.

"For such a puny village, they sure had a hoard!" The leader boasted.

"Let's hurry, Chief." Another samurai said. "Youkai are supposed to appear around here after dark."

"You can't be a mercenary if you're 'fraid of demons!" The Chief reprimanded him.

"Chief, look!" Another man said.

"Huh?" The chief said, as he looked ahead at the figure, silhouetted in the sunset. He was wearing armor and dressed in a high quality kimono. He had a long fur draped over his shoulder, and his silver hair swayed in the gentle breeze. The chief laughed.

"Ah, that's just a mere human. What interesting armor he's got. Kill 'im and strip 'im!" The chief ordered as he drew his sword and charged towards the intended victim.

They didn't see the clearly demonic clawed, blue hand that was poking out of one of his kimono sleeves. The figure turned and raised his arm. His eyes glowed red. The band of samurai realized their mistake too late when the mysterious figure jumped in the air and pounced, destroying them all in a single blow. A green imp emerged from the bushes, chuckling darkly.

"Well done! You are the one and only Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cheered. "Slaying that blue oni and taking his arm was a splendid idea!"

"Are you blind?" Sesshoumaru said, pulling the blue arm off.

"Eh?" Jaken asked, backing up when Sesshoumaru tossed the arm on the ground near him.

"This arm is already useless." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Oh… gone bad again?" Jaken asked. The arm twitched then its hand grabbed Jaken. "Arggh!" he cried as it squeezed the breath out of him.

"Find a demon with a more suitable arm." Sesshoumaru ordered as Jaken began hitting the blue arm with his staff in an attempt to free himself. "Or else… I'll kill you." Sesshoumaru added before calmly walking away.

"Eh_!_?" Jaken yelped as he froze momentarily in shock. The blue hand gave him another good squeeze. "Arggh!" He hit the hand again and finally managed to break free, and kick it away. The arm started sizzling and melted away to just bones. 'Hah… I'm so tired of this life. And it's all the fault of that Inuyasha for cutting off Sesshoumaru-sama's arm. No, I don't hate the sword… just that hanyou, Inuyasha! The tessaiga belongs to Sesshoumaru-sama! We will take it back from Inuyasha without fail!' Jaken thought.

"Even if I find another arm, it will be useless after a while." Sesshoumaru stated, thinking out loud.

"You seem to be quite troubled." A man in a baboon suit observed. Jaken yelped in surprise and hid behind Sesshoumaru. "Pardon me, but are you Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru calmly demanded. Internally he was slightly irritated at hearing his half-brother's name.

"Like you, I despise Inuyasha." Baboon man said. "It was rude of me, but I overheard you talking. May I suggest you use this arm?" He said, holding an arm out.

"Hmm? Don't jest! That's a human arm!" Jaken yelled indignantly.

"Precisely." Baboon man said. "However, it's not_ just_ a human arm. It's a human arm with a sacred jewel shard imbedded in it. This arm will empower you to wield the tessaiga, Inuyasha's fabled sword." Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow slightly in irritation at that last remark. It wasn't Inuyasha's sword; it was his father's. "The tessaiga is known as the protector of humans. Presently, a demon like you cannot touch the tessaiga."

"Humph… You mentioned that you hate Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said. "Do you intend to use me to kill Inuyasha?"

"Exactly." Baboon man said.

"How dare you—_!_?" Jaken yelled incredulously.

"Interesting. I'll take the arm." Sesshoumaru said.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said in surprise.

"One more thing." Baboon man said as he held out a wasp hive. "Take this hive. I'm sure it'll come in handy. Sesshoumaru accepted the hive.

"Tell me your name." Sesshoumaru said.

"It is Naraku." Baboon man said, hiding his smirk.

"Naraku? I shall remember it." Sesshoumaru said.

...

{A Mansion In A Human Village}

"I'm so glad we're not sleeping in the forest!" Kagome said happily as they all enjoyed a real meal inside for once. "We get to eat a hot meal and sleep under a roof! It's heaven!"

"You said it, Kagome!" Katsumi agreed cheerfully. "Ah! It feels like it's been so long since I last tasted rice instead of wild herbs!"

"Well excuse me for making you sleep in the wild so often!" Inuyasha deadpanned.

"Inuyasha, you take offense so easily these days." Kagome said.

"He's just jealous." Katsumi said.

"Hate the fact that it was Miroku who got us shelter here, huh?" Shippo teased. Inuyasha grimaced. "Soft, fluffy beds are sooo nice!" Shippo said.

"Neee~!" They all cheered while Inuyasha sulked.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"That should do it." Miroku said as he put up a talisman. "Now the ominous black cloud that hovers over this mansion will disappear for good."

"Thank you, Hoshi-sama" The elderly man said, bowing in gratitude. "My goodness! When you came suddenly informed me that there are evil clouds overhead, I was so afraid of what might happen! But now that you have exorcised this place, I can rest easy."

"It's just part of a monk's duty." Miroku said, smiling a close-eyed shit-eating grin.

"Oh such bliss!" Kagome sighed in contentment.

"Thanks for the food!" Katsumi said, rubbing her full belly. They had all just finished eating when Miroku returned.

"Now then, I can rest." Miroku said as he sat down and joined them.

"Hey Miroku… something still bothers me." Inuyasha said.

"Yes?" Miroku asked calmly. Inuyasha jumped over to crouch down next to the monk.

"When we're desperately looking for a place to sleep… You suddenly see a dark cloud over the finest mansion in the area. How did that happen, I wonder?" Inuyasha said, suspicious.

"Huh? Why bring that up now?" Miroku said. "You know the saying, 'sometimes a lie is more expedient'." He smiled a shit-eating grin and waved Inuyasha's worries away.

"You _lied_?" Inuyasha said incredulously.

"Lie? Was the black cloud a lie?" Shippo asked, genuinely surprised. Katsumi smiled and shook her head at his innocence.

"I figured it was a lie." Kagome said as she calmly sipped her tea. Katsumi nodded in agreement.

"Honestly Inuyasha, you're so slow." Katsumi said. "I don't usually condone this kind of behavior, but beggars can't be choosers. Since the people he tricks are rich, it's not like it's a huge sacrifice for them, and since Miroku gives them real sutras, they'll be protected from whatever real danger actually comes later, right?"

"W-What a shyster!" Inuyasha said incredulously. Miroku just continued to smile.

"Oh yes, he gave me a gift of dumplings too." Miroku said.

"Yaaay~!" Shippo cheered as he grabbed the dumplings and jumped up and down for joy.

"Don't look so happy!" Inuyasha scolded him. Katsumi giggled at how cute Shippo was.

"Calm down." Kagome said, smiling her own shit-eating grin. The ground began to shake and rumble. "Eh?"

"Huh?" Katsumi said as everyone blinked in surprise. Shippo stopped jumping, and the house shook so hard that some dust came down from the ceiling.

"W-What's that?" Kagome asked nervously.

"An earthquake?" Katsumi wondered out loud, but then she sensed the demonic aura. The ground shook harder.

"Aghh! It's coming this way!" Shippo cried as he jumped into Kagome's arms. The candles in the room went out.

'As if this weren't creepy enough.' Katsumi thought, slightly chagrined.

"Something big is coming." Inuyasha said.

"Ya think?" Katsumi said sarcastically.

"Let's run!" Miroku suggested in a very calm and serious tone of voice. Katsumi almost face-faulted.

"What?" She asked incredulously. It was a pragmatic idea, but they owed these people. They couldn't just run.

"W-Why you! You can't just eat and run!" Inuyasha said.

"But it's big! We're no match for it." Miroku said frankly. "Impossible! Stupid! Like committing suicide!" He said, raising his hand as if blessing the dead. Normally Katsumi would've laughed, but given the circumstances…

"What a guy!" Inuyasha said incredulously.

"I sense sacred jewel fragments!" Kagome said. "It's heading this way with enormous speed!"

"Guess we can't leave now." Katsumi said, smirking.

"A sacred jewel shard coming here_!_? What luck!" Inuyasha said, smirking cockily.

"If it's the sacred jewel shard, I'm willing to make the sacrifice!" Miroku said, smirking as well as he took off running. Katsumi dashed after him.

"Hold it, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled before following them.

"Hurry up, Inuyasha!" Katsumi yelled over her shoulder.

"What's that sound_!_?" The villagers wondered, panicking. "That trembling!" They screamed as a giant red hand came down and smashed part of the village. They were being attacked by a huge red oni. Inuyasha, Katsumi, and Miroku arrived just in time to see the oni step on a hut, crushing it.

"W-What_!_?" Miroku said when he saw the huge youkai. Kagome and Shippo caught up to them. Katsumi noticed there was something sitting on the oni's shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. It was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha's group had gotten larger, and the golden-haired hanyou he saw last time was still with him.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said. Apparently he had noticed too. Sesshoumaru leaped from the oni's shoulder, and as he descended upon them, his hand began to glow. He landed and a green poison gas flowed from his hand.

"Poison! Run!" Katsumi yelled as she and the others ran to a safer distance, all except for Inuyasha. He reacted slower, and just raised his arm to shield his face as he coughed from inhaling some of the poison.

"Slow as usual, huh, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said. 'Hn. At least the other hanyou had the sense to avoid danger.' Sesshoumaru didn't know why that golden-haired hanyou had left such an impression on him.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru! Whaddaya want?" Inuyasha yelled.

'Don't just stand there, stupid! Run!' Katsumi screamed at Inuyasha in her mind as she watched him from her hiding place with the others.

"Don't ask me stupid questions." Sesshoumaru said. "I'm here for the tessaiga."

"You still haven't given up_!_?" Inuyasha growled as he prepared to draw tessaiga.

"Are they acquaintances?" Miroku asked.

"That's Inuyasha's older brother." Katsumi said.

"Brother?" Miroku asked, surprised. They sure didn't act brotherly.

"Yeah, only unlike Inuyasha, who's only half, this one's a full-fledged youkai." Kagome explained. 'He's still after tessaiga?' Kagome thought. 'He couldn't become one with the sword and couldn't even lift it! He even left last time after Katsumi talked to him without taking it… That's right! Even now he shouldn't be able to touch it!'

'He's still trying? I thought Kagome said he couldn't use it… Did something change?' Katsumi thought.

"Draw your sword, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru commanded coolly. "Or will you hand it over quietly?"

"Shuddup! I'll cut off more than just your arm this time!" Inuyasha said as he drew tessaiga and pounced. Sesshoumaru dodged him easily As Inuyasha recklessly swung his sword around. Katsumi couldn't help but admire how well Sesshoumaru moved in battle. He was graceful, and none of his moves were superfluous.

"Inuyasha… you still haven't mastered the use of tessaiga." Sesshoumaru said with disdain.

"W-What_!_? Cut the jokes, dammit!" Inuyasha yelled hotly as he charged again. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, stopping him mid-swing.

"Ah!" They all said in surprise and dismay.

"Gah!" Inuyasha grunted in pain as Sesshoumaru squeezed his wrist.

"Such pitiful swordsmanship. You cannot handle a sword that large." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi thought he had a point there. She had offered to teach Inuyasha a little ken-do, but instead of trying to improve his skills, he had very_ rudely_ declined. Sesshoumaru's hand began to glow green.

"Argh!" Inuyasha yelled in pain as the skin on his wrist began to melt away from the poison.

"His arm is rotting!" Miroku shouted.

"It's the poison from his claws!" Kagome said.

"Don't just stand there, Inuyasha! Either let go or fight back!" Katsumi shouted.

"If you don't release the tessaiga, your arm will rot and fall off." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Damn! Before that happens…!" Inuyasha shouted. He grabbed tessaiga's handle with his other hand too and pushed.

"He's pushing him back!" Miroku said in amazement.

"But Sesshoumaru is still melting his wrist!" Katsumi said.

"I'll split you in half!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"Damn him." Sesshoumaru said stoically. Even in this situation the Daiyoukai remained calm and collected. Sesshoumaru jumped back and lashed out at Inuyasha with his energy whip. Inuyasha managed to block it with tessaiga the first time, but the second blow wrenched it from his hands and sent tessaiga flying. It landed in the ground, and the transformation wore off, returning its appearance to that of a beat-up old sword. Inuyasha immediately ran for his sword, but Sesshoumaru beat him to it. Sesshoumaru took hold of tessaiga; no longer bothered by the barrier.

"Sesshoumaru has a hold of the tessaiga!" Kagome yelled in surprise.

"Wasn't he missing that arm before_!_?" Katsumi yelled in confusion. Sesshoumaru pulled tessaiga from the ground, transforming it to a huge blade again as he spun on his heel and slashed the sword through the air, sending a wave of energy to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged, but the attack had left a scar in the ground where its path had been.

'W-Why is Sesshoumaru able to hold the tessaiga?' Inuyasha wondered.

"I shall show you, Inuyasha… the tessaiga's true power." Sesshoumaru said. "Jaken!"

"Yes, my lord! I shall summon all the mountain demons!" Jaken said.

'Is that a… toad?' Katsumi wondered. 'What is he going to do with all those demons?'

"Come forth!" Jaken yelled as the red oni slammed its hand down on the mountainside. They all watched, stunned as whole hoard of demons flew up from the mountain. There must have been at least a hundred of them.

"Watch me well, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said. "In one stroke, the power to slay a hundred demons in one stroke…" Sesshoumaru swung the sword, and a huge wave of energy flew from the sword and eviscerated all the demons in one blow.

"W-What?" Inuyasha said, stunned. The demons had been completely disintegrated and there was huge scar on the mountain where the force of the attack had scorched and carved away the earth.

"Damn…" Katsumi said, stunned.

"The mountain!" Shippo said in shock.

"Not only the demons… he destroyed the mountain too!" Miroku said.

"Now that is the true power of the tessaiga, the supreme sword forged from our father's fang!" Sesshoumaru said.

'His fang? Dang… Inu-Papa was bad ass!' Katsumi thought.

"Unfortunately, it does not have the power to choose its owner." Sesshoumaru continued. "Do you realize now that a hanyou like you can never master it?" Katsumi's brow twitched in irritation at the hanyou comment.

'D-Dammit!' Inuyasha cursed mentally at his current state of helplessness.

Katsumi cursed under her breath as she jumped out of their hiding spot and ran towards the family feud.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she followed.

"Hold it, Kagome-sama." Miroku said. "I'll go. Shippo, you stay behind too!" He didn't bother saying anything to Katsumi since she was too far ahead.

"Then… your right hand…" Kagome said hopefully.

...

{With Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru…}

"Become a victim of tessaiga. That is a fitting end for you." Sesshoumaru said coldly to Inuyasha.

'As if I'd let someone like him take the tessaiga!' Inuyasha thought.

"Get back, Inuyasha!" Katsumi said as she jumped in front of him, brandishing her katana. It was an ordinary katana, but Katsumi had learned that if she infused it with her own youki when fighting, it cut deeper and sharper than any normal sword. She would just have to hope luck was on her side now that she had to face a true youkai sword.


	4. Underdog VS Topdog

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Become a victim of tessaiga. That is a fitting end for you." Sesshoumaru said coldly to Inuyasha._

'_As if I'd let someone like him take the tessaiga!' Inuyasha thought._

"_Get back, Inuyasha!" Katsumi said as she jumped in front of him, brandishing her katana. It was an ordinary katana, but Katsumi had learned that if she infused it with her own youki when fighting, it cut deeper and sharper than any normal sword. She would just have to hope luck was on her side now that she had to face a true demon sword._

* * *

><p>"Hn. You again…" Sesshoumaru said. "I had thought you had more sense than to challenge someone so far above your own level, but it seems I was mistaken." Katsumi frowned at him.<p>

"Well, sorry to disappoint, Sesshoumaru-_sama_, but even if it's stupid, I refuse to runaway when a friend's in danger!" Katsumi said tartly. "Don't look down on me. I might not have an awesome sword, but I'm not weak."

"Stupid! Get out of the way! He's gonna kill you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're the stupid one!" Katsumi shot back at him. "You're the one that stayed to fight even though he totally kicked your ass last time!" Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched up into a slight smirk.

"WHAT_!_?" Inuyasha growled.

"I can't stay quiet any longer." Miroku said as he stepped in front of both Inuyasha and Katsumi. "Enough of this silly sibling rivalry." Kagome and Shippo came up to stand behind Katsumi and Inuyasha.

'Thank goodness, Miroku, our 'ace' is here.' Katsumi thought. She knew what Miroku had in mind, but despite the fact that she did indeed want to live, she also didn't like the thought of Sesshoumaru dying. 'I'm just chock full of contradictions, aren't I?'

"H-Hey!" Inuyasha said.

'Hmm? That monk…?' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Stay back, Miroku!" Inuyasha said stubbornly as he stepped back in front of everyone.

"Inuyasha!" Katsumi hissed in annoyance. 'Don't you get it, Inuyasha_!_?" Katsumi thought.

"You can't handle this alone!" Miroku said firmly as he stepped in front again.

"Shaddup! Get behind me!" Inuyasha said. Katsumi pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. He just didn't get it. Kagome sweat dropped and laughed, chagrined.

"Don't be so stubborn!" Katsumi yelled at Inuyasha.

"What did you say, wench?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Call me that one more time, and _I'm_ gonna kick your ass!" Katsumi growled.

"Is that the monk Naraku mentioned?" Jaken wondered out loud as he watched them from his perch on the red oni's shoulder. He remembered Naraku saying that there would be a young monk with Inuyasha, and that he could prove to be even more troublesome than Inuyasha himself. "Hah! He looks like a mere mortal to me." Jaken huffed. He tapped the oni's shoulder with his staff, and the youkai lurched forward. Kagome and Shippo jumped slightly in surprise at the sudden movement. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please leave this monk to me!" Jaken said, eager to serve his lord. "No sense in wasting your time with him." Katsumi sweat dropped.

'Wow, we're really being severely underestimated here, huh?' Katsumi thought chagrined.

"That's true. I'll just watch." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Onward! Smash them!" Jaken commanded the red oni.

"Everyone, get back!" Miroku yelled as he dashed forward and removed the prayer beads from his cursed hand. "Heaven's wrath!"

Miroku held his wind tunnel in front of him to suck up the huge oni. Sesshoumaru actually gasped in surprise at the force of the monk's mini-black hole, and leaped further back for safety. He wedged tessaiga into the ground so he could have something to use as leverage to keep himself from being sucked in.

"N-N-No! Stop!" Jaken yelled in panic as he frantically tried to avoid being sucked in along with the oni.

"Heavenly power! It's the wind tunnel!" Shippo cheered.

"Once it's caught, nothing can escape a black hole." Katsumi said.

"Miroku, you look great, amazing!" Kagome said. "Oh, you too, Inuyasha." She added.

"Don't say it like it's an afterthought." Inuyasha deadpanned. As Sesshoumaru watched, he remembered Naraku's words form before. He had recommended using the hive of the saimyosho, 'the insect of hell'. Naraku said it would be useful in plugging the wind tunnel in the monk's right hand.

"Hn. We shall see if he was right." Sesshoumaru said as he tossed the hive into the air. A swarm of youkai wasps burst from the hive, and flew into Miroku's wind tunnel.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"Those bugs… they're not being sucked in—They're flying at him!" Kagome said.

"Miroku, stop! There's something fishy about those bugs!" Katsumi yelled. "They're acting like kamikaze fighter pilots from WWII!"

"Kami–what?" Miroku said, not getting the reference. He looked more closely as a bug flew directly into his hand. 'They're—!' "Ah!" Miroku grunted in pain as his wind tunnel throbbed. He resealed the wind tunnel and stumbled backwards, falling on his behind.

"Inuyasha… Katsumi… takeover!" Miroku grunted as he winced in pain.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome said worriedly.

"You okay?" Katsumi asked.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said. The red oni fell down dead. Miroku had already sucked in too much of its body for it to survive, but the saimyosho were still alive and well.

"Sankon-tessou!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed the youkai insects with his claws.

"Minishimirukaze!" Katsumi yelled as she slashed the insects with her sword and flung small waves of concentrated youki at them from the blade.

'Oh?' Sesshoumaru thought, mildly intrigued. 'That golden-haired hanyou that claimed to not even know what she was has rather excellent control when manipulating her own youki. Some full-blooded youkai have trouble with that.'

"Are you all right, Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked as she knelt down beside him.

"I've been poisoned by those insects…" Miroku said.

"Poison?" Kagome said. "Ah!" Some saimyosho were headed right for them.

"Kitsune-bi!" Shippo yelled as he used his foxfire to fry the insects. "I can fight these bugs at least!" Shippo said. "Ah!" He cried as another group of insects chased him.

"Shippo!" Miroku cried before grunting in pain.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome said. "Wait here, I'll look for an antidote!" Kagome said. "Inuyasha, Katsumi! Help Miroku-sama!" She yelled as she ran to get her bag. Inuyasha slashed more insects.

"Hey, Miroku! Do your share too!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He can't Inuyasha! Weren't you listening?" Katsumi said.

"Sorry, Inuyasha… The poison's weakened me…" Miroku replied weakly. "I can't believe those petty insects shut down my wind tunnel…"

"Don't beat yourself up, Miroku. Even normal wasp venom can kill some if they're exposed to enough of it." Katsumi said.

"Hijin-kessou!" Inuyasha shouted as he drew blood from his own chest and flung the red attack at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru merely raised the tessaiga to block the attack, not even slightly perturbed by it. While he was somewhat distracted (?), Inuyasha grabbed Miroku, and Katsumi killed the insects chasing Shippo.

"C'mon, Miroku! Get your ass over here!" Inuyasha said as they all ran for cover behind the dead oni's head. Inuyasha finally took a good look at Miroku's pained expression. 'Damn… He said something about poison… Is it fatal?' Shippo and Katsumi cautiously peeked around the oni's head.

'Crap!' Katsumi thought when she saw what was heading their way next. Shippo flinched and inched back beside Inuyasha.

"He's coming!" Shippo said. Sesshoumaru was very calmly walking towards their hiding place… not that was a very good hiding place to begin with… Katsumi readied her blade, prepared to defend herself and the others.

'How hopeless he is.' Sesshoumaru thought as he approached them.

'Dammit! What do I do_!_?" Inuyasha thought desperately.

"Inuyasha, take Miroku and Shippo out of here. I'll buy you some time." Katsumi said.

"Don't be stupid! One swing of tessaiga, and you're done for!" Inuyasha said.

"So, I won't let him swing!" Katsumi said.

"This is it. Die!" Sesshoumaru said as he swung tessaiga.

'Crap! We're out of time!' Katsumi thought as tessaiga's attack hit the oni's corpse. There was an explosion of light as the oni's corpse blew apart. Sesshoumaru watched stoically as it rained red oni. Inuyasha and Katsumi clawed their way out of the pile of scorched flesh.

"Ugh! Gross! Man, and I thought this oni smelled before…" Katsumi groaned in disgust as she tried to wipe herself off. Inuyasha just glared at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru laughed.

"You are such a fool!" Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha. "You can run and hide. That would be totally expected of you. Living in this world only adds to your disgrace."

'What_!_?' Katsumi thought angrily. When Sesshoumaru spoke that way about his hanyou brother, Katsumi couldn't help but be upset. Not only was he insulting her friend, but it felt like it was aimed at her too since he kept calling her 'hanyou.' She didn't know why, but it hurt.

"Will you shut up_!_?" Inuyasha growled feeling just as annoyed and pissed off.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with being a hanyou!" Katsumi said defiantly.

"Getting a hold of one sword sure loosened your tongue!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well, lemme tell you something. When you kill someone, make sure you do it right! Otherwise, you may just end up…" Inuyasha leaped into the air and charged at Sesshoumaru "… eating your own words!"

Sesshoumaru blocked Inuyasha's attack with tessaiga. Sesshoumaru swung the tessaiga down at Inuyasha, but Katsumi jumped in and managed to block him with her katana.

"You—_!_?" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"Move, Inuyasha! I can't keep this up forever." Katsumi yelled. Even with her youki coursing through the blade, the shear force from Sesshoumaru's blow was already cracking her katana.

"Move aside, girl." Sesshoumaru said coolly. "You seem skilled to be able to block tessaiga without immediately snapping your blade, but If you insist on attacking me… You will die."

Sesshoumaru exerted more pressure on the blade. Katsumi grit her teeth as Sesshoumaru forced her onto her knees. Her sword was about to give out. She realized Inuyasha had listened to her for once, and he wasn't right behind her anymore. Yet, Sesshoumaru hadn't gone after him. She must have become his new target. Still, she was lasting quite awhile considering who her opponent was…

'He isn't using his full strength! He's just playing with me!' Katsumi realized. "If I let my guard down now, you'll just cut me down." Katsumi pointed out. Sesshoumaru smirked at her, and she had to fight down her blush. 'He's the enemy, remember?' She mentally scolded herself.

She heard a loud snapping sound.

* * *

><p>Minishimirukaze is what a translator told me meant "Piercing Wind" in Japanese, incase you were wondering.<p> 


	5. Dogfight

I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

'_He isn't using his full strength! He's just playing with me!' Katsumi realized. "If I let my guard down now, you'll just cut me down." Katsumi pointed out. Sesshoumaru smirked at her, and she had to fight down her blush. 'He's the enemy, remember?' She mentally scolded herself. She heard a loud snapping sound._

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened in horror when she realized the blade of her katana was now completely snapped in half, but before Sesshoumaru could finish her off, Inuyasha came out of nowhere and swiped at him with his claws. Sesshoumaru dodged.<p>

"I've had just about… enough!" Sesshoumaru said coldly as he attacked Inuyasha.

"Yaaaah!" Inuyasha yelled as he blocked tessaiga with its own sheath. Energy crackled between the sword and sheath, neither giving an inch.

'He's resisting tessaiga!' Sesshoumaru thought, surprised. Unlike with the previous blow, Sesshoumaru had struck Inuyasha with his full strength; so anything used to block tessaiga should have been obliterated. 'That's the sheath of the tessaiga!'

"Heh, heh! Thanks a lot, Katsumi. Watching you gave me a good idea!" Inuyasha said cockily.

'Oh, so he went to get the sheath.' Katsumi thought. She sighed in relief. 'For a moment there, I thought I was a goner…'

…

{Just a short distance away…}

Jaken gasped for air when he popped up out of the oni debris.

"I was just about to be killed by Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said, paling slightly. "Even more than the monk's heavenly power… Sesshoumaru-sama's disregard for ally or foe when he kills… is a hundred times more frightening. Oh, dear… I fear for the future—Heeeee_!_?" Jaken squeaked in surprise when he felt Miroku's hand grab his head. Shippo coughed as he pulled himself out of the rubble too. "You…!" Jaken said.

"Something _really_ bothers me." Miroku said. "We have never met, yet it's as though you had those insects just to trap me. What's going on_!_?" He demanded.

"Huh_!_? Well… err… actually…" Jaken stuttered as he reached behind him to grab his staff. Shippo saw.

"Miroku!" Shippo shouted in warning as Jaken raised the staff and fired. Literally.

"Wha—!" Miroku cried in surprise as he fell backwards trying to avoid the flames. He tumbled down the slope of oni remains and landed hard at the bottom.

"Miroku!" Shippo cried as he hopped down after the already injured monk. Jaken laughed.

"A weak monk and a puny Kitsune child… I, Jaken, can handle you alone!" Jaken said mockingly as Miroku and Shippo glared at him.

…

{Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru…}

"You hope to resist me with the sheath, huh?" Sesshoumaru said as he pushed a little harder and Inuyasha slid backwards a bit. Katsumi stayed behind Inuyasha, watching his back in case things took a turn for the worse. Katsumi wasn't sure how much help she would be now that her katana was useless though… She wasn't as good at fighting using her claws.

"Well, this is no ordinary sheath!" Inuyasha retorted. "You'll see soon… when I crack open that head of yours!" Katsumi heard Shippo yelling in distress.

"Inuyasha, it sounds like the others need help! I'm useless here, so I'm gonna go have a look! Yell if you're in trouble!" Katsumi said as she dashed off.

"Keh! As if I'd yell for help!" Inuyasha scoffed.

…

{With Miroku and others…}

"Take this, Kitsune Yojutsu!" Shippo yelled as he threw everything in his little bag of tricks at Jaken.

"Stupid things!" Jaken said irritably as he swatted them aside.

"Illusory top!" Shippo yelled as he unleashed he biggest attack.

"Fool!" Jaken yelled as he swatted it away too.

"Dang it! My power isn't enough…" Shippo said in dismay.

"Go, Shippo! Never mind me!" Miroku said.

"Miroku!" Shippo said.

"Look out!" Katsumi yelled as she tackled the guys out of the way of another blast of flames from Jaken's staff.

"Whoa!" Shippo yelped as they scurried away from Jaken's magical flame-thrower.

"Give me that!" Katsumi yelled, tossing a rock at Jaken's head. It hit him right between the eyes, and while he was disorientated, She took the staff from him. "Hold onto this for me, Shippo."

…

{With Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru…}

"The sheath, huh? What sheath_!_?" Sesshoumaru said, furrowing his brow. He swung tessaiga at Inuyasha again, forcing him to jump back. Sesshoumaru pounced, delivering blow after blow. Inuyasha was desperately trying to block them all, but the last blow sent the sheath flying from his hands.

"One swing… just one more swing." Sesshoumaru taunted as he gazed coldly down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru raised Tessaiga to strike again. A glowing, pink arrow struck tessaiga's blade. "Huh_!_?" Shippo and Jaken said as they and Katsumi and Miroku realized what had just happened over by the inu-brothers.

The blade crackled with the purifying energy of the sacred arrow as Sesshoumaru watched the blade's transformation reverse in his own hands. The huge sword now looked like a rusty old blade again.

'The tessaiga's transformation has been cancelled!' Inuyasha thought, stunned. The arrow landed tip first into the ground a few feet away from them.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said in confusion as everyone turned to look at her. Kagome was standing in an archer's stance upon a huge boulder that was by the path leading to the mansion. She had already drawn another arrow, holding it in place as she spoke.

"The next one is aimed at your heart!" Kagome said boldly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Katsumi wanted to face-palm. While it was true she had saved Inuyasha, Kagome had just put _herself_ in danger. It's true her archery skills had improved lately, but she would need a lot of luck to actually hit her next declared target. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to just stand still for her…

"Inuyasha… Make your escape! Hurry!" Kagome said as she drew the bow tauter. Katsumi glanced at Sesshoumaru. Although there was barely any noticeable change in his 'ice prince' façade, Katsumi could tell he was _not_ pleased.

'That young woman's arrow reverses the tessaiga's transformation.' Sesshoumaru thought.

'Could Kagome really be the reincarnation of the priestess?' Miroku wondered in amazement.

"Sesshoumaru, next it's your arm. I'll shot your left arm off!" Kagome threatened him. Katsumi's eyes widened in realization.

"Left arm_!_?" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru glanced down at his arm.

'…Of course!' Katsumi thought. 'Why didn't I realize it sooner? If the barrier works against demons, then that has to be a human arm! A normal human arm would rot away unless it was enhanced by something…!'

"I can see it… The Sacred jewel shard!" Kagome yelled, releasing the arrow. Sesshoumaru dodged it easily and leaped at her.

"Kagome!" Katsumi yelled, jumping up and running to aid her friend.

"Huh_!_?" Kagome said in surprise.

"Stop! I'm the one who'll fight you!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped at Sesshoumaru and swiped at him with his claws. Sesshoumaru dodged, but this time Inuyasha had managed to leave a scratch on his face. Inuyasha landed in font of Kagome in a protective stance.

"You act pretty swiftly… when it comes to that girl." Sesshoumaru observed.

'Oh, crap! He looks pissed!' Katsumi thought stopping short. She had instinctively tried to run to Kagome when she was in trouble, but Sesshoumaru was in between them, so she couldn't go to Kagome without getting past him. 'Note to self, don't touch his face.'

"Inuyasha! There's a sacred jewel shard in his left arm!" Kagome said. "If I aim for that…"

"Enough, Kagome! Sesshoumaru's not one to be easily beaten." Inuyasha said. "You take care of Miroku. Medicine from your time may save him!"

"Uh-huh! I got it!' Kagome said, dashing off to aid Miroku.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, pausing.

"Thanks… your arrow halted tessaiga's transformation." Inuyasha said. "I can at least fight now."

'Uh-oh… I've got a bad feeling about what he just said…' Katsumi thought.

'Inuyasha thanked me…?' Kagome thought, confused as she ran to Shippo and Miroku. 'A sign of weakness?'

"The transformation was stopped by a mere mortal's arrow." Sesshoumaru said wryly. "I guess the tessaiga won't take to me."

…

{Mirouk-tachi…}

"T-There's blood on Sesshoumaru-sama's face—Gah_!_?" Jaken said as Miroku hit him over the head. Miroku looked 'mad' in more than one sense of the word. The pain was driving him over the edge, no more 'Mr. Nice Monk.' "Oooow… Well… you're looking a bit different from earlier…" Jaken said nervously. He tried to scramble away, but Miroku grabbed the imp roughly by the head.

"Don't try to get out of this, you!" Miroku said darkly.

"Well… Er…" Jaken stuttered.

"Is Miroku a delinquent monk, after all_!_?" Shippo said, dropping Jaken's staff. Miroku slammed Jaken into the ground and began shaking him.

"Now confess! Where did you get the poisonous insects?" Miroku demanded.

"I don't know who he was… but he wore a baboon hide to conceal himself." Jaken said.

"And his name_!_?" Miroku demanded, shaking Jaken again.

"His name… he said his name was Naraku!" Jaken said.

'Naraku?' Miroku thought.

"Isn't Naraku the one you're after?" Shippo said.

"Where is Naraku? Tell me!" Miroku yelled.

"I don't know." Jaken said. "Besides, it's too late to know now."

"What?" Miroku said.

"Your body is full of poison, and you will soon be dead!" Jaken said wickedly. Miroku winced in pain.

"Ah! Are you in pain, Miroku?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"It mortifies me… but I am, after all, just a weak mortal." Miroku said, groaning in pain.

"Heh! Serves you right!" Jaken said. Miroku glared at Jaken. Shippo flinched as Miroku put the hurt on Jaken.

"D-Don't take it out me…" Jaken moaned after Miroku finished beating him. The imp was now sporting several lumps on his green head. Miroku groaned in pain as he lay down.

"Miroku…!" Shippo yelled as he ran over to the monk.

"I need to rest." Miroku said wearily. 'Damn! I'm having trouble breathing.' He thought.

"Shippo-chan! Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she ran up to them, toting her yellow backpack.

"Kagome, Miroku is…" Shippo said.

"Just a sec!" Kagome said, digging through her backpack. 'I have to give him the antidote quickly.' She found the antidote, and a can of orange soda for him to take it with. "Hang on, Miroku. Can you swallow this?"

"If possible… can you give it to me mouth to mouth?" Miroku said.

"I understand." Kagome said seriously.

"Huh?" Shippo said.

Miroku lay there with his eyes closed, waiting for Kagome to 'medicate' him. He heard the click of the can being opened and opened his eyes.

"Okay, here I go, Miroku!" Shippo said, looming over him and puckering his lips. Miroku turned his head away, twitching slightly.

"Never mind. I can manage by myself." Miroku said.

'He still has the energy to joke.' Kagome thought in relief as she looked down at them from the rock she was perched on and hiding behind. 'But if Inuyasha and Katsumi's battle lasts much longer… He may be in danger.'

…

"I've figured it out, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said. "Why a demon like you is able to wield the tessaiga."

"About time." Katsumi said. While Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were having their little stare down, Katsumi had moved closer to Inuyasha's side.

"What? You mean you just figured it out too?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"No, I figured it out as soon as Kagome said she was targeting his arm. I suspected his left arm was human, but I didn't think he'd use a jewel shard to stick it on." Katsumi explained.

'Hmm? That hanyou girl is pretty sharp.' Sesshoumaru observed.

"Why didn't you say something sooner_!_?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I was kinda busy trying not to die!" Katsumi pointed out.

"Keh! Whatever!" Inuyasha said, turning to Sesshoumaru. "If I lop off that arm, you won't even be able to touch tessaiga!" Sesshoumaru smirked. "On top of that… I'll be able to get another jewel shard!" Inuyasha said, charging. "Two birds with one stone!"

"Wait! Don't just recklessly charge in!" Katsumi shouted. Sesshoumaru dashed forward, a blur of speed. Katsumi almost face-palmed. The way he was ignoring her gave her the impression he thought she wasn't much of threat… well, he was right in a way. She normally wouldn't stand a chance against an opponent like him without her sword.

"Hmph. You should listen to that girl, but if you think you can touch my left arm, go ahead and try!" Sesshoumaru said. He dodged Inuyasha's attack and grazed Inuyasha's face with his own poison claws. Then he leaped into the air and began lashing at Inuyasha with his energy whip. Inuyasha dodged Sesshoumaru's attacks, but he almost got him. He leaped at Sesshoumaru, attacking.

"Sankon-tessou!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed his claws at Sesshoumaru.

"Duck!" Katsumi yelled as Sesshoumaru clenched his hand into a fist and punched Inuyasha.


	6. The Underdog Prevails!

I don't own anything other than my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Hmph. You should listen to that girl, but if you think you can touch my left arm, go ahead and try!" Sesshoumaru said. He dodged Inuyasha's attack and grazed Inuyasha's face with his own poison claws. Then he leaped into the air and began lashing at Inuyasha with his energy whip. Inuyasha dodged Sesshoumaru's attacks, but he almost got him. He leapt at Sesshoumaru, attacking._

"_Sankon-tessou__!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed his claws at Sesshoumaru._

"_Duck!" Katsumi yelled as Sesshoumaru clenched his hand into a fist and punched Inuyasha._

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Inuyasha grunted in pain.<p>

"Inuyasha!" Katsumi cried as she ran to try and catch him.

She managed to break his fall, but she got a little scraped up herself. Sesshoumaru smirked in satisfaction at the damaged he had inflicted on Inuyasha, but that changed when a sacred arrow hit the shoulder part of his armor. Now he just looked pissed. Katsumi whipped her head around to see where the arrow had come from. Sure enough, there was Kagome, Peeking out from behind a rock, already got another arrow ready to fire.

"Amazing, Kagome! You smashed his armor!" Shippo cheered, bouncing up and down.

"I was actually aiming for his left arm." Kagome admitted.

"Get up, Inuyasha! Kagome's just painted a huge bull's-eye on herself!" Katsumi said, hauling him to his feet as best she could.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha said, immediately snapping out of it. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow slightly in irritation.

"Inuyasha… Make her stop." Sesshoumaru said. "Even as a hanyou, the blood of a demon flows through your veins. This hanyou girl is one thing, but don't stoop to accepting human aid when you're on the verge of death."

"Don't try anything Kagome! Sesshoumaru is ruthless!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry! This time I'll hit my target!" Kagome yelled.

"It's not a question of aiming!" Katsumi said. "He's too fast—!" Kagome let the arrow fly. Her aim was straight and true, but something worried Katsumi. Sesshoumaru wasn't even trying to dodge it. Instead, Sesshoumaru caught it between his fingers and melted the arrow with his poison. Katsumi actually _did_ face-palm this time.

"Really, _really!_?" Katsumi said in exasperation. "Is there anything he _can't_ do?"

"The arrow… melted!" Kagome said, shocked. Tessaiga glowed in Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Do you not understand… how to stop!" Sesshoumaru growled as he swung tessaiga, unleashing another devastating attack.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, sprinting to Kagome, trying to out run the blast of energy.

"Run, Kagome!" Katsumi yelled, moving to follow Inuyasha. She felt someone grab her wrist tightly. Katsumi froze.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru said coolly as he stared down at her. Katsumi gulped, but stared back up at him defiantly.

'Sometimes, I wish I wasn't only five feet tall… Defiant glares don't work so well when you're a midget… She broke eye contact when she heard Inuyasha yell in pain. He had thrown himself at Kagome, tackling her and pushing her out the way while shielding her at the same time. The blast threw them a fair distance away.

…

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he sat up. Kagome was lying under him on the ground and unconscious. He leaned down and held her face gently in his hand. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. "Sesshoumaru… You…!" Inuyasha growled. "How dare you hurt Kagome…!"

…

Katsumi stared at the now transformed tessaiga, wide-eyed. It wasn't as big as it usually was, but Sesshoumaru had still managed to make the sword recover from Kagome's arrow. Katsumi realized Sesshoumaru was still holding her wrist… She wrenched it out of his grip before he decided to burn her with his poison, like he did to Inuyasha.

"Why did you grab me?" Katsumi asked warily. "From the way you kept ignoring me earlier, I thought you thought I was a waste of your time."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. 'What _is_ it about this hanyou...?'

"Although you are weak without your sword, I can tell from the way you're able to immediately get to your friends' sides when they are in trouble, that you have been holding back out of respect for Inuyasha's fight with me. You have been giving him a chance to defeat me himself. You did not even reveal your suspicions about my arm until he said he had figured it out, why? Do you not realize the danger you are in? I could kill you all where you stand." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"The last time I tried to stop a fight between my friend and her older sister, I woke up black and blue, and they were both mad at _me_ for butting in. That is _not_ an experience I'd like to relive any time soon. I didn't tell Inuyasha about your arm because if he doesn't figure these things out for himself, then he'll never learn. I _know_ you could easily kill us all, but that doesn't mean we're going down without a fight." Katsumi said defiantly, despite how much she wanted to run for cover.

"I can smell your fear." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi scoffed.

"Only an idiot wouldn't be afraid of _you._" Katsumi huffed. Sesshoumaru's nature reflected his name perfectly: the 'killing perfection.'

…

Inuyasha was about to attack Sesshoumaru again when Miroku managed to crawl over to him.

"It's not even completely transformed, yet look at its power." Miroku said as he watched Katsumi wrench her hand away from Sesshoumaru. She was still to close, but if he timed it right… "The only way left to confront the tessaiga… is my wind tunnel!"

"Forget it, Miroku." Inuyasha said. "Not only is Katsumi too close, but if you open your wind tunnel again…" Inuyasha tossed a rock to the side and they watched as saimyosho flew out and hovered over the ground.

"The nest is still…!" Miroku said.

"You can't, Miroku. If you take in any more of that toxin…" Shippo said.

"If you understand, take Kagome and run. As far as you can." Inuyasha said.

"Huh? Inuyasha…" Shippo said.

"Please… don't let Kagome die." Inuyasha said.

"As if you can run. I can destroy you all in a single stroke!" Sesshoumaru said, raising tessaiga.

"No!" Katsumi yelled and tried to tackle Sesshoumaru before he could strike. Sesshoumaru knocked her aside with his free hand. The force sent her spinning to the ground. "Oomph!"

"As is I'd let you!" Inuyasha yelled, charging forward. Sesshoumaru swung tessaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Katsumi yelled in horror as she watched the wave of energy crash toward him. Katsumi watched in amazement as Inuyasha charged right through the blast, managing to avoid the worst of it. 'How did he do that?' Katsumi wondered, stunned.

The blast continued on, striking the rubble the others were hiding behind. Miroku and Shippo ducked for cover, shielding Kagome. Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm before he could swing again. Inuyasha was growling with the effort it took just to push that one arm back. Katsumi shook her head, snapping herself out of it. She immediately jumped up to help Inuyasha and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm from the back and pulled while Inuyasha pushed. Katsumi felt it might've been a bit dirty to double-team him like that, but she wasn't quite ready to die yet, and she wouldn't let anyone hurt her friends either.

"They're pushing the sword back." Miroku said, holding Kagome.

"W-What are you doing_!_? Run!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay!" Miroku yelled, scooping up Kagome and running away with Shippo.

"You too, Katsumi!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, right! We can barely hold him back with both of us! There's no way I'm leaving you alone!" Katsumi scoffed.

"It's enough to make me cry…" Sesshoumaru said as he raised his free hand. Katsumi's eyes widened. "Trying to gain time to help your friends escape_!_?" Sesshoumaru said, plunging his hand through Inuyasha's back before she could warn him. Katsumi felt like she was gonna hurl. She could see Sesshoumaru's hand sticking out of Inuyasha's stomach.

"**Oh…God…"** Katsumi whispered softly.

…

Miroku and Shippo hadn't gotten far when Kagome stirred. She opened her eyes, looking over Miroku's shoulder as he carried her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and jumped down from Miroku's arms when she saw what had happened.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku yelled, grabbing her shoulder to stop her.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled.

"If you return, you'll be trampling down Inuyasha's feelings." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

…

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back out of Inuyasha's body, the poison burning any remaining blood clean off his hand.

'Crap, it's not just any ordinary wound—it's been infused with his poison too! We have to get Inuyasha out of here!' Katsumi thought.

"If you have any last words, I'll hear them now." Sesshoumaru said.

"What, Sesshoumaru? Haven't you realized it yet?" Inuyasha said mockingly, despite his pain.

"You…!" Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi kept her grip on Sesshoumaru's upper arm while Inuyasha twisted the wrist and pulled the human arm off. 'Damn, I didn't feel any pain before because it's only a borrowed arm. He glanced at the girl still holding his upper arm, the part that remained of his original arm. 'I should have realized something was off when I could feel her hands but not Inuyasha's…'

"I'm taking my sword back!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled the newly detached hand off of tessaiga's hilt. Katsumi let go of Sesshoumaru's arm and jumped away, joining Inuyasha.

"Oh no!" Jaken said as he ran up beside Sesshoumaru. "Without that left arm, Sesshoumaru-sama cannot touch the tessaiga!" Inuyasha was growling and shaking from the effort of standing and holding tessaiga. Katsumi glanced at Inuyasha, concerned.

"Inuyasha—" Katsumi said. Inuyasha coughed and collapsed, kneeling on the ground. His grip on tessaiga was the only thing holding him up.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, worried as she watched.

"Oi… Inuyasha…" Katsumi said as she knelt down beside Inuyasha to check on him. She watched Sesshoumaru out the corner of her eye incase he attacked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! That damn Inuyasha has lost consciousness—" Jaken said as stepped toward Inuyasha and Katsumi.

"Don't even think about it, Toad!" Katsumi growled as she stepped in front of Inuyasha, flexing her claws. Inuyasha was unconscious, and if he couldn't defend himself, she would.

"W-What_!_? How dare you speak to me that way, you filthy hanyou!" Jaken yelled indignantly, taking another step closer.

"Don't get any closer." Sesshoumaru said.

"Huh?" Jaken asked, mid-step. Tessaiga glowed, and a streak of energy shot out, running along the ground, and almost hitting Jaken. Katsumi froze, and looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha incredulously. That attack had run right between her legs. It could've fried her too if he wasn't careful. Her eyebrows rose in surprise when she realized Inuyasha was still unconscious…

'What the hell…?' Katsumi thought, chagrined.

"W-Why? He didn't swing the sword!" Jaken said in surprise.

'Damn him… He is unconscious… but if I step into the striking range, he would certainly swing the sword!' Sesshoumaru thought, narrowing his eyes. Sesshoumaru turned away from them. "We're leaving, Jaken. As the tessaiga is beyond my reach, there's no sense in staying."

"Oh, already? Certainly." Jaken said. Katsumi raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'They're really leaving? Just like that?' Katsumi thought. She watched as Sesshoumaru rose into the air, forming a cloud of his own youki. Jaken hopped onto the cloud and the daiyoukai and his minion flew off into the night.


	7. The Sealed Well

I've decided I really like the manga, and some of the differences between it and the anime will work in my story's favor, so from here on out it will be based more on the manga. I'm sorry if it confuses anyone.

I don't own anything but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

'_Damn him… He is unconscious… but if I step into the striking range, he would certainly swing the sword!' Sesshoumaru thought, narrowing his eyes. Sesshoumaru turned away from them. "We're leaving, Jaken. As the tessaiga is beyond my reach, there's no sense in staying."_

"_Oh, already? Certainly." Jaken said. Katsumi raised an eyebrow in surprise._

'_They're really leaving? Just like that?' Katsumi thought. She watched as Sesshoumaru rose into the air, forming a cloud of his own youki. Jaken hopped onto the cloud and the Daiyoukai and his minion flew off into the night._

* * *

><p>They were all riding on Hachi's back as he flew them to Kaede's village in his strange yellow blimp form. Both Miroku and Inuyasha were lying down and resting. Shippo was watching Katsumi heal Inuyasha's wound. It wasn't really all that impressive in Katsumi's opinion, but she could slightly speed up the healing process for mild wounds for other youkai by giving them small doses of her own youki. It was kind of like recharging a battery. She hadn't managed to close Inuyasha's wound completely, but at least the poison from Sesshoumaru's claws had been neutralized. Katsumi sighed and laid down to rest for a bit. Inuyasha was no longer in any danger from his wounds, and she needed to catch up on her beauty sleep. Unfortunately for Miroku, this method only worked for youkai, so he had to rely on Kagome's medicine from the future and other human remedies.<p>

"Miroku-sama, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"The medicine you gave me has begun work, Kagome-sama…" Miroku said.

"Inuyasha, we'll be back at Kaede obaa-chan's village soon. Are you okay?" Kagome said.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said, his eyes still closed as he rested.

'Inuyasha actually wants to return to the village for once… He must have been wounded pretty bad.' Kagome thought worriedly.

…

{Landing at the Village}

"Thank you for taking us, Tanuki-san." Kagome said, bowing politely.

"Yeah, you really saved us!" Katsumi said. There was no way she could have carried Miroku and Inuyasha over such a long distance and so quickly by herself.

"Your reward money." Miroku said as he handed Hachi some coins.

"They ain't tree leaves, are they, Miroku-danna?" Hachi asked, a little suspicious of such generosity from the monk.

"Well, I'll go let Kaede know we're back and get started on mixing more medicine for you guys." Katsumi said as she walked away. She really should get started on the medicine, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen.

"Kagome… come here for a sec." Inuyasha said as he staggered to his feet.

"Hey! You shouldn't be walking ye—!" Kagome yelled out of concern.

"Never mind, just come." Inuyasha said as he continued walking. Kagome caught up to him, and they walked side by side. Inuyasha stopped when he realized they were being followed by Miroku and Shippo. "What're you bastards following for_!_?" Inuyasha shouted, kicking at them.

'…He seems to be better off than I thought. I really have to make sure he thanks Katsumi properly.' Kagome observed, sweat dropping.

"Whoa! What's his problem?" Shippo asked Miroku as they watched Inuyasha and Kagome walk off.

…

"The Bone-eating Well…" Kagome asked, slightly surprised when she saw where Inuyasha had led her. Inuyasha plopped down onto the ground beside the well and sighed. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Kagome… how are you feeling? You're… injured aren't you?" Inuyasha said.

"Eh? I think I got a bump… but it's no big deal." Kagome said.

"Sorry about that… I got you into an awful situation…" Inuyasha said regretfully. Kagome blinked and stared at Inuyasha for a few seconds before kneeling down beside him and holding her hand against his forehead to check his temperature.

"Inuyasha… You're acting really weird. Do you have a fever or something?" Kagome asked.

"That jerk, Inuyasha," Shippo whispered as he and Miroku hid and watched the couple from a distance. "What's he intending to do after taking kagome so deep into the forest?"

"Shh!" Miroku hushed the kit.

"You've heard about it too, haven't you? Fifty years ago, I was caught in a trap by Naraku… the same person pulling Sesshoumaru's damn strings." Inuyasha said. "That's why, from now on… things will get even more dangerous…" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, probably." Kagome said frankly. Inuyasha almost face-faulted.

"Kagome, you—! Aren't you scared? Even though you narrowly escaped death this time…" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm not scared!" Kagome yelled back. "And anyway, right now your wounds are more—!" Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. Kagome blushed "... Inu…yasha…?"

"I… was… scared…" Inuyasha said.

'Eh?' Kagome thought in confusion.

'When I thought Kagome could die… I was scared…' Inuyasha thought, holding her closer.

"Hey, what're ya doin', Miroku_!_?" Shippo whispered indignantly as Miroku covered his eyes.

"This isn't something children should see." Miroku said, his mind obviously in the gutter. Inuyasha gripped kagome tightly one last time before pushing her away.

"Kyah!" Kagome cried as she landed on the ground in front of the well with a thud. She was about to tell Inuyasha off when she looked up and saw what was in his hand. "_!_?" Kagome gasped in shock. Inuyasha had taken the Shikon-no-tama shards from her.

"I'll… take this." Inuyasha said.

"Ah…! The Shikon fragment…" Kagome shouted as she jumped up.

"Don't you… Come here again!" Inuyasha yelled determinedly, shoving Kagome into the well.

"Ah!" Kagome cried as she fell. "Inuyasha...!"

"AH_!_?" Miroku and Shippo cried in shock. "Inuyasha, what did you…." Miroku shouted as they ran to the well. "… Kagome-sama is… gone_!_?"

"On the other side of this well is… the place where Kagome lives…" Inuyasha said as he stared down into the well.

…

{Modern Japan}

"Jeez! What was that all of a sudden?" Kagome said indignantly as she climbed out of the well. "I just don't get it! At any rate…" Kagome jumped down the well again. "I'm gonna go back there and give that guy a piece of my mind!" Kagome landed at the bottom of the well with a thud. "Eh…_!_? The well in… my time_!_?" Kagome yelled in confusion as she looked around. 'I can't return…? Wh… Why_!_?' Kagome wondered, panicking.

…

WHAM! Inuyasha slammed a tree he had ripped up down the well. The wood at the top of the well was starting to crack from the pressure.

"W-What are you doing Inuyasha_!_?" Shippo yelled as he clung to Inuyasha's hakama.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking Shippo off of him.

"_You_ shut up!" Katsumi yelled angrily as she sprinted into the clearing and dropkicked Inuyasha before he could do anymore damage. "What the hell is wrong with you_!_? If you smash the well like that, Kagome might not be able to use the well anymore!"

"Don't you want to see Kagome again, Inuyasha_!_?" Shippo cried.

"Keh! If she's here, I won't be able to concentrate on my battles!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I get it. You were scared Kagome would get hurt, so you selfishly sent her away!" Katsumi said angrily. "That wasn't your choice to make Inuyasha! It was Kagome's, and you're not the only one who cares about her! What about Shippo's feelings, huh_!_? What about mine? My best friend is gone now!" Inuyasha turned away, ignoring her.

"Let's go, Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"To where…?" Miroku asked.

"It's obvious, ain't it." Inuyasha said. "…To find Naraku and kill him."

"Katsumi-san… Shippo…" Miroku said questioningly, wondering if the two were still willing to accompany them.

"I don't know you." Shippo sniffed. "Inuyasha, I just… hate you." Shippo cried. Katsumi sat down beside Shippo and held him, letting the little kit cry on her shoulder.

"I'm going to stay with Shippo for awhile." Katsumi said.

"Keh! Do what you want!" Inuyasha snapped sulkily.

"That was a rather cruel way to do it, wasn't it?" Miroku asked as they walked away. "I understand that you don't want to put Kagome-sama in danger, but… like Katsumi said…

"If you understand, shut up!" Inuyasha said.

"…By the way, it's a bit strange, isn't it?" Miroku said. "Inuyasha, I know that fifty years ago you were caught in Naraku's trap in this village, but…"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said, wondering where the monk was going with this.

"In other words, that means you've met Naraku." Miroku concluded. Inuyasha stopped and stared at Miroku, eyes widening.

…

Katsumi grunted as she tried to pull out the tree Inuyasha had shoved into the well. She heard the well creak, and realized that it might be better not to force it. If she was too rough, then the well could break even more, and there would be no point in removing the tree if Kagome couldn't use the well after. Katsumi sighed wearily.

'Stupid Inuyasha… Why can't he ever just think things through?' Katsumi thought exasperatedly. She glanced Shippo. The poor thing had looked so hopeful when she said she would try to fix the well. "I'm sorry Shippo… but I'm not strong enough to remove the tree without damaging the well even more…" Katsumi said apologetically. Shippo bit his lip to keep from crying again.

"W-Well… at least you tired…"Shippo said sadly. 'Will I really never see Kagome again…?' Shippo wondered. "Ah! He's so selfish! That lowlife, Inuyasha… I'll never speak to him again!" Shippo yelled.

'Maybe I should explain why Inuyasha did it a little clearer…' Katsumi thought. Inuyasha was like an older brother to Shippo, and he would need the jerk more than ever if Kagome really never came back. "Shippo, Inuyasha—!" Katsumi stopped short when she smelled the youkai approaching them, but it was too late. She had been too worried about Shippo and Kagome. The youkai was already there.

"Inuyasha… You said… 'Inuyasha' didn't you…?" A large furry Youkai with big eyes growled. It was panting heavily, its breath smelled something awful, and it wasn't alone. It had a pack of smaller three-eyed wolf youkai with it.

"Wha…?" Shippo said, blue with shock as he hid behind Katsumi.

'Like this day just couldn't get any better…' Katsumi thought sarcastically. "Shippo… I want you to very slowly back away, and then run for help." Katsumi said calmly as she stepped in front of Shippo and readied herself for the fight.

"But—!" Shippo said.

"Run!" Katsumi yelled as the first wave of wolves attacked. Shippo took off running.

'Hang on Katsumi! I'll be right back with help!' Shippo thought.

Katsumi slashed at the wolves with her claws as they flew at her. She couldn't believe how many of them there were… it was like fighting and army. She kicked, punched, and clawed furiously, but every time she beat one group of wolves, the youkai would vomit out another group… yeah, vomit was a good word for it… This guy had more wolves in his stomach than clowns in a clown car. For every ten wolves she beat, she seemed to get one bite. She was already coming up on a hundred.


	8. The Wolf From Hell

By the way, feel free to let me know if I mess up any of the Japanese stuff or if you have any suggestions. I think I might start trimming off more parts of the story that don't involve Katsumi since this is turning into a novel. LOL (^_^)

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Katsumi slashed at the wolves with her claws as they flew at her. She couldn't believe how many of them there were… it was like fighting and army. She kicked, punched, and clawed furiously, but every time she beat one group of wolves, the youkai would vomit out another group… yeah, vomit was a good word for it… This guy had more wolves in his stomach than clowns in a clown car. For every ten wolves she beat, she seemed to get one bite. She was already coming up on a hundred._

* * *

><p>"There's no doubt about it now." Kaede said as she, Miroku, and Inuyasha made their way back to the village. "Onigumo's evil heart was connected to a youkai… Naraku… and so, to get his hands on the Shikon-no-tama, Kikyo-onee-sama was killed in the end." They all heard rustling. "Hn?"<p>

"That is…" Miroku said.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo cried frantically as he ran to them.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"Come quick! Katsumi's stuck fighting a big youkai and a bunch of wolves all by herself! She told me to get help!" Shippo cried.

"What_!_?" Inuyasha yelled. 'I leave them alone for a few minutes and all hell breaks loose!' Inuyasha thought.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Shippo yelped when some wolves suddenly appeared and tried to pounce on him.

"Ugh. Sankon-tessou!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed the wolves with his claws and grabbed Shippo. "Uh!" Inuyasha groaned in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Inuyasha… there's blood…" Shippo cried when he saw Inuyasha's blood seeping through his kimono.

"Ugh." Inuyasha groaned. 'Dammit… the stomach wound opened up again…and where the hell is Katsumi? She wouldn't have let them catch up to Shippo like that…'

"Hey, asshole! You're Inuyasha, right?" A huge, big-eyed furry youkai growled.

"Wha… Who are you, bastard_!_? Where's Katsumi?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Katsumi?" The youkai growled. "...You mean this bitch?" The youkai tossed Katsumi's limp and bloody body to the ground in front of Inuyasha. "As for me, I'm the Wolf of Hell, Rouyakan! Here comes the final blow!" The youkai roared as it opened its mouth and more wolf youkai came pouring from it.

"Final blow, huh_!_?" Inuyasha growled.

'He knew that Inuyasha was wounded_!_?' Miroku thought. "Inuyasha, take Katsumi-san and get back!" Miroku yelled as he dashed forward and opened his wind tunnel, sucking in all the wolves.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha—_!_? I'm being sucked in_!_?" Rouyakan cried. Miroku quickly sealed off his wind tunnel, stopping short just before he sucked in Rouyakan. Katsumi stirred and opened her eyes, blinking.

"Ugh… What happened?" Katsumi groaned.

"Who sent you_!_?" Miroku demanded. "If you speak honestly, then fine… If you do not, you will face your punishment here."

"W-We'll see about that!" Rouyakan growled nervously. More wolves pounced out of nowhere.

"Damn, this again, huh?" Inuyasha growled as he killed some of the wolves by slashing them with his claws.

"There's no end to these freakin' things!" Katsumi growled in pain and frustration. Katsumi rolled over and kicked a wolf away from Shippo and slashed the rest of them with her claws too.

"Ah…_!_?" Miroku yelled. "He ran away…" In the confusion, Rouyakan had managed to slip away unnoticed.

"An agent of Naraku…?" Kaede asked.

"It must be, any way you look at it…" Miroku said.

"I have a _really_ bad feeling." Katsumi said, coughing up blood.

"Don't try to talk, Katsumi!" Shippo said. He was worried it put too much strain on her body. Katsumi was covered in bites and scratches. It had taken Shippo a while to find Inuyasha and she had been fighting alone the whole time.

"Keh. I don't wanna hear that from someone who's half-dead." Inuyasha said. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried too. They all knew she couldn't fight as well barehanded, and she had broken her sword trying to save him.

"No, Katsumi-san has been known to show extremely sharp intuition on occasion, and I agree. It's like Naraku is keeping an eye on us…" Miroku said.

"Oh. Great… so now we have a psycho youkai stalker after us? …. Fabulous…" Katsumi deadpanned and plopped down onto her back. "…Okay…. ow…."

"Katsumi, will ye be able to heal yourself?" Kaede asked her. "At this rate you are likely to bleed to death."

"Yeah, I've never done anything so major on myself before… I think I can close them for the most part, but it takes a lot of concentration and energy, so I'll probably pass out, and then I'll need to stuff my face." Katsumi said, sighing.

"Please do." Miroku said. "We'll take care of everything, just focus on healing."

"All right." Katsumi sighed. She closed her eyes and focused, calling her youki to concentrate on the most severely damaged areas of her body. She willed her wounds to mend themselves to close. The others watched in amazement as Katsumi's whole body glowed, surrounded by a soft, teal light. All of her minor wounds healed completely and any life-threatening wounds were now mere scratches. The glow dissipated and Katsumi's body went completely limp.

"Amazing… I've never seen her do anything like that before…" Shippo said.

"Yes, I've never seen it glow before when she healed someone." Miroku said.

"I have watched her heal herself before, and though it was not on this scale, I have seen this glowing before. It seems Katsumi is able to heal herself more efficiently than she can heal others. I believe the reason we can't see the glow of her youki when she heals others is because it is being absorbed too quickly, but when she heals herself, the youki is being pushed to the various parts of the body, and we can see the glow because some of it is radiating off of her as she pushes." Kaede said.

"That's right, I had heard you helped Katsumi learn this technique, right Kaede-sama?" Miroku said.

"Aye, but I merely taught Katsumi of the healing methods used by mikos. Katsumi has made this, her own technique. Mikos cannot heal themselves like this." Kaede said.

"Keh. Whatever. I would have been better if she hadn't let herself get beaten in the first place." Inuyasha huffed.

"But Inuyasha, Katsumi was all by herself!" Shippo said.

"Yes, that's true… at any rate, you need to rest as well Inuyasha. Katsumi might be able to work on your wound again once she wakes up, but for now you'll have to be careful not to make it worse." Miroku said.

"What? There's no time for that! We have to go after Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, wincing in pain.

"Inuyasha…" They all heard Kagome's voice say.

"Kago—_!_?" Inuyasha said in surprise before everything went dark.

…

{Nighttime in Feudal Japan…}

"Okay, so what you're saying is Naraku's true identity is the wicked human, Onigumo, who was possessed by demons to form Naraku, and the reason he tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into hating each other was so that he could get her hatred to taint the Shikon-no-tama?" Katsumi said, summing up everything Miroku told her about what they discovered while she was with Shippo at the well and fighting Rouyakan. She had just woken up, and she was now stuffing her face with food to help her regain all the energy she lost. She was so hungry she could barely move. "…What an _ass_. So, where's Inuyasha? I'm surprised he's not trying to drag us all to hunt Naraku down right now. I thought I'd have to beat him some common sense into him, so he'd rest, since Kagome's not around to 'sit' him. Miroku smirked, smiling a shit-eating grin.

"Ah, yes. About that… I had a little help from Shippo." Miroku said.

…

"Open it! Open the door!" Inuyasha yelled as he kicked the door of the hut he been sealed inside of, along with Shippo.

"It's no use Inuyasha. That load of fuda put up around this hut will seal all youkai inside.

"What do I gotta be sealed in for_!_?" Inuyasha yelled. "I'll find Naraku and kill him. Open it!"

"Please, Inuyasha. Just go to sleep quietly." Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice say from behind him. "You're wounds haven't healed yet, have they?" Kagome said.

"Ka…Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered as he stared at her.

"Shall we sleep together?" Kagome said, her foxtail twitching.

'Wait… _foxtail_?' Inuyasha thought. 'That's right… something like this happened before I woke up in this shack… I heard Kagome's voice… but she's in the future…' Inuyasha sweat dropped and glared at the fake Kagome. "Shippo, you bastard… you distracted me before so that Miroku could knock me out, didn't you_!_?"

"What're you mad for_!_? It was for your own good!" Shippo said. He canceled his transformation and scrambled to hide on the other side of the hut, out of Inuyasha's kicking range.

"Don't you ever transform into something like that again!" Inuyasha yelled. The door slid open and Miroku stepped in side the hut, followed by Katsumi and Kaede. Katsumi still had the munchies, so she had brought a plate of dango with her.

"Inuyasha, you still won't settle down, huh." Miroku said.

"Ah! Miroku, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Even though we went through such trouble with these wards, you're still…" Miroku said, exasperated.

"I'm getting outta here!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to make a run for it.

"Just shut up and take it like a man!" Katsumi said as she pushed Inuyasha back. "You'll never get better at this rate."

"Kaede-sama, another O-fuda for the door…" Miroku said.

"I understand." Kaede said as she slapped on another O-fuda to keep Inuyasha in.

"It's still impossible." Miroku said as he sat down. "I understand your impatience, but first we must wait for your wounds to heal completely."

"That's right." Kaede said as she began to spread an ointment on Inuyasha's wound. "Inuyasha, ye don't really take Naraku so lightly, do you…?"

"That _is_ why you sent Kagome away, isn't it?" Katsumi said as she offered Shippo a dango. Inuyasha's ear twitched.

'Inuyasha… is that how it was?' Shippo thought as he munched on the dango, finally understanding Inuyasha's cruel behavior.

"I don't wish to lose my life needlessly. That is why, if you don't recover quickly, it'll be a problem." Miroku said.

"I second that emotion." Katsumi said.

"Keh! Would you quit talking like that_!_?" Inuyasha yelled. "That's why I'm saying, I'll fight from now on! Why don't you just get Katsumi to heal my wounds_!_?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha… Katsumi-san is still recovering her energy. Unless you go to sleep quietly now…" Miroku said calmly. Katsumi could almost see sparkles, the monk's expression was so deceivingly peaceful, but Katsumi had a feeling it was just a front. "… How many times do I have to say it for you to understand, you moron_!_?" Miroku shouted, kicking Inuyasha in frustration. Shippo and Katsumi sweat dropped.

"Now, now, his wound will open again." Kaede said calmly.

"I'm not fixing that…" Katsumi said.


	9. Follow Your Intuition

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previoulsy:<strong>

_"I don't wish to lose my life needlessly. That is why, if you don't recover quickly, it'll be a problem." Miroku said._

_"I second that emotion." Katsumi said._

_"Keh! Would you quit talking like that!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's why I'm saying, I'll fight from now on! Why don't you just get Katsumi to heal my wounds!" Inuyasha yelled._

_"Inuyasha… Katsumi-san is still recovering her energy. Unless you go to sleep quietly now…" Miroku said calmly. Katsumi could almost see sparkles, the monk's expression was so deceivingly peaceful, but Katsumi had a feeling it was just a front. "… How many times do I have to say it for you to understand, you moron!" Miroku shouted, kicking Inuyasha in frustration. Shippo and Katsumi sweat dropped._

_"Now, now, his wound will open again." Kaede said calmly._

_"I'm not fixing that…" Katsumi said._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Shippo, and Katsumi lay on the hay mattress on the floor of the hut as they tried to sleep.<p>

"Inuyasha…" Shippo said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha said.

"I wonder what Kagome's doing right now…" Shippo said.

"Stubborn brat, ain't ya. Forget about Kagome." Inuyasha huffed. 'As long as she's alive somewhere, that's okay. I couldn't stand it if she died again…' Inuyasha thought. Katsumi frowned at him.

'Who's the stubborn brat?' Katsumi thought sarcastically. 'You're the one who's sulking and taking it out on us because you miss her…' "Don't worry, Shippo. I'm sure Kagome's fine. Knowing her, she's probably trying to find a way back to us… and when she does, Inuyasha's in for the 'sit' of his life." Katsumi said, smirking.

…

Meanwhile, Rouyakan was sleeping in his cave, surrounded by a nest of sake and human skulls, snoring away. Naraku, dressed in his baboon hide, stepped into the cave.

"Wake up, Rouyakan-dono." Naraku said.

"Hnnn…?" Rouyakan mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"I've been looking for you." Naraku said.

"Ah! Naraku, you bastard…" Rouyakan yelled in surprise as he sat up.

"It seems I overestimated you. That you were unable to beat even a single hanyou…" Naraku said.

"Shut up! It wasn't what I expected at all! If you hate Inuyasha that much, why don't you kill him yourself_!_?" Rouyakan yelled.

"Unfortunately, I am in the middle of a transformation, you see... I can't make my move as of yet." Naraku said. "The Shikon fragment Inuyasha carries now can be taken quite easily."

"No way! There's nothing in it for me if I die. I'm going back to sleep now, so you go home." Rouyakan said. Naraku pulled a seedling out of his baboon cloak and shoved it into Rouyakan's forehead. "UWAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rouyakan cried in pain.

"Ho-Hot! My head_!_?" Rouyakan yelled. The seedling's roots dug deeper into his head. "Wha—_!_?"

"That rice seed has a Shikon shard inside of it. If left alone, the roots will grow into a person's head. If you try pulling it out by force, you will die." Naraku told him.

"Ta—Take it off!" Rouyakan cried.

"I'll do it when you defeat Inuyasha. With the Shikon shard, you will grow more powerful. Now go, before Inuyasha's wounds have healed. " Naraku told him.

…

Inuyasha awoke when he heard the door of the hut slide closed. He opened his eyes and saw Katsumi pasting another O-fuda on the door to replace the one she had broken. Inuyasha gaped at her.

"Y-You….you can get in and out of here_!_?" Inuyasha yelled in surprise.

"Shh! You'll wake Shippo!" Katsumi whisper-yelled. "And yes, I can. The O-fuda don't seem to bother me. I think I'm well enough to heal you some now, but I went to get you fresh bandages since it's time to change them again anyway."

"But you've got even more youkai blood in you than I do!" Inuyasha whisper-yelled back. Katsumi shrugged.

"I think it's my dad's 'mystery youkai' genes again. Whatever _his_ father was, it was something from Europe, so maybe that helps cancel out some of the weaknesses from the Japanese youkai part of me." Katsumi said. "Now, sit back and let me heal you."

Inuyasha did as she asked and watched as Katsumi placed her hands over his wound and channeled her youki into him. As usual, it didn't glow, but he could feel the energy flowing through him.

"When you healed yourself earlier, your whole body glowed… Do you know why it's different when you heal yourself?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I was raised as a normal human in what will be the future **United States of America**, so I don't really know anything about my powers. I don't really know how to use them, or what most of them even are. I only know how to fight like a human would, using kendo and some wrestling techniques I picked up after watching it on TV with my dad. By the way, you talking only makes it harder for me to concentrate on healing you." Katsumi told him.

…

{The Next Day}

"Good morning, Kaede-obaa-san. 'Morning, Miroku-san." Katsumi said as she stepped out of the hut and then resealed it. "I managed to heal Inuyasha's wound some. It's much smaller now, but he still shouldn't strain himself by moving too much."

"Thank you, Katsumi-san, that's good to know." Miroku said.

"What of your wounds?" Kaede asked her. Katsumi grinned.

"All better! You know me, I the harder I fall, the higher I bounce back up!" Katsumi said cheekily.

"…Yes, well let's try to keep the 'falling' to a minimum, shall we?" Miroku said. Katsumi grinned, but then she sniffed the air and turned her head to look to the forest. "What is it, Katsumi-san?"

"I can smell him, He and his wolves will be here soon…" Katsumi said.

"Katsumi-san, please go back inside the hut. It will be easier for us to conceal your presence with the help of the O-fuda." Miroku said.

"Got it, but don't hesitate to call if you need me." Katsumi said as she went back inside the hut. Kaede shook her head.

"I still cannot believe O-fuda have no effect on her… I wonder if any type of purification powers would work on her…" Kaede said.

"Indeed. I'm glad Katsumi-san is on our side. A youkai immune to purification would be a formidable foe—Kaede-sama, they have arrived." Miroku said.

"I am well aware of that." Kaede said. The youkai wolves came flying through the air at them. "Any closer and they fall." Kaede said.

The wolves crashed into the kekkai barrier they had raised to shield and conceal themselves. The barrier crackled with energy, but it held. Miroku and Kaede flinched in surprise when Rouyakan crashed into view, and stopped just an inch away from the barrier. His appearance had changed from the last time they saw him. Not only was the youkai much larger and more muscular, he had a strange plant growing out of his head. For a moment, Miroku thought that maybe the barrier hadn't worked against him, but then Rouyakan spoke.

"_Inuyasha! Where are you!_?" Rouyakan roared.

"He's here, Inuyasha! It's that Rouyakan guy from before!" Shippo said as he peaked through the window.

"Rouyakan? That flat-faced wolf-youkai, huh." Inuyasha said.

" Miroku and Kaede-obaa-san have put up a kekkai to hold him off, but he looks different now… I wonder if he has a jewel shard…" Katsumi said.

"Where are you, Inuyasha_!_?" Rouyakan growled as Miroku and Kaede held the kekkai in place.

…

"Heh… How shrewd…" Naraku said when he saw what they were doing. He was hiding just out of sight at the edge of a forest. "Even if they erect that pathetic kekkai… I can still see it." In order to break the barrier, all Naraku had to do was make them lose their concentration and move. 'This should do nicely…' Naraku thought as he eyed the spear he now held in his hands.

…

SWISH! A spear was suddenly hurtling towards them, aimed at Kaede.

"Kaede-sama, watch out!" Miroku said as he moved to help her.

"You mustn't Hoshi-dono! If you move…!" Kaede said.

"I can't allow this either!" Miroku yelled as he deflected the spear with his staff. The kekkai wavered and then fell away, exposing them.

"I see it! Inuyasha! I found you!" Rouyakan roared. He pounced and smashed both of his fists into the hut, demolishing it.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. A flash of red and silver flew through the air in front of Rouyakan.

"Yeow!" Rouyakan yelped when he felt his snout being sliced. Blood dripped from his snout as Inuyasha landed on the ground, holding tessaiga and ready to strike again.

"Hmph! Show off…" Katsumi said as she landed a little further away. She set down Shippo, whom she had scooped up and pulled out of danger when Rouyakan struck. "Be careful, Shippo. I have to go help Inuyasha so he doesn't hurt himself."

"Got it." Shippo said, nodding in determination.

"Thanks for getting me outta there, Rouyakan." Inuyasha growled. "That old hag and shitty monk had sealed me in!"

"It was for your own safety though…" Kaede said.

"Ungrateful fellow, isn't he." Miroku deadpanned.

"Give up and die!" Rouyakan roared as he attacked again.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging tessaiga. Rouyakan reached up and caught the blade between his hands… claws. "Ugh_!_?" Inuyasha grunted in surprise. Rouyakan hurled tessaiga through the air, along with Inuyasha, who was holding it.

"Uwaaah!" Inuyasha cried as he flew through the air.

"Wha—! He was knocked back, flying_!_?" Kaede shouted in surprise.

"That Inuyasha's all talk… his strength hasn't returned yet." Miroku said. WHAM! Inuyasha slammed into the ground. The force of the impact sent the jewel shard flying from his suikan's sleeve.

"Ah!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw it land several feet away from him.

"It's a huge Shikon shard!" Rouyakan roared with glee when he saw it. He tried to grab it, but Katsumi beat him to it.

"Like we're _really_ gonna just let you take it!" Katsumi said as she took off running.

"Katsumi…" Inuyasha yelled.

"You won't get away!" Rouyakan roared as he vomited more youkai wolves.

"Not this shit again_!_?" Katsumi yelled in annoyance as she kicked one of them away.

"Katsumi, take cover! I'll open my kazaana!" Miroku yelled, but before he could unseal his wind tunnel, a swarm of saimyosho appeared.

'Those are Naraku's venomous insects!' Inuyasha thought.

'If I take them in, the poison will get me..' Miroku thought. "Che!" He rewrapped his hand with the prayer beads.

"Don't worry, Miroku! I'll figure something out! I have a feeling!" Katsumi yelled as she ran away, followed by thirty wolves. Miroku, Inuyasha, Kaede, and Shippo were surrounded now.

"This doesn't look good, Inuyasha…" Miroku said.

"I know that!" Inuyasha yelled.

…

Katsumi ran as the wolves chased her. She had thought Rouyakan might follow her for the jewel shard, but it looked like his real target was Inuyasha since he stayed behind to deal with him himself. 'I don't know why, but my gut is telling me I have to get to the well!' Katsumi thought. 'I have no idea what that will accomplish, but whenever I ignore my gut, bad things happen… So, here we go!' Katsumi skidded to a halt in front of the well. The wolves stopped to, surrounding her. "You want this? Come and get it!" Katsumi yelled, as she dangled the jewel shard in front of her before throwing it down the well. The wolves pounced. Katsumi grabbed the first wolf as it flew at her and used it's own momentum to spin it around and send it flying back at its friends, taking out four other wolves too in the process. "Five down, twenty-five to go…" Katsumi said. The wolves growled angrily at her.

…

"Sankon-tessou!" Inuyasha yelled as he ripped the wolves and saimyosho apart with his claws. "Hya!" Inuyasha yelled as he avoided an attack from Rouyakan. Seeing his attempt to smash Inuyasha failed, Rouyakan vomited more wolves. "Che!" Inuyasha said in annoyance as he slashed them with his claws.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Miroku shouted. "Perhaps Rouyakan is borrowing power from a Shikon shard."

"What_!_?" Inuyasha yelled.

"If we could find its exact location, we should be able to destroy him." Miroku said.

"Where is it_!_?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Unfortunately, my insight isn't…" Miroku said. He couldn't see the Shikon shards at all.

"I bet Kagome would know!" Shippo said as he fried some saimyosho with his Kitsune-bi.

"So we need Kagome's sight to find it after all, huh…" Kaede said.

"Quit complaining! Kagome isn't here anymore!" Inuyasha yelled. 'I blocked up the well… She won't be able to come here again!'

…

{Modern Japan}

Kagome was starting to run out of breath, so she stopped running to take a break. She had just ended her date with Houjou-kun. She was worried about Inuyasha. It had been a whole week since she found herself unable to go back to feudal Japan. She was afraid his injuries might've gotten worse. She just needed to get _there_, and before she left for the date, she could have sworn she felt the presence of a jewel shard. HONK! Kagome jumped when she heard the car horn honk right next to her. She turned to see who it was.

"Ka-go-me-chan~!" Tsukihime Dubois, Katsumi's mother, called to her cheerfully. "Hop in, I'll give you a ride."

"Eh? A ride to where?" Kagome said, confused.

"Why to the shrine of course! You're going back, aren't you?" Tsukihime said, smiling. Kagome nodded, and climbed in. Her mother had become fast friends with Tsukihime Dubois-san.

"I have something for Katsumi, if you wouldn't mind taking it." Tsukihime said as she drove to the shrine.

"Actually, Dubois-san… for some reason I haven't been able to travel through the well for a few days now…" kagome said. "I'm sorry…" Tsukihime waved her worries away.

"Oh, don't worry, Kagome-chan. Where there's a will, there's a way. If it's you, you'll definitely be able to get back, and thanks to Katsumi, you have a way, all you need is the will." Tsukihime said.

"Katsumi-chan?" Kagome said in confusion. Tsukihime nodded.

"Yes, I don't want to give too much away, but when you get home, you should follow your intuition… you've already sensed the shard, haven't you?" Tsukihime said.

'Oh, that's right… Dubois-san has visions sometimes…' Kagome remembered. "Yes, but the jewel is in the past with Inuyasha…" Kagome said. Tsukihime frowned.

"Yes, that boy is lucky I can't travel back in time, or I might shred him to ribbons for how he treated you… but don't worry, Katsumi already gave him a swift kick for you. As my daughter would say, 'don't sweat the details' just follow your instincts, Kagome." Tsukihime said as they pulled in front of the shrine. "Now, before you go, Kagome. Could you please take this?" She said as she handed Kagome a package addressed to Katsumi.

"Of course, Dubois-san. Thank you for the ride and the advice." Kagome said as she waved goodbye and ran to the well house.

…

Katsumi slashed the last wolf with her claws, and it fell down dead.

"…Thirty… yep, that's all of them…" Katsumi said. She felt a chill run up her spine and she turned around to see the jewel in the well was glowing. "Wha…?" Her eyes widened in realization and she jumped down into the well. 'It's Kagome! I know it is!' Katsumi thought as she began digging. "Come on, Kagome!"

…

"I know it's here!" Kagome said as she dug into the dirt bottom of the well. 'I need to go back! I need to know Inuyasha is okay!' Kagome thought. 'I want to see him! I want to see Inuyasha!' Kagome felt herself become surrounded by a glowing light, and then she could feel herself travel through the well. Something was in her hand. 'Ah…the Shikon shard…?'

…

Katsumi stopped digging when she saw the jewel shard momentarily disappear, only to reappear in Kagome's hand when Kagome appeared in the well beside her. Katsumi was so happy, she could cry, but she didn't. Instead, she settled for glomping Kagome within an inch of her life.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!" Katsumi said as she hugged her.

"Katsumi-chan!" Kagome said. "I'm really back!"


	10. That Sinister Spider

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Katsumi stopped digging when she saw the jewel shard momentarily disappear, only to reappear in Kagome's hand when Kagome appeared in the well beside her. Katsumi was so happy, she could cry, but she didn't. Instead, she settled for glomping Kagome within an inch of her life._

"_Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!" Katsumi said as she hugged her._

"_Katsumi-chan!" Kagome said. "I'm really back!"_

* * *

><p>Both girls froze when the heard an angry growl come from behind them.<p>

…

"!" Inuyasha said when he caught Kagome's scent on the wind. "Kagome's here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Eh…Kagome's back_!_?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"It's definitely her!" Inuyasha said. "But why is she…"

"I won't let you get away!" Rouyakan growled as he swiped at Inuyasha.

"Ugh. Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled as he struck Rouyakan with tessaiga. Rouyakan roared in pain as he fell to the ground hard.

"Oh…!" Kaede said in surprise.

"He suddenly became strong…" Miroku said, but then Rouyakan started to pick himself up, and Inuyasha was already running away. "Hey, you! At least finish him off before you go!" Miroku shouted after him.

"I'll clean up later!" Inuyasha yelled, not stopping. 'Kagome… Why did you come back_!_?'

'He really is quick when it's Kagome…' Shippo thought. "I'm coming too, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. 'Please be safe, kagome!'

…

The wolves were circling the well above the two girls, trying to claw their way to them past the tree Inuyasha had jammed in it.

'Well at least that tree is good for something… Thy can't seem to squeeze through the gap like I could.' Katsumi thought.

"What on earth… is going on…_!_?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's wounds still aren't completely healed yet, so I took the Shikon shard away to distract the youkai that attacked us. I beat all the wolves he sent after me, but it looks like he sent more." Katsumi explained.

"Eh!" Kagome said. 'I was right… He really was in danger!' Kagome thought worriedly.

"Let's go, Katsumi-chan!" Kagome said determinedly as she stood up to climb out of the well. The wolf that had been trying to get at them snapped at Kagome and lunged at her. "Kyaaah!" Kagome screamed when she thought it would get her, but Katsumi punched it in the nose and knocked it out.

"Stay back, Kagome! I'll get us—!" Katsumi said, but she stopped mid-sentence when she realized the tree, wolf and all, was being ripped from the well. "… Nevermind, then…" Katsumi knew that the person who just removed the tree was probably the one who had put it there in the first place… Inuyasha.

"Ugh." Inuyasha grunted as he pulled the tree from the well. He saw that there was an unconscious wolf caught in the branches, but he didn't have any time to think about it because Rouyakan crashed into the clearing after him. The youkai was getting ready to vomit more wolves, so Inuyasha did the first thing that popped into his head. WHAM! He shoved the tree into Rouyakan's open mouth. The big youkai was out cold. Inuyasha whipped his head back around to see Katsumi leaping out of the well, holding Kagome. Once Katsumi set Kagome down, she took off running to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in relief.

"You…! You damn fool! Why did you come back he—_!_?" Inuyasha yelled, but he was cut off when Kagome glomped him.

"Thank goodness!" Kagome cried. "I was afraid you might've died… when you didn't come back for me..." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You damn fool… Don't come again… I told you, didn't I_!_?" Inuyasha said as he held Kagome. 'I doesn't matter where… I just wanted Kagome to be safe…' Inuyasha thought. "In spite of that, why—"

"Because!" Kagome said. "I couldn't help it! I just wanted to see you again!" Kagome said earnestly.

"You… wanted to see…me…?" Inuyasha asked. Katsumi could tell he was starting to feel a little guilty.

"What's with that face? I've been worried the whole time…and now you're…! I was finally able to come back here! Didn't you want to see me at all_!_?" Kagome cried in frustration. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Wha…" Inuyasha said, flinching at the sight. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Katsumi decided to help him out for Kagome's sake.

"Say-some-thing-!" Katsumi mouthed silently to him from behind Kagome. At this moment, Shippo and the others caught up to them.

"Idio—It's not like that! Don't cry!" Inuyasha yelled gruffly, trying to cover up his shyness.

"Aah, they're fighting again." Shippo said, sighing.

"They're getting on fine." Miroku said. Katsumi nodded.

"Yeah, now if only Inuyasha didn't feel the need to cover his shyness with rudeness…" Katsumi said.

"Who's _shy!_?" Inuyasha yelled indignantly at Katsumi.

"Miroku, don't you think it's strange?" Katsumi said, ignoring Inuyasha.

"Yes?" Miroku asked.

"All the poisonous insects from that swarm have disappeared." Katsumi said.

"Now that you mention it…" Miroku said as he scanned the clearing with his eyes. He didn't see any trace of them anymore.

…

Naraku watched, hidden at the edge of the clearing, as he held the saimyosho hive in his hand. A girl that resembled Kikyo had joined their group. Naraku knew it couldn't be the real Kikyo, but unlike the others… he couldn't see through her powers.

'She's the only one I cannot see through…' Naraku thought as he watched Kagome. Suddenly Kagome looked right at him.

…

"There's somebody there! They have a Shikon shard!" Kagome yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Che." Naraku said as he tried to escape, only to be cut off by Inuyasha.

"I knew you'd be close by. You're that bastard Naraku, aren't you." Inuyasha said as he glared at the baboon-cloaked youkai.

"Heh…" Naraku laughed. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Miroku come up behind him, followed by Katsumi.

'This guy…' Miroku thought.

"Before I kill you, there's something I need to ask… Just what kind of grudge… do you have against me, bastard?" Inuyasha asked.

…

Katsumi was walking around the village with Kagome and Shippo. She sighed.

'A lot of troublesome things happened in the past few days… but at least Miroku and Inuyasha have more info on Naraku now…' Katsumi thought. After confronting Naraku he had told them the whole story, or at least as much of it as he was willing to tell. Like they had suspected, Naraku had manipulated Inuyasha and Kikyo into betraying eachother so that he could get the jewel, but his plan failed when Kikyo burned the jewel with her body. Inuyasha and Miroku almost had the bastard, until he used his miasma against them. Inuyasha had managed to get a blow in before Naraku took off, despite the strong miasma, and they now knew Naraku had a burn mark in the shape of a spider on his back. Katsumi shuddered at the memory. She hated spiders—they just plain freaked her out! After Naraku had run off, they realized Rouyakan was still alive, and being the kind soul Kagome is, she removed the jewel shard from his head and saved him from becoming plant fertilizer.

"Oh, that's right!" Kagome said suddenly, snapping Katsumi out of her thoughts. "I ran into your mother on my way back to the shrine and she asked me to give you this." Kagome held the package out to her.

"Thanks, Kagome." Katsumi said as she took the package and started opening it. Katsumi noticed Kagome was staring at Inuyasha. "Go ahead, I'll just be over here minding my own business." Katsumi said. She knew Kagome wanted to talk to Inuyasha.

"It's okay. I think he's probably still bothered about Kikyo… for now, I think I should go back… just to let my family know I'm okay. I left in a hurry after all." Kagome said.

"Alright, see you later then." Katsumi said as she smiled and waved goodbye to her friend.

"Come back soon, Kagome!" Shippo said, waving too. Katsumi went back to opening the package. It was a small hiking backpack, and it was filled with all the supplies she would need to hike nonstop for a week. There was also a letter. Katsumi sweat dropped when she read it. It said:

_To My Dearest Katsumi,  
>I know you are just recovering from your first encounter with Naraku, but there is something you must do. I know you dislike being ordered about, but if you do not listen to me, a universe-collapsing-time-paradox could occur—i.e. you might not be born. So do as your mother tells you and go to the location I have marked on the map in your bag with an 'x'. There, you will meet someone who can help you learn how to master your youkai powers. That person will also take you to a place where you can get a new sword, one that won't break from just one good whack. Oh, and most importantly—GO ALONE. This is something you must do by yourself, and your friends have their own destiny they must pursue. Don't worry, you will meet with them again, but it is time for you to start down the path for your own happiness.<em>

_Lots of Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Your father says to tell you 'hi'._

Katsumi shook her head. That was so like her mother. She was the 'Queen of the household.' She sighed.

"Is something wrong, Katsumi?" Shippo asked. She sighed and smiled softly at the kit.

"No, not really… I just wish I didn't have to say goodbye so soon…" Katsumi answered honestly.


	11. Training Montage Time?

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Katsumi shook her head. That was so like her mother. She was the 'Queen of the household.' She sighed._

"_Is something wrong, Katsumi?" Shippo asked. She sighed and smiled softly at the kit._

"_No, not really… I just wish I didn't have to say goodbye so soon…" Katsumi answered honestly._

* * *

><p>{One week of trekking through feudal Japan's most extreme terrain later…}<p>

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah_!_?" Katsumi yelled in surprise when she lost her footing and started falling back down the mountainside. She quickly pulled out the sai she had confiscated from a human that had tried to attack her earlier in the week and stabbed it into the rock. She slid down about another foot, but her descent slowed and she came to a stop.

"Phew!" Katsumi sighed in relief. 'Note to self: DO NOT CLIMB MOUNTAINS WHEN IT'S RAINING.' She thought cynically. Honestly Katsumi wanted to wait for better conditions, but her mother had insisted she had to get to the top of this mountain by the end of the day. If she didn't, Katsumi might not even be born. 'I don't really want to die today either though…' Katsumi thought as she began climbing again, using the sai to keep herself from slipping again. 'I really miss the others… It's so lonely traveling by yourself…' Katsumi gave a silent hooray when she realized that she was finally at the top. She grunted as she pulled herself up and over the edge of the ridge.

"Glad that's over with!" Katsumi exclaimed with relief as she collapsed onto the ground, catching her breath. Katsumi tensed when she felt another demon's presence. It was similar to Sesshoumaru's, but it wasn't as powerful. Katsumi slowly stood up, putting herself on the defensive.

"Ugh. You don't posses a single ounce of grace in your entire being do you? Really, I don't know what she sees in a filthy hanyou like you." The youkai said as he stepped forward from the cave he had been hiding in. He wasn't beautiful, but he was very handsome… not really her type thought. This youkai had silver-blue hair that reminded Katsumi of her mother's blue-grey pearl necklace. His eyes were amber, but they weren't a liquid gold like Sesshoumaru's. He also had two stripes on his face. They were purple, and he had indigo lines on his eyelids.

'What is it with all these youkai guys having marks that look like makeup tattooed naturally onto their face?' Katsumi wondered. He was dressed in a style similar to Sesshoumaru too, but instead of white and red, his kimono was navy blue with a lighter blue wave pattern on the sleeves, and the hakama were dark grey. His armor was similar as well, but instead of spikes on the shoulder part, his armor had flat sode, like most samurai. "Oh, that's right… you're _three-fourths_ youkai, aren't you? Then it's even more appalling that you didn't sense me sooner. You really don't know how to do anything, do you?" The youkai said. Katsumi wanted to tell the jerk to take his attitude and stick where the sun don't shine, but starting a fight with some who clearly outmatched her in power, especially without a plan, didn't seem like a good idea.

"At least I have the good manners to introduce myself before I insult someone." Katsumi deadpanned and shot him a brilliant shit-eating grin. The youkai narrowed his eyes at her.

"If I wasn't so afraid of what _she_ would do to me if I killed you, you would be dead where you stand, _Katsumi_." The youkai growled. Katsumi's ear twitched when she realized he knew her name too, though after hearing him spout out info on her lineage when she shouldn't even exist yet, Katsumi wasn't really _too_ surprised. "I am your half-brother, Seigetsu-sama. Though we share a mother, Tsukihime, I am full inu-youkai." Katsumi stared at him, stunned.

'…Ya know, Mom, a heads up would've been kinda nice!' Katsumi thought. "…Um…okay, then…Hello, Onii-san." Katsumi said. Seigetsu grimaced.

"I told you, you may address me as Seigetsu-sama. Call me anything else, and I will hit you." Seigetsu said. Katsumi sweat dropped.

"Oh, great, don't tell me we're gonna be like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha!" Katsumi thought out loud.

"You know that bastard_!_?" Seigetsu growled. Katsumi blinked in surprise.

"Which one are you referring to? Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru?" Katsumi asked.

"Sesshoumaru, who else?" Seigetsu huffed.

"Um… yeah I have. I'm friends with Inuyasha… I think… and we had a run in with Sesshoumaru when he came to try to take tessaiga." Katsumi said. Seigetsu growled. "Did he do something to piss you off?"

"Ladies do not use such coarse language, and it's none of your business." Seigetsu said. Katsumi stared at him like he grew a second head.

"Did mom make you come all the way down here to give me lessons in etiquette? No wonder you're so pissed." Katsumi said, amazed at her mother's willfulness.

"_No_. How did you know it was our honorable mother that sent us? Do you share her ability to foresee the future?" Seigetsu asked curiously. Katsumi rubbed her arms as she felt herself shiver. Now that she wasn't moving anymore, she was starting to feel chilled from being soaked to the bone and standing in rain. Seigetsu looked like it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"No, but I do occasionally get really strong cases of super-intuition… It also helps that she's the one who gave me the directions to find you, though she never said who I was going to meet…" Katsumi said. "Could we please at least go into that cave or something? I'm freezing." Seigetsu didn't answer her. He just turned on his heel and walked into the cave. Katsumi decided she didn't care anymore, and just followed him. She was pleasantly surprised to find a fire, a dry kimono, and a hot meal waiting for her. Despite his earlier rudeness, Seigetsu made sure she was comfortable and provided for before they continued their discussion.

"Thanks for the food!" Katsumi said as she dug in. She realized Seigetsu was staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"I was just thinking… you look nothing like our honorable mother you have magenta stripes like her, but that is the only resemblance I can see. You are also _much _shorter than anyone in our family." Seigetsu said.

"Oh, is that all? I take after my dad's side in looks, but from what I can tell, I seem to favor the inu-youkai part of my youkai genes more." Katsumi said.

"What makes you say that?" Seigetsu asked. "I thought I was here to teach you because you don't know how to use your powers."

"Well, actually… I don't know… I just thought that because I have claws, stripes, dog-ears, sensitive hearing, a sensitive nose, and the strength of ten grown men." Katsumi said. "But now that I think about it, I don't even know what my dad and our mom look like in their demon forms." Seigetsu nodded in understanding.

"Yes, she told me you were raised believing you were all human. You are correct in thinking those traits are from your inu-youkai side. Is there anything else you can do? I need to know if I'm going to train you to use your powers. It will help me know what you need to learn the most since we don't have a lot of time." Seigetsu said.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Katsumi asked.

"Mother said I would only be able to train you for the next week. In that time, I will have to teach you what normally takes _years_ to master." Seigetsu said. "… Just looking at you, I can't believe you've only lived for sixteen years… human age so quickly..." Katsumi tilted her head, one ear up and the other slightly bent, in curiosity.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking…" Katsumi asked. He only looked a few years older than her physically.

"I'm over five hundred years old, but I'm still a few years younger than Lord Sesshoumaru." Seigetsu said. "That bastard manages to beat me in everything…"

"Are you rivals?" Katsumi asked. Seigetsu scoffed.

"Ha! I consider him one, but in truth, I'm probably the closest thing he has to a friend. We saw each other often when were young since our mothers are friends." Seigetsu said.

'Meaning… he doesn't consider you a rival at all, and you're the only one who didn't feel threatened enough to leave…' Katsumi thought. "...Well, anyway… other than what I mentioned earlier, I don't really have any other abilities that I'm aware of other than being able to channel my youki into a blade, I can heal myself almost instantly, but afterwards I need rest and food. How much I need depends on the severity of my wounds, and I can slightly speed up the healing process for other youkai… well, it works on Inuyasha at least." She said, shrugging. Seigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot only speed up healing yourself through sheer will, but you can heal other as well? I've never heard of that before." Seigetsu said.

"That must be from my dad then. I also turn human on the night of the new moon, but unlike most hanyou, I stay human for three days after before I finally change back to normal… Oh! There's a new moon in three days, maybe that's why she made that our time limit?" Katsumi said. Seigetsu frowned.

"Possibly… I've never heard of that before either… what a nuisance… that means you're in three times the danger since you're a human three times longer." Seigetsu said. "It must be unnerving."

"Not really." Katsumi said, shrugging. "I was raised as a human, so it doesn't feel that strange. I learned how to fight from mom as a human, and I've always had friends with me, so it's not like I was completely vulnerable. Seigetsu nodded.

"That's good. Make sure you're never alone when you're like that." Seigetsu said. Katsumi yawned.

"… I know I said I wasn't sent here to teach you etiquette, but you're the daughter of an inu-daiyoukai. Our mother is a distant cousin of _the _Inu no Taisho. She's youkai nobility, and that makes _you_ nobility. So, could you please try to act alike it." Seigetsu said. Katsumi actually snorted.

"Hahaha! Seriously_!_? Mom's the one who thought me how to curse!" Katsumi said, laughing. "I've always thought she had a certain grace about her, but nobility? Wow!" Seigetsu gaped at her.

"_Mother_ taught you to speak with such course language_!_?" Seigetsu asked in disbelief. "When I used to curse at your age, she would hang me from the ceiling by my tail!" Katsumi laughed.

"Yeah, she didn't teach them to me until a month or so ago when I found out we were moving to Japan. We used to live in another country that spoke a different language, so I only knew whatever Japanese she taught me. I insisted that I should at least be able to know when I'm being insulted, and how to respond in kind if I was." Katsumi explained.

"I see… knowing her, she was probably amused by such a request, but if that's the case, then why are you using them so freely?" Seigetsu said.

"Well, Inuyasha is a little rough around the edges, and I guess I just got caught up in his pace…" Katsumi said.

"Hmm… Well, we shall work on that as well. It's getting late, so I'll let you rest, but I'll be waking you up at the crack of dawn tomorrow." Seigetsu said.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Seigetsu= moon shining in a rain-cleansed sky. I thought it would be nice to keep 'moon' being a part of the names in Katsumi's inu-youkai family since her mother's name is Tsukihime... and it sounds cool...I almost named him Zangetsu before I remembered that was the name of Ichigo's sword in bleach. LOL.<p> 


	12. A little Sibling bonding

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>{Three days later}<p>

"Dokugeshi!" Katsumi yelled as she swiped at Seigetsu with her poison claws. He dodged and kicked her, but she grabbed his leg and swung around, kicking him in the face. She let go, but he grabbed her and she fell with him. "Tetsuren!" Katsumi said as she clawed his hand with her youki-hardened nails.

Seigetsu let go out of reflex when he felt the pain, and she flung the youki off of her nails at him. The two siblings jumped back from each other to regain their balance before charging again. Katsumi had not only honed the abilities she already had, but Seigetsu had helped her discover she had two more abilities. Like with her sword, she could channel youki into her claws, and it helped her cut through things she normally couldn't as though it were melted butter. She called it Tetsuren. It was a lot like Inuyasha's Sankon-tessou. Like Sesshoumaru, she had poison claws, but hers weren't as dangerous. Katsumi's Dokugeshi worked like an anesthetic or a knock out gas, depending on how intense the dosage was. It was actually great, because if her opponent didn't keep track of the wounds, the poison would keep them from feeling the wound, and they would weaken themselves from overexertion. It could also come in handy if she needed to treat a fussy patient, like Inuyasha.

"You've absorbed everything I taught you at an incredible speed." Seigetsu complimented her as the fought.

"Thanks, mom always said I was a quick learner." Katsumi said, grinning.

Sparring with Seigetsu was harsh, but fun. In the past few days, the siblings had formed a bond. When they weren't trying to beat the crap out of each other so Katsumi could get battle experience and test her techniques, the two would joke around and swap stories. She found out Seigetsu had known about her for a while, and he had heard a lot about what Katsumi would be like from their mother already. Seigetsu's father had died in a war against the panther youkai, and he had resented hearing about Katsumi's father since even thought he knew Tsukihime wouldn't marry him for another five hundred years or so, she was already thinking about him and her 'new ' family. Seigetsu had still been pretty young for an inu-youkai when his father died, and hearing those stories had made him feel like she had already abandoned him, but Katsumi had assured him that she doubted that was the case, and even if it was, Katsumi herself would be his family.

"Come on, Katsumi. We can't eat lunch until you land another blow!" Seigetsu said. "Aren't you hungry?" He taunted her. Katsumi's stomach growled and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up! Just because you have the appetite of a five-hundred-year-old—Don't play dirty!" Katsumi yelled as she shoved her hand over his nose. Seigetsu's eyes widened when realized what was coming. "Dokugeshi!" She jumped away and kept her guard up until she was sure her brother had really been knocked out by her poison claws. She smiled when she realized she had finally won. "Yeeeeeeeees~!" She cheered jumping up and down. "Victory, at last!" Katsumi felt a chill run up her spine when she sensed the oppressive demonic aura approaching them. "Ok, Sei-onii-sama… time to wake up! I know I didn't give you that big of a dose! Come on, you know I can't take what's coming by myself! Onii-sama!" A familiar scent filled the air. 'Crap!' Katsumi thought.

"Hanyou… what do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru demanded coldly. Katsumi froze.

'Crap! I bet he thinks I just attacked his rival/friend(?)… Well, I did, but he said I could!' Katsumi thought, panicking. "U-Um, this isn't what it looks like_!_?" Katsumi said nervously. She was being glared at by a homicidal ice prince, and this time she had no one to back her up... unless her brother woke up.

"Why are you straddling a daiyoukai, _hanyou_?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. He knew it was _her_ before he even saw her. Ever since their first meeting, the golden-haired hanyou's scent and appearance had been engrained in his mind. Sesshoumaru didn't know why, by seeing her kneeling over another male… _displeased_ him. 'Moreover, it's Seigetsu, that moron, of all people.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Eh?" Katsumi said confused. She looked down and realized that she had ended up straddling Seigetsu while she was trying to shake him awake. She heard Seigetsu groan. She scooted off of him and helped him sit up. "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake! We have an unexpected guest." Katsumi said.

"You know, Katsumi, I think I'll have to summon you the next time I have insomnia. That was the most peaceful five seconds of sleep I've ever had." Seigetsu said as yawned. The two siblings heard a low growl, and they whipped their heads over to see Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Seigetsu asked, still a little disorientated. He glanced at Katsumi. "Why does he look so pissed?" He asked her.

"I thought you despised hanyous, Seigetsu, yet here you are, coupling with one." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi gaped at him.

'Eeeew! He's my brother! Wait… you mean he's not mad because I'm Inuyasha's friend and helped attack him last time? Does he even recognize me?' Katsumi thought. "I suppose you haven't heard yet, Sesshoumaru-sama, but—!" Katsumi tried to explain, only to have her brother pull her into a hug and cover her mouth.

"Why are you so upset, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Seigetsu asked. "You're the one who intruded upon us." Katsumi glared at Seigetsu incredulously. Though he didn't show it, Sesshoumaru was feeling a little pissed.

"Sei—" Sesshoumaru began to speak, but he was interrupted when Seigetsu growled in pain, and he smelled Seigetsu's blood in the air.

"Why are you saying that_!_? You're just creating an _even_ bigger misunderstanding! Do you want people to think you're doing your own baby sister_!_?" Katsumi yelled incredulously. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly in realization.

'Sister? So that is why their scents smelled so blended together… they are related, so of course their scents would be similar… although, Seigetsu's is far more annoying…They look nothing alike though…' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Che! Ruin all fun, why don't you… Sesshoumaru-sama, this is Katsumi. She's my younger half-sister, and she's not a hanyou, she's three-fourths youkai." Seigetsu said.

"Hello… again…" Katsumi said nervously. 'I hope he doesn't bear a grudge towards me for helping Inuyasha last time.'

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru said. He did not understand why he felt… relieved… to know she did not belong to another yet. "Your name is Katsumi?" Sesshoumaru sated. Katsumi nodded. "It suits you." Sesshoumaru said stoically. Katsumi blushed.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. That's the first time anyone has told me that." Katsumi said, dipping into a polite bow. Seigetsu really had ended up teaching her etiquette too. Seigetsu frowned. Katsumi's name meant 'beautiful victory.' He agreed that it suited her, but Sesshoumaru had basically just indirectly called Katsumi beautiful… Seigetsu just met his baby sister a few days ago, but he had become protective of her, and someone was already moving in on her…men were vultures.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, you didn't come all this way to steal my sister, did you?" Seigetsu said gruffly. Katsumi stared at her brother.

'What's his problem? Oh, right… I just blushed at his rival…not exactly what a loyal sister should be doing…' Katsumi realized.

"Of course not." Sesshoumaru said. "I'm just passing through. I was not even aware you had a sister."

"Oh, yes, you know how my mother has vision, right?" Seigetsu said. "Well she had a vision that Katsumi here would be born in the future, and that she would some how end up stuck here, in our time. Due to certain reasons, a spell was placed on Katsumi so that she would look and age like a human until that time, so I was sent here to meet her and teach her how to use her youkai abilities. Can you believe she's only sixteen years old? She's so mature for her age!" Seigetsu said proudly. He was practically glowing. Katsumi sweat dropped.

'Please, don't tell me my Onii-sama is developing a sister-complex…' Katsumi thought. She laughed nervously.

"So, I don't see that little youkai you had with you last time… Is he okay?" Katsumi asked, trying to get the subject off of herself. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a few seconds.

'She is concerned about the underling of someone she fought against? ...How strange…' Sesshoumaru thought. "He is fine. Jaken should be catching up soon." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh, well why don't we all eat supper together then?" Katsumi suggested. Sesshoumaru didn't look too thrilled at the idea and Seigetsu was looking at her like she grew a second head. "… Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all, Katsumi. While we're at it, let's all sit around the campfire and sing 'kumbaya.'" Seigetsu said sarcastically.

"I was just being polite." Katsumi said, pouting. "I'm hungry, so I was going to be making supper anyway. It's rude to eat in front of people without at least offering them something. That's common sense where I come from."

"What makes you think your cooking supper now? We have somewhere to go." Seigetsu said. Katsumi stared at him incredulously.

"Onii-sama, you promised me I could eat once I beat you! That's why I used my Dokugeshi to knock you out. I was going to go hunting before Sesshoumaru-sama came." Katsumi said. She didn't want to sound like a whiny brat, but hunger made her cranky. "I get mean when I'm hungry, Onii-sama, remember?" Seigetsu winced slightly at the memory he desperately wanted to repress.

"Yes, yes. My angelic little sister becomes the devil incarnate when starved… I remember… unfortunately." Seigetsu said, sighing. Katsumi smiled a brilliant shit-eating grin.

'Hmm… I wonder what she did to cause that Seigetsu to wince at the mere memory of what happened…' Sesshoumaru thought. Seigetsu didn't scare easily. There was a rustling in the bushes and Jaken stumbled out of them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I have finally found you!" Jaken said in relief. He froze for a moment when he saw Katsumi. "Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama, it's that hanyou wench that fought on Inuyasha's side last time!" Jaken shouted as though Sesshoumaru didn't have eyes. A vein popped on Katsumi and Seigetsu's head.

"Who are you calling a wench, toad?" Katsumi asked tartly.

"That's Katsumi-_sama_ to you, and she's my little sister." Seigetsu growled as he stepped on Jaken.

"S-Seigetsu-sama_!_?" Jaken said in surprise. He and Seigetsu didn't get along at even the best of times.

"Don't kill him, Seigetsu-Onii-sama. They say even an insect has half a soul." Katsumi said coolly. She didn't like the toad, but she felt a _tiny_ bit sorry for him. She also didn't want to find out what would happen if he accidentally killed some associated with Sesshoumaru. Seigetsu released Jaken and pulled Katsumi into a hug and petted her on the head.

"Oh, Katsumi, you're so kind and gentle… You really must take after you father, because I just can't see mother raising such a kind child." Seigetsu said.

"Actually, dad was usually gone on business, so it was mostly just me and mom." Katsumi said.

"She must have really mellowed out in her old age…" Seigetsu said disbelievingly.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said in agreement. Tsukihime, Seigetsu's… and Katsumi's, mother was a real bitch if his memories served him correctly. Katsumi's stomach growled again and she blushed sheepishly.

"Control your stomach, hanyou." Jaken sneered. Katsumi raised an eyebrow at him. She figured he must not have a very good memory if he was already insulting her again after her brother had just beat him for it.

"Jaken. Katsumi is not a hanyou. She is three-fourths youkai, and she is my cousin." Sesshoumaru said, staring down at the imp. Jaken paled slightly.

'Why do I have to respect this girl when Sesshoumaru-sama loathes his hanyou brother Inuyasha?' Jaken wondered. "B-But Sesshoumaru-sama, was she not an enemy last time we met?" Jaken asked.

"Enemy?" Seigetsu said. He glanced at Katsumi. "You did tell me the two of you had met before, but you didn't tell me the circumstances..."

"Well, we met right after I first came to this era, before I even knew I was part youkai or that I couldn't go back. He told me about my ears, and then Inuyasha showed up and they fought over tessaiga. Sesshoumaru-sama beat Inuyasha but left without tessaiga. Then we met again under similar circumstances, only Jaken was with him, and he actually took tessaiga from Inuyasha for a while… I was helping Inuyasha get it back." Katsumi explained. Seigetsu's eyes widened in surprise.

'She fought against him? Sesshoumaru is obsessed with that sword, I'm surprised her didn't kill Katsumi the moment he saw her again…' Seigetsu thought. "Why didn't you kill her?" Seigetsu asked Sesshoumaru, stunned. Katsumi nearly face faulted.

"Why are you asking such a thing_!_? Did you want him to kill me?" Katsumi asked.

"No! Of course not, I'm just shocked you're still alive. You only knew how to fight using ken-do, before didn't you? Speaking of which, where is your sword?" Seigetsu said.

'So, she really didn't know how to use her claws properly before… I thought she was relying too much on human based fighting techniques.' Sesshoumaru thought. "She used it to block tessaiga. It was a human-made blade, and the only reason it did not immediately snap in half and allow me to cut her down in a single blow was because of her luck, skill with a blade, and she had infused the blade with youki. I suggest you teach her how to fight less recklessly." Sesshoumaru said.

"You what_!_?" Seigetsu roared at Katsumi, who flinched guiltily. "That's it! No food. We're starting again _now_, and I'm not holding back anymore. You'd better prepare yourself Katsumi!"

"Come, Jaken. We're leaving." Sesshoumaru said as he continued on his way. Jaken jumped up and scrambled after his lord, ever the faithful servant.


	13. Up, Up, and Away

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Why are you asking such a thing! Did you want him to kill me?" Katsumi asked._

"_No! Of course not, I'm just shocked you're still alive. You only knew how to fight using ken-do, before didn't you? Speaking of which, where is your sword?" Seigetsu said._

'_So, she really didn't know how to use her claws properly before… I thought she was relying too much on human based fighting techniques.' Sesshoumaru thought. "She used it to block Tessaiga. It was a human-made blade, and the only reason it did not immediately snap in half and allow me to cut her down in a single blow was because of her luck, skill with a blade, and she had infused the blade with youki. I suggest you teach her how to fight less recklessly." Sesshoumaru said._

"_You what!" Seigetsu roared at Katsumi, who flinched guiltily. "That's it! No food. We're starting again now, and I'm not holding back anymore. You'd better prepare yourself Katsumi!"_

"_Come, Jaken. We're leaving." Sesshoumaru said as he continued on his way. Jaken jumped up and scrambled after his lord, ever the faithful servant._

* * *

><p>{Two days later}<p>

It was the last day of training with her brother, and he said she had learned everything he had to teach her. After learning she didn't have a proper youkai sword, Seigetsu decided to take her somewhere she could get one. She watched in amazement as her brother transformed into a giant dog with red eyes. He had shown this form to her before in their training to see if she could change too, but Katsumi couldn't transform. So, now she was hitching a ride on his back as they flew through the sky. Seigetsu had told her they were going to see a youkai sword smith, Totosai. Totosai was the one who forged Tessaiga.

'I wonder what he's like… must be impressive to be able to make such a powerful sword.' Katsumi thought. As they flew a volcano came into view, and Seigetsu landed and transform back into his humanoid form.

"Here we are. Watch your step, the ground is really hot in some spots." Seigetsu said as he led the way into the open mouth of a giant youkai's skeleton. They were greeted by the ka-chunk, ka-chunk, ka-chunk of a hammer beating a sword. "Greetings, Totosai." Seigetsu called as they entered the blacksmith's shop.

"Eh? Who's there?" An old youkai asked. He blew fire from his mouth onto the blade.

"It's me, Totosai-sama… Seigetsu. I have brought my younger sister to see you about getting a sword." Seigetsu said.

"Hmm? Seigetsu?" Totosai asked squinting as he looked over Seigetsu. "Since when were you so polite, you damn brat? And since when did you have a sister? Tsukihime-sama was here just a week ago to put in a request for a wakizashi, and she didn't mention anything about that."

"Well… technically, I don't think I'm supposed to exist…" Katsumi said. Totosai paused in his work and finally had a real look at her. Her comment had piqued his interest.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Totosai asked curiously.

"I know what I'm about to say is unbelievable, so I won't ask you to believe me, but I am Tsukihime's daughter and Seigetsu's half-sister. I was born in the future, but due to a series of events, I traveled back in time, to this era. I'm sorry to bother you while you're obviously so busy, but I need a new sword… it doesn't have to be anything too elaborate. I just need a sword I can rely on when my life is on the line." Katsumi said. Totosai stared at Katsumi as he mulled over what she had just told him. Her request was reasonable and her attitude was reasonably humble… She wasn't too bad for a youngster in Totosai's opinion.

"Perhaps, I should mention the only reason her last sword failed her was because it was human made, and she used it to protect a friend in a fight against Sesshoumaru." Seigetsu said. He could tell Totosai had taken a liking to Katsumi, since he had no problem telling you where to stick it when he didn't. Totosai's huge eyes widened even more… Something Seigetsu hadn't thought was possible.

"Sesshoumaru, you say_!_?" Totosai said in surprise. Katsumi nodded. She wasn't quite sure why her brother was bringing Sesshoumaru into this, but from the sound of it, he was pretty famous.

"Yes, and he was wielding Tessaiga by using a human arm." Seigetsu said. He had made Katsumi tell him the whole story after he found out about that little incident.

"My Tessaiga_!_?" Totosai gasped, clutching his head in surprise. "And the girl still lives_!_?"

'Why does everyone have to sound so dang surprised _every_ time they hear this story?' Katsumi wondered, felling chagrined.

"Yes, and here's the real kicker… Sesshoumaru actually said she survived because of her 'skills with a blade'. Have you ever heard that ice cube compliment anyone before!" Seigetsu said, beaming proudly at Katsumi. Katsumi snorted at the 'ice cube' comment.

"I'm sooo glad Sesshoumaru wasn't around to hear that, or I might find myself becoming an only child." Katsumi said, laughing. Totosai nodded in agreement with both of them.

"That ungrateful pup came in here the other day and tried to threaten me into making him a sword that could rival the power of Tessaiga! In the first place, he's already been given a wonderful sword!" Totosai huffed indignantly.

"I guess he decided going after the Tessaiga was a waste of time if he couldn't even hold it in his own hands… hand." Seigetsu said.

"Is it the one he wears at his hip?" Katsumi asked. "I've only ever seen him with that one sword, but he's never drawn it."

"Yes, you have an eye for quality, my girl. That sword is the very sword I speak of, Tenseiga. Tenseiga is also a sword forged from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's oyaji-dono's fang. It's a renowned blade that neither surpasses, nor is it inferior to Tessaiga. Tenseiga was to be given to the elder brother, and Tessaiga was to be given to the younger brother… that was the great Inu no Taisho's will." Totosai said.

"…If you don't mind my asking… What does Tenseiga do? I've seen Tessaiga's power form myself." Katsumi said.

"Tenseiga is a not a sword for fighting enemies. It is a sword of healing." Totosai.

"Healing?" Katsumi asked, intrigued. 'How could a weapon be used for healing?' She wondered.

"Unlike Tessaiga, which mows down the strong, Tenseiga is a sword that links life to the weak." Totosai explained. The old youkai was happy to have such a receptive audience for a change.

"Links life…? Wait, you don't mean Tenseiga can bring someone back to life, do you_!_?" Katsumi asked.

"If you master it." Totosai said. "For someone with a heart that truly cherishes others, Tenseiga has the ability to save a hundred lives with just one swing."

"Whoa!" Katsumi breathed in amazement. "That's totally awesome! I'd be concerned about someone trying to use the blade to play Kami-sama, but who wouldn't want a sword like that? … And if you're at war, that sword could be used to revive your fallen comrades!" Totosai nodded in agreement.

"Finally, someone who gets it." Totosai mumbled.

"Yes, but this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about, 'killing perfection' incarnate. Even if he could use the sword, he wouldn't be happy about it. He's going to catch a cold from the ice inside his soul someday." Seigetsu pointed out. Katsumi didn't think he was that bad...she wouldn't call Sesshoumaru nice, but she didn't think he was a monster.

"You remind me a little of him, the Inu no Taisho… Well, I suppose it only makes sense… After all, your mother, Tsukihime is a cousin of a cousin of one of _his_ cousins, so you are somewhat related, even if it is very distantly…" Totosai said to Katsumi. She could tell from the old youkai's expression and her brother's blinding prideful smile that he had just paid her a huge compliment.

"Thank you, I am honored to receive such praise." Katsumi said as she dipped her head into a humble bow.

"You know, I think I'll be able to make you a fine sword, Katsumi. Give me three days, and it'll be yours." Totosai said. Katsumi beamed at Totosai gratefully.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Katsumi said, clapping in delight. If Totosai had made Tessaiga, then she could be assured of the quality. Totosai's chest puffed out in pride at her enthusiasm.

"Wait… did you just say three days? I thought you had just gotten an order from Sesshoumaru?" Seigetsu said, slightly confused. "Don't you have to finish his order first?"

"Oh, that… I said he _tried_ to threaten me into making him a sword. I just lied and told him to come back in ten days." Totosai said. Both Seigetsu and Katsumi face-faulted.

"What_!_?" Seigetsu yelled. "Are you mental_!_?"

"Won't he kill you when he finds out?" Katsumi asked.

"Only if he catches me… I plan to run before the ten days are up." Totosai said frankly. Katsumi sweat dropped while Seigetsu face-palmed. "Here, you're mother told me to give this to you so you could deliver it to her." Totosai said as he handed Seigetsu a beautifully crafted wakizashi. Seigetsu took it, and glanced at Katsumi.

'I'll bet this is the _real_ reason why her training deadline was a week… she wanted me to be her delivery boy…' Seigetsu thought.

"Are you going to be alright on your own?" Seigetsu asked. Night was falling and soon Katsumi would transform into a human for the next three days.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Say hi to mom for me." Katsumi said as she smiled and waved goodbye.

"That brother of yours sure is overprotective." Totosai said.

"Tell me about it." Katsumi said, smiling as she rolled her eyes. "Well, there's a reason for it. You'll see real soon, but I'm going to turn human for the next three days." Just as Katsumi said that, hear dog-ears changed to human ears and the magenta stripes on her cheeks faded away. Totosai blinked.

"There's not really that much of a difference in appearance is there?" Totosai said. Her hair was still blond and her eyes were still hazel. "Oh! What am I going to make your sword from now_!_? I wanted to use one of your fangs!"

"Ah… yeah I probably should have mentioned this a whole lot sooner huh?" Katsumi said, rubbing the back of her neck. Her locket glistened in the firelight.

"Hmm? What do you have there, girl?" Totosai asked curiously. He felt some sort of power leaking from the locket now that it wasn't being masked by Katsumi's own power.

"Oh, this? It's a locket my mother gave to me." Katsumi said. "Oh! She put one of her fangs in here with a note that I should 'keep it safe until it was needed'! Could you use this?" Katsumi said excitedly as she opened the locket and held the fang out to Totosai. Totosai took the fang and examined it. Normally the fang would need to be freshly pulled, but a spell had been placed on the fang to keep it fresh.

"Yes, I think I can make do with this." Totosai said.

…

{Three days later}

"It's done! Another masterpiece!" Totosai said with glee as he handed Katsumi her new youkai blade.

Katsumi couldn't wait to see her new blade and test it out, but she would still be human for another hour or so, so she would have to be patient. Over the last three days she had helped Totosai and acted as his assistant while she was there in payment for the sword. They had realized a little late in the game that she had no way to pay him, but lucky for Katsumi, he liked her enough to let her off with free labor and the promise to let him make a sword with her own fang next time. For some reason, Totosai was damn curious about what properties her fangs could have since she was such a unique youkai. That was another thing Katsumi liked about the old youkai; he treated her like a fellow full-blooded youkai instead of a hanyou—with respect. Katsumi ran her hands over the sheath. It was smooth and elegant, with a single butterfly inlayed at the top. It was simple, but beautiful. Totosai had made her a wakizashi, rather than a katana because of her small stature. He had also told her that he fully intended on making her a katana to accompany it with one of Katsumi's own fangs once she was a little older and stronger.

"What's its name?" Katsumi asked.

"I thought I would name it after that phrase you mentioned." Totosai said. Katsumi thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he was talking about. She and Totosai had talked about lots of things over the last three days. "The one about how the presence or absence of a tiny butterfly flapping its wings could lead to either the creation or absence of a hurricane." Totosai said.

"The **butterfly effect**?" Katsumi said. "I think that would literally translate into something along the lines of 'rensahanno_kocho.'" Totosai nodded.

"That's the one, only I think I'll change it to Taifu_Kocho, the little butterfly that's capable of creating a big storm, just like its owner." Totosai said.

"Oh, come on. Totosai-ojii-san, you're making me blush. If you're not careful, I'll be able to use my own head as a flotation device from my overinflated ego." Katsumi said, smiling cheekily.

"Anyway, this sword has your mother's feelings for you that were in the fang, so it will protect you, and listen to you. You can trust this sword. It won't be as powerful as the Tessaiga, but Taifu_Kocho has its own unique abilities. However, you will have to discover them on your own. These techniques aren't something that can be taught. The sword will speak to you when you are in need. Whether you trust it enough to listen or not will determine how deep you bond with the sword is and how much you will be able to learn." Totosai told her. Katsumi nodded in understanding. She could feel her dog-ears reappearing. It was finally time.

"A samurai's sword is his soul… I think I remember hearing that somewhere." Katsumi said as she place the sword at her side and drew it from its sheath.

It was beautiful. It didn't transform into something huge like Tessaiga. It just looked like a short katana, like a wakizashi was supposed to. The blade was flawless, and the edge gleamed and the light seemed to dance upon the blade as though it was pale-pink sakura petals. She could feel the blade hum with power. It was gentle and strong, like a mother's love. Katsumi swung the blade a few times, turning to try it from different angles. It felt so good to be able to hold a sword again. Katsumi smiled, completely satisfied with her new partner as she gently sheathed the sword again.

"Thank you, Totosai! It's wonderful!" Katsumi praised the old youkai, bowing in thanks. Totosai rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Most youkai didn't show their gratitude so openly. "Yes, yes, now off with you! I've got angry inu-daiyoukai to outrun, and you should leave too." Totosai said as he climbed onto Momo, his flying cow… or was an ox…?

"Okay, take care of yourself, Totosai-ojii-san!" Katsumi said, waving as the old youkai flew off. '… I just realized… I don't have a map, and I have no idea how to find my way back to Kaede-obaa-san's village.' Katsumi thought sweat dropping. It was too late to ask Totosai since he was gone… "I guess I'll just go have my own little adventure, then!" Katsumi decided out loud.


	14. Make New friends, But keep The Old

I noticed thaer are some typos in my previous chapters, so I'll go back an fix them... eventually. Sorry about that, I'm dyslexic, and I don't have a beta, so I do everything myself, and word's spell-check isn't as all-knowing as we would like to think. ^_^;

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"Yes, yes, now off with you! I've got angry inu-daiyoukai to outrun, and you should leave too." Totosai said as he climbed onto Momo, his flying cow… or was an ox…? _

_"Okay, take care of yourself, Totosai-ojii-san!" Katsumi said, waving as the old youkai flew off. '… I just realized… I don't have a map, and I have no idea how to find my way back to Kaede-obaa-san's village.' Katsumi thought sweat dropping. It was too late to ask Totosai since he was gone… "I guess I'll just go have my own little adventure, then!" Katsumi decided out loud._

* * *

><p>…<p>

{A few days later…}

Katsumi sighed in relief as she pulled off the straw hat and scarf she had her blond hair wrapped in, and watched the fish she had caught in a nearby river as they were roasted by her small campfire. It was about noon, so Katsumi had decided to stop for lunch. Since Katsumi was traveling on her own, she tried to avoid attracting too much unwanted attention by hiding her ears, hair, and stripes with the scarf, and keeping her eyes hidden in the shadow of her straw hat. It seemed to be working surprisingly well. It probably helped that she was short, so most people probably wouldn't take her as a serious threat, despite the sword hanging from her waist. Katsumi was in the woods now, so she didn't have to worry about being spotted right away, like she did on the open road, or in a village… at least that's what she thought until she heard a twig snap. She knew it wasn't a youkai because she'd gotten really good at being able to sense them. It was humans that worried her, because they tended to overreact, and she didn't want to kill them... even if it would be in self-defense, but she wouldn't just roll over and die either. It just so happened the source of the noise was a cute little human girl. She was peeking out at Katsumi from behind a tree. The girl looked more curious and nervous than scared. Katsumi smiled gently at the little girl. She liked kids.

"It's okay, I don't bite." Katsumi said jokingly, smiling warmly at the girl. Katsumi noticed the girl had a bruise on her wrist. It looked like someone had grabbed her too roughly. More than happy to give the girl a reason to delay going back to whoever hurt her, Katsumi deiced to offer the girl some lunch. "Are you hungry? I've got plenty of fish here." The girl hesitated for a moment before smiling and nodding her head. Katsumi patted the ground beside her and smiled when the girl plopped down beside her without any hesitation. "Hi, I'm Katsumi. What's your name?" Katsumi asked the girl. The girl's smile faltered slightly, and she looked away. The girl looked like she was feeling a little guilty, sad, and happy at the same time. "It's all right, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Katsumi said gently.

The girl shook her head as if to say, 'No, that's not it!'

"… Or maybe you can't…?" Katsumi asked.

Rin nodded and smiled, 'yes' she was saying.

'Is she mute?' Katsumi wondered. ' She doesn't look like there's anything physically wrong with her, other than that bruise… oh… I think I remember reading somewhere that people who have been through a really traumatizing experience sometimes lose their ability to see or speak because their mind was too damaged to deal, so the brain shut down one of the other senses because it would somehow protect their mind from totally breaking.' "Hey, how about we play a game?" Katsumi suggested.

The little girl smiled and nodded eagerly. Katsumi smiled back.

"How about this, I'll go stand by that chestnut tree, and ask questions. If the answer is yes, you take one step forward, and if the answer is no, you take one step back. We can play until you either reach the chestnut tree, or the fish is done cooking." Katsumi suggested. This way they could play and 'talk' at the same time.

The girl nodded excitedly. Katsumi smiled back at her and went to stand by the chestnut tree a few feet away.

"Ready? And… start!" Katsumi said, clapping to signal the start of the game. "First question! Do you like fish?" Katsumi asked playfully.

The girl giggled and took a step forward.

"Second question! Is the first syllable in your name 'Ai'?"Katsumi asked.

The girl took a step back.

"…is it 'Ha'?" Katsumi asked.

The girl took another step back, giggling as Katsumi made a face of exaggerated shock.

"I've been wrong twice? Gasp!" Katsumi said dramatically. "… Is it 'Ri'?"

The girl took a step forward. Katsumi smiled.

'So, her name starts with 'Ri'… what Japanese names do I know that start with that… Rika? No, that doesn't seem right… I've got it!' Katsumi thought. "Is your name 'Rin'?" Katsumi asked.

The girl's face lit up like a 1000watt bulb as she took a step forward.

'So her name is Rin...' Katsumi thought, smiling. "Have you always had trouble speaking, Rin?" Katsumi asked.

Rin took a step back.

"…Rin, did something happen that made you lose your voice? You don't have to answer, if you don't want to." Katsumi said.

Rin looked down at the ground for a moment, but then she took a step forward.

'So she did lose her voice because of trauma… poor thing.' "Did something happen to someone close to you?" Katsumi asked.

Rin didn't smile, but she took a step forward.

"…Was it your family?" Katsumi asked gently. She was dreading the answer, but she just couldn't stop herself from asking.

Rin took another step forward.

"Did someone hurt them?"

Rin took another step forward. Rin's eyes were starting to mist over with tears.

"… Are you alone now, Rin?" Katsumi asked. She could feel her own tears forming. This girl couldn't have been more than eight years old, but she had been through so much.

Rin took one last step forward. She was now only a few inches away from Katsumi. Rin was staring up into her eyes, and Katsumi could see the little girl's loneliness. Katsumi leaned down and gently pulled Rin into a hug. Rin froze for a moment, as though she wasn't used to being hugged like that, but then she relaxed and held onto Katsumi tightly.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay… You're not alone anymore. I'll stay with you, Rin." Katsumi said as she held Rin and let her cry her little eyes out until she was satisfied.

…

{Two days later…}

Katsumi was waiting in the woods for Rin since it was about the time Rin usually came to play. Rin didn't seem ready to leave the human village yet, so Katsumi was staying in the woods near the edge of the village, close to Rin's hut. Rin was a pretty independent child and used to fending for herself, so she really only ate with Katsumi once a day. They didn't want the villagers to get suspicious, and freak out because they thought Katsumi was there to eat them… Though Katsumi would gladly beat the person responsible for the bruise on Rin's wrist when they first met. Katsumi decided not to pester Rin for information on her abuser since no new bruises had popped up since they met, but the next time she sees one… whoever's responsible for it had better run as if the hounds of hell were chasing him, because they were going on Katsumi's hit list. A familiar scent hit Katsumi's nose.

'It couldn't be…' Katsumi thought, shocked. She smelled blood.

…

The leaves rustled softly as a gentle breeze blew through the forest. It did little to improve Sesshoumaru's mood. If it hadn't been for Tenseiga, he would have surely died from Inuyasha's last blow, when the hanyou managed to unleash the Kaze no kizu. At the last minute a light came from Tenseiga and enveloped Sesshoumaru, shielding him and carrying him here, to this forest… where the great Sesshoumaru-sama now lay on the forest floor, half-dead. The daiyoukai's breathing was labored, and he seemed to be at least momentarily paralyzed, unable to even close his eyes.

'I can't move…" Sesshoumaru thought. He heard rustling nearby. 'The scent of a human…' Sesshoumaru hissed threateningly when the human showed themselves, and she shrank back behind the tree. The little girl gulped and clutched her bamboo water container as she cautiously crept closer to him. 'A child…?' Sesshoumaru thought. He hadn't expected a human child to be so far into the woods by themselves. The little girl knelt down beside Sesshoumaru and dumped the water over his head, snapping him out of being temporarily stunned. Sesshoumaru blinked, finally able to at least freely open and close his eyes. A familiar scent was approaching them. 'What is she doing here…?" Sesshoumaru wondered as Katsumi stepped into view.

Katsumi's eyes widened in shock when she saw all the blood. She knew he had been bleeding since she could smell it before she even saw him, but to see such a powerful youkai wounded, was another thing entirely. She could smell Inuyasha's scent on him as well, so the two brothers must have fought again… but she couldn't believe Inuyasha could inflict so much damage on him…

"… Sesshoumaru-sama…?" Katsumi said as she knelt beside Rin. He stared at her, warning her not to try anything he would make her regret later. Katsumi took a closer look at his wounds, and realized Sesshoumaru probably couldn't move. Katsumi realized Rin must have dumped water on his face to wake him up or something when she noticed how drenched he was. "Good job, Rin." Katsumi said, patting Rin on the head. Rin smiled at her.

'They know each other?' Sesshoumaru thought. He found that while he had managed to growl at the human girl earlier, he didn't have enough energy to actually speak at the moment.

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I know you'd probably refuse our help if you had the energy to, but Rin and I are going to help you. I'm going to touch you now. I have to do it, so I can help you heal faster. I'm going to give you a little of my youki, so don't freak out, okay." Katsumi said.

She placed he hand on Sesshoumaru's chest and closed her eyes as she concentrated on healing him. Rin watched curiously. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise when he felt her youki start to spread through his body and aid his own youki in healing his wounds. Katsumi carefully fed her youki into him for a little while longer before a bead of sweat rolled down her face, and she decided she was pushing herself a little too far.

"There, that'll give you a small head start, but I'm afraid I can't do anymore than that for now. Please, rest. I'll keep an eye out for you." Katsumi said soothingly. Rin laid her head in Katsumi's lap and fell asleep.

'They… intend to rescue me, huh…' Sesshoumaru thought as he was finally able to close his eyes and rest, a strange feeling of peace coming over him.

…

'How long has it been since it happened…?' Sesshoumaru wondered as he watched the tree branches sway in the breeze. He had been practically half-dead when he first came here. 'I'm gradually getting better… but I still can't move…' Though it hurt his pride, Katsumi and Rin had tended to him... and Sesshoumaru hated to admit it, but he felt more at ease when they were around. Katsumi came to share her youki with him every other day, but other than that, she tried to respect his personal space, which he appreciated. She was never far though, and he could hear Katsumi as she played with Rin a few yards away. He never heard the human girl's voice, but it sounded as though they were having a two-sided conversation. Sesshoumaru didn't know how Katsumi understood Rin so well. Sesshoumaru didn't really understand either of the two girls, to be completely honest. Katsumi was helping him, despite having fought him in the past, and Rin was just a human child, yet she didn't seem to be afraid of him. Sesshoumaru blamed that on Katsumi since it was probably her influence that made Rin feel so comfortable around youkai. The grass rustled and Rin appeared, holding water and food in her arms. Katsumi wasn't anywhere nearby. This was the first time he was alone with the human girl. 'She's back again…' Sesshoumaru thought. Rin knelt beside him, and held the food out to him. It was a cooked fish and mushrooms. Sesshoumaru stared at the food for a moment before whacking it to the side out of Rin's hands. He didn't hurt her, Sesshoumaru just wanted to scare Rin away. Instead of running away, Rin began trying to pick up the food. Sesshoumaru looked away. "… Mind your own business. I don't like human food." Sesshoumaru said. Rin glanced up at Sesshoumaru. She finished picking up the food and left. 'Where is Katsumi…?' Sesshoumaru wondered. He hadn't seen her since the previous afternoon. He thought he caught her scent once, before Rin appeared, but it was just the scent of a human that smelled like her.

…

Katsumi stood, waiting as Rin came back from checking on Sesshoumaru. She hugged Rin, who looked a little upset. 'He must have turned down the food.' Katsumi thought as she eyed the slightly dirty fish.

"Thanks for trying, Rin. He wasn't mean to you, was he?" Katsumi said.

Rin shook her head and smiled. Katsumi eyed her for a moment, making sure the smile was genuine. To her relief it was.

'Good, so Sesshoumaru's still being tolerant of us.' Katsumi thought. "Since he doesn't want this fish, is it alright with you if I have it? I don't want to go too deep into the woods to hunt while I'm only human." Katsumi said.

Rin smiled and nodded, happy that the food wasn't going to waste.

Katsumi smiled back and took the fish. It would be fine once she washed it off. Last night was the night of the new moon, and Katsumi couldn't believe it had already been a month since she parted with Totosai. She didn't think Sesshoumaru would attack her, but she preferred not to let too many people in on her little secret… although come to think of it… Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kaede, Miroku, Seigetsu, Totosai, her mother, and Rin all knew about it… that was actually quite a few people. Katsumi shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Anyway, it's getting late, so you'd better get back to the village, Rin. Be careful, okay?" Katsumi said.

Rin smiled and waved goodbye before skipping back to the village.

"I know you're there. Show yourself." Katsumi heard Sesshoumaru say from where he was lying a few feet away. She sighed.

'I guess I might as well just tell him too…' Katsumi thought resignedly.

…

Sesshoumaru was growing irritated with the human presence he felt. It had been keeping close to him since Katsumi last showed herself, but it hadn't revealed itself to him yet. It smelled very similar to Katsumi… only human… He had heard half demons had a night when they turned completely human, but this was the second night in the row now…

'It couldn't really be Katsumi, could it?' Sesshoumaru wondered. "I know you're there. Show yourself." He said.

A few minutes later Katsumi stepped into view. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly when he saw her. It was definitely Katsumi… but she smelled human, and her dog-ears had been replaced by human ears. The magenta stripes on her face were gone too. She looked human, yet her hair was still golden and her eyes were still that mysterious two-tone combination of emerald green with a ring of copper around the pupils of her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Katsumi asked when she realized he was staring at her. Sesshoumaru snapped himself out of it before he could make an even bigger fool of himself.

"You're human… yet your hair and eye color are still that of a demon's." Sesshoumaru said. He was slightly taken aback when she frowned at him. 'Is she pouting…?' Sesshoumaru wondered.

"Geez, both future and feudal Japan… These hair and eye colors are normal where I'm from." Katsumi huffed. "This…" Katsumi said, holding a lock of her golden hair, "… is called **blond**, and my eyes are **hazel**. Lots of humans look like this in other countries."

'Those are common features for humans in other parts of the world? …How strange…' Sesshoumaru thought. "… I was not aware." He said. Katsumi visibly relaxed at that. She looked like she was feeling a little guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that… it's just that when I first arrived in Japan, after leaving my home country, the people of future Japan _did_ know that, and they were still whispering… unkind things about me… just because I was different, can you believe that?" Katsumi said.

"I've noticed that most humans are often afraid of what they do not understand." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah, that's true enough. I've been guilty of that a few times myself…" Katsumi conceded.

"Why are you still human? I had heard a hanyou's period of weakness lasts only one night." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi nodded.

"Yes, it's supposed to, but I seem to be a special case. I turn human the night of the new moon and stay that way for three days after. I think it has something to do with the youkai genes I inherited from my dad." Katsumi said.

"Your father? What kind of youkai was he? You are three-fourths, so I am assuming he was a hanyou…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, he is a hanyou, but according to my mother, not even he knows what kind of youkai his father was. His mother went on a trip to **Ireland**, part of the **U.K.**, another country, and came back pregnant. She wouldn't say anything about his father, and then she died in childbirth. He was raised by his mother's brother, my adopted grandfather, **Grandpa Joe**. I think the 'mystery youkai' genes are also why I can heal other youkai. Seigetsu told me that was rare." Katsumi explained.

"It is." Sesshoumaru agreed. 'How curious… what kind of youkai could her biological grandfather have been to cause such strange side-effects…?' Sesshoumaru wondered.

…

Rin tied up her kimono and waded into the water of the village's fish preserve. Rin had decided to get another fish and try to give it to Sesshoumaru-sama one more time. She was worried since neither she nor Katsumi had seen him eat anything, and it was probably why he was healing so slowly. Katsumi had told Rin that youkai healed much faster than humans.

'Got it.' Rin thought when she caught the fish in her hands.

"Rin! So you're the culprit!" One of the villagers shouted. Rin looked up and saw a small group of men from the village standing there, staring at her angrily and holding torches. They pulled Rin out of the water and threw her onto the dirt road. They took turns kicking her.

"Greedy brat! Fucking taking from the fish pond as you please!" One man yelled. Another man grabbed Rin, and hauled her to her feet, slapping her.

"Because we felt sorry that you had no relatives, we raised you in the village, and this is the thanks we get_!_? Do it again, and we'll kill you." The man growled. He dropped Rin, and she picked herself up and limped away. "Sheesh, creepy brat. She didn't even cry once…"

"That's not surprising." One of the older men said. "Since her parents and siblings were killed right in front of her by thieves, she has stopped speaking."


	15. The Girl's life

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Greedy brat! Fucking taking from the fish pond as you please!" One man yelled. Another man grabbed Rin, and hauled her to her feet, slapping her._

"_Because we felt sorry that you had no relatives, we raised you in the village, and this is the thanks we get! Do it again, and we'll kill you." The man growled. He dropped Rin, and she picked herself up and limped away. "Sheesh, creepy brat. She didn't even cry once…"_

"_That's not surprising." One of the older men said. "Since her parents and siblings were killed right in front of her by thieves, she has stopped speaking."_

* * *

><p>{The next morning}<p>

Sesshoumaru stared at the sleeping Katsumi, who was leaning against him, resting her head on his mokomoko. She had fallen asleep last night while she was sitting next to him, and she had swayed a bit before her head fell onto his shoulder. They only reason she was still there was because Sesshoumaru simply couldn't be bothered to move her… at least that's what he told himself. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

'This girl is far too trusting…' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Katsumi sleep with a small smile on her face. The grass rustled and Rin appeared. The little human girl looked like she had been attacked. She was covered in bruises and had a black eye. Rin came forward and presented food to him, much like she had the other day, but instead of fish, there was a lizard and a rat…

"…" Sesshoumaru didn't really know how to react to that. It was clear the girl had no ill intentions. 'I did say that I did not like human food…' Sesshoumaru thought. If it were in his character, he might have laughed, but it wasn't so he just turned his head away from Rin and said, "Don't bother." Rin sighed dejectedly. She glanced at Sesshoumaru's shoulder and saw that he had let Katsumi stay with him.

'I knew he was really good.' Rin thought, a little happy and relieved that her Katsumi-nee hadn't been alone in the woods at night. Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin out the corner of his eye. He was curious about those bruises. Katsumi didn't strike him as a woman who would let her pup come to harm, for that was how Katsumi seemed to treat Rin, as her own pup. He knew Katsumi was protective of the child.

"What happened to your face?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin. Rin glanced up at Sesshoumaru, surprised. "… You don't have to say if you don't want to." 'This girl… really can't speak…?' Sesshoumaru thought when he received no answer. He had never actually heard the girl's voice, but the conversations he sometimes overheard between Katsumi in the child had sounded two-sided, as though Rin had somehow answered Katsumi… or Katsumi understood Rin...

Rin blinked at Sesshoumaru and smiled at him. Her smile was as radiant as the sun. Sesshoumaru couldn't remember anyone ever smiling at him like that before, so open and pure, without any ulterior motives. Sesshoumaru was puzzled. 'What's she so happy about… I just asked about her appearance.' Sesshoumaru thought. Rin kissed Katsumi softly on the head and left, waving goodbye to him before happily skipping away. He felt Katsumi stir next to him. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning." Katsumi said and smiled sleepily at him. "Are you feeling any better today?"

Sesshoumaru realized that he did indeed feel better… In fact, he felt almost completely healed… which was strange considering his wounds had still been quite significant, and should not have been able to heal so much in that short amount of time… unless Katsumi had given him more of her youki… but Katsumi was still human right now… That's when Sesshoumaru realized something. It was faint, so faint that he was surprised he had even noticed it. There was some strange energy humming in the air around Katsumi. He had never sensed anything like it before. It was powerful, but gentle, like a whisper. It almost felt as if it would disappear at any moment. He couldn't see it, but Sesshoumaru somehow got the faint impression of a wild and fresh green, a vibrant emerald green. It felt alive, like it was dancing. Katsumi hadn't realized Sesshoumaru was staring at her yet because she had started combing her hair to get any tangles out of it. She pulled her hair to one side. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly at what he saw. When Katsumi had moved her hair, she had exposed a mark that was on her neck. It looked like some strange, stylized dragonfly. It was emerald green It was a youkai mark.

"What is that mark?" Sesshoumaru asked. Katsumi turned to look at him, confusion clearly written on her face.

"What mark?" Katsumi asked.

"There is a youkai mark on the back of your neck. It looks like a stylized dragonfly. It is emerald green." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi furrowed her brow in confusion.

"On my neck… no one's ever said anything about it to me before. I usually keep my hair down, but I've worn it up a few times. Shippo, the little Kitsune boy that travels with us, is really curious, so he probably would've asked me about it… Come to think of it, I've never worn my hair up when I was 'human' in the feudal era… maybe it only shows up when my other youkai marks fade." Katsumi said. "It's strange that I still have a youkai mark when I'm supposed to be human… I wonder if it has to do with those 'mystery youkai' genes I told you about. **Ireland**, the country my biological grandfather is supposedly from, is also known as 'the Emerald Isle' because of its green country-side."

"Perhaps." Sesshoumaru said. 'This 'mysterious youkai' is certainly an apt name for him.' Sesshoumaru thought. This was all very strange.

"Have you seen Rin yet, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Katsumi asked. "I thought she would've come to check on you by now. She's been worried about you."

"She was here earlier, while you were still asleep. I think she wanted to let you rest." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi sighed in relief.

"Good, I'm worried about her walking in the woods by herself. Normally, I'd be able to sense if there are other demons around, and I could protect her, but my senses are so dull as a human…" Katsumi said.

"… There is something you should know… When the girl came here today, she was covered in bruises, and had a black eye." Sesshoumaru said, deciding Katsumi had a right to know. Katsumi's eyes widened, but then her eyes narrowed in anger towards whoever had hurt Rin. A dark aura had settled in the air around Katsumi, and Sesshoumaru could have sworn the temperature around her had dropped by a few degrees.

"Is that so." Katsumi said in a deadly calm voice. "Please excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama, but there are some vermin I need to go exterminate." Katsumi said, smiling a shit-eating grin that would have made any other man or youkai tremble in fear at the black emotions it barely concealed.

Sesshoumaru was slightly intrigued as he watched her walk away. He hadn't thought Katsumi could look so threatening or menacing. She hadn't bore him a grudge, and he had nearly killed her before… but here she was about to commit murder over an injured human girl.

…

Rin happily skipped up to her hut, but she was surprised when she stepped into the hut's doorway and saw a hunched over figure rummaging through her hut. For a moment, Rin was reminded of that awful night when her family was attacked.

"What? Is this shack your home?" The figure asked as it turned, revealing itself to be a youkai with a human appearance, though he wasn't anywhere near as pretty as Katsumi-nee or Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin nodded and shrank back, hiding behind the doorframe.

"Uwaaah! Wolves!" Rin heard one of the villagers cry in fear.

"Shit, already found me, eh?" The youkai said.

"Uwaaah! Gyaaaah!" The villagers cried in pain as the wolves began attacking them. Rin watched, horrified, but unable to look away.

The youkai in her hut ran and Rin watched as he ran into the fishpond, trying to avoid the wolves. They still caught him, and a small tornado tore through the town and stopped at the edge of the pond, revealing another youkai. This youkai had black hair and blue eyes, like a wolf's. He was also wearing armor and a wolf pelt. Rin watched as they talked. They mentioned something about a Shikon jewel shard, and the youkai from her hut handed the tornado demon a small pink stone. The tornado youkai turned to leave, and the other youkai asked if he was being let go… he called the tornado youkai 'Kouga.' Kouga stopped and then reached back, decapitating the other youkai.

"Dope. I just forgot." Kouga said calmly. Rin gasped when the dead youkai's head hit the ground with a thud. "Right, the job's over. I'll go on ahead. You lot, go ahead and eat as many villagers as you like." Kouga told the wolves.

Rin watched, horrified, as the wolves began to attack the villagers again, ripping them apart before feeding on them.

…

It had only been a few minutes since Katsumi left, yet Sesshoumaru realized he… might have… _missed_ her… possibly the little human girl too. Sesshoumaru realized that he was starting to get attached too the two strange girls, despite himself… Sesshoumaru caught a familiar scent on the air. It was Jaken. The grass rustled and Jaken emerged from behind a tree, just as Rin had done over the past few days… for some reason, Sesshoumaru felt slightly disappointed... That settled it. Sesshoumaru decided he needed to leave before he got too attached to them.

"I've finally found you, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's terrible to see you in such a state…" Jaken said. Sesshoumaru pushed himself into a sitting position. He really was almost completely healed. It was much easier for him to move now. "Ah! Please don't force yourself…" Jaken said, worriedly.

"…" Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment as he remembered Katsumi saying that very same thing to him and Rin's concerned face as she peeked from behind Katsumi's hakama. "… I'm going back, Jaken." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

…

Rin was running through the forest, desperately trying to outrun the wolves.

'Katsumi-nee!' Rin thought desperately. Katsumi was strong, and she had a sword. She could definitely save Rin from the wolves. And if Katsumi couldn't, Rin was sure Sesshoumaru-sama was strong enough to defeat them, even if he wasn't completely healed yet. Katsumi had told her how strong Sesshoumaru-sama was when he was well. Rin tripped on a tree root, and fell. The wolves pounced.

"Rin_!_?" Rin heard Katsumi call out to her. She looked up and saw Katsumi sprinting towards her. Katsumi was scared. She was afraid she wouldn't make it in time. 'Katsumi-nee! You really came for me.' Rin thought in relief, right before she felt one of the wolves sink its teeth into her. Rin's world went dark. She heard Katsumi scream for her, but Rin couldn't stay… she closed her eyes, one last time.

"Get away from her!" Katsumi roared furiously when she saw the wolf bite Rin. She drew her sword and charged. It didn't matter if it she was human and couldn't use its full power at the moment. Katsumi wasn't going to let them hurt Rin anymore.

She swung at the wolf that bit Rin, decapitating it in one stroke. The other wolves attacked her in revenge for their pack mate, but Katsumi didn't have any sympathy for them at the moment. She cut them down too. One of the wolves managed to bite her arm, but she hit it with the butt of her sword in the eye, and cut it down as soon as it released her, before it could recover, and her pain incapacitated her. Katsumi fell to her knees beside Rin, panting. She hadn't had to fight like that as a human for a while.

"It's alright, Rin. I got them." Katsumi leaned over and gently held Rin's face with her uninjured hand and arm. "I got you, you're safe no—" Katsumi froze, her voice failing her when she realized the horrible truth. Rin's eyes were staring back into her own… they were lifeless… a corpse's eyes… "NOOOOO!" Katsumi screamed as she cried and clutched the girl she had come to think of as a little sister.

…

The trees rustled as a gust of wind blew.

'…! The scent of blood…' Sesshoumaru thought, stopping. 'The smell of blood… and wolves. That little human girl always left in that direction… and Katsumi left in that direction as well when she left to take care of Rin's attackers…' The blood could be explained if Katsumi had slain Rin's attackers, but that did not explain the scent of wolves being present… Sesshoumaru caught another scent. It was Katsumi's blood.

…

Katsumi was still crying as she held Rin when she heard a growl from behind her. Katsumi carefully set Rin down. She drew her sword as she spun around on her heels. More wolves had come, attracted by the scent of their blood. The wolves growled at Katsumi and stalked towards her. She heard a soft rustling sound behind her, but Katsumi didn't take her eyes off of the wolves. The wolves froze, tucking their tails between their legs in fear as a sign of submission. They weren't even looking at her now.

'Oh, crap… Something bad must be behind me…' Katsumi thought. She slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise. "… Sesshoumaru-sama…?"

Sesshoumaru stared back at Katsumi. He had smelled her tears and knew she had been crying, but he had not expected to see so much grief and pain in her eyes. He glanced at Katsumi's arm. It had been bitten, but he knew she was not the type to cry over such a thing. He glanced down at the ground to take a better look at what she had been protecting from the wolves. It was Rin… and the little girl was dead. Now Sesshoumaru understood. He glared at the wolves. The wolves yelped and ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Indeed, you are as amazing as ever, Sesshoumaru-sama. With just a single glare, you sent them all running away, with their tails between their legs." Jaken said. Katsumi fell to her knees, dizzy from blood loss. She had been so upset over Rin's death that she had neglected her own wound. She ripped a strip of fabric from her sleeve and tied it around her arm, using it as a tourniquet to keep herself from bleeding to death, and then sheathed her sword. "Aah-ah. She's already had it." Jaken said as he looked at Rin's body.

"Sh-She was killed with one bite… I wasn't fast enough." Katsumi said regretfully, biting her lip to keep from crying in front of the other two youkai. "I never even made it to the village… I saw her running from the wolves, but… If only I were faster, I should have left sooner. I never should have left her alone to begin with." Sesshoumaru stared at Katsumi as she held Rin's cold hand.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, did you want something with these humans…?" Jaken asked, not recognizing Katsumi.

"No…" Sesshoumaru said, turning to leave. He knew nothing he said would erase Katsumi's pain or make mourning Rin any easier… so he didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru could smell them again, Katsumi's tears. The memory of Rin's smiling face flashed across his mind. Sesshoumaru stopped walking, and turned back around, drawing Tenseiga. Katsumi looked up when she realized Sesshoumaru had returned. Her eyes widened when she saw what he was holding.

'…Tenseiga…?' Katsumi thought, allowing herself to hope. 'Is he going to try to save Rin?'

"…? Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked, not sure what his lord intended to do. Sesshoumaru felt a surge of power From Tenseiga. The sword pulsed.

'So that's it…' Sesshoumaru thought as he gazed at the small youkai surrounding Rin's body. 'I can see them… So these are the pall-bearers of the underworld.' Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin, staring into her life-less eyes. 'Let's test it out… Tenseiga's power!' Sesshoumaru decided and slashed the strange creatures with the sword. The creatures melted away, disappearing completely.

'Eh…_!_? What did he cut_!_?' Jaken wondered, surprised at his lord's actions.

Sesshoumaru knelt down beside Katsumi, and carefully picked Rin up, holding her while he waited to see what would happen. Katsumi was watching him, a gleam of hope in her eyes. Sesshoumaru heard Rin's pulse restart, and the little girl slowly opened her eyes, as though she had merely been asleep. Her bruises were healed as well. For a moment, Rin and Sesshoumaru just stared at each other. Katsumi sighed in relief.

"Eh… She revived…_!_?" Jaken said, shocked. "Er, but Sesshoumaru-sama… You saved the girl with Tenseiga…_!_?" 'Un-Unbelievable… That's totally unlike Sesshoumaru-sama.' Jaken thought.

**"Thank God!"** Katsumi said, placing a hand over her own heart in relief. "Thank you! I can't thank you enough, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Katsumi said gratefully. She smiled at him, and for a moment Sesshoumaru felt slightly taken aback at the sight. Katsumi's whole face was lit up, and her smile was more radiant than the sun itself. He could see everything in that smile. Her relief, hope, gratitude, and love… it was a warm, honest, and caring smile.

"… Katsumi-nee…?" Rin said softly. Katsumi's eyes widened and she glanced down at Rin who was staring up at her, looking just as surprised.

"… Rin… you can speak again…?" Katsumi asked. Rin smiled, tears of joy and relief sliding down her face.

"Katsumi –nee!" Rin cried happily as she launched herself at Katsumi. Katsumi held Rin close.

"That's great, Rin… I'm so happy for you!" Katsumi said, smiling gratefully and closing her eyes in relief.

'Heh, Tenseiga… huh. It seems that… this sword will have its uses.' Sesshoumaru thought, smirking very slightly. 'Inuyasha… That you were not able to kill I, Sesshoumaru, is… something you will come to regret.' Sesshoumaru stood up and began walking away.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama, wait!" Jaken squeaked and ran after his lord.

"Ah!" Rin said. She jumped up and grabbed Katsumi's hand, pulling her along as she followed Sesshoumaru.

"Eh…? …Rin?" Katsumi asked, unsure what Rin had planned. "I thought you didn't want to leave the village yet?" Rin looked down at the ground.

"… The wolves attacked the village." Rin said sadly.

'I see… there's probably no one left now…' Katsumi thought sadly. As much as she had wanted to beat the people who had hurt Rin, there were also plenty of innocent people and children living there too. "I'm sorry, Rin…" Katsumi said. Rin nodded solemnly, but then smiled.

"It's okay, though, because now we can go with Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said happily. Katsumi really didn't want to be the one to burst Rin's bubble, but just because Sesshoumaru saved her, didn't mean he would let them tag along.

"Foolish humans! As if the great Sesshoumaru-sama would want you as a follower." Jaken said harshly. A vein mark popped on Katsumi's head. Sure, what the toad said had some truth to it, but he didn't have to put it that way.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said. Jaken froze. Sesshoumaru didn't sound too happy with him.

"Y-Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken said nervously.

"They are free to do as they please." Sesshoumaru said, not even bothering to look back. Jaken's jaw hit the ground.

'W-W-What_!_? Is that really Sesshoumaru-sama_!_?' Jaken thought, totally shocked by such out of character behavior. Rin smiled brightly.

"Come one, Katsumi-nee, we don't want to be left behind!" Rin said cheerfully.


	16. On The Road Again

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Foolish humans! As if the great Sesshoumaru-sama would want you as a follower." Jaken said harshly. A vein mark popped on Katsumi's head. Sure, what the toad said had some truth to it, but he didn't have to put it that way._

"_Jaken." Sesshoumaru said. Jaken froze. Sesshoumaru didn't sound too happy with him._

"_Y-Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken said nervously._ "_They are free to do as they please." Sesshoumaru said, not even bother to look back. Jaken's jaw hit the ground._

'_W-W-What! Is that really Sesshoumaru-sama!' Jaken thought, totally shocked by such out of character behavior. Rin smiled brightly._

"_Come one, Katsumi-nee, we don't want to be left behind!" Rin said cheerfully._

* * *

><p>{Later that night}<p>

Rin was trying to start the campfire while Katsumi went hunting and foraging for food. Unfortunately, the wood was a little damp, so it wasn't holding a flame very well. Sesshoumaru was lounging against a tree in his usual fashion, with one knee bent and his arm resting on it. His eyes were closed, and he looked rather peaceful—the complete opposite of how his retainer was feeling.

'I don't know why Sesshoumaru-sama allowed the humans to follow us. We even had to stop so they could rest! Now the child can't even light a fire…' Jaken was getting irritated just watching. "Step aside, human! This Jaken-sama shall show you how it's done." Jaken said, acting self-important as he marched up to the fire. "Watch and be amazed, human!" Jaken said as he held his staff in front of him. "Nintoujou!" Flames shot out of the staff and lit the fire.

"Wow! Amazing, Jaken-sama!" Rin said, clapping.

"Hmph! Of course, I am the humble servant of _the_ Sesshoumaru-sama, after all." Jaken said haughtily.

"Your kimono is on fire, oh humble servant." Katsumi said, as she appeared, carrying a wild boar. She had transformed back into her youkai form while she was in the woods, now that night had fallen, and her three days were up. The wound on her arm was almost healed now, thanks to her youkai super healing.

"You—_!_?" Jaken said, finally recognizing Katsumi now that she looked the same as the last time they met.

"Oh, no, Jaken-sama! You really are on fire!' Rin yelled. "Water, where's the water_!_?"

"Aaaah!" Jaken yelled as he ran around flailing his arms.

"Stop, you'll only make it worse!" Katsumi yelled as she tackled the imp. Katsumi hugged Jaken and rolled around on the ground until the flames went out. "Phew! That was close, we almost had frog legs for dinner." Katsumi joked. Jaken didn't think it was very funny.

"Listen here, you filthy hanyou…!" Jaken shouted.

"Wow, Katsumi-nee! How did you put out the fire without any water?" Rin asked curiously. Katsumi smiled at Rin, happy to have an alternative to listening to a grumpy toad rant at her. Katsumi pulled the hog over and began prepping it, getting it ready to roast by seasoning it with some herbs she had found.

"It's really very simple Rin, if you don't have anything to put a fire out with, like water, then you can smother it out. All you have to do is cover the fire with something so it can't 'breathe.' If the fire's source of oxygen is gone, the fire will go out. If it's a situation where a person is on fire, like Jaken, they can 'stop, drop, and roll,' like I had to force him to do. Rolling around like that smothers the flames, but it's actually safer if you wrap the other person in a blanket or something before tackling them. We wouldn't want you to get burned too." Katsumi explained.

"But what if there is no blanket?" Rin asked. Katsumi set up the hog, so that it was now roasting over the fire.

"Well, you can smother the fire using dirt, in fact, I'll show you how to do that later with this one when we don't need it anymore. I'll teach you how to stop, drop and roll too." Katsumi said. "I think it's actually kind of fun when you're not on fire."

Sesshoumaru watched as Katsumi and Rin interacted with each other. While he had overheard them when they were together before, they had usually been out of sight in an attempt to respect his personal space, so this was the first time he had actually seen them together like that. The two girls had obviously formed a deep bond, and Katsumi seemed to have good maternal instincts from the way she protected those around her, and how patient she was in teaching Rin.

"What? You mean you don't even know that much?" Jaken said mockingly, taking his earlier blunder out on Rin.

"But Rin has never been on fire before, and I always made sure I had water before starting a fire. There wasn't any water close by this time." Rin said.

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do, Rin. Don't worry about Jaken. He's just taking it out on you because he failed so epically earlier." Katsumi said very matter-of-factly as she carefully removed the roasted hog from over the fire and began dividing it up.

"Oh. You shouldn't do that Jaken-sama, Katsumi-nee told Rin before that it's okay to make mistakes as long as you learn from them. If you face them instead of hiding them, you'll be able to move forward instead of making the same mistake twice." Rin said, smiling.

"I didn't make a mistake! It was that wench's fault for distracting me." Jaken sneered, referring to Katsumi… although he had actually caught himself on fire _before_ Katsumi came and pointed it out.

"Oi, listen here, toad. I dislike being called that with great intensity, so be warned…" Katsumi said, then covered Rin's ears with her hands so she wouldn't hear the next part. "… Next time you call me that, I'm going to kick your ass." Katsumi was smiling at Jaken, but he could feel waves of a menacing aura rolling off of her. Jaken could practically see 'I'm going to kill you' written on her face, despite the smile. He gulped. She removed her hands from Rin's ears and smiled at the girl. "Here's your portion, Rin."

"Itadakimasu!" Rin said cheerfully and began eating. "It's yummy Katsumi-nee!"

"Thank you, Rin. Here, Jaken." Katsumi said, holding his portion out to him. Jaken hesitantly took it, wondering if she had poisoned it.

"… Itadakimasu…" Jaken mumbled as he too began eating. He was surprised at how good it tasted.

"Would you like some, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Katsumi asked. "I have already told you many times, I do not care for human food." Sesshoumaru said. If he were a lesser youkai, he would have rolled his eyes at her persistence. "I am over 900 years old, didn't Seigetsu tell you that the older and more powerful a youkai is, the less often they need to eat?" Jaken gaped at them as he listened to the conversation. He had never heard Sesshoumaru talk so much at one time before. The daiyoukai was usually a man of few words. Katsumi was gaping at Sesshoumaru too.

"You're over 900? But Seigetsu said you were only a few years older than him, and he told me he was about 500…" Katsumi said, stunned. And to think, a few months ago, she thought being sixteen made her an adult…her whole existence was probably as short as a blink of an eye to Sesshoumaru.

"Hn. Your half-brother is prone to exaggeration... Have you truly only lived for sixteen years?" Sesshoumaru said. He found it curious that she was aging at the rate of a human, when Inuyasha, who had less youkai blood than her, was aging at the appropriate rate for a demon. Katsumi nodded.

"Yes, I am only sixteen-years-old." Katsumi said. Jaken gaped at _her_ now. She looked too old, for someone with youkai blood, to be that young. "My mom told me that she and my father had both been placed under a spell that made them both age and look like humans. She didn't tell me who did it or why, but it didn't affect me. So, she and my father decided to put a similar spell on me that would wear off eventually, so that they could raise me as a human, like them. My mom has visions, so she knew I would end up here, in this time, and she made the spell last just until I came here. That's why I told you I was human when we first met."

"Hn. How selfish, to cut the life of their child so short." Sesshoumaru said. He had always had the impression Tsukihime was a capricious person, but to force a youkai to cut their life short by speeding up their aging process was just irresponsible.

"I don't think so, we were all very happy together. I didn't even know youkai existed until I came here. I think most of them have probably learned to blend in, but I don't have that ability. They probably would have had to hide me my whole life because of my ears so that no one would try to use me as a science experiment. Also, if I couldn't live as a human, I would've had to watch them grow old without me, and I think it would've been lonely. I think they were just trying to protect me." Katsumi said, defending her parents. She had a good life, and she wouldn't let someone berate the people who gave it to her.

Sesshoumaru stared at Katsumi as he thought about what she said. He still couldn't agree with what they had done to her, but since Katsumi was so adamantly defending them, arguing his point would be more trouble than it was worth. She was obviously as stubborn as her mother and older brother. Sesshoumaru didn't want to deal with that headache. Still, he was slightly impressed at how mature Katsumi was for her age. Katsumi could see Sesshoumaru wasn't going to apologize, but he wasn't saying anything bad about them anymore either. Katsumi sighed.

"How about we just agree to disagree?" Katsumi suggested as a compromise.

…

{Shortly after Inuyasha defeated Goshinki}

The remains of defeated youkai lay on the ground in what had once been a human village. The dilapidated wooden structures combined with the gruesome remains and foggy air would have a very unsettling affect on any who saw at it. And yet… Two figures emerged from the fog, running towards the fallen youkai. They were Rin and Jaken. The two were running side by side, when Rin suddenly sprinted, pulling ahead of Jaken and winning by three feet.

"I won!" Rin shouted happily. The sleeves of the new kimono Sesshoumaru had provided for her swaying as she threw her arms up in victory.

"Fool! It's not a contest!" Jaken shouted back.

"Don't be such a sore loser." Katsumi chided the imp as she too emerged from the fog, walking casually as though she weren't strolling through a scene right out of a horror film. Being in a warring states era and seeing the gore that accompanies it tended to desensitize people.

"Wow! Look at this, Katsumi-nee, Jaken-sama. The oni really is dead. It's just as Sesshoumaru-sama said." Rin said in amazement. Sesshoumaru-sama was amazing.

"It looks like it's been ripped apart…" Katsumi observed.

"Yuck, it's in lots of bits!' Rin said, wrinkling her little nose and backing up to stand beside Katsumi.

"Who on earth did…" Jaken said, trailing off as he wondered who could have ripped apart such a huge oni.

"It smells like…" Katsumi said, sniffing the air around the corpse. Her sense of smell wasn't as strong as Sesshoumaru's so she couldn't smell anything until they had gotten closer.

"It was Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru said, emerging from the fog. He managed to seem even more at ease in the creepy place than Katsumi had, and had taken his sweet time getting there.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Jaken said.

"However, it seems he did not escape uninjured." Sesshoumaru added.

"Inuyasha did this? I can definitely smell his and the others' scents, but this demon doesn't look like it was killed with a sword…" Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru reached out and lifted the huge youkai's head by one of its horns.

"Kyaah!" Rin screamed, her hands flying up to her face in fright at the sudden action. Katsumi knew Rin wasn't really scared though, just startled. Sesshoumaru stared at the lifeless head calculatingly.

'The smell… This oni's fangs are covered with Tessaiga's scent.' Sesshoumaru mentally observed. 'As I thought… These fangs bit apart Tessaiga…' "That's because it wasn't." Sesshoumaru said, answering Katsumi's question. He slung the youkai's head over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Er… you're taking _that!_?" Jaken asked. Katsumi sweat dropped.

'… _Lovely_…' Katsumi thought. Now they had to smell the rotting corpse while Sesshoumaru carried it around. Katsumi didn't know what he was going to do with it, but she hoped he got rid of it soon.

"Kyaaah! Kyaaah!" Rin cried, still screaming.

"Be silent, Rin. You're making a racket." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he started to walk away.

"Yessir!" Rin said enthusiastically as she snapped to attention and immediately ceased her screaming. Katsumi smiled and shook her head at Rin's cute and silly behavior.

"Come on, Rin. We don't want to fall behind." Katsumi said as she took the girl's hand, and they followed Sesshoumaru. Jaken was not amused. They had been traveling together for a while now, and Jaken still couldn't understand why his lord tolerated the two strange females.

'Sheesh, This damn brat… She and that wench never shut up. It seems the girl couldn't even speak before she was revived by Tenseiga… Also, why doe Sesshoumaru-sama bring those two along…? It's past time they were gotten rid of.' Jaken thought, irritated. The imp sighed.

"Jaken-sama, you've been sighing a lot, haven't you." Rin observed innocently. A vein mark pulsed on the imp's head.

'It's because of you!' Jaken thought. Katsumi was deep in thought about what Sesshoumaru had said about Inuyasha.

"I need to ask Sesshoumaru-sama something, I'll be just up ahead, okay." Katsumi told Rin.

"Okay!" Rin said cheerfully and waved as Katsumi jogged ahead to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

'I can distinctly tell what happened here from the smells in the air.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'However… Just what was that…? The smell of Inuyasha's blood has changed…' Katsumi fell into step behind him.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama... Something's been bothering me. Is it just me, or did Inuyasha's scent smell… different?" Katsumi asked. "I have a bad feeling about it… do you think it has something do with why the youkai was torn apart like that? Inuyasha would've normally used Tessaiga on a youkai like that." Sesshoumaru frowned slightly in irritation at hearing Inuyasha and Tessaiga's names in the same sentence.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied. 'It is odd that Inuyasha didn't use Father's sword…' Sesshoumaru thought. 'That's it—It wasn't the smell of a hanyou's blood. It's the same as mine and Chichi-ue's…'

…

{Later that day…}

"No! Rin is going with you!" Rin yelled, determined not to be left behind. She didn't see why she was the only one that couldn't go.

"You slow-minded brat! From here on, if a mere human goes in, the noxious fumes in the air will kill them!" Jaken yelled back at her. "Can't you be a little nicer about it, Jaken?" Katsumi said.

"I'm sorry, Rin, but he's right… for once." Katsumi said.

"For _once_..._!_?" Jaken sputtered indignantly.

"It's too dangerous for you to come with us this time. You'll be safer if you stay here with Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru had summoned the dragon right before he told them they would be splitting up. Rin still looked pretty upset at the thought of being left behind. Rin knew Katsumi would come back for her, but Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to wait for others.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you'll definitely come back for me, right?" Rin asked. She was using her puppy-dog pout. Katsumi suppressed the urge to squeal and glomp Rin for her cuteness. It would totally ruin the effect. Sesshoumaru stopped, but didn't look back.

"…" Sesshoumaru said. "… Let's go, Jaken, Katsumi." Sesshoumaru said and started walking away again. Katsumi leaned down, next to Rin to whisper in her ear. She knew Sesshoumaru could probably still hear her, but whatever.

"Don't worry, we'll definitely come back for you. Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't have bothered summoning Ah-Un to stay with you if he wasn't. So, stay close to Ah-Un, all right? They'll protect you." Katsumi said as she handed the reigns of the two-headed dragon's bridle to the girl.

"Okay." Rin said, nodding, determined to do her best to wait. Katsumi waved and ran to catch up to Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

"Come baaack, okaaay_!_?" Rin called after them.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Chichi-ue is a very old and respectful way of referring to one's father.


	17. The Oni Sword

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"…" _Sesshoumaru said. "… Let's go, Jaken, Katsumi." Sesshoumaru said and started walking away again. Katsumi leaned down, next to Rin to whisper in her ear. She knew Sesshoumaru could probably still hear her, but whatever._

"_Don't worry, we'll definitely come back for you. Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't have bothered summoning Ah-Un to stay with you if he wasn't. So, stay close to Ah-Un, all right? They'll protect you." Katsumi said as she handed the reigns of the two-headed dragon's bridle to the girl._

"_Okay." Rin said, nodding, determined to do her best to wait. Katsumi waved and ran to catch up to Sesshoumaru and Jaken. _

_"Come baaack, okaaay!" Rin called after them._

* * *

><p>Katsumi wrinkled her nose slightly. The noxious fumes were making her nose itch. She was really glad they left Rin behind now. She could see the skeletons of birds and other animals that had been unfortunate enough to wander into the area. The trees were dead and the area looked like a swamp… one where the water had been replaced with acid. Katsumi stayed as close to Sesshoumaru as she could without annoying him. The place gave her the creeps…there was something evil about it. As Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Katsumi entered the shop, a mysterious gust of wind blew the cloth hanging over the door out of their way.<p>

'Well that was convenient.' Katsumi thought. Sometimes she suspected Sesshoumaru had psychic powers, the way things like that just seemed to happen for him… or maybe he was just too cool to be constrained by the laws of physics.

"Hnn? Who are you bastards?" A balding youkai who was lounging on the floor asked lazily. He had two small horns on his head, a mustache, and skulls hanging around his neck. The youkai reminded Katsumi of a fake voodoo priest she'd met one time, only the youkai was wearing a kimono… and he looked and smelled slightly drunk.

"So, you're Kaijinbo, huh? Because you forged too many evil swords, you were expelled by your swordsmith teacher, Totosai, right?" Sesshoumaru said stoically. Kaijinbo narrowed his eyes.

'Eh? Totosai's apprentice?' Katsumi thought, surprised. Her hand subconsciously brushed against her sword, the Taifu_Kocho. Sesshoumaru noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Totosai, huh… It's been a long time, but the name still sickens me. The large youkai head hit the floor with a loud thud when Sesshoumaru dropped it in front of Kaijinbo.

"How about it, Kaijinbo. Can you forge a sword from this oni's fangs?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hnn?" Kaijinbo said. He leaned over and inspected the fangs. "Bah, don't play around. A worthy sword cannot be forged from such… dead fangs…" Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga.

'Sesshoumaru-sama…?' Jaken thought in confusion.

'Is he going to use Tenseiga on it…?' Katsumi wondered, taking a step back to give him room to swing the sword. Sesshoumaru gazed at the oni's head and watched as the same strange creatures that had surrounded Rin before appeared around the head.

'I see them… the pall-bearers of the next world…' Sesshoumaru thought. He narrowed his eyes slightly and struck, cutting the strange creatures down in one stroke.

"Huh?" Kaijinbo said, not getting what was going on at all since he was out of the loop. "_!_?" Kaijinbo gasped in surprise. He could feel the energy pulsing though the oni's head. "This looks… quite different from earlier…"

"Kaijinbo… I'll tell you this…" Sesshoumaru said. "The sword Tessaiga, forged by Totosai… The hated teacher who expelled you, was bitten apart… by this oni's fangs."

"Th-This is something else! They'll make an amazing sword!" Kaijinbo said in awe.

…

Rin sat beside Ah-Un, patiently waiting for Katsumi-nee and Sesshoumaru-sama to return, like she had promised.

"How much longer do you think it'll take, Ah-Un?" Rin asked the two-headed dragon.

It glanced at her and snorted, shaking its heads. The motion reminded Rin of an impatient horse.

"That long, huh?" Rin said, sighing.

…

"You have something to say to me." Sesshoumaru stated. He could tell Katsumi wanted to speak to him. Her aura was slightly agitated and nervous.

"I have something that's bothering me, but I don't know if I should say it…" Katsumi replied.

"Then don't." Jaken said arrogantly. Katsumi narrowed her eyes at the toad, but resisted the impulse to whack him over the head.

"… Are you sure having Kaijinbo make that sword was a good idea…?" Katsumi asked hesitantly. "If Totosai expelled him—"

"—Totosai will not forge a sword for me. Unlike you, I am not in his good graces." Sesshoumaru said. "If the master will not comply, the apprentice shall have to do."

'Well, I guess that makes sense… and if he has his own sword, maybe he'll stop going after Inuyasha and Tessaiga…' Katsumi thought.

"Fair enough." Katsumi conceded, though she still had a bad feeling about Kaijinbo.

...

They finally reached the edge of the toxic swamp, and Katsumi could see Rin waiting for them.

"We're back, Rin!" Katsumi called, waving at the girl, who suddenly lit up like a 1000watt lightbulb.

"Yaaay! You're all back!" Rin cheered, running to greet them.

"What's with that tone of surprise? Geez, don't you have any faith in me?" Katsumi teased, playfully poking Rin in the forehead. Rin giggled happily.

…

{Three days later, the night of the new moon}

Jaken hobbled up to Kaijinbo's hut. It was the promised day when the sword would be complete, and Sesshoumaru had sent Jaken to fetch the sword. "Kaijinbo, you promised it would be ready by the third day." Jaken said, entering the hut. "What's up? How good is the oni's fang sword?" There was a flash of silver, Jaken was suddenly feeling a burning pain throughout his body. He had been sliced in half. "Eh…?" The new sword pulsed with power, charging the air around it, as Jaken's corpse hit the ground. Kaijinbo was its wielder.

"It's done. It's a magnificent oni sword." Kaijinbo said darkly. His were glowing red, vacant, and glazed over. He was possessed.

…

"Jaken-sama sure is taking a long time." Rin said as she braided Katsumi's hair. Katsumi had agreed to let Rin play with her hair and style it however the girl wanted while they waited. Katsumi usually didn't pull her hair back because it pulled on her sensitive dog-ears, and Rin had been wanting to play with her hair for a while now. So, Katsumi figured she might as well let Rin get it out of her system while that wasn't an issue.

"Yes, he is…" Katsumi said. That bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, her intuition, had been getting worse ever since Jaken left. She didn't really get along with the imp, but she didn't hate him enough to wish him dead. Sesshoumaru stood from where he had been sitting, and began walking away in the direction of Kaijinbo's hut.

"Katsumi, Rin. Stay." Sesshoumaru told them. Katsumi's eyebrow twitched.

'What? Does he think I'm a dog or something?' Katsumi thought indignantly. Sesshoumaru paused and looked back at her, raising an eyebrow at her. '… Oh yeah… I kinda am…' Katsumi realized. 'Wait… Did he just hear my thoughts_!_?" Sesshoumaru continued on his way. She sighed in defeat. She already knew from the other day that humans couldn't get any closer to Kaijinbo's hut without dying from the fumes, so she and Rin were stuck there, waiting.

…

When Sesshoumaru entered the hut, he was greeted with the sight of Jaken's bloody corpse.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he assessed the situation. "Kaijinbo's doing… huh." He drew Tenseiga and cut down the creatures from the netherworld. Power stirred within Jaken, and Sesshoumaru heard the imp's heartbeat again. Jaken opened his eyes and blinked.

"Huh…? I'm sure I was cut down by Kaijinbo…" Jaken said, looking around. The imp's eyes landed on his severed lower half. "Hey, I was…!" Jaken cried.

"Let's go, Jaken. Hurry up and attached your body back together." Sesshoumaru said.

"… Sesshoumaru-sama…?" Jaken said, finally noticing the daiyoukai who was standing, facing away from him. "Ummm, could it be… that you saved my life with Tenseiga…?" Jaken asked.

"Apart from me, is there anyone else who is capable such a thing?" Sesshoumaru asked stoically.

"… Sesshoumaru-sama…" Jaken said in awe, deeply moved. The imp was tearing up from happiness, and you could practically see sparkles in the air around him. 'I'm deeply moved…' Jaken thought.

"Did kaijinbo finish the sword?" Sesshoumaru asked, furrowing his brow slightly. He was already irritated that Kaijinbo had dared to defy him, and Jaken's sudden case of the warm-fuzzies made Sesshoumaru feel slightly nauseated.

"Th-That's right." Jaken said, snapping out of it. "Kaijinbo forged a sword from the oni's fang… Also, for some reason, he looked strange, and… it's as if… It's as if he was being controlled by the sword."

…

'Dammit…' A black-haired Inuyasha thought as he stared up at the starry, but moonless sky. 'The night is long…' Inuyasha hated how weak he felt when he turned human. The others were already asleep, but Inuyasha was still wide-awake.

"Inuyasha, how about sleeping a bit." Miroku said. Okay, so maybe Miroku wasn't asleep…

"Miroku…" Inuyasha said. "Keh. Leave me alone, would you. When I have a human appearance, I don't sleep."

"Too scared to sleep, huh?" Miroku said.

"Wha—! … Hmph… So I'm scared, well excuse _me_." Inuyasha said defiantly.

"At least you're honest." Miroku said.

"After all, there's all sorts who hate me. At a time like this, if I was attacked, I'd be helpless, wouldn't I?" Inuyasha said.

"Well… Maybe your concern is not completely unfounded." Miroku said, turning from facing Inuyasha and looking off into the distance.

"Hm…?" Inuyasha said, not understanding what had Miroku on edge suddenly.

"Houshi-sama… you noticed it too?" Sango said. Apparently, she wasn't quite as asleep as Inuyasha had thought either.

"Sango…" Miroku said.

"What a terrible evil aura." Sango said.

"It's close." Miroku said. The air seemed to grow thicker and heavier as whatever the aura belonged to approached them. A figure appeared on the horizon. It was a youkai wielding a sword.

"Gu gu gu… Inuyasha… where are you…" The youkai sneered.

"_!_?" They all said when they heard the youkai.

"Who the hell are you_!_?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome stirred, she and Shippo had been awakened by Inuyasha's yell.

"Ah…?" Kagome said, confused and worried when she saw the clearly dangerous youkai.

"Gu gu gu… I am Kaijinbo, the swordsmith…" the youkai, Kaijinbo, said. "The sacred sword that I forged, "Tokijin"… It's crying that it wants to taste Inuyasha's blood.

…

Sesshoumaru and Jaken returned to where they had left Katsumi and Rin. They were sitting beside Ah-Un, who was curled up and taking a nap. It looked like they were drawing something in the dirt with sticks.

"Like this, Katsumi-nee?" Rin asked as she used the stick to copy the new kanji characters Katsumi was teaching her. Today's words were 'chicken, 'rooster,' 'pig,' cow,' and 'horse.' Katsumi liked to teach Rin how to write with groups of words that were connected by a single theme to help her remember better.

"That's right, Rin. Very good." Katsumi said, smiling. "Now, can you try using them in a sentence?"

"Okay!" Rin said. She sat there for a moment, thinking. "I've got it! The… pig… has… a…round… nose. The rooster... has… feathers. The chicken… lays… eggs." Rin said out loud as she scratched the sentences into the dirt with the stick. "The cow… makes… milk. And… the horse… runs… fast." Katsumi watched Rin as she wrote, checking to make sure the kanji was right and the sentences were grammatically correct. Rin was a bright kid, and as usual, she got them all right.

"Excellent, Rin! It's all correct. Just keep practicing them." Katsumi said, smiling proudly as she patted Rin on the head.

"Hmph. It's just a few simple words." Jaken said cynically. Katsumi sent him a sharp warning look. Jaken didn't say anything more on the matter… but it wasn't like he was _scared_ or anything… actually, yes, he _was_ scared. He had learned not to cross Katsumi. Though she had never laid a hand on the imp, Katsumi could be really scary when she was angry… not as scary as Sesshoumaru, but then again, no one was…

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said sternly. Jaken froze. He was in trouble now…

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama…?" Jaken said warily.

"You will stay behind and watch Rin." Sesshoumaru ordered. Jaken choked.

"B-but Sesshoumaru-sama… I thought I was to accompany you on your search for Kaijinbo…" Jaken said, stammering.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Ah-Un. The dragon stirred, awakening from his nap. Both heads looked at Sesshoumaru, and the dragon stood, so that his master could ride him. Katsumi climbed onto Ah-Un's back and waited for Sesshoumaru to do the same, since he had obviously intended on taking the dragon with him. Sesshoumaru just stared at her.

"… What…?" Katsumi asked, wondering why he wasn't getting on.

"… What do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly. Katsumi tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I thought I'd go with you. I don't know why, but I just _know_ I _have_ to… My intuition is telling me to go, and that if I don't, I'll regret it. Bad things tend to happen when I don't listen to my gut." Katsumi said.

"And good things happen when you do…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, that depends on how you look at it… I'm still alive and healthy, aren't I?" Katsumi said. "Life's not always a bed of roses, even when I do follow my intuition, but I had five near death experiences before I realized my intuition was more than just a case of nerves."

'Interesting…' Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at her, weighing the pros and cons of acquiescing to her request. 'Her eyes are full of such strong conviction… Her mother has been known to have visions… I wonder if she is capable of that as well? Still, she is only human right now, and she should know her own limits.' "You are currently only a weak human. There is a possibility Kaijinbo was possessed by the sword. He used it to cut down Jaken, and I doubt he would hesitate to use it on you as well." Sesshoumaru said.

'So, that's why Jaken took so long… That must've sucked.' Katsumi thought sympathetically. "So, you're going to see Inuyasha then?" Katsumi asked. She figured if the sword made with the oni's fangs possessed Kaijinbo, and it was evil like his other swords, it would probably want revenge on the one who killed it. Sesshoumaru didn't answer her, and she took that as a 'maybe'.

"I want to go. I'm fully aware that I'm not at my full strength, but I'm not totally defenseless, and I won't interfere… I'll stay neutral." Katsumi said, determined.

"… Don't blame me if you're recklessness gets you killed." Sesshoumaru said, deciding to allow it. The longer he stood here debating this with her, the further away Kaijinbo was going to get.

'Wha-Wha-What_!_?" Why does _she_ get to go_!_?" Jaken screamed internally.

"You're leaving, Sesshoumaru-sama, Katsumi-nee?" Rin asked in dismay. It wasn't as fun waiting with just Jaken-sama.

"Don't worry Rin, we'll be back soon. Why don't you go ahead and practice the kanji a few more times, and then play with Jaken?" Katsumi suggested.

"Okay, I guess…" Rin said, pouting slightly. She was always getting left behind.

"When we get back, I'll let you braid my hair again." Katsumi promised. Rin's face lit up with excitement.

"Really? And then, can you braid mine too, Katsumi-nee?" Rin asked.

Deal." Katsumi said, smiling as she made a pinky promise with Rin. Sesshoumaru mounted Ah-Un, and he and Katsumi took to the sky in search of Kaijinbo.


	18. The Sword's Owner

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>Tessaiga and Tokijin clashed together as Inuyasha, who thanks to the dawning of the new day was now hanyou again, and the Kaijinbo fought. The sword was monstrous. Inuyasha was cut up just from the kenatsu, the sword-pressure, in his human form. It also seemed the sword was allowing Kaijinbo's body to move, despite the fact that Miroku had cracked his skull open earlier.<p>

"Gugugu… Totosai." Kaijinbo sneered. "Like you, your sword is nothing specia—!" Tessiga's kenatsu ripped Kaijinbo in half, and his body disintegrated. The only thing left of Kaijinbo was one hand, the one that was still clinging to Tokijin.

"What the…" Miroku said, surprised.

"Hmph… The sword was one thing, but Kaijinbo's body couldn't endure anymore of Tessaiga's cutting force." Totosai explained. "He got possessed by a sword he forged himself, the damn novice…" Inuyasha was breathing heavily from exertion as Tessaiga transformed from it's now _much_ heavier form to its inactive, rusty old katana form.

"Totosai, you bastard…!" Inuyasha yelled, pissed off.

"You got another problem?" Totosai said.

"Like—I—said—before!" Inuyasha said, punctuating each word by tapping the back of Tessaiga's blade against Totosai's forehead. "How am I supposed to use such a heavy sword? It was hard enough doing one swing!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You want to know?" Totosai said. "A way in which to be able to handle a heavy Tessaiga, that is…"

"Eh…" Kagome said.

"There is a way?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's simple." Totosai said. Inuyasha and Totosai stared at eachother for a moment.

"… You're not seriously going to suggest 'train your body,' are you?" Inuyasha asked, giving Totosai a brilliant, closed-eyed, shit-eating grin and clapping the old youkai on the shoulder.

"Gulp!" Totosai said as he swallowed his next words.

"So, it _was_ that." Inuyasha said, annoyed, as he bopped Totosai on the head, a vein throbbing in his clenched fist.

"Have you finished your conversation?" Miroku asked. Tokijin pulsed with evil energy. "It seems the sword's evil energy has decreased only very slightly with Kaijinbo's death."

"The sword stained with the evil of Kaijinbo and the oni called Goshinki. Such a thing has to be removed from existence." Totosai said. Inuyasha prepared to draw Tessaiga again. A rumble came from the sky, like thunder, and the sky suddenly became overcast and cloudy. A ball of blue light formed and crashed down like lightning, cutting Inuyasha off from getting to Tokijin.

"Wha—!" Inuyasha said, surprised. It was Sesshoumaru, riding his two-headed dragon, Ah-Un. The lightning had been caused by Ah, whose muzzle had been removed to allow him to fire as they descend rapidly from the skies. Sesshoumaru leaped off of Ah-Un when they were closer to the ground, and landed gracefully beside Tokijin. Ah-Un landed a few feet away, and Inuyasha noticed a second rider that had been hidden behind Sesshoumaru. It was Katsumi.

"Wha… Katsumi-chan_!_?" Kagome said in surprise. She then remembered something Tsukihime, Katsumi's mother had told her the last time she returned to her era for more supplies.

—Kagome's Flashback—

_Kagome climbed up the ladder her family had installed in the well for her, and was now entering her house._

"_Mom! I'm home!" Kagome called as she walked through the house. She could hear her mom talking to someone in the living room._

"_Oh, kagome! Welcome home!" Her mother said, smiling, happy to see her daughter again, as Kagome entered the room. Her mother had been talking with Katsumi's mother, Tsukihime-san. They had started calling the Dubois-sans by their first names, since she insisted because the two families had become close, and their first names were easier to pronounce than their fancy French family name._

"_Welcome back, Kagome-chan." Tsukihime said, smiling at her. "Why don't you sit down with us and relax?"_

"_Thank you, Tsukihime-san." Kagome said politely as she sat down next to her mom._

"_You look tired, Kagome. I'll go fix you a snack to help you regain your energy." Kagome's mom said._

"_Would you like any help, Nodoka-san?" Tsukihime asked Kagome's mom._

"_Oh, no, thanks for offering, Tsukihime-san, but you're my guest. Please, just relax and enjoy yourself." Higurashi Nodoka said as she left to fix Kagome a snack in the kitchen._

"_How have you been, Kagome-chan?" Tsukihime asked. Kagome could tell Tsukihime probably already knew from her visions, but it was nice that she cared enough to ask. Tsukihime often listened while Kagome vented about the more dangerous parts of her adventures in the feudal era since she had also 'been there and done that,' and kagome didn't want to worry her own mother._

"_Okay, I guess. It's been the same as usual. I miss Katsumi-chan though. She's been gone for a while now." Kagome said. Tsukihime nodded in understanding._

"_Yes, I'm sorry she had to leave you, but you'll see her again soon. Actually, that's part of the reason I came to visit today. I have another package for Katsumi-chan if you wouldn't mind taking it back with you once you're ready to return. You see, her adopted grandfather, Steve's uncle, was having his garden re-landscaped, and the workers uncovered a time capsule that Katsumi's biological grandmother had buried before she died. So, he mailed some of the items in it to us since he they belonged to Steve's mother, and he thought he should have them. Steve wanted to give one of the items to Katsumi, so it's in here, along with some other things from me." Tsukihime said. Kagome was glad to hear that she would see her friend again soon._

"_Of course, I'd be happy to give it to her, Tsukihime-san." Kagome said. Tsukihime smiled fondly at Kagome. She was glad her daughter had made such a good friend._

"_I do have to warn you though, Kagome-chan. You may be surprised when you see the one she has been traveling with, but please remember this; Katsumi would never turn her back on a friend. Once Katsumi cares for someone, she will never betray them. She is able to see good in everyone, and she would never stay with someone if she didn't believe in them. Even if she is not with you, I can guarantee that she still considers you and the others as friends. Please trust her." Tsukihime said. Kagome could see how serious the older woman was, and although she didn't fully understand yet, she knew that what Tsukihime had just told her was extremely important._

"_Alright, Tsukihime-san. I'll believe in Katsumi-chan." Kagome promised._

—_End Flashback—_

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here… and why is Katsumi with you_!_? If you hurt her…!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's my line. I just came after this sword. It seems like the oni killed by you still wanted revenge, even after it became a sword. As for Katsumi, she followed me on her own." Sesshoumaru said.

"Wha—!" Inuyasha said.

"He knows that Tokijin was made from Goshinki's fangs…?" Sango said.

"… Which means that…" Miroku said.

"I was the one who commissioned the sword." Sesshoumaru said.

"Eh…" Kagome said.

"Sesshoumaru! You mustn't touch Tokijin!" Totosai yelled. "Even for you, if you touch it, you'll be exposed to Tokijin's evil, and be possessed, like Kaijinbo…!"

"Totosai-ojii-san, your warning is only going to make him want to try more…" Katsumi said from where she was standing besides Ah-Un, sweat dropping.

"Hnn…" Sesshoumaru said. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Tokijin's handle and pulled the sword out of where it had been stuck in the ground. "Kisama, just who do you think I am?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking slightly as held Tokijin.

Tokijin's evil aura swirled and dissipated as it was overpowered by Sesshoumaru's own youki. The others were shocked. Katsumi was slightly surprised, not because Sesshoumaru beat it, but because of the sword's design. Instead of a katana, Tokijin's design looked like it was a cross between a Chinese jian and a European bastard sword. She hadn't really seen a sword like that in this era before.

'Tokijin's evil energy lost to Sesshoumaru? Yeesh, what a creepy guy.' Totosai thought nervously. 'Why would Katsumi willingly follow that guy?'

"Hnn… This means this sword has also chosen its master." Sesshoumaru said as he gazed at Tokijin. "Draw, Inuyasha. I want to verify something about you."

'_!_?' Inuyasha thought, surprised. 'He wants to… verify something about me…_!_?'

"Wait, Sesshoumaru-sama… I thought we were only here to retrieve the sword?" Katsumi said uneasily. She had promised she would remain neutral, but she didn't want them to fight. Sesshoumaru gave Katsumi a sharp look.

"You said you wouldn't interfere if I allowed you to come." Sesshoumaru reminded her. "It is your own fault you did not verify my intentions." Katsumi frowned. What Sesshoumaru had said was true. She messed up.

'Eh… If Katsumi-chan is worried about Inuyasha, then she really does still care about us, even if she's with Sesshoumaru right now.' Kagome thought, relived. Her relief was short-lived though.

"Get back, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Don't do it, Inuyasha! It's too dangerous!" Kagome pleaded.

"Just do as I say!" Inuyasha said.

"Do you think you can win?" Totosai asked.

"Keh! He's not an opponent who'd listen, even if you said, 'please wait.'" Inuyasha said.

"That's right. Come at me, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said. "If you won't come, then I will." Sesshoumaru said as he sped toward Inuyasha.

"Keh, don't regret digging your own grave, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew Tessaiga. The sword's weight strained against his hand. 'Damn. It's so heavy…' Inuyasha thought, gritting his teeth. Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin at him, and Inuyasha just barley managed to block it with Tessaiga. "Ugh!" Inuyasha grunted as he struggled against Sesshoumaru.

'Is it just me, or does Tessaiga look bigger than the last time I saw it…?' Katsumi wondered. The kenatsu from Tokijin broke through Tessaiga's and cut Inuyasha. 'Oh, no!'

"Like I thought, he can barely manage to block it!" Kagome yelled, worried.

"He even lost the kenatsu battle!" Shippo said.

"This is really baaad!" Totosai said.

"Does Inuyasha have no chance?" Katsumi asked. The others hadn't noticed her approach since they were too preoccupied watching the fight.

'When did she get here?' Miroku thought. He would have sensed her presence if she hadn't been in her human form. Katsumi noticed they had a new member in their group.

"Hi, I'm Katsumi, by the way. I wish we'd met under better circumstances." Katsumi said, nodding in a slight bow to Sango.

"… I'm Sango…" Sango said, returning the gesture. She had heard about Katsumi from Kagome.

"Katsumi-chan… is there a reason why you chose to travel with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. Katsumi gave Kagome an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, it must feel like I've betrayed you, but various things have happened. Sesshoumaru isn't as evil as he acts, and there is someone very important to me that I must stay to protect." Katsumi said.

"Sesshoumaru?" Shippo asked in surprise. Katsumi laughed.

"Yeah, right! I think we all know Sesshoumaru doesn't need anyone's help for protection. It's someone else. She is to me what Shippo is to you, Kagome." Katsumi said. Kagome nodded in understanding.

'That must be why Katsumi-san promised to stay neutral…' Miroku realized. She didn't want to hurt them, but she didn't want to be Sesshoumaru's enemy either.

"I understand." Kagome said. "Your mother had warned me this might happen, but she said I should trust you… and I do, Katsumi-chan. Which is why I'm giving you this, as I promised your mother I would." Kagome pulled a rather bulky package out of her bottomless pit of a backpack and gave it to Katsumi. Katsumi smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. Please, remember that I will always be your friend, and you can come to me if you're ever in need." Katsumi said gratefully. She was glad her friends hadn't turned against her.

"So, Totosai-ojii-san, could you please tell me the answer to my previous question?"

"Weeell… he can't swing Tessaiga." Totosai admitted. 'Besides, that inherently dangerous sword, Tokijin, ended up in the hands of Sesshoumaru of all people…' Totosai thought. Inuyasha jumped back, putting some distance between him and Sesshoumaru.

"Da… Dammit…" Inuyasha said, panting from the effort it was taking to fight with such a heavy sword.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he analyzed Inuyasha. 'The blood's scent… is that of an ordinary hanyou's after all… but at that time, while fighting Goshinki, the smell of Inuyasha's blood definitely changed. Whatever that means, I shall have to see for myself!' Sesshoumaru thought.

'Unless I settle this in one swing… I'll be done for…' Inuyasha thought.

"Have you changed your fighting style, Inuyasha? You always used to wave Tessaiga around…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha growled. "Shaddup!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged forward with Tessaiga. The two swords clashed when Sesshoumaru blocked Tessaiga with Tokijin. Even Sesshoumaru was straining slightly against Tessaiga's new weight, but he was unaffected by its kenatsu. Inuyasha was not as lucky. Sesshoumaru applied a little more force with Tokijin and Inuyasha was cut by its kenatsu.

"Oh-ho… Tessaiga's become a little heavier, has it?" Sesshoumaru observed. 'What have you done to this sword, Inuyasha…?' Sesshoumaru thought, irritated. He knew it would need to be repaired after it had been bitten apart, and it was holding up well against a sword made from the fangs that had previously crushed it, but he was still irritated that something had happened to his father's sword.

"It's… It's not just 'a little,' you damn jerk!" Inuyasha yelled in irritation.

"Hn. If the sword is too much for you… you're better off without it!" Sesshoumaru said, using a strike from Tokijin to knock Tessaiga out of Inuyasha's hands.

"!" Inuyasha said in surprise as he was knocked back and watched Tessaiga fly out of his hands.

"Ah!" Katsumi gasped in dismay. She didn't want to go back on her word, but she wasn't just going to watch Inuyasha as was killed. If things didn't improve soon, she might have to break her promise to Sesshoumaru…

"Tessaiga was knocked, flying!" Miroku shouted in surprise.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in concern.

"Oh no, it'll be like a fight between a child and an adult!" Shippo said. Inuyasha landed on harshly on the ground, and Tessaiga landed a few feet away from him, stuck in the ground.

"Da-Dammit…" Inuyasha grunted.

"Inuyasha-sama! Qu-Quickly pick up Tessaiga!" Myouga urged him.

"Myouga-jijii…" Inuyasha said.

'Eh? How long has Myouga-ojii-san been here?' Katsumi wondered when she saw the small flea youkai hopping up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"…" Inuyasha said, glancing at Tessaiga. "Don't need it!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards Sesshoumaru.

"Eh_!_" Myouga shouted. Sesshoumaru stood silently, waiting as Inuyasha approached him.

"Don't, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"You intend to fight Sesshoumaru unarmed_!_?" Shippo yelled in alarm.

"Just pick up the damn sword, Inuyasha!" Katsumi yelled. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "What? You don't need a cheerleader!" Katsumi pointed out.

"Inuyasha-sama, don't be so desperate!" Myouga pleaded.

"Such a heavy sword won't help me win this fight at all!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You don't need to win, stupid! Worry more about your own survival!" Katsumi shouted.

"You don't know your own limits." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha as he pointed Tokijin at him. Tokijin pulsed with power, and Inuyasha came to a sudden stop before being blown away by the sword's kenatsu.

"Uwaah!" Inuyasha cried as the kenatsu cut him.

"He was blown back by the kenatsu_!_?" Sango said. Inuyasha managed to land in a crouching position. 'That bastard…' Inuyasha thought angrily. There was a pulse of energy.

"Eh…?" Katsumi thought out loud, confused. She suddenly felt as though something was about to go very wrong…

"So, the hanyou is just a hanyou, huh…" Sesshoumaru thought out loud. "Enough. Die, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said as he charged at Inuyasha.

"Oh, no! Inuyasha, run!" Miroku yelled.

"No! Sesshoumaru, I'm begging you, please—!" Katsumi yelled. There was a swishing sound as the grass rippled outward, blown by a wave of energy that pulsed from Inuyasha.

'!' Sesshoumaru thought in surprise when the wave of demonic energy hit him.

"Wh-What is that_!_?" Katsumi asked in shock as she felt the stir of power pulsing through Inuyasha. She had never felt anything like it from him before… it vaguely reminded her of Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha…!" Kagome yelled. 'He's not going to transform again, is he…?' Kagome wondered worriedly.

"Everyone, flee with Inuyasha!" Totosai yelled as he inhaled and his cheeks inflated.

"Eh." Miroku said. Totosai exhaled, blowing a jet of fire between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Whoa!" Katsumi yelped in surprise. She had never seen Totosai breathe fire on such a huge scale before. It had formed a _huge_ wall of flames that was as tall as a high-rise building.

"!" Sesshoumaru said as he stopped short, before the flames could singe him. "Totosai…" Sesshoumaru said, irritated that someone had interfered.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome cried, and Inuyasha slammed into the ground, unconscious.

"!" Sesshoumaru said when the demonic energy was suddenly snuffed out after he heard kagome yell. Katsumi helped them get Inuyasha onto Kirara's back.

"Good luck, and be careful!" Katsumi said and waved goodbye as they escaped. Katsumi turned back to watch the wall of flames, waiting for them to die down. Hopefully Sesshoumaru wouldn't be pissed enough to kill her...

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I put kisama in here because it's tough finding an english equivalent that truly expresses the full meaning of a word sometimes. Kisama literally translates to 'prescious enemy,' but it's really just a much more polite and lordly way of calling someone a bastard.

I forgot to mention this before, I think, but kenatsu means 'sword-pressure.' I used it because, well to be honest, I just like it better. ^_^


	19. The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"Everyone, flee with Inuyasha!" Totosai yelled as he inhaled and his cheeks inflated._

_"Eh." Miroku said. Totosai exhaled, blowing a jet of fire between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru._

_"Whoa!" Katsumi yelped in surprise. She had never seen Totosai breathe fire on such a huge scale before. It had formed a huge wall of flames that was as tall as a high-rise building._

_"!" Sesshoumaru said as he stopped short, before the flames could singe him. "Totosai…" Sesshoumaru said, irritated that someone had interfered._

_"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome cried, and Inuyasha slammed into the ground, unconscious._

_"!" Sesshoumaru said when the demonic energy was suddenly snuffed out after he heard Kagome yell. Katsumi helped them get Inuyasha onto Kirara's back._

_"Good luck, and be careful!" Katsumi said and waved goodbye as they escaped. Katsumi turned back to watch the wall of flames, waiting for them to die down. Hopefully Sesshoumaru wouldn't be pissed enough to kill her..._

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the fire was blasted away by a huge wave of youki.<p>

"Ah!" Katsumi said in surprise as she turned away and shielded her face.

The flames hadn't been blown onto her, but the gust of wind that hit her was really hot. Katsumi lowered her arms and turned to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. He glanced at the direction Inuyasha and the others had escaped in, but he made no room to follow them. Katsumi breathed a sigh of relief for her friends, but she wasn't sure where she stood on Sesshoumaru's hit list now…

"I'm the doghouse now, aren't I, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Katsumi said her hands were clasped behind her back, and she looked like a child that knew they were about to be scolded. She was hoping that maybe the modern phrase would distract Sesshoumaru long enough for him to forget he was in a bad mood. It worked.

"… What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Uh… it's just a saying from where I'm from. It means I'm in trouble… it's based on the idea of being punished like a dog who is forced to stay in a doghouse, a shelter used by a dog, away form people." Katsumi explained. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment. He could sense her apprehension, worry, and relief. Technically, Katsumi had kept her word, and she hadn't interfered with the actual fight. He decided he would allow her impertinence, just this once.

"What is that package you're holding?" Sesshoumaru asked. Katsumi sighed in relief again.

'Thank goodness.' She thought. "Kagome gave it to me. She said it was from my mother." Katsumi said.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru hummed. "Why did she not simply bring it to you in person?" Katsumi started walking back to his side as she answered.

"Because this came from my mother who's in the future. Unlike me, Kagome is able to travel between the worlds. She's also become friends with Kagome's mother." Katsumi said. She pet Ah-Un's heads. "Thanks for waiting for us so patiently." Ah-Un rubbed its heads against her hands, and she scratched behind their ears for them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" They heard Jaken call out as he ran up to them. Katsumi raised an eyebrow at the imp.

"Where's Rin?" Katsumi asked. Jaken froze.

Katsumi, Sesshoumaru, and even Ah-un stared at him expectantly, as if to say, 'Well? Explain yourself.' Jaken sweat dropped. He had left Rin behind after getting fed up with watching her.

"W-W-Well… you were gone so long, I got worried—Not that I think anyone could defeat you, Sesshoumaru-sama— Ah! I see you're still as strong as ever, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken babbled. They all knew that translated to 'I selfishly left Rin behind—please don't kill me!' Ah-Un snorted in disbelief. Katsumi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in exasperation and irritation at the imp. Sesshoumaru internally seconded that emotion.

"Can I hit him?" Katsumi asked. Ah-Un snorted in agreement.

"…" Sesshoumaru said in reply. He was considering that himself. Jaken flinched when he realized just how much trouble he was in.

"Ah!... Um… After going through all that effort to track them down… Why did you not pursue them?" Jaken asked, panicking. He hoped his question would distract Sesshoumaru and redirect the daiyoukai's anger towards Inuyasha… or something…

"…" Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi almost face-palmed. It had obviously worked… again. Well, she could tell something had been troubling him since Inuyasha had left. She had a feeling it had to do with that strange pulse of demonic energy they had felt radiating from Inuyasha. She had been unnerved by it as well.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…?" Jaken said. He was relieved it had worked, but now he was curious about what Sesshoumaru was thinking about.

'To think, that just for an instant, it made I, Sesshoumaru, afraid...' Sesshoumaru thought. He had smelled Katsumi's fear when it happened, so he knew she had felt it as well, despite being in her human form. '… That time when Inuyasha…'

…

A gentle breeze blew, and a pair of birds sang as they flew peacefully through the air. Below them, Rin was sitting on the soft grass of the meadow where they had left her, playing. She was picking flowers to make a bouquet for Katsumi.

"Sigh. Sesshoumaru-sama and Katsumi-nee sure are late…" Rin said. She heard the sound of Ah-Un's feet stomping on the ground. "Ah!" She said excitedly, realizing they must be back. She turned and saw them all approaching her. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Katsumi-nee!" Rin shouted happily as she ran to them.

"We're back, Rin!" Katsumi said, smiling as she walked faster to meet Rin half way. Sesshoumaru stopped, and Jaken almost bumped into him.

"Rin, Katsumi, Don't move." Sesshoumaru ordered. Sensing how serious he was, Rin and Katsumi immediately went rigid, their bodies frozen mid-step. Sesshoumaru leaped over them, and swung Tokijin, slicing through the trees on the edge of the forest line.

"A woman, huh…" Sesshoumaru said when the trees fell away to reveal a female youkai holding a fan. "I remember the smell. It's the same as that charlatan… Naraku or something… that tried to entrap me before."

'Eh? Entrap… Wasn't Naraku helping him…?' Katsumi wondered.

"Hmmm, so you're Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshoumaru, huh? You've got a fine face." The female youkai said. Katsumi felt her eye twitch.

'Uh-oh… did I just feel… Jealous?' Katsumi wondered, paling slightly at the thought. She suddenly remembered the reason why her mother had told her she was in feudal Japan in the first place. '…Don't tell me my soul-mate is Sesshoumaru…_!_? He might kill me for even suggesting it! He's not as cruel as I first thought he was, but that pride of his would never allow him to entertain the thought of loving someone of mixed blood… Well, there's no point in worrying about it now… You can't always help who you fall in love with… What will be, will be.' Katsumi decided.

"I am Kagura, the wind user. I'm an offspring of Naraku, you see." The female youkai said.

"Offspring?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Indeed… and… that sword of yours you had made from a guy called Goshinki is also an offspring of Naraku, like me, you see." Kagura said.

"What of it. Did you come because Naraku is in tears, begging to have it back?" Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Hmph, that jerk Naraku doesn't have any attachment to a dead oni. I just came on a whim to make certain of Goshinki's fate…" Kagura said.

"Say… you're strong, aren't you? Maybe you could possibly be strong enough to kill Naraku."

'She wants Naraku dead…? Isn't she his offspring?' Katsumi thought in confusion. Kagura drew a feather from her hair and jumped on it as it grew larger. She flew up into the sky with a strong gust of wind.

"That sword is yours." Kagura yelled as she left. Katsumi relaxed from the position she had been frozen in the whole time. Rin stayed as she was.

'She probably won't move again until Sesshoumaru-sama says she can…' Katsumi thought, smiling at how cute Rin was.

"A suspicious looking woman, wasn't she." Jaken said.

"So, what… did she come all this way just to flirt and run?" Katsumi said, still feeling a little jealous. Since it was lasting this long, Katsumi realized she couldn't deny that she had feelings for Sesshoumaru, or she wouldn't have been jealous at all.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he stared after Kagura.

"…" Rin said from where she was still standing, rigidly frozen in place. Sesshoumaru glanced back at her.

"Rin, you can move now." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ah, sure." Rin said, sighing in relief as she finally relaxed. Katsumi smiled at her.

"Good job, Rin. You lasted longer than I did." Katsumi praised her. Rin smiled happily at her little victory.

'Even if that woman hadn't said anything, if that measly Naraku comes wandering around near me again, I will leave his corpse for the crows.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Say, Sesshoumaru, has Naraku wronged you somehow?" Katsumi asked. "I thought he was only after Inuyasha and friends. He tricked Rouyakan into attacking us right after our fight with you. It was a real nuisance. I still can't believe I nearly died…" Katsumi said, mumbling the last sentence. Sesshoumaru still heard it, and he felt his blood begin to boil, but he calmed himself down. He should not have been so upset over the thought of her dying, and didn't know why he was affected so. Sesshoumaru decided not to dwell on it.

"The jewel shard embedded in the arm he gave me threatened to consume me, but I ripped it off before that could happen." Sesshoumaru said.

"What a creep." Katsumi said, shaking her head. "Oh, that's right. I don't know if this will interest you or not, but apparently Naraku can change his appearance. I don't think Kagura was actually him tough… She didn't give off the same 'jerk' vibe he did. He also has a scar on his back in the shape of a spider that looks like a burn."

'That is certainly good to know…' Sesshoumaru thought. 'However, what interests me right now, is why the scent of Inuyasha's blood changed… and just what was that strange demonic energy coming from him?'

"What's in that package you're holding, Katsumi-nee?" Rin asked curiously. Katsumi glanced down at the package in her arms. She had almost forgotten she was even holding it… Which was strange considering how bulky it was.

"I don't know, Rin. It's something from my mother. Would you like to help me open it?" Katsumi said. Rin nodded enthusiastically. Eager to see what it could be. Sesshoumaru sat down and leaned against a tree in his fashion, and watched as the two girls unwrapped the bundle. Jaken didn't want to admit it, but he too was curious about the package.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot!" Katsumi said when she saw the card lying on top of everything. It was a birthday card.

"Forgot what?" Rin asked.

"It's my birthday today!" Katsumi said, smiling brightly. "I just turned seventeen-years old."

"Wow! Happy birthday, Katsumi-nee!" Rin gushed.

"Hmph. _Only_ seventeen?" Jaken sneered. "That's nothing."

"For humans, especially in this time, that would make me close to being an adult. I'd be considered old enough to marry." Katsumi pointed out as she read the card. **"… Wow!"** Katsumi said suddenly as she put the card down and started digging through the package for something.

"What is it, Katsumi-nee?" Rin asked.

"My mom wrote in the card that one of my presents is my grandmother's, my father's mother, diary that they recently found, and my father told her to give it to me because She wrote about my biological grandfather in it. I'll finally know what my missing piece of the puzzle is!" Katsumi said excitedly. That caught Sesshoumaru's attention. He was curious about that as well. "Here it is!" Katsumi said excitedly as she pulled the small book out and began scanning the pages as she flipped through it. "It looks like my grandmother was quite the wild child. She ran away from home when she was about my age, and snuck onto a boat she thought was headed to **France**. It was a complete accident that she ended up in **Ireland**. She met my grandfather when she was lost in the woods near the home of the family that was letting her stay with them in exchange for helping them with their farm. They started seeing eachother, and they eventually fell in love. She knew what he really was…" Katsumi stopped flipping through the pages and fell silent when she got to a certain part. She was now wearing an expression of sadness and sympathy.

"Your mother explained all of that in the note? Why didn't she just write what you were, and be done with it?" Jaken huffed.

"…No, it wasn't in the card. I read it in this diary just now. I have an eidetic memory, so I can almost instantly remember and understand whatever I read. It usually only takes thirty seconds of looking at the image…" Katsumi said.

'How useful.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Why did you stop reading, Katsumi-nee?" Rin asked. Katsumi smiled sadly.

"…I just… It's just so… tragic…" Katsumi said. "They were so in love, but… he died. The son of the old couple who owned the farm liked my mother, and he apparently followed her one night to see who she was meeting. They were talking about how she was pregnant with my father, and the son overheard. In a fit of rage and jealousy, he tried to attack my grandmother with an old pocketknife he had on him. My grandfather shielded her, and was stabbed in her place. He scared the son off, but it was too late for him. It turns out that he was a faerie, and the blade of the pocketknife was iron. Iron is like poison to his kind, and too much of it had entered into his bloodstream. He died."

"Eh…" Rin said, she looked like she was going to cry. She was sad that someone had hurt Katsumi's family. Katsumi put the diary down and hugged Rin.

"Thank you for crying for them, Rin, but it's alright… They're together in heaven now." Katsumi said, hoping it was true. Sesshoumaru stared off into the distance. The situation of Katsumi's grandparents was too similar to his own father's. He too had died protecting a human woman and their half-breed child.

"What are these strange markings?" Jaken asked as he stared at a page of the still open diary.

"That's** English**, it's the language from my native country. It's what I grew up speaking, reading, and writing." Katsumi explained.

"Wow, it's so different from Japanese!" Rin said in awe. Can you read part of it as it's supposed to sound?" Rin asked.

"Sure, Rin. I'll tell you a poem that was in there that my grandfather recited form my mother." Katsumi said.** _"O' dear child of the fair fae, fear not the thought of flight. Shed your veil of mortal skin. Unfurl your wings of graceful mien. Sing now this song so that you may— dance and play on feet so light, and soar so high above the green, come dear child to your place among your kin."_**

"Wow, I don't know what that means, but it sounds so pretty…" Rin said.

"Well, I can say it again in Ja—!" Katsumi said, but then Katsumi's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head. She fell onto the ground, convulsing, like she was having a seizure.

"Katsumi-nee!" Rin yelled, frightened by the sudden change. Rin moved to try to touch her.

"Don't touch her, Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he approached them.

Rin stopped, like he asked, but she was near tears at the sight of her Katsumi-nee acting in such a scary way. Rin didn't understand what was happening. Neither did Jaken, but he could sense the strange power that was now pulsing through Katsumi, and he kept his distance. Sesshoumaru sensed it too, of course. It was that same as that whisper of 'green' energy he had sensed about her when he was still healing from his wounds near Rin's village. It was much stranger now. It didn't seem dangerous, but without knowing its effects, he thought it would be best if they didn't get to close. Katsumi wasn't dead yet, and there was no indication she was going to be, despite how unsettling seeing her convulsing body was. They watched as Katsumi's human ears grew pointed. Her back suddenly arched, forcing her up into a sitting position, as swirls of emerald green and teal energy flowed from her back. The energy was flowing out in two steady streams, burning through her kimono. They looked like wings. The wings fluttered once, and then—as suddenly as it had started—it was over. The wings faded away, and Katsumi fell back onto the ground. They all stared at her now completely still body, lying prone on the grassy ground.

"K-Katsumi-nee?" Rin said nervously, tears in her eyes. Katsumi's eyes slowly fluttered open. Katsumi realized she was staring up at the sky, and the sun was setting. The last thing she remembered was talking to Rin.

"Uh… What happened?" Katsumi asked, sitting up and blinking in confusion. Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru, silently asking if it was safe now. Sesshoumaru nodded, and Rin ran forward, glomping Katsumi.

"Katsumi-nee! Rin was so scared! I thought you were dying!" Rin cried, tears of relief streaming down her face. Katsumi held Rin, rubbing her small back in a soothing manner. She didn't know what had just happened, but she knew it was pretty serious from Rin's reaction.

"I'm sorry, Rin… I didn't mean to scare you…" Katsumi said. She looked at Sesshoumaru. "What happened?"

…

It was night now, and Rin had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep after being reassured that Katsumi wasn't going to have another episode. Jaken was asleep too… snoring. Sesshoumaru had told her what happened, and that her 'dragonfly' mark had disappeared from her neck, and was replaced by a set of green and teal stylized butterfly wings on her back—which they could all see, thanks to part of the back of her kimono being burned off. Katsumi had been relived to find that new clothes had been included in her little care package. She was now wearing a black kosode with a bamboo pattern that alternated between shades of green and with hints of gold here and there. The obi was mostly red with simple, but elegant gold embroidery. She had a thin, golden sash tied around her waist, kind of like Sesshoumaru's, so that she could wear her sword at her kimono ended a few inches below her knees, and the top had been altered so that it was sleeveless, and part of the upper-back of the kimono had been cut away, revealing her new wings mark, and allowing room for her 'wings' to come out without burning her clothes again. Katsumi also had a black haori that had the _exact_ same mark that was on her back, embroidered on its back, to wear over her outfit, since showing that much skin wouldn't be considered proper. Her mother had included black leggings so that she wouldn't have to worry about flashing people when she fought. She kept her lace up leather boots that she had worn with her previous outfit, and she used the geisha-style hair ornaments her mother had included to arrange her hair in a style similar to a geisha's, only she left her bangs down, and two strands of longer hair hung down to frame the sides of her face. It was a sassy, but elegant hairstyle, as contradictory as that may sound. It was a shame about her other kimono, but this one was actually something she might have picked out for herself. Katsumi was now flipping through her grandmother's diary at a much slower pace to see if she could find out what reading that poem had done to her. It probably wasn't anything too harmful, since her mother had obviously anticipated this, as shown by the custom clothing she had prepared, but it was past time for her dog-ears to return, and her ears were still pointy like a full-blooded youkai's… or a faerie's… That's when Katsumi noticed it. The page the poem was on, was stuck to the next page, and what ever her grandmother had written after the poem had been hidden by this.

'No wonder I didn't see it...' Katsumi thought. Katsumi used the claw on her index finger to _very_ carefully separate the pages. Once she did, she read what her grandmother had written, and saw the small note that had been tucked in between the glued together pages… and smacked herself in the head with the book.

"…What are you doing…?" Sesshoumaru asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. Katsumi glanced at him, one of her eyes was twitching.

"My _loving_ mother left me a note in between the pages she _glued together_ so that I would read the poem, without knowing what would happen. According to the diary, it wasn't just a poem—It was a spell. It turns out my grandparents had decided to put a seal on my dad while he was still in the womb, the one I told you about that made him human. My mother had always made it sound like they had the same curse, but it turns out they just ended up with under similar spells cast by different people." Katsumi explained.

'Why did he place a seal on his own child's powers?' Sesshoumaru wondered. Katsumi, seeing his slightly curious expression, decided to explain further.

"They thought it would be better if he was able to grow up human, and have a place he could belong, instead of being stuck between two worlds. They would have let my dad choose whether he wanted to remain human or not once he was old enough to decide for himself, but then they both died before they could tell him. When I recited that poem, I was actually reciting the spell to break the seal. In my mother's note, she explains that I didn't inherit her curse, but it looks like I inherited my dad's seal. It was just weaker because I had more youkai blood in me. That's why the 'dragonfly' mark, that turns out to be a stylized faerie, appeared when I wasn't in youkai form. She says faeries are a type of western youkai, but they have certain qualities that Japanese youkai don't. She said that now the rest of my youkai blood has been unsealed, my ears will stay pointy like this, and I won't get dog ears again… I'm kinda going to miss them… My magenta stripes, claws, and other Inu-youkai traits will still remain though, and they'll be stronger now that my youki has increased in power. She said I won't be human for three days anymore, in fact, she says I shouldn't turn human at all. I'll also be able to heal others and myself even better than before, and the 'wings' on my back can actually turn into real wings if I condense my youki to form them... So, I think that means I can fly too now!" Katsumi said, smiling at the thought of being able to soar through the sky. She'd always wanted to fly like superman.

'I see… so she's grown in power. That may prove to be useful in the future…' Sesshoumaru thought. It also explained why she looked and smelled like a hanyou when they first met. Her current appearance and scent was hardly any different from a full youkai, but there was one more thing he was curious about.

"Why did Tsukihime glue the pages together?" Sesshoumaru asked. Katsumi pouted, like a petulant child.

"It's April Fool's day." Katsumi said.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I know it's July right now, but I never said what time of year this story took place, did I? ^_^;

I decided I wanted Katsumi's birthday to be April 1st, so let's just pretend it's not summer right now, okay?


	20. Inuyasha's Mind, Consumed

I think I forgot to mention before, in addition to the rest of her new wardrobe, Katsumi now wears han kote (A type of arm and hand protector worn by samurai that covers their hands and lower arms).

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>It had been several days since Katsumi's little power-up, as she liked to call it, and they were now walking in search of an old friend of Inu-Papa's who might know why Inuyasha's blood changed. Sesshoumaru was determined to find out what had happened.<p>

'For an ice prince, Sesshoumaru sure is awfully curious…' Katsumi thought fondly. She thought it was kind of… cute… but if Sesshoumaru knew that, she had a feeling he'd leave her corpse for the crows to snack on. Katsumi inhaled the sweet fragrance of the forest around them. Ever since her power-up, she had felt a little more in tune with nature. It smelled so fresh and green, and she could feel a faint hum of power. One scent in particular stood out. It was a Japanese magnolia tree. Katsumi smiled. Magnolias, from both Louisiana and Japan, had always been her favorite flower.

"Your Chichi-gimi's acquaintance lives in such a remote forest?" Jaken asked. He was holding Ah-Un's reigns and 'leading' the dragon as Rin rode on it's back. Rin had gotten tired, so Katsumi put her on Ah-Un's back after they had asked the dragon's permission.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he stopped in front of the old magnolia tree that Katsumi had smelled earlier. The leaves rustled.

"I thought you'd be coming to visit me sometime soon… Sesshoumaru…" An ancient voice said.

"A voice came from the sky…" Rin said in amazement.

"_Hn? _There's nothing here." Jaken said.

"I wouldn't say that…" Katsumi said. The tree's energy felt so very… alive.

"You know why I've come… Boukuseno?" Sesshoumaru said.

"That you've come to see me means, that you've come about the swords, haven't you." Boukuseno said as the tree's bark began to creak and form an old man's face. "It's about your Oyaji-dono's memento, Tessaiga huh?" Boukuseno glanced at Katsumi. "Or is it…"

"Wah! The spirit of a tree!" Rin said in surprise.

"Nice to meet you." Katsumi said politely.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, who on earth is this…" Jaken asked.

"A two-thousand-year-old Magnolia Hypoleuca tree." Sesshoumaru said.

"Really?" Jaken said in surprise. He hadn't expected a tree.

"Indeed, and also the scabbards of Sesshoumaru's Oyaji-dono's swords, Tessaiga and Tenseiga, were carved from branches of mine." Boukuseno said.

"The scabbards…" Katsumi said. 'No wonder Tessaiga's scabbard was so tough…' Katsumi thought, remembering how it had been able to block Tessaiga.

"Boukuseno, you'd know, wouldn't you. The connection between Inuyasha and Tessaiga, that is." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi sighed internally. He still hadn't given up on the sword yet, after all.

"Inuyasha… you're younger brother, huh…" Boukuseno said.

"The first time was when Tessaiga was bitten apart by an oni… The second time, was when he relinquished Tessaiga in a battle with me. Inuyasha's blood changed." Sesshoumaru said. "It went from the smell of a hanyou's blood to same smell of a youkai's blood, like mine and Chichi-ue's blood."

"The same youkai blood… huh? I wonder about that." Boukuseno said.

"… What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Inuyasha is only a half-youkai, born between a youkai and a human… He can't become a true youkai." Boukuseno explained. "At any rate, Sesshoumaru, there is something you as a perfect youkai can do, but Inuyasha cannot do. That is… preservation of the self, you see…"

"Preservation of the self?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Indeed, for example, Sesshoumaru… when in the middle of battle, no matter how pressed you were, though your mind was cool… have you ever lost yourself?" Boukuseno said.

"Hmph, being pressed, is not something that's happened to me." Sesshoumaru said.

'Eh…? But Didn't Inuyasha seriously injure you before…?' Katsumi thought skeptically.

"Kukuku… maybe that's so." Boukuseno said, laughing. "But Inuyasha is different. When pressed and his life is in danger, to protect himself, his youkai blood controls his body and transforms it…"

'That's what happened then…' Sesshoumaru thought.

"However, the blood of a daiyoukai Inuyasha inherited from his oyaji-dono is too strong for a hanyou's body." Boukuseno said.

"… What happens then?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Indeed… you could say his mind would be eaten away by the youkai blood." Boukuseno said.

"Eh…_!_?" Katsumi gasped softly.

"He wouldn't recognize anybody. He'd kill enemies and friends alike, and after transforming repeatedly… eventually Inuyasha's mind will be lost completely. He will be reduced to a monster that just fights, and will continue fighting until that body is destroyed." Boukuseno said.

'It's that serious? …Wait… I'm not full-youkai either… Is there a chance that might happen to me? What if I hurt Rin…' Katsumi thought, alarmed.

"Your Oyaji-dono didn't want that to happen to Inuyasha, of course. Which is precisely why, as a sword of protection, Tessaiga was given to Inuyasha." Boukuseno said.

'… I see… so Chichi-ue gave the Tessaiga to Inuyasha _because_ he was weaker… not necessarily because he picked him as his main heir…' Sesshoumaru thought. Though he still wanted Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru found that to be an adequate explanation for his father's actions. Boukuseno could tell that Sesshoumaru had finished asking questions, but there was another that seemed to want answers. He looked at Katsumi.

"There is something you would like to ask of me, girl? What is your name?" Boukuseno said. Sesshoumaru glanced at her too. Katsumi fidgeted nervously.

"My name is Katsumi, Sir, and… well, Boukuseno-sama, I was wondering if you could tell whether or not I might have the same problem as Inuyasha… I'm not a full-blooded youkai either." Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru glanced at her. He had been so preoccupied thinking about Inuyasha and Tessaiga that he hadn't thought of the possibility Katsumi might be in danger of going berserk too. Boukuseno stared at Katsumi for a moment, evaluating her. The old tree-youkai took a deep breath and exhaled, smiling contentedly. Katsumi titled her head in confusion.

'His reaction just now… is that a good thing…?' Katsumi wondered.

"Come closer, child." Boukuseno said. Katsumi did as he asked and walked up to stand beside Sesshoumaru in front of the tree. "You don't need to worry, Katsumi. The **faerie **blood flowing through your veins will protect you. Inuyasha is dangerous because he is an incomplete youkai, and his two halves are at war with each other. While, it is true that you are also an incomplete _youkai_, you are a _complete being_. Your unique combination of **faerie** blood, human blood, and youkai blood complement each other perfectly. There is no danger of you loosing yourself." Boukuseno said. Katsumi's jaw dropped in shock, and Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow.

"… How did you know she was part **faerie**, when she, herself, only just learned of it?" Sesshoumaru asked. Katsumi was too busy imitating a goldfish to ask the question herself.

"I have met one before. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen… Flaming, red hair… ivory skin… and her eyes were greener than any leaf I'd ever seen before. She was a feisty little thing, determined to see the world. We didn't speak with words… It would seem pureblooded **faeries** can speak to trees and other plants through telepathy, and understand us no matter what language we speak with our tongues. I new what you were because a **faerie's **presence is very soothing to the plants around them, and just feeling your aura makes this old tree feel young again." Boukuseno explained, smiling. Katsumi blinked.

"Um… wow… Thank you for explaining everything to me, Boukuseno-sama. I'm glad you're feeling better." Katsumi said, recovering from her shock. Boukuseno nodded to her.

"You are always welcome to visit, Sesshoumaru, especially if you bring this charming **faerie** with you." Boukuseno said, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the expressions on their faces.

…

They had stopped so that Rin and Katsumi could eat lunch, and Katsumi suddenly laughed, out of nowhere.

"What's so funny Katsumi-nee? Rin wants to laugh too." Rin said. Katsumi stifled her laughter and smiled at Rin.

"It's not really that funny. I was just thinking that all of Inu-**Papa's** old friends seemed to like me. They treat me just like my adopted grandfather did." Katsumi said.

"Inu-**Papa**?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eyebrow at her. His expression was very clearly demanding that she explain what it meant. Katsumi sweat dropped.

'Crap, did I really say that part out loud…? I hope he doesn't get pissed when he finds out how informally I've been calling his 'Chichi-ue' in my head. In this era, that could be considered disrespectful…' "Um… well, you already know what 'Inu' means… **'Papa'** is an affectionate **English** way to address a father… I guess if the whole thing were Japanese, it would be like saying 'Inu–Tou-chan'…" Katsumi said, preparing to run. Sesshoumaru stared at her. His eyebrow twitched.

"How dare you be so disrespectful to Sesshoumaru-sama's Chichi-gimi!" Jaken shouted at her. 'She's in for it now…' He thought with glee.

"Oh, that's the word you would call your Otou-san by, isn't Katsumi-nee? I remember you told me you had a **Papa** and a **Mama** before, but I forgot what it meant." Rin said.

'Bless you, Rin!' Katsumi cried gratefully in her mind. When Sesshoumaru heard that she was treating his father with as much respect as she showed her own, his ire seemed to lessen from homicidal to slightly put out. "That's right, Rin. Since I grew up speaking **English**, I'm used to referring to my Chichi-ue as **Papa** and my Haha-ue as **Mama**." Katsumi said.

'Tsukihime doesn't even let Seigetsu, her own son, address her as anything less respectful than Haha-ue. If that strict and high-handed woman accepted **'Mama'** then, it must not be as disrespectful as it first sounded…' Sesshoumaru decided. Katsumi would live to see another day. Sensing that his irritation had disappeared completely, Katsumi internally let out a sigh of relief.

'Dodged another bullet…' Katsumi thought.

"…Why did you add 'inu' to it?" Sesshoumaru asked, curiously. Katsumi almost face-faulted.

'Okay… so it wasn't completely dodged…' Katsumi thought, chagrined.

"Because he's the father of you and Inuyasha, who are inu-youkai, and he's called the great '_Inu_ no Taisho'… so… Inu-**Papa**..." Katsumi said, sweat dropping.

"… Refrain from calling him that out loud again." Sesshoumaru ordered. Sesshoumaru had a feeling that if his father had been alive to hear that, his Chichi-ue would've gotten a kick out of it, and insisted that Sesshoumaru address him by that as well. 'Over my dead body…' Sesshoumaru thought. Katsumi blinked.

'What? So it's okay to think it, as long as I don't say it? Sweet.' Katsumi thought. Jaken was flabbergasted.

'How does she manage to get away with these things_!_?' Jaken screamed in his mind. If he had done that he would surely be dead by now. A breeze blew threw the clearing, bring a new scent with it.

"… Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru said.

"His scent has changed again…" Katsumi said, worried. "I'm going to go check it out—I'll be right back!" Katsumi shouted as she shed her haori and unfurled her youki wings, taking flight in pursuit of her troubled friend.

"Hmph! Good riddance." Jaken huffed. "Sesshoumaru-sama, if we leave now, we can finally be rid of her."

"Nooo! Don't say that, Jaken-sama!" Rin pleaded. She didn't want to leave her Katsumi-nee behind, but she also didn't want to be separated from Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Jaken. Stay with Rin, and don't leave her this time." Sesshoumaru ordered as he walked away.

"Eh? Where are you going, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken yelled after him in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, Jaken-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama is going to bring Katsumi-nee back!" Rin said happily.

…

Sesshoumaru walked a little further away before he too took to the skies.

'That foolish girl… She should not rush into danger like that. No matter, while I am there, I can use the opportunity to confirm Boukuseno's words.' Sesshoumaru thought.

…

Katsumi landed just at the entrance to a human village and followed the scent of the Inu-tachi. She arrived to see what looked like a group of bandits kneeling before Inuyasha.

"W-We were only following orders. P-Please forgive us." The bandits begged. Katsumi noticed that not only had the scent of Inuyasha's blood changed, but now he had a jagged purple stripe on each side of his face, and his eyes were red with blue irises.

'Is that really him…?' Katsumi wondered. She knew it had to be Inuyasha, but the look in his eye… She had never seen anything so savage before.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha flexed his claws.

"Run! Inuyasha's not himself!" Katsumi yelled.

"Eh! Katsumi-chan_!_?" Kagome said in surprise when she heard her friend's voice. That's when it happened. Inuyasha attacked, killing all of the bandits in seconds. Katsumi froze. She had already heard from Boukuseno what Inuyasha was capable of while in this state, but it still shocked her to see her friend slaughter humans… and smile while he was doing it…

"Even those people pleading for their lives…" Sango said.

"…Or Kagome-sama's voice won't reach him, huh?" Miroku said. One of the village women cried out in fear, drawing Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha smirked and started stalking toward them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Katsumi yelled as she dropkicked Inuyasha away from the woman before he could strike.

"Katsumi!" The inu-tachi shouted in surprise when they saw her. Not only was she there, fighting a berserk Inuyasha, but her physical appearance had changed. They were curious, but now was not the time. They had to stop Inuyasha.

"Yo!" Katsumi said as she dodged Inuyasha's claws. "Dokugeshi!" Katsumi shouted and shoved her hand in Inuyasha's face, trying to knock Inuyasha unconscious with her sleeping gas. Inuyasha dodged and punched Katsumi. Katsumi into the air, but she flipped over and landed on her feet, sliding back a few inches from the force of her momentum. Inuyasha growled at her. "Damn, Inuyasha, that's a mean right hook you got there." Katsumi said, spitting the blood from her mouth. Her face was already starting to heal. "Guys, we need to get Tessaiga to him somehow!"

"Eh? How did you know that?" Kagome asked, surprised. Katsumi hadn't been with them when Totosai and Myouga told them about Tessaiga and Inuyasha's inner youkai.

"Kinda too busy to explain right now!" Katsumi yelled as she dodged Inuyasha's claws. 'What can I do? I don't want to use my sword on him… I might kill him by accident…' Katsumi thought. Inuyasha swiped at her, and she stepped to the side to avoid it. It had been a feint. Inuyasha grabbed Katsumi and hurled her into the side of a nearby house. The force of the impact caused the house to collapse on her.

"Katsumi!" The Inu-tachi yelled.

"I don't want to see Inuyasha looking like that. Kagome, hand Inuyasha tessaiga to calm him down." Shippo said, tearing up.

"O-Okay." Kagome said. She left Shippo with the others and ran towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was approaching the destroyed house, moving in to finish Katsumi off. Katsumi threw the debris off of herself and jumped to her feet, ready for round two.

'Inuyasha… return to normal.' Kagome silently begged. Inuyasha froze momentarily, then jumped back, putting distance between himself and kagome and Katsumi.

"!" Kagome said in surprise. Then she saw what had put Inuyasha on edge.

"… Sesshoumaru-sama…" Katsumi said, surprised. She hadn't expected him to come too.

He glanced at Katsumi. She hadn't been seriously injured as far as he could tell, but she healed much faster now, so Inuyasha could have broken her jaw, and it would be fine by the time he arrived. He noticed the tiny smudge of blood at the corner of her mouth. 'He did break her jaw…' Sesshoumaru thought. "Hnn… Reduced to a monster that just fights… huh." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha growled. His savage new appearance reflected the hanyou's frenzied state of mind.

"Sesshoumaru…!" Kagome said, shocked.

"Why is he here…" Miroku said.

'So far, it is just as Boukuseno said… if that is the case, it is only a matter of time before Inuyasha's mind will be lost completely.' Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru approached Inuyasha.

"Sesshou—!" Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru gave her a sharp look. She was already in deep trouble with him.

"Don't interfere." Sesshoumaru ordered coldly. He knew Katsumi would never draw her blade against Inuyasha. In his present state, Inuyasha would not hesitate to kill her if she faltered. Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws.

"Prepare yourself, Inuyasha. Let's test the extent of your strength while transformed." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha growled and dashed toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and pointed it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped at him, but Sesshoumaru sent a blast of kenatsu at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"Stop! Come back to your senses, Inuyasha! You'll be killed by the kenatsu long before you can reach him!" Katsumi yelled. Inuyasha growled and punched the sword aside.

"!" Sesshoumaru said in slight surprise. Still, he remained calm.

"Ahh!" Shippo and Kagome gasped.

"He hit aside the sword_!_?" Sango said. Cuts appeared on Inuyasha's arm and blood spurted from the wounds that had been made by the kenatsu when he punched the sword aside. Katsumi bit her lip. If Inuyasha kept fighting like this, he was going to get himself killed. Sesshoumaru wasn't even going all out on him. Katsumi didn't know why Sesshoumaru was going easy on Inuyasha, but she was grateful to him for it, whatever his reasons.

"Hmph, a wasted effort…" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha lunged at him, but Sesshoumaru dodged the attack easily and gracefully. Inuyasha hit the ground, his claws swiping the earth, throwing up rubble from the damaged ground. Sesshoumaru held out Tokijin and the kenatsu sliced Inuyasha when he tried to rush him again.

"Aaah! He's covered in blood!" Shippo cried.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, can't you make him sit_!_?" Katsumi yelled.

'Inuyasha, don't you feel fear… No, even more than that… you don't even feel fear, huh.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'His mind would be eaten away by the youkai blood, he wouldn't recognized anybody, and will continue fighting until that body is destroyed.' "Hmph, how pitiful… I fully understand…" Sesshoumaru said, looking down on Inuyasha. 'You, now, are not a full youkai. In the end, you're nothing but a hanyou.' Sesshoumaru thought. "Realize your own worth." Sesshoumaru said as he swung Tokijin, and Inuyasha tried to jump him again.

"Ah!" Katsumi cried.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

'Inuyasha…' Sesshoumaru thought. '… be like your hanyou self, and…' "Crawl on the ground!" Sesshoumaru said, finishing his thought out loud as his sword flashed and an extra large wave of kenatsu blew Inuyasha back, streaks of red blood flew from him as he fell. Katsumi's eyes widened as Inuyasha's body hit the ground with a thud, and he lay there, motionless. She knew he wasn't dead because she could still hear his heart beat, but he was bleeding heavily now.

"Inuyashaaa!" Kagome screamed. "Stop this nooow!" Kagome yelled as she ran, holding Tessaiga, and threw herself on top of Inuyasha, trying to shield him.

"Kagome!" Katsumi yelled. Katsumi ran to them, but Sesshoumaru held his arm out, cutting her off… well, almost. Katsumi was so short, especially compared to him, that she had run right under his arm before she realized what had happened. She stopped and looked back at him. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze on Kagome once Katsumi had stopped.

"He's finally stopped moving, huh…?" Sesshoumaru said, stepping in front of Katsumi.

'Eh… did he come here just to stop Inuyasha from going berserk? Is that why he was going easy on him?' Katsumi thought. She hadn't really expected that, but she couldn't really find any other explanation for Sesshoumaru's behavior, apart from a theory that involved alien abduction…

"Stay away, idiot!" Kagome yelled, tearing up. Katsumi gaped at Kagome.

"Kagome, don't—!" Katsumi warned. 'He's actually being nice for once—well, nice for him—Don't piss him off!' Katsumi yelled in her mind. She didn't want anymore of her friends to get hurt.

"W-Watch out!" Shippo said as he clung to Miroku's shoulders as the rest of the gang ran over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "He'll even kill Kagome along with…"

"If you want to stop him, use Tessaiga to undo the transformation. If regains consciousness now, he'll attack again." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"Eh?" Kagome said. 'He doesn't intend to kill him…?' Kagome thought. Sango and Miroku ran to stand between Sesshoumaru and Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Earlier, you could have cut Inuyasha in two if you'd chosen to, but instead, you just blew him back with the kenatsu." Miroku said. "Why did you hold back? I thought you detested Inuyasha. I hardly think that brotherly feeling's returned, but…"

"I'll Kill him eventually… but at the moment… for someone who doesn't realize anything at all, killing him has no value." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi was relieved to hear that Sesshoumaru was going to spare Inuyasha, but that 'eventually' part had her worried. Sesshoumaru turned, and started walking away. Katsumi moved to check on Inuyasha, but she felt something soft and warm wrap around her waist and pull her back as Sesshoumaru passed her. She was spun around, realized it had been Sesshoumaru's fluff. She glanced back at the others. Inuyasha was waking up, and it looked like he was going to be fine, so she hurried after Sesshoumaru.

…

They were getting close to where they had left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un now.

"… Can I ask you something?" Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru glanced at her out the corner of his eye. If it was about the event that had just transpired with Inuyasha, he wasn't going to answer it. Since he didn't say no, Katsumi decided to just go ahead and ask her question.

"I've been wondering for a while now, but… what is that fluffy thing you're wearing? It looks like a fur pelt, but sometimes, it seems alive…" Katsumi said. The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched, almost forming a wry smile. Almost. He hadn't expected her to ask him about his mokomoko, and she had called it 'fluffy'… granted it was soft, but fluffy? She certainly was strange.

"This 'fluffy thing' is my mokomoko. It's a pelt of fur to show my high status as a daiyoukai. The reason it seems 'alive' is because it has been infused with my youki, so I am able to move it at will." Sesshoumaru explained, deciding to humor her.

"Oh, I see, so it's mokomoko-sama." Katsumi said nodding in understanding. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"… Mokomoko-sama?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why not? Everything about you just screams 'sama,' hence, mokomoko-sama." Katsumi said frankly. "… Can I pet it?"

"Hn. Don't push your luck." Sesshoumaru said.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

1) Chichi-gimi is and older version of Chichi-ue.

2) I know Chichi-ue and Haha-ue are more formal than **Papa** and **Mama**, but what Sesshoumaru doesn't know, won't hurt Katsumi.

3) I know there are a lot of theories floating around about what mokomoko-sama is, but I heard that Inuyasha's mangaka said in an interview that it was just a fur pelt that was used as status symbol among demon tribes, or something. Please don't flame if I'm wrong, but I understand if you want to politely tell me I screwed up. Either way, what I currently have mokomoko-sama down as works for my story, so I'm probably leaving it as just a piece of glorious fluff.


	21. A Little Family Fun

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Katsumi asked as she looked down into the rocky valley. They had been roaming around, minding their own business when Sesshoumaru sensed a huge confrontation taking place several miles away. Sesshoumaru had been interested in it, so they had come to check it out. They were too late to see the actual fight, but they valley had been really torn up, and Katsumi could see evidence of the Kaze no kizu being used. She could make out the scent of the Inu-tachi, Myouga, Totosai, and another really big and dangerous youkai she hadn't met before… She also caught a hint of Naraku.<p>

'No wonder Sesshoumaru had been so interested…' Katsumi thought. "Lots of people he had a bone to pick with had all been in one place at one time.

"It's all torn up!" Rin said in amazement as her young eyes took in the scene of destruction.

"Who on earth could have done this…?" Jaken said.

"… This is where my Chichi-ue sealed Ryukotsusei using one of his claws. It would seem Inuyasha came here, and Naraku must have broken the seal. Ryukotsusei and Inuyasha fought. Inuyasha transformed, but he managed to somehow reverse the transformation and killed Ryukotsusei with the Bakuryuuha." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi whistled, impressed.

"Wow, it's amazing how you can tell all that just from what you can smell up here. I can only tell that they were here…" Katsumi said.

"Of course, this is Sesshoumaru-sama we're talking about here!' Jaken said haughtily.

"Amazing, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cheered. Katsumi noticed Sesshoumaru didn't seem too happy about something.

"Is something wrong?" Katsumi asked, concerned.

"I simply cannot believe that a mere hanyou defeated an opponent that my father, a great daiyoukai, could not." Sesshoumaru said.

'I guess he really looked up to his father...' Katsumi thought. "Maybe that's exactly why Inuyasha could defeat him, because he is a hanyou." Katsumi thought out loud. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Explain." Sesshoumaru said.

"I lived as a human for a while, and Inuyasha and I both have human blood flowing through our veins, so I know from personal experience. Humans are some of the most stubborn and greedy creatures you will ever meet. We're extremely bad at giving up, and we only get stronger when we have something to protect. Kagome and the others were here, so there was no way Inuyasha was going to back down and let Ryukotsusei hurt them. I think Inuyasha won because his will to win was stronger. Ryukotsusei probably only wanted revenge, and was underestimating Inuyasha since he was a hanyou." Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru stared down at the valley where Ryukotsusei had been sealed.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said. He turned and continued on his way, the others falling into step behind him… Jaken just plain fell, but the imp jumped up and ran after them.

…

Rin was in the forest, gathering mushrooms and herbs to go with whatever meat Katsumi was catching for them. She heard a twig snap behind her. Rin turned to look, and saw that it was a grotesque reptilian youkai.

"Aaaaaaah!" Rin screamed, holding her arms in front of her to shield herself as the monster swiped at her with its claws.

"Shisho_ichijin!" Katsumi yelled as she swung her sword and killed the youkai with a well-placed kamaitachi of energy flung from her blade. The youkai disintegrated, leaving behind a completely unharmed Rin. "Are you alright, Rin?" Katsumi asked as she knelt beside the girl. Rin nodded and smiled.

"That was cool, Katsumi-nee! It's been a while since I saw you use your sword." Rin said. Katsumi smiled. Yes, she hadn't needed to use her sword much since most youkai new better than to get too close to Sesshoumaru. Usually, when they had attacked, Katsumi had been human, so she couldn't use her sword.

"Yes, it has hasn't it." Katsumi said. "I found some wild yams when I was hunting, so you don't need to worry about getting anymore mushrooms, Rin." Katsumi told her.

"Yams, yaaay!" Rin cheered. They usually didn't get to eat yams. Katsumi smiled as Rin skipped back to camp, and they prepared supper. Today's supper was roasted yams and rabbit. Katsumi felt a little guilty eating something so cute, but it was survival of the fittest in this world, and she'd rather eat Thumper than Bambi. Katsumi noticed Sesshoumaru was eyeing one of the rabbits.

"Would you like one, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Katsumi asked. She had found out on one of the rare occasions that Sesshoumaru ate, that rather than not liking human food, as he had previously claimed, Sesshoumaru simply preferred his meat on the raw side.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said. He got up from where he had been resting and walked into the woods. He reappeared less than two seconds later with three more rabbits, and handed them to Katsumi.

"So, lightly seasoned, and just lay quickly lay them on and off the fire, right?" Katsumi asked. Sesshoumaru nodded in approval. Katsumi smiled and went back to prepping the food. Jaken was still amazed at how… _domestic…_ the interaction looked. Sesshoumaru had never let Jaken prepare his food for him before… though Jaken had to admit, the hybrid brat sure could cook. A familiar presence was approaching them. Katsumi looked up from where she was sitting and watching the food cook as her big brother stepped in view.

"Onii-sama!" Katsumi cried cheerfully as she jumped up and hugged Seigetsu. "Rin, I want you to come meet my big brother, Seigetsu. Seigetsu, this charming young lady is Rin." Katsumi said, introducing the two. Seigetsu, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken already knew each other.

"Hello, Katsumi-nee's Onii-sama, Seigetsu-sama!" Rin said, smiling brightly.

"Why hello, Rin, It's a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Seigetsu-onii-sama too, if you'd like." Seigetsu said. Rin's smile grew even more radiant when she was welcomed so openly by her Katsumi-nee's family. He raised an eyebrow at Katsumi.

"Looks like I have another imouto, huh?" Seigetsu asked Katsumi.

"Looks like!" Katsumi said happily. "Oh, I need to take Sesshoumaru-sama's rabbit off the fire before it gets over-cooked!" Katsumi quickly went back to tending to the food.

"Yo, Sesshoumaru-sama." Seigetsu said.

"Tch." Sesshoumaru clicked his tongue in annoyance and ignored Seigetsu. His outward façade remained neutral, as always, but he had always found Seigetsu annoying. A vein popped on Seigetsu's head.

"Oi, did you just click your tongue at me_!_?" Seigetsu said indignantly.

"Is there a reason for your unwanted visit, Seigetsu?" Sesshoumaru asked. Seigetsu's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I see your attitude is still just as bad as ever." Seigetsu said, annoyed. "I smelled my sister, so I thought I'd make sure she was okay. When I went back to Totosai's, she was gone."

"Eh? Didn't Totosai tell you? We both left because he was afraid of Sesshoumaru-sama's wrath for refusing to make him a sword, and my sword was finished." Katsumi said as she handed Sesshoumaru his portion. She sat down beside the fire again to keep and eye on the rest of the meat that was still cooking. Seigetsu sweat dropped.

"No. He failed to mention that when I talked to him… The old man must be going senile." Seigetsu said. Katsumi shrugged. Personally, she thought the 'senior moments' were an act, most of the time.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm alright. I stayed near Rin's village for a while, and then Sesshoumaru-sama let us tag along." Katsumi said, smiling apologetically.

"Yes, Haha-ue told me you'd be alright, but then a few days ago, she kept saying how she hoped you didn't run into any youkai while you were human, and a whole bunch of other worrisome things… I just couldn't relax after that…" Seigetsu said.

"Seigetsu… when she told you these things… What day was it?" Katsumi asked.

"The first of April… Why?" Seigetsu said. Katsumi sweat dropped.

"April first is my birthday, and also a holiday known as 'April Fool's Day.' It's a day when people play pranks on each other, and also Haha-ue's favorite holiday… she would always plays pranks on me and my father." Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru already knew about it since she had explained the concept to him that night.

"But we don't celebrate that here…" Seigetsu said. Katsumi laughed.

"I don't think that would really make a difference to her, in fact that just makes everyone an easy target, since she knows about it from her visions, and you don't." Katsumi said. It was Seigetsu turn to sweat drop.

"True… she didn't do anything to you, did she?" Seigetsu said. Katsumi served Rin her portion of well-done rabbit and yams and grimaced.

"She did. The version of her in the future sent me a 'present.' She arranged it so that I would say the spell that unsealed the half of my blood I got from my father without knowing. It wasn't pretty." Katsumi said, handing Jaken his portion, and starting to eat her own. "Want some?" She offered.

"I already ate, unfortunately, but now that you mention it… what happened to your ears?" Seigetsu asked curiously.

"…" Katsumi said as she stared at her older brother. "Onii-sama… you're only just now noticing that?" Seigetsu rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Well, it threw me off because you changed your whole look." Seigetsu admitted.

'I didn't notice it before, but… Seigetsu-onii-sama is kind of a space cadet, isn't he…?' Katsumi thought.

"It's kind of a shame though. Those dog-ears were rather cute on you, but then a gain, you always look cute no matter what." Seigetsu said, smiling at her with pride and brotherly love. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

"Now that you have seen her, you should take your sister-complex with you and depart." Sesshoumaru said coolly. "I've heard stupidity is contagious. We wouldn't want her to catch yours, now would we?" The look on Seigetsu's face was comical.

"You—!" Seigetsu growled, but he froze mid sentence when they all felt an impressive aura approaching them. There was something familiar about the scent, but Katsumi couldn't quite figure out why…

"Seigetsu." A soft but commanding female voice said. Katsumi's eyes widened.

"**Mama**_**!**_**?"** Katsumi said, surprised. A beautiful, young woman, who appeared to be twenty-years-old, stepped into view, and Katsumi saw that it was her mother… Only she looked younger, and her hair was white and pearly. Tsukihime had light purple lining her eyelids, one magenta stripe on each side of her face, ruby-red lips, and her eyes were a warm amber that gleamed with cold dignity. Her long flowing, pearly hair had been pulled back into a half-up, half-down hairstyle with an elaborate bun and gold flower hair ornaments. She was wearing the typical kimonos of a hime-sama in alternating shades of pastel pinks, yellows, and greens with elaborate floral designs. She was beautiful and dignified. Tsukihime stared coolly at the daughter she would give birth to in the distant future. Seigetsu was silent and cautious now, as though he were in the presence of a predator that would attack at any minute.

"So, you are Katsumi, my future daughter?" Tsukihime said. Katsumi nodded. Seigetsu's sudden change in attitude had her feeling nervous, like she should be worried. Even Sesshoumaru seemed even quieter than usual… and technically, this woman wasn't actually her mother… She wasn't the one who given birth to her and raised her, not yet anyway.

"Yes, I am Katsumi, Tsukihime-sama." Katsumi said. Tsukihime eyed her for a few more seconds before she suddenly pulled Katsumi into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ooooh~! You're just as cute as I saw you'd be~!" Tsukihime cooed as she hugged her now confused and surprised future daughter. "Kawaii~! I want to give birth now!"

'Another idiot has arrived.' Sesshoumaru thought. Tsukihime paused in nuzzling Katsumi's cheek.

"Eh? Did you think something just now, Sesshoumaru?" Tsukihime-sama said, smiling a brilliant shit-eating grin that promised pain if he insulted her again. Tsukihime was almost as powerful as his father,well, more like a close third, and she could give Sesshoumaru a run for his money if she really tried. He hadn't seen his chichi-ue's distant relative in long time, not since he'd last seen Tsukihime when she visited his own haha-ue. Those two women were scary when they were together, plotting something.

"Tsukihime-sama… I…" Katsumi said weakly, trying to breathe while Tsukihime unintentionally smothered her.

"Moh~! Call me **Mama**, like you did before! It's too cute!" Tsukihime ordered.

"**Mama**, Katsumi can't breathe." Seigetsu said, sweat dropping.

"Ararara~! Gomen, Katsumi-chan! It's just that I've been waiting forever to see you…" Tsukihime said, lifting her kimono sleeve to cover her shit-eating grin, like a proper lady. "I can't believe I have to wait almost another 500 years before I can marry your father, and have you for myself."

"Eh...? Five hundred years… I never thought about it before, but… You're quite the cradle robber, aren't you mom?" Katsumi innocently thought out loud. Tsukihime bopped Katsumi on the head, a vein mark throbbed on the woman's head.

"That mouth of yours isn't cute at all…" Tsukihime said. Katsumi winced and massaged the bump on her head.

"Sorry, **Mama**, I was just surprised is all, you've always looked so young, it's hard to imagine you've lived for so long… Time travel is a cornucopia of disturbing concepts…" Katsumi admitted. Tsukihime beamed at her.

"Aah~! I just can't stay mad at you, can I?" Tsukihime said, patting her on the head. Seigetsu gaped at them.

"You usually just hit me harder when I try to use flattery to get out of stuff with you!" Seigetsu said, stunned. Katsumi was a miracle worker.

"That's because you didn't really mean it. I don't care if it's just lip service." Tsukihime huffed, turning up her nose in distaste. She sighed. "This is why I can't stand boys…" Katsumi patted Seigetsu on the back in 'there, there' kind of motion.

"Let me share a little piece of wisdom with you Seigetsu. For the most part, women are meant to be loved, not understood. Trying to do so will only give you a headache." Katsumi said.

"Oh, that's something _your_ father says in the future, isn't it? Smart man, that one." Tsukihime says. Katsumi nodded.

"Yep, he got it from some book he was forced to read in high school, I think…" Katsumi said.

"Well, this has been lovely, but we have to go now." Tsukihime said, pouting. "Farewell, my kawaii Katsumi-chan~!" Tsukihime called as she grabbed Seigetsu by his kimono collar, and took off flying. Seigetsu choked from the force with which he was pulled, and could only helplessly wave goodbye as Tsukihime carted him off.

"Bye-bye, **Mama**! Good luck, Seigetsu!" Katsumi called after them, waving goodbye.

'Good riddance.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Katsumi-nee, why did you tell Seigetsu-onii-sama good luck?" Rin asked curiously. Katsumi stared after the direction her crazy family had just left in.

"… I just have a feeling he'll need it with a mother like that…" Katsumi said.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Shisho_ichijin = stabbing gust (of wind)

kamaitachi = wind sickles

imouto = little sister

In case anyone is confused, Tsukihime hasn't time traveled like Katsumi at all. She's just been alive for a very long time, and aged really, really slowly because she was a youkai. The curse that turned her human was placed on her way in the future, a few years before Katsumi was born. Katsumi's father knows Tsukihime isn't human and how old she is, he just doesn't care because he's a pretty laid-back guy.


	22. Cats Vs Dogs, The Ageold Struggle

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>It was the night of the new moon. True to Boukuseno's prediction, Katsumi did not turn human again this time. Katsumi felt a little lonely somehow to think that she would never be human again, like she had been for her entire existence before she wound up in feudal Japan, but she was also relieved because it meant she wouldn't be a liability anymore. Katsumi would be able to protect Rin better, now that she didn't need protection for herself. They were all walking under the starry sky as Sesshoumaru led the way, and Rin slept on Ah-Un's back. A familiar scent pervaded the air, and Katsumi turned her head to look in the direction from which it came. She saw that Sesshoumaru was staring in that direction too.<p>

"This scent… isn't it Naraku…?" Katsumi asked.

"Naraku… you say. Isn't he that charlatan who was disrespectful against you previously, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken said.

"…It's his smell." Sesshoumaru said.

"Then, is he nearby?" Jaken asked.

"…" Sesshoumaru said. A sudden and incredibly strong gust of wind blew, blowing back Jaken, and knocking the sleeping Rin off of Ah-Un. Katsumi managed to catch Rin before she hit the ground, and Katsumi decided it would be safer for Rin if she just held her.

"Yeek!" Jaken squeaked in surprise.

"Yo." Kagura said as she landed on the ground.

"You're…!" Jaken said, surprised. Rin held onto Katsumi as she woke up and blinked in confusion.

"Sesshoumaru… you also caught wind of Naraku's smell and came?" Kagura asked, smirking.

"Se… Sesshoumaru-sama, this woman is Naraku's offspring…" Jaken said nervously, glancing between Kagura and Sesshoumaru.

'It's that flirt and run woman...' Katsumi thought.

"…" Sesshoumaru said. He placed his hand over Tokijin's hilt. "Kagura the wind-user… you called yourself." Sesshoumaru said.

"Heh… I'm glad. So, you remembered me, huh?" Kagura said. "Take your hand off your sword. I didn't come here to fight." Sesshoumaru made no move to release his hold on Tokijin.

"Why did you come here, then?" Katsumi asked.

"Sesshoumaru… will you bargain with me?" Kagura asked, as though Katsumi weren't even there.

'What am I? Chopped liver?' Katsumi thought, annoyed.

"Bargain…?" Sesshoumaru said.

"You know what these are, don't you? These Shikon no tama fragments… I'll give them to you. In return… you kill Naraku and release me from him." Kagura said determinedly.

'She really does want him dead, doesn't she?' Katsumi thought.

"Wha…" Jaken said.

"You're betraying Naraku, then." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hmph, it's not like I obeyed him because I liked to in the first place." Kagura said. "How about it, Sesshoumaru? I think it's to your advantage to partner with me."

"Unfortunately for you… I have no interest in the Shikon no tama." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

'What…_!_?' Kagura thought in surprise. Every other demon she ever came across desired the jewel shards…

"If you want to be free, go ahead and use those fragments yourself to defeat Naraku." Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you scared of Naraku?" Kagura accused.

"I have no obligation to save you. If you aren't prepared to do it by yourself, then you can't consider betraying him." Sesshoumaru said, unfazed.

"You coward! You call yourself a man_!_?" Kagura yelled angrily. Katsumi raised her eyebrows at the outburst.

"My." Rin gasped.

"Hmph, I misjudged you." Kagura huffed. She plucked a feather from her hair, and jumped onto it when it enlarged itself. She left them in a huge gust of wind. 'Damn Jerk…' Kagura thought as she flew away sulking.

"That woman… I wonder if she was seriously thinking of becoming Sesshoumaru-sama's supporter." Jaken said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is plenty strong, isn't he." Rin said.

"True strength can't be gained through shortcuts like that. It's no better than professional athletes who take steroids, and it's not like what Sesshoumaru-sama said was wrong…" Katsumi said. 'Besides… if Sesshoumaru got any stronger the world would be doomed…' She thought.

"Katsumi-nee, what are 'professional athletes' and 'steroids'?" Rin asked curiously.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but then you need to get back to sleep, okay Rin?" Katsumi said.

"I don't have to sleep." Rin said.

"Yes, you do. Sleep is really important for growing children. Humans do most of their growing while they're asleep." Katsumi told her. "Now, professional athletes are people who play sports, games, for a living to entertain others. The whole point is for them to compete with each other using their natural talents, and improving themselves through hard work and training. However, some people don't want to do that, or they're afraid they aren't strong enough to win using their own strength. So, they take steroids, a kind of drug that can make people stronger, but it isn't natural because the drug only gives them artificial strength by forcing their muscles to build themselves up. Steroids can also have harmful side-affects, and they're sometimes dangerous, so it's also against the rules for athletes to take them." Katsumi explained.

"… But if they're so bad, why do people take them?" Rin asked. Katsumi smiled sadly at Rin.

"Because they aren't strong enough to say 'no.'" Katsumi said as she put Rin back onto Ah-Un's back. Sesshoumaru watched as she helped Rin settle down for the night… again. Hopefully they wouldn't have anymore unwanted visitors. After hearing Katsumi's description of 'steroids' he too thought they had a lot in common with the Shikon no tama. Just like steroids, the jewel shards could make a youkai stronger, but it would sometimes drive them insane with power. It was also true that the power gained from the shards could not be considered their own. He knew from experience, when he had used a shard to attach a human arm to himself, that no matter how much it might've seemed like the arm was his own, in the end, it was simply a poor substitute.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Katsumi said as they continued on their way. Rin, despite saying she wasn't tired, had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow on Ah-Un's saddle.

"They look no different than they do any other night." Jaken said.

"… You're not very popular with the ladies, are you Jaken?" Katsumi deadpanned.

"W-Wha…" Jaken squeaked indignantly. 'How did she know I'm not popular with the ladies_!_?' Jaken screamed internally.

"Still, they are beautiful. Where I come from, you can't see the stars this clearly because there are too many lights in the city, and it's too bright. The **milky way**, I mean ginga, looks like a small trickle, rather than a great river of light, like it does now." Katsumi said. "Up until I started pre-school, I seriously thought there were only three stars in the sky." Katsumi laughed.

"…" Sesshoumaru said. He could definitely picture Tsukihime encouraging that misconception and then having a good laugh about it when her daughter discovered otherwise.

"Of course there's more, can't you count." Jaken said sarcastically.

"Don't you have ears? I already said that's all I could see because of how cities are in the future, and for your information, I could count to ten when I was only three. I could read before I started** kindergarten** too."

"**Kindergarten**?" Sesshoumaru asked. Katsumi nodded.

"Yes, it's the first level of education in schools where I'm from. It's based on the idea that children should be able to get prepared for going to school and working hard, by first being introduced to a friendlier environment. Children are taught to develop basic skills and knowledge through creative play and social interaction, as well as sometimes formal lessons. It's basically a trap to trick kids into thinking they want to go to school." Katsumi explained.

"A trap, you say…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes. It's definitely a trap, because you're only five-years-old and don't know any better. You think school is just another place you can play, but then the next year, when you move up a level, the playtime is over. It's all work after that, and it's too late by then because you're already in the system." Katsumi explained. In truth, Katsumi knew it probably wasn't as bad as she was making it sound, but she hadn't had a good experience with her school's **kindergarten**. Sesshoumaru figured Katsumi was just being overly dramatic.

"Hmph, and I suppose you fell for it completely." Jaken said haughtily.

"Well, actually, I didn't. I hated kindergarten for the first half of the year, because of my teacher. She seriously hated me, and to this day, I still don't know what I did. She started putting me down the moment she saw me. My mom said it was because she thought I was trying to pull a fast one over on her." Katsumi said.

"…How so?" Sesshoumaru asked. Katsumi didn't strike him as a manipulative person. Katsumi scoffed.

"Well, I already mentioned that I could read before I started school, right? One of the things they're supposed to teach us is the letters of the **alphabet**, characters that are used to form words in **English**. Well, she didn't believe that I could read without knowing the names of the letters in the words—which I didn't. You really _don't_ need to know the individual names of each letter in a word to read because of how the **English **language works. I didn't know the names because I was self-taught, and I just sounded the words out based on how I knew they were pronounced. My mom tried to explain that to her, but the woman just wouldn't have it. Honestly, she should never have been around small children to begin with because she suffered from chronic headaches, and she'd take it out on us. I got in trouble for _sharing_! My parents finally put their foot down when I came home with a bruise because the teacher stepped on me during naptime. She said I was 'in the way'—I was in freaking corner, _way_ out of the way. After that my mom threatened to sue, and they moved me out of that crazy lady's class." Katsumi said ending her rant. "Sorry, I was emotionally scarred by the whole thing, so I tend to rant and ramble about it."

"What became of the teacher?" Sesshoumaru asked. 'And why wasn't something done sooner…?' Sesshoumaru wondered. They should have moved Katsumi from under that woman's tutelage _before_ she was hurt. Katsumi sighed.

"I wish I could say she was fired for child abuse, but she wasn't. So, my parents had me transferred to another school after that." Katsumi said.

"Hmph. I don't believe it. I think you made that up. If you were clever enough to teach yourself how to read, then why don't you act like the genius you're supposed to be?" Jaken said. Katsumi frowned at the imp.

"I'm not lying. I have an eidetic memory, remember. It helps me figure stuff out faster than most people. Besides, I've always been more 'book smart' than 'common sense smart'. I also have the emotional and physical scarring to prove it. There's a crescent-shaped scar on my left calf from where she stepped on me in her heels." Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes narrow. The teacher had actually scarred a child, and they let her get away with it.

"Well, whatever. What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger." Katsumi said, shrugging.

…

{A few weeks later…}

Rouyakan was sleeping peacefully in his cave, snoring away, when he was awakened by the sound of trampling. He awoke with a start and stared outside his cave, he could see a large group of figures running on the horizon.

"W-Wha—!" Rouyakan said in surprise as he scrambled out of his cave to get a better look. "It couldn't be them!"

…

They had stopped by a river so that Rin could catch fish for her lunch. Katsumi's appetite had started gradually changing to match that of a youkai's, at least in that she didn't get hungry as often. She only needed to eat once a day now. She still helped Rin by hunting for her, but Sesshoumaru had thought it would be better for Rin to start learning to be more independent, and Katsumi agreed. So Katsumi was teaching Rin survival skills in addition to the usual school subjects, but right now she was taking a small break from teaching, so Jaken was helping Rin catch fish. Sesshoumaru relaxed in the shade of a tree near the river. Katsumi was grooming Ah-Un, and the dragon was enjoying the attention as he lay down beside the riverbank. It was a very peaceful and beautiful day.

"Keep at it, Jaken-sama!" Rin cheered as she jumped up and down in the shallow river to scare the fish towards Jaken. Jaken was trying to grab the fish, but they were too quick and slippery for him.

"No, further up!" Rin said. "To the right! To the left! In front of you!" Jaken was splashing about, trying his best to catch a fish. Sesshoumaru was watching them, after all.

"Back?" Jaken asked.

"In front!" Rin said. "Ah! Over there!" Sesshoumaru stood up and started waking further upstream. He smelled it, the scent of cats.

'Hmm? I wonder where he's going…' Katsumi thought. She too had picked up on the scent, but she didn't know its significance. She brushed Ah-Un's mane one more time, then she put the brush away and followed Sesshoumaru. Rin would be safe with Ah-Un and Jaken watching her.

"Got it!" Jaken yelled triumphantly as he grabbed the fish and held it proudly above his head. "Did you see me_!_?"

"Amazing, Jaken-sama!" Rin cheered.

"Say it again!" Jaken said gleefully.

"Such a great one!" Rin said, referring to the fish.

"Yes I am!" Jaken said, his ego swelling.

"What is it?" Katsumi asked when she caught up to Sesshoumaru. He didn't answer her, but he didn't tell her to go back either, so Katsumi continued to follow him. As they walked, a strange creaking sound was heard. Katsumi's eyes widened in amazement as she watched the river rapidly freeze over. The rapid freezing process had caused a mist to hang in the air 'The river's freezing… during _this _season…?' Katsumi thought. 'It must be a youkai we smelled earlier, then…'

"… Toran, huh?" Sesshoumaru said when he saw the ice.

"Eh… An acquaintance of yours…?" Katsumi asked. A figure emerged from the mist, slowly stalking towards them. 'Like a cat…' Katsumi thought, observing the female youkai's graceful posture.

"It's been a long time, Sesshoumaru. Is that your mate behind you?" Toran said. Katsumi couldn't help the faint blush that covered her face. She was grateful Sesshoumaru couldn't see her face.

"So, you're still alive?" Sesshoumaru said.

"What a way to greet someone." Toran said, laughing. "I intend to settle things this time."

"We settled things along time ago." Sesshoumaru said. "But if you insist, it won't be like fifty years ago."

'Eh…? Settled what…?' Katsumi wondered. She could feel that the woman was dangerous.

"You're still as boorish as ever. However, I agree that it won't be like fifty years ago. Our Oyakata-sama is waiting for you." Toran said.

"Oyakata-sama?" Sesshoumaru asked. He thought their 'Oyakata-sama' had been defeated long ago.

"Yes, our Commander-in-Chief. Your old man is dead and gone, but our Oyakata-sama is going to be resurrected. At long last." Toran said smugly.

'Resurrected… Did Inu-**Papa** kill him…?' Katsumi wondered. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"… Resurrected… for what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"To attack the lands in the east once again, and… I guess you could call it revenge. Against you and your kind." Toran said. Katsumi managed to hold back a laugh. She knew it was a serious situation, but come on… were they really going to do the whole cats vs. dogs thing?

"Then… this time I'll squeeze the breath out of him permanently." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm glad to hear that you're willing to fight." Toran said, laughing. Sesshoumaru grabbed Tokijin's hilt.

"Hold it… Don't be so hasty." Toran said, shaking a finger at him. "Not here. Come to our castle." Toran said, spreading her arms. The wind picked up speed and began swirling around them as the frozen river buckled and formed a wall between her and them, sending hail-like projections at them. Sesshoumaru stood resolutely, not even flinching as they flew past him, and then, just as suddenly as she had come, Toran was gone. The ice was washed away downstream, leaving no evidence of her visit behind.

"…You know, for what you lack in friends, you certainly seem to make up for in enemies…" Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Katsumi-nee!" Rin called cheerfully as she ran up to them, holding a bunch of fish on a line. "Look! We caught so many!" Ah-Un was playfully running beside Rin.

"Don't leave me behind!" Jaken yelled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Katsumi-nee, look!" Rin said happily as she stopped in front of them and held the fish up to show them. Sesshoumaru and Katsumi turned to look.

"Oh, there's so many! Good job, Rin!" Katsumi praised her. Rin smiled back happily.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said.

"…Yes…Sesshoumaru-sama…." Jaken said, panting, trying to catch his breath from chasing after Rin. Jaken had short legs, after all.

"The Panther-Demon tribe has appeared." Sesshoumaru said.

"Eh_!_? Not them again_!_?" Jaken yelled in surprise.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes?" Rin said.

"Wait here with Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Alright, I will." Rin said obediently.

"Katsumi." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes?" Katsumi asked.

"Come." Sesshoumaru said, and turned on his heel, walking away.

"Huh?" Jaken said.

"Alright, be good and stay close to Ah-Un, Rin. We'll see you later." Katsumi said, hugging Rin before running to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

"Please wait, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried as he ran after them.

"Don't forget to come back for me!" Rin called after them cheerfully, waving. "It's a promise!"

…

The three of them continued walking along the river, Sesshoumaru leading the way of course. A familiar scent hit Katsumi's nose.

'Eh? What is _that guy_ doing here…?' Katsumi wondered. She knew Sesshoumaru had smelled him too, but since he wasn't reacting, she decided to wait and see what would happen.

'Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't intend to take them on alone, does he?' Jaken wondered as he jogged after them. "No, that's much too dangerous… Even Sesshoumaru-sama couldn't..." Jaken thought out loud.

'Does he realize he's thinking out loud…?' Katsumi wondered.

"What? Isn't that…" Jaken said when Rouyakan came into view. Up ahead, on the side of the road, was Rouyakan. He was kneeling, and had apparently been waiting patiently for his chance.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rouyakan said, bowing deeply as a sign of submission. "I, Rouyakan, will assist you once again." Sesshoumaru just kept walking, as though he wasn't even there. Katsumi decided to follow suit. She didn't really hold a grudge against Rouyakan, despite the fact that he nearly killed her last time they met because she knew that he had been manipulated by Naraku, but she wasn't going to go out of her way to be nice to him either, because manipulated or not, he still tried to kill her and her friends. Rouyakan didn't seem to recognize her.

"Not necessary." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru-dono!" Rouyakan cried in dismay. Katsumi couldn't help but feel a teensy bit sorry for him. Right now, he looked more like a sad little hamster than the 'Wolf of Hell' he had proclaimed himself to be when they first met… and Katsumi liked hamsters. They were cute.

"W-Wait for me!" Jaken cried, running past Rouyakan. Sesshoumaru stopped.

"Rouyakan." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes?" Rouyakan asked, happily anticipating what he hoped was a favorable answer.

'Oh, now he's a happy hamster…' Katsumi observed in amusement.

"Leave before you die." Sesshoumaru said.

"Eeeeee_!_?" Rouyakan said in confusion and fear, a shiver went down his spin. Katsumi's eyebrows flew up in surprise at what Sesshoumaru had said.

'Wow… That was so cold, I think the temperature just dropped a few degrees…' Katsumi thought. Rouyakan was a frozen hamster now.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama… it's an offer of help." Jaken said. He couldn't understand why Sesshoumaru would turn down a willing ally.

"Yeah, and I'm totally over the fact that he tried to kill me, now." Katsumi added.

"Eeeeh…_!_?" Rouyakan yelled, shocked. 'That girl… now that I think about it, she smells similar to that hanyou girl I attacked when Naraku tricked me into going after Inuyasha…' Rouyakan realized. "Ah! Please, forgive me, I didn't know she was one of Sesshoumaru-dono's companions!" Rouyakan said, panicking.

"Uh… well, technically, I wasn't at the time… but shouldn't you apologize to the person you actually attacked…?" Katsumi said, sweat dropping.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you must accept his help!" Jaken said. Katsumi wanted to face-palm.

'Jaken! Don't you know by now that telling Sesshoumaru-sama he 'must' or 'has to' do something is the quickest way to get him to say 'NO' by now?' Katsumi thought, exasperated.

"Not necessary." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi could tell he was getting irritated now by the slight crease in his brow.

"Then at least get Inuyasha this time…" Jaken pleaded.

'Are you trying to piss him off, Jaken?' Katsumi wondered.

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes?" Jaken said. A river of tears was flowing down Rouyakan's face now. He was a crushed hamster.

"Only you and Katsumi need accompany me." Sesshoumaru said.

"Huh?" Jaken said, stunned.

'Wow, he's really placing a lot of trust in us… I can't let him down.' Katsumi thought with determination.

He started walking forward again, and Katsumi didn't hesitate to follow.

'Huh…?' Jaken thought, starting to tear up. 'Se…Sesshoumaru-sama…' Jaken thought, truly, deeply touched. 'I shall follow you to the ends of the earth! Sesshoumaru-sama' Jaken thought as he ran after them. Jaken suddenly stopped. 'Eh… but this means that I may end up dying…' Jaken thought, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I know I said that I was going to follow the manga, but I just noticed that the panther demon arc isn't in it, and I wanted to write that part because it'll help my character development, so it will be the manga plus some anime… Sorry about that. (^_^;)

I found out that the **milk way** is called ginga in Japan, so I thought I'd go ahead and use it.

And the kindergarten teacher from hell story… it's actually a true story, but the school wanted to do something about her, they just couldn't because of the teacher's tenure. They moved the unfortunate child to another class instead of transferring to another school, and it was a happy ending because the new teacher was like Mother Teresa, even next to a normal person, and she never had a bad teacher after that.


	23. Let's Get This Party Started!

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>Toran stood in a canyon, waiting for her fellow panther-demons to return. Shunran, Karan, and Shuran all came into view. They had a girl clad in a strange and skimpy white and green kimono with them.<p>

"We've got it, Nee-san." Karan said, handing Toran Kagome's bottle of Shikon jewel shards.

"My Shikon jewel shards! Give them back!" Kagome cried as she struggled uselessly to get out of Shuran's grip.

"Who's the girl?" Toran asked.

"Seems like it's Inuyasha's wench." Karan said.

"Inuyasha? The younger son of the dog?" Toran asked.

"Yup! He's alive! Were we ever shocked!" Shunran said.

"She seemed like good bait, so we brought her along." Karan said.

"Hey, you! Just what do you want with Inuyasha_!_?" Kagome demanded.

"He's gonna die." Shunran said, glancing back at Kagome.

"!" Kagome gasped.

"What about you, Nee-san?" Karan asked.

"I don't need bait for him. He's sure to come." Toran said, referring to Sesshoumaru.

'Who are these people? Just what are they scheming?' Kagome wondered worriedly.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled.

"Huh_!_? Kouga-kun!" Kagome yelled in surprise and relief when she looked up and saw Koga with Ginta and Hakkaku standing on the top of the canyon walls.

"I'll save you in a minute." Koga said confidently.

"Hey, Wolf boy! We never invited you here." Karan shouted up at him, breathing a huge stream of fire up at them. They disappeared from sight with Kagome.

"You're not getting away!" Kouga yelled, leaping after them. A band of lesser cat demons jumped out, attacking him. "Why you…!" Kouga said as he kicked and punched them all out of his way. They landed on the ground and ran away. "Wait up!" Kouga yelled, chasing them. Inuyasha showed up, leaping down into the canyon and passing Kouga. "Hey, you mutt…!" Kouga yelled.

"I don't need your help!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who said anything about saving you? The one I'm saving is kagome!" Kouga yelled. They both came to as sudden stop when a wall appeared in front of them, It looked like a dead-end.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"Where are you_!_?" Kouga yelled. They couldn't see or smell any sign of where she was.

"What's wrong Kouga?" Ginta yelled.

"Where are the cats?" Hakkaku yelled.

"Not only their presence, even their scent is gone!" Kouga said.

"I can't pick up any scent at all, no cats… not even Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah… the scent stopped here. Just like with Naraku's kekkai barrier." Kouga said.

"Kekkai?" Inuyasha said in realization. He drew Tessaiga.

"Hey! What are you gonna do?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha ignored him and concentrated as Tessaiga's blade turned red.

…

"What now?" Katsumi asked when they came to dead-end.

"Both the trail and her scent stop here." Jaken said. Sesshoumaru was gazing at the dirt wall blocking their path with a critical stare. Katsumi could see the wheels turning in his head.

"This wall is weird though… not only should we still be able to at least smell them, but where the walls of the canyon meet it, it almost forms perfect right-angles… it's unnatural.

"It's a kekkai." Sesshoumaru said. 'I'm certain I could break the kekkai by force, but that might attract unwanted attention…'

"How astute! As expected of Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken gloated.

"Hmm… That's not very hospitable of them. They're the ones who invited us here, so the least they could do is leave the door open for us, or something." Katsumi said as she reached out to touch the barrier. Her hand went right through it. "…Oh, nevermind… I guess they did." Jaken and Sesshoumaru were both staring at her. "… What…?" Katsumi asked, not getting what was so fascinating.

"How did you do that_!_?" Jaken shouted.

"… Do what?" Katsumi asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Put your hand through! You shouldn't be able to do that! The hole point of using a kekkai barrier is to keep things out!" Jaken yelled. Katsumi shrugged.

"I don't know… It's not like I did it on purpose." Katsumi said.

"Hmph, you just get stranger by the day." Jaken huffed.

"Why don't you try it too Jaken?" Katsumi said, pushing Jaken into the barrier with her foot, but when the imp came into contact with the kekkai, energy crackled and he received a shock.

"Gyaaah!" Jaken cried in pain. Katsumi immediately released him.

"Oops! Sorry, Jaken, my bad." Katsumi said, apologizing. She hadn't expected the kekkai to push back like that.

"Come to think of it, I'm not affected by sealing O-fuda either… maybe I'm just immune to certain types of kekkai?" Katsumi said.

'How convenient…' Sesshoumaru thought. 'But it doesn't do me any good if she is the only one who can get inside… or does it?' "Katsumi." Sesshoumaru said, making sure he had her undivided attention.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Katsumi said.

"It is possible this kekkai is being held in place by either a person repeatedly chanting a spell, or a talisman. Go in there and remove whatever is causing the barrier." Sesshoumaru ordered. Katsumi raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want me to go into enemy territory, alone, without knowing whether or not their entire army could be just on the other side waiting for us?" Katsumi asked, raising an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru just stared at her. "Alright, fine. I'll be your **red-shirt** for you." Katsumi said, drawing her sword and stepping cautiously through the barrier.

"… What's a 'reddu-shirtto?" Jaken asked.

"…" Sesshoumaru said. He knew it was probably some kind of cultural reference from Katsumi's homeland, but he hadn't heard her use that particular idiom before.

…

{The other side of the barrier}

Katsumi was relieved to see that there was not an entire army waiting for her, but two panther-demons, one white and one black, were on guard. They had been playing a game of shogi, but their heads immediately whipped around to stare at Katsumi when she came through.

"Um… hi…?" Katsumi said. They didn't look like they were the ones erecting the kekkai. 'Maybe I can get them to tell me who or what is…' Katsumi thought. They hissed at Katsumi and pounced. Katsumi flipped her blade around and struck them with the back of the blade, knocking the wind out of both of them as they fell backwards. Katsumi sheathed her sword since she wanted them alive for questioning. The white one charged at her again, but she held her arm out at parallel to the ground and pivoted on her feet, effectively clotheslining him. The white cat fell to the ground, out cold. The black one seemed to have recovered to, because he tackled her, but Katsumi used his momentum against him, and she let him push her onto her back. Katsumi grabbed his wrists and held him as she rolled back, placed her foot on his stomach, and kicked hard. The black cat flew back and landed harshly on the ground, but he hadn't been knocked out like his friend. Katsumi drew her sword and held it to his throat. "Ne, would you mind telling me how I can get rid of that pesky kekkai?" Katsumi asked, giving the frightened panther-demon a brilliant, closed-eyed shit-eating grin.

…

Jaken was impatiently pacing back and forth in front of the kekkai while he and Sesshoumaru waited for Katsumi to take down the kekkai.

"What's taking her so long_!_?" Jaken grumbled impatiently. "It's already been at least three minutes. How hard could it possibly be?"

"…" Sesshoumaru said. Because of the barrier, they had no idea what was going on since they couldn't see, hear, or smell Katsumi once she passed through it. For all they knew, she could be dead. Sesshoumaru decided he was done waiting. He drew Tokijin, prepared to break through by force, when the kekkai suddenly glowed and then dispersed with a gust of wind. There was Katsumi, standing before them, perfectly unharmed. Beside her were two beat-up unconscious panther-demons.

"Sorry for the wait! That talisman was hidden better than I thought it would be." Katsumi said.

"Hmph, I can't believe it took you so long when there were only two of them!" Jaken huffed.

"Well, I wanted them alive so I could ask them where the talisman was. Good thing too, because it was attached to the bottom of a rock in that pile over there." Katsumi said, pointing to a _huge_ pile of miscellaneous rocks.

"…" Sesshoumaru said when he saw the ridiculously out of place pile of rocks. It was so stupid, he didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed.

"They told me the size, shape, and color, so I was able to find it faster. Then I dosed them with my Dokugeshi, so they'll be out cold for at least a day." Katsumi said.

"Why didn't you just kill them after?" Jaken said.

"Well, they're basically just big cats, right? So, their sense of smell is probably pretty good, and I thought the scent of blood in the air might set off a few alarms. I thought the whole point of sending me through quietly was so that we could maintain the element of surprise… Isn't that just common sense, Jaken?" Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru had known Katsumi was a capable fighter, but he hadn't realized she was such a capable strategist.

…

"What's this…?" Katsumi asked as they walked through what looked like the streets of a village. Everything was eerily quiet and still. The moonlight was they're the only source of light. The place looked totally deserted, but they knew better than that from the strong smell of cats in the air.

"It's looks like a decent-sized town… a castle town." Jaken said. Katsumi glanced into an open doorway. There was evidence that household chores had been abandoned halfway.

"It looks like the humans that used to live here left in a hurry…" Katsumi said. She sniffed the air. 'I would've at least expected to meet some panther-demons by now…' Katsumi thought. "Is that… Inuyasha… I smell up ahead?" Katsumi wondered out loud. She could smell the others too, but it didn't smell like Kagome was with them. 'They must be here because those cats have kidnapped Kagome for some reason…' Katsumi thought.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said as he continued, undaunted by anything.

"Ugh! What is that_!_? It's worse than a **Katrina fridge**!" Katsumi said when an incredibly strong and horrible smell suddenly wafted in their direction. It was unbearable. Katsumi held her kimono sleeve over her nose. Sesshoumaru wasn't showing any signs of discomfort, but if it was bothering her this much, it must be _killing_ his extra-super-sensitive nose.

"What an intense smell!" Jaken said. His nose was the least sensitive of the three, but even he was feeling the effects, and they weren't even at the scent's place of origin yet. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin, and swung the sword, sending off a blast of energy to blow away the smell that was pervading the air and its source. Sesshoumaru continued forward, followed closely by Katsumi and Jaken. As the dust started to clear, Katsumi could make out the individual faces of the inu-tachi. As she had thought, they were all present, except for Kagome. They were surrounded by panther-demons.

'So, it looks like Inuyasha ran into their little welcoming party first…' Katsumi thought.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What's going on, Karan?" Sesshoumaru said, ignoring Inuyasha. "I'm the one you have business with."

"So, the big brother appears. Nothing could be better with the two of you here. Hey, sons of the Inu no Taisho, we'll be waiting at the castle!" Karan said. With that parting shot, Karan and her henchmen fled the scene.

"Sesshoumaru, why're you here?" Inuyasha asked, still holding Tessaiga in front of himself, ready for a fight.

"That's my line. Get out of here, you!" Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi sighed. Things were going down hill fast between the inu-brothers.

"W-What_!_?" Inuyasha said.

"I won't have you getting involved in this war!" Sesshoumaru said, irritated.

"I don't need your permission!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, did these guys take Kagome, or something? Why isn't she with you?" Katsumi asked.

"Kagome's been kidnapped by those cats!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha, I'll look for kagome, so—" Katsumi said, trying to diffuse the situation some, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"I'm not leaving!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fool!" Sesshoumaru said. He swung Tokijin, and a ball of energy shot at Inuyasha. He blocked it with Tessaiga, but he was still knocked back, and into a hut. The only reason Katsumi didn't freak out as much as the others, was because she could tell Sesshoumaru was going easy on Inuyasha. He was irritated right now, not homicidal. Sesshoumaru lowered Tokijin.

'I suppose it's pointless to ask, but is there a chance the two them will ever be able to meet, without pointing swords at each other?' Katsumi thought, sweat dropping.

"W-Why, you…!" Inuyasha yelled, grunting as he sat up. "Whaddya think you're doing_!_?"

"Silence, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Katsumi's eyes widened in surprise. She had never heard Sesshoumaru actually _yell_ at someone before. Take and angry tone, yes… but full on raise the volume of your voice and show emotion yelling… _no_.

"Why you…!" Inuyasha said, surprised as well. Sesshoumaru replaced Tokijin at his side, but his eyes were cast in shadow, a sign of his black mood.

"Just remember this… You lost your heart to a mortal, and ended up under a seal… You have no right to be part of this battle." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

'That's right… they mentioned something about a battle being fifty years ago, but that's also when Inuyasha was sealed by Kikyo…' Katsumi thought. 'Could Sesshoumaru have…'

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You can't be picky at a time like this!" Jaken said. Jaken sounded like a mother scolding a child who wouldn't eat his vegetables. Sesshoumaru just stepped on Jaken and kept going. Katsumi smiled apologetically at the Inu-tachi and mouthed 'good luck' before turning to follow Sesshoumaru, but she at least stepped _over_ Jaken, instead of on the imp.

"How scary…!" Shippo said, tearing up from fright.

"He really was upset about that." Sango observed.

"Did you do something?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and sheathed Tessaiga as he walked back to his friends.

"How would I know_!_?" Inuyasha said.

…

After walking in silence for a few moments to let Sesshoumaru calm down a little, Katsumi worked up the nerve to risk asking Sesshoumaru why he had reacted that way.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind her speaking, so she continued. "What happened?" Katsumi asked. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, I'd just prefer to know what I'm getting myself into…" Katsumi said.

"…" Sesshoumaru said. It was a valid question. Most people would not have even followed another this far only knowing as little information as she did. Katsumi had been there when he spoke with Toran, but she didn't know the background behind the events that had led them here. "This has to do with the Great War my Chichi-ue waged many eons past." Sesshoumaru said.

'I thought Toran said something about fifty years…' Katsumi thought, but she didn't want to interrupt Sesshoumaru when he was finally opening up to her about something. She was already starting to understand why he had been so upset earlier. It was obvious Sesshoumaru had looked up to his father, and from the sound of it, this was related to him somehow.

"When my Chichi-ue was still in the Western Province, the Panther Tribe of cat-youkai attacked the West and tried to conquer all other demons, but my father stepped in. The enemy leader was a daiyoukai of the panther-demons. My father protected his territory and took to the battlefield. Naturally, it was Chichi-ue who was victorious. However, the wrath of the cats ran deep. They cursed my father and his family for all eternity and swore vengeance." Sesshoumaru said.

"… So that's why you didn't want Inuyasha involved, because he wasn't part of the original war?" Katsumi asked.

"… I did not fight in the Great War either… As I said, this was eons ago, and I was only a pup, an infant at the time." Sesshoumaru said.

"W-Wait… Sesshoumaru-sama…!" Jaken yelled as he finally caught up to them huffing and puffing. Katsumi sensed that Jaken wasn't the only one who had caught up to them.

"Looks like _our_ welcoming committee is here, at last…" Katsumi said.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

1) For those of you have never heard the phase '**red shirt**' before, it's a reference to the original 'Star Trek' series. Almost every episode, a crewman wearing a red uniform shirt would die, just to prove how serious the problem was. when Jaken says 'reddu shirtto', he's just mispronouncing it by trying to sound it out in Japanese.

2) **Katrina fridge** refers to the fridges that were left loaded full of food when people evacuated New Orleans and the surrounding areas for Hurricane Katrina. Most people thought the hurricane would miss Louisiana and that they would be back in a few days, buat as we all know now, they weren't. Some fridges stayed sealed up in the sweltering heat, with no power for weeks before people were allowed back into the city. By then, the contents of the firdge had bascially become possible tools for biochemical warfare, and some people just ended up duct-taping their fridges shut and getting rid of the hole thing.

3) I don't know the real reason why Sesshoumaru didn't participate in the first war, but I get the feeling he would have fought if he were able to. I just get the impression that despite everything, he looked up to his father, at least in terms of power, and so I think that's part of the reason why Sesshoumaru is so focused on Tessaiga.


	24. It's A Flashbackapalooza

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta were walking around, looking for Kagome. They had run ahead once Inuyasha broke the barrier with his Akai Tessaiga.<p>

"Hey, Kouga. This is the main base of those cats, right? Isn't it dangerous for us to act alone?" Hakkaku asked.

"So, what would you do?" Kouga said.

"Why not join up with Inuyasha and the others." Ginta suggested.

"What did you say_!_?" Kouga yelled. "You expect me to ask that mutt for help_!_?"

"No, Kouga, we mean you can offer them _your_ help." Hakkaku said, nervously.

"You think I'm that helpless?" Kouga huffed.

"No… no! We just think it'll be easier to rescue Kagome-nee-san that way." Hakkaku said. Ginta nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah… it's for Nee-san's sake." Ginta said.

"So you're Kouga of the Ookami-youkai Tribe." A gruff voice said. Ginta and Hakkaku flinched and held each other in fear of the new comer.

"He doesn't smell like those cats." Koga observed. The owner of the voice, Rouyakan stepped into view.

"You're Rouyakan?" Koga said.

"Eh? You mean Rouyakan, keeper of the forest?" Ginta asked.

"The demon from hell who gobbles up anyone who gets lost." Hakkaku said.

"So, why're you here?" Kouga asked.

"That's what I'd like to ask of you. You're not accompanying Sesshoumaru-sama, are you?" Rouyakan asked.

"Sesshoumaru? Who's that?" Kouga asked.

"You don't know?" Rouyakan asked.

"Nope." Kouga said, crossing his arms.

…

Sesshoumaru, Katsumi and Jaken had been surrounded by panther-demons.

"You ordered me to come, and you won't let me see your so-called Oyakata-sama?" Sesshoumaru said.

"You're not very good hosts, are you?" Katsumi said.

"Well, we're just not ready for that yet. So, will my company do?" Toran said.

"Leave this to me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll show you the power of the Nintoujou! " Jaken said as he stepped forward, brandishing his staff, with a determined expression on his face.

Fire shot from the staff, heading straight for Toran, but she held her hand out in front of her, and sent a blast of icy air back at Jaken, overpowering the flames from his Nintoujou and throwing the imp backwards. The icy air condensed into dangerously sharp ice shards. Jaken glanced up to see the deadly things heading his way, but before they could get close to any of them, Sesshoumaru swept them all aside with a swing of Tokijin. Toran laughed. And formed a double-ended ice spear in her hand.

"You sure have a dangerous weapon there." Toran said. Katsumi sweat dropped.

'I don't want to hear that from you of all people…' Katsumi thought. Toran let out a war cry and attacked. Sesshoumaru stepped forward to meet her, blocking her blow with Tokijin. There were sparks of energy flying as the weapons collided.

"This sure brings back memories… of when we last fought." Toran said. "It ended up in a draw then, but not this time."

"A draw, you say? You just retreated." Sesshoumaru said.

"So, many of your men also died." Toran said. Sesshoumaru pushed her back and fired a blast of youki from his sword, demolishing a hut. Toran had dodged at the last minute.

"Besides, back then, I wasn't that determined." Toran said as she landed on her feet gracefully. "We have our Oyakata-sama." The lesser panther demons, that had been standing behind Toran this whole time, hissed and pounced at them. Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin, releasing a huge ball of blue energy that obliterated them all, leaving behind only destroyed buildings and rubble. "It's different now." Toran said. They could hear her voice, but she was long gone.

"Is it really? It just seems like she's good at running away to me…" Katsumi said. She hadn't even had to draw her sword. 'Are they stalling for time for something…?' Katsumi wondered.

'Back then…' Sesshoumaru thought, remembering the battle fifty years ago. "Katsumi… would you like to know what happened?" He asked. Katsumi nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind." Katsumi said. The more info she knew about the enemy, the better.

—_Flashback to fifty years ago—_

'_The Panther Tribe whom Chichi-ue battled.' Sesshoumaru thought, as he stood alone, staring down at the massive army of panther-demons below him. Sesshoumaru glanced behind him. A group of youkai had gathered behind him on their own._

"_Sesshoumaru-dono! We have come to assist you!" Rouyakan declared._

"_A battle! A battle!" A red youkai said excitedly._

"_We'll teach those cats a lesson!" Another youkai shouted. Sesshoumaru turned around to fully face them._

"_What do you all want?" Sesshoumaru demanded. He had more important things to worry about than these fools._

"_We are beholden to your father from the last war. This time, we shall assist you, Sesshoumaru-dono." Rouyakan said._

"_I can't wait!" A youkai said._

"_It's been so long since we last fought those cats!" Another youkai said excitedly. Sesshoumaru was not amused. These fools were taking the enemy too lightly. _

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled as the imp ran to him. "Terrible news!"_

—_End Flashback—_

…

"Whaddaya mean 'slowed him down'?" Hakkaku asked Rouyakan as he told them about the last time he fought the panther-demons with Sesshoumaru. "And what was a 'rout'?"

"We failed Sesshoumaru-dono. We told him we'd protect the battlefront. Sesshoumaru-dono himself was battling in fine form, but…" Rouyakan said.

—_Flashback Continued—_

_It was a scene of utter chaos and destruction amongst the battling youkai. Flames, scorched earth, and dead bodies everywhere. Karan let out a war cry as she shot more fireballs from her hands, and felled two more youkai._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama…!" A youkai cried as Toran stabbed him with her ice spear._

"_Please, save us!" Another cried as Shunran slashed him with her claws, and Shuran electrocuted him._

"_Fall back! Retreat! Join up with Sesshoumaru-dono!" Rouyakan cried as they retreated_

—_End Flashback—_

"So, they lost." Ginta whispered to Hakkaku.

"They ran away!" Hakkaku said in disbelief.

"I fought with all my might! Those cats were cowards!" Rouyakan yelled. Ginta and Hakkaku flinched, covering their ears.

"Shaddup!" Koga said. "Who cares about such talk from the past? Just how deep does this forest go, anyway?"

…

"… Without my permission, Jaken had gone to ask Inuyasha to fight with us, but Inuyasha had already been sealed to a tree by a mortal woman." Sesshoumaru said, finishing his flashback.

'I see… no wonder he decided to only bring Jaken and me with him. He didn't want a repeat of last time... and despite saying that he didn't want Inuyasha's help, it sounds like he's bitter over the fact that Inuyasha wasn't able to fight last time because of his situation with Kikyo… I bet Tessaiga would've given them a huge advantage…' Katsumi thought. "I understand. Don't worry, I won't runaway." Katsumi said, determined to see this through.

"I know." Sesshoumaru said without even having to look at her. Katsumi smiled.

"…Um…Sesshoumaru-sama, where's Jaken…?" Katsumi asked when she realized the imp wasn't there anymore. "Did he get lost…?"

"…" Sesshoumaru said.

…

"Where did he go?" Jaken wondered out loud as he walked, searching for Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you_!_? Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken whisper-yelled. Jaken heard hissing. "Huh?" He turned around to see that he was faced with several panther-demons. "!" Jaken gasped in surprise. "Hey! Don't come any closer!" Jaken said nervously as he backed away, only to realize that he had been surrounded on both sides. "Gyaaah! Don't… come!" Jaken yelled as he ran away, the panther-demons in hot pursuit. Jaken stopped, slamming the Nintoujou into the ground, and shooting flames at the youkai. They leaped into the air, dodging it. "Aiya!" Jaken said as they pounced.

"Sankon-tessou!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed them with his claws. Inuyasha landed in front of Jaken, facing the remaining youkai. Inuyasha growled at them, and they turned tail and ran for it. Inuyasha turned around to see that Jaken was running away too.

"R-Run!" Jaken yelled to himself as he nervously ran away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped in front of Jaken, cutting off his escape. "!" Jaken said in surprise. Jaken tried to inch away, but Inuyasha grabbed the imp and picked him up by the collar of his kimono.

"Hey, seen any of my friends?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! And do you know where Sesshoumaru-sama is?" Jaken said.

"No way! Besides, why's he here? It's none of his business!" Inuyasha said.

"How could you say that! You unfilial son!" Jaken shouted.

"Saying that again…! Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your father waged war against the Panther-Demon Tribe long ago." Jaken said.

"Oh, that… I heard from Myouga-jijii, but Sesshoumaru wasn't part of that battle." Inuyasha said.

"The Panther-Demon Tribe reappeared again fifty years ago, hell-bent on revenge. Your father had passed on… but they came to ravage the countryside and kill your father's people. Yet, at that time, you…!" Jaken yelled.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha said, not sure where Jaken was going with this.

—_Jaken's flashback—_

_{Before the start of the battle}_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled as the imp ran to him. "Terrible news!" Jaken fell onto his knees before Sesshoumaru in apology._

"_What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked. _

"_I acted on my own, and went to get Inuyasha. He may be a hanyou, but he is still your father's son, after all." Jaken said._

"_And?" Sesshoumaru said. "Where is he? Is he too cowardly to show himself? Or did he refuse to come to the aid of his brother?" Sesshoumaru wouldn't have been surprised if that were the case. They had only met once, and Sesshoumaru had not made any effort to hide his disdain for the hanyou._

"_That Inuyasha is under a seal!" Jaken said._

"_What?" Sesshoumaru said._

"_Well… he lost his heart to a mortal priestess and was caught off guard." Jaken explained._

"_That fool!" Sesshoumaru said. He couldn't believe Inuyasha had made the same mistake as their father, and with a miko of all people._

"_Yes, a total fool." Jaken agreed. "But what is all that?" Jaken asked when he noticed the other youkai that had gathered._

"_Chichi-ue saved them in the first battle." Sesshoumaru said._

"_Then they are allies! How wonderful!" Jaken said with relief. "I was concerned, but now that your father's allies have come, you can go into battle with confidence, Sesshoumaru-sama—Geh!" Sesshoumaru stepped on Jaken._

—_End Flashback—_

"… Sesshoumaru-sama never expected your help!" Jaken huffed, crossing his arms as he finished telling Inuyasha about the previous battle. "But if we had Tessaiga, victory would have been so easy."

"Sesshoumaru can't wield Tessaiga." Inuyasha reminded him.

"That's not the point, you ungrateful son!" Jaken yelled.

"Can you stop harping on and on about the past?" Inuyasha said.

"What_!_?" Jaken said incredulously. Inuyasha jumped into the air, leaving Jaken behind. "Hey, wait! Don't leave me!"

"I see, so this all happened while I was sealed to the tree." Inuyasha said.

…

Toran stood in front of the altar she was preparing for the ceremony that would revive their Oyakata-sama. The altar had been set up in front of the Oyakata-sama's massive corpse, and was safe behind the gate protecting the inner castle's walls. Toran placed a wooden Shinto-offering tray, which held the Shikon shards they had taken from Kagome on it, onto the altar.

"It's almost time, Oyakata-sama. Soon, you will be resurrected." Toran said as she gazed up at the Oyakata-sama's huge corpse. It was so old, it had become nothing more than a hideous mummy in samurai armor.

…

Sesshoumaru and Katsumi could see the gate of the castle now. They had run into a couple of small fry on the way, but it was no big deal. Karan was waiting for them at the entrance. Sesshoumaru and Katsumi drew their swords. Katsumi didn't really think Sesshoumaru would need help with Karan, but they were in the heart of the enemy territory now, and she didn't want to be caught off-guard.

"Heh… It's the older brother." Karan said. She had only really fought with Inuyasha so far.

…

"Go home, wolf! We have no business with you!" Shuran yelled at Kouga and company as energy crackled in his hands. He shot lightning at the Ookami-youkai and Rouyakan. The Ookami-youkai dodged it, but Rouyakan was hit. Kouga charged.

"Shut up! I do _have_ business with you!" Kouga yelled.

…

"Jaken-sama is here…" Jaken proclaimed as he and Inuyasha came to the gate guarded by Shunran.

"They've come!" Shunran said giggling.

"Where's Kagome_!_?" Inuyasha demanded, drawing Tessaiga.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I made up that part about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha only meeting once. The truth is, I don't know how well they knew eachother, but it's apparent from their first meeting in the manga that they had definitely met before. I can't see Sesshoumaru or his mother raising Inuyasha, though, and his father died too soon to have taken baby Inuyasha to his castle, or wherever he might have lived, so I've always assumed Izayoi raised him on her own in her family's mansion (judging from the flash back of Inuyasha trying to play a game with the noblemen in the courtyard). I figured Sesshoumaru probably got curious about Inuyasha at some point, and paid him a visit just to see what he was like, and as with most siblings, it turned into WWIII when sibling rivalry set in. Wow… Sorry about that long winded explanation… ^_^;


	25. Fight Like Cats and Dogs

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>Karan shot multiple fireballs at Katsumi and Sesshoumaru.<p>

"Stay out of they way." Sesshoumaru told Katsumi as he stepped forward and blocked the flames with Tokijin. The flames couldn't compete with the sword's kenatsu.

'Am I even needed here at all…?' Katsumi wondered. Karan wasn't discouraged, and she at ran at them, enveloped in her own flames for protection.

"Now take my fire!" Karan yelled. She shot a larger burst of flames at them, but Sesshoumaru countered it by sending a burst of energy from Tokijin to blow it away. The blue energy obliterated the flames and continued on, hitting Karan. Karan screamed as she was thrown back. She hit the huge stonewall behind her, and burst into flames, but then fell into the moat that surrounded the castle.

"Damn!" Karan said, wincing as she stood up in the water.

"I should've brought a book with me to read or something… You really don't need me at all." Katsumi said. Toran's ice spear flew through the air. Sesshoumaru leapt back, and the spear embedded itself in the ground where Sesshoumaru's feet had been.

"Whoa!" Katsumi said, as she leapt into the air too. Ice was rapidly spreading over the ground, and freezing everything it touched, including the trees behind them. Katsumi and Sesshoumaru landed back on the now slippery, ice-covered ground.

'Well this doesn't put me at a disadvantage at all…' Katsumi thought, chagrined. She had never had to walk on ice before—she was from the south for crying out loud!

"Nee-san!" Karan said.

"I'm surprised." Toran said, tendrils of frosty air swirling around her. "I thought you'd be weaker than before."

'Oh no, she didn't!' Katsumi thought.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That arm." Toran said. "After all, who was it that cut it off?" She laughed.

"Why don't you have a nice cup of shut the fuck up?" Katsumi said coolly, frowning at Toran. She had a feeling they were going to see Inuyasha again soon, and things would only get worse if she brought up something like that. Besides, Sesshoumaru could probably defeat her with just his pinky finger if he had to. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air, swinging Tokijin at Toran. Toran fired a stream of ice to counter his blow they stared each other down as their attacks clashed. Katsumi ducked as a fireball flew at her. She glanced down at Karan, who seemed to have gotten a second wind.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent!" Karan yelled, shooting another fireball at Katsumi

"You should take your own advice!" Katsumi retorted. "Hyo_kogamo!" She swung Taifu_Kocho, and sent a shower of teal crystallized youki at her. Karan managed to dodge most of it, but she was hit in the arm by one of the small crystals. "Aah!" Karan cried. The crystal was lodged in her arm like a bullet, and it burned. It wasn't that serious though, the crystal would be pushed out when she healed. Karan tried to shoot another fireball at Katsumi, but to her shock, she couldn't. Katsumi didn't look the least bit surprised. Karan looked at her arm. She didn't understand. Her arm was healed, so why couldn't she use her powers? Katsumi seemed to be waiting for her to make the next move, so Karan did. She escaped while she still could, since Nee-san had come to help her do just that in the first place.

'What did she do to me_!_?' Karan wondered. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru and Toran's attacks finally fizzled out, and the two leapt back to regain their footing. Sesshoumaru landed on the iced-over bridge, and Toran landed on the roof over the gate.

"The party will start very soon. Come at your leisure." Toran said and disappeared in a whirl of wind and ice.

"These cats sure are good at running away… I think they're just trying to buy time to revive their Oyakata-sama." Katsumi said.

"Why didn't you finish her? She will only attack you again later." Sesshoumaru said. He knew she had Karan cornered, but she had let the panther-demon escape.

"Why didn't you? I don't like killing people. I was just defending myself, and if I have to, I'll just defeat her again. I didn't come into this battle half-heartedly. I'm fully prepared to put my life on the line." Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment. He could see the strength and resolve in her eyes. "Besides, they might try to use a barrier again, and that particular attack has more than one function. Although the sword is made from my mother's fang, it's designed to channel and use my youki for the attacks. Hyo_kogamo is an attack that lets me shoot my crystallized youki at an opponent. On the surface, it looks like it's just an attack using projectiles, but it's also a way for me to track an enemy. The crystals hit the target and pierce their flesh, like a bullet, and the enemy youkai don't worry about removing it because they think their body will push it out when the wound heals, but my youki can heal, so the wound closes around it. Since part of my youki is still inside them, I can use it to sense where they are and track them for up to an hour before it's completely absorbed. It also has a bonus side-affect of nullifying their own youki in the part of their body they were hit in, so they can't attack me as effectively, though results will vary depending on the youkai."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru said. He turned and started toward the castle. "Just try not to die."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Katsumi said, playfully saluting him, even though he couldn't see. Katsumi was surprised when she saw how empty the castle grounds were. They were in the heart of the enemy territory… shouldn't there have been… enemies?

"… I just realized something…" Katsumi said, thinking out loud.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that said, 'well?'

"How do you think they're going to resurrect their Oyakata-sama without something like Tenseiga?" Katsumi said. "They're probably going to try something with the jewel shards. We know they have them because they have Kagome, and she's the Shikon Miko, but their Oyakata-sama has been dead for a long time."

"… Your point?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well, I've met someone who was resurrected by something other than Tenseiga before, and that person did come back to life, in a way, but they just weren't the same. Also, now they have to collect souls to sustain their own life… My intuition is telling me that their Oyakata-sama won't be any different… I was just wondering if they knew that…" Katsumi said.

"You fear for your soul…" Sesshoumaru said. "If you are afraid you should turn back now."

"It's not _my_ soul I fear for. I have no intention of dying." Katsumi said. "But Kagome is my friend, and if they need a sacrifice, they'll probably use her… it might also explain where all of the villagers went. I originally thought they all ran away, but it's possible they're being held."

'Her reasoning skills aren't bad…' Sesshoumaru thought. He had come to a similar conclusion already, but unlike Katsumi he didn't know about Kikyo's resurrection, so he didn't have that little tidbit of information about needing souls. A chill went up Katsumi's spine. She shivered. Sesshoumaru sent her a questioning glance.

"I feel like someone just walked over my grave… like something incredibly _wrong_ is about to happen… I think it's starting." Katsumi said.

…

The entire Panther-Demon Tribe had withdrawn, and was now seated before the altar and their mummified Oyakata-sama.

"The time is upon us, Oyakata-sama! It will be very soon." Toran said. "The moon is almost directly overhead. Soon, the dogs we despise so much will be slaughtered, and the Panther-Demon Tribe will rule victorious over this land." The moon reached its zenith, and a red kekkai barrier materialized over the panther-demons and their Oyakata-sama. It glowed, and then settled down and became transparent again. Sesshoumaru and Katsumi had just come around the corner. Sesshoumaru immediately drew Tokijin and attacked, but he was stopped by the kekkai. He landed back on the ground and Katsumi ran to catch up to him, drawing her sword as well.

'A barrier…' Sesshoumaru thought in annoyance.

"Geh! He's huge!" Katsumi said in surprise. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "I just thought he'd be a little… shorter or something…" Toran laughed.

"Soon, our Oyakata-sama will be resurrected." Toran said from where she was seated in front of the altar. "Sesshoumaru, you and your companion should prepare to die." The Shikon shards glowed and the moon came out from behind the clouds. The giant samurai-cat mummy breathed.

"!" Katsumi said when the mummy reached down and grabbed the altar with its own hand. The mummy shoved the altar and its contents into its mouth and swallowed. The panther-demons all gasped in excitement.

"Our… Oyakata-sama…!" Shuran said in awe. The mummy glowed, illuminated by power borrowed from the Shikon shards.

"Give me blood… flesh… and a soul!" The mummy demanded. Something glowed on the other side of Oyakata-sama. Katsumi's eyes widened in realization. She had been so preoccupied watching Oyakata-sama, that she hadn't noticed there was a smaller kekkai within the first one. The barrier cracked and fell apart, revealing Kagome, Sango, Miroku and some of the missing villagers.

'Sometimes… I really hate it when I'm right…' Katsumi thought.

"The cats…!" Sango said.

"Where is this place?" Kagome said.

"Kagome! Miroku! Sango!" Katsumi called. She tried to run through the barrier like she had done before, but this time, she received a mild shock of energy and was pushed back.

"Katsumi-chan_!_?" They all said in surprise.

"Be careful! They want to sacrifice you!" Katsumi warned them.

"Eh…_!_?" Kagome said.

"… Was there a point to that?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Well, we can't get to them right now, and I thought they should know." Katsumi said.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he came speeding onto the scene. He dropkicked the barrier, but it didn't do any good. Toran laughed.

"As if you can break our Oyakata-sama's barrier! You san stay there and watch the sacrificial lambs be slaughtered!" Toran boasted. Katsumi growled. She shed her haori and flew up to the kekkai, striking it again and again with her sword. Sesshoumaru watched Katsumi as she desperately tried to get to her friends, but like him, she couldn't even make a scratch on the barrier. Still, she kept trying, not willing to give up on them. Oyakata-sama paid her no mind. He turned to the group of humans, his sacrifices, and reached down to grab one.

"They're really feeding us to him!" Miroku said. He unwrapped the prayer beads from around his Kazaana and aimed it at Oyakata-sama, but when his eyes met the mummy's Miroku felt a pulse of energy, and he froze. Miroku fell to his knees, stunned and temporarily paralyzed.

"Hoshi-sama!" Sango cried as she knelt beside him.

"Give me blood!" Oyakata-sama said, reaching for Kagome.

"No!" Katsumi yelled. Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he came running up to them. Inuyasha jumped, raising Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru and Katsumi watched as the blade turned red.

'What's that_!_? The color of Tessaiga…!' Sesshoumaru thought. He had never seen Tessaiga do that before. Inuyasha struck, cutting the barrier. The kekkai collapsed in a huge gust of wind. Even the barrier keeping kagome and the others trapped had dissolved.

"Yes!" Katsumi cheered. Oyakata-sama turned to see who had interrupted his meal.

"Heh, sorry to keep you waiting." Inuyasha said cockily. The panther-demons stared at Inuyasha, shocked.

"That dog! He broke Oyakata-sama's kekkai!" Karan said.

"What is he?" Toran said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled as she ran up to Sesshoumaru. Katsumi put her haori back on as she ran over to check on the Inu-tachi. "I searched for you, my lord! That Inuyasha… when did he learn to use the Tessaiga like that? I am shocked!"

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked once he reached her.

"Yeah, I knew you'd come" Kagome said. Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting. No need to worry anymore, Kagome." Kouga said. Katsumi couldn't help but laugh. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"Kouga! Why you—!" Inuyasha yelled, a vein was popping on his forehead.

"Haha, just like old times…" Katsumi said.

"Give me blood!" Oyakata-sama growled, his hand crashing down towards them.

"Run!" Katsumi yelled, and everyone scattered. Kouga scooped up Kagome and jumped away. Inuyasha wasn't so lucky. He was right under Oyakata-sama's hand when it came down.

"Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark." Katsumi said as she watched Inuyasha struggle and force Oyakata-sama's hand back up before slicing it with Tessaiga. Oyakata-sama roared in pain.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I was told 'Hyo_kogamo' meant something close to 'Teal Hail.'


	26. There's More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Give me blood!" Oyakata-sama growled, his hand crashing down towards them._

"_Run!" Katsumi yelled, and everyone scattered. Kouga scooped up Kagome and jumped away. Inuyasha wasn't so lucky. He was right under Oyakata-sama's hand when it came down. _

"_Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark." Katsumi said as she watched Inuyasha struggle and force Oyakata-sama's hand back up before slicing it with Tessaiga. Oyakata-sama roared in pain._

* * *

><p>"He attacked Oyakata-sama!" Toran hissed angrily.<p>

"Kagome, can you see where the jewel shards are?" Katsumi asked.

"Let me see…Ah! There, in his throat!" Kagome said. She and Katsumi ran to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! The Shikon jewel shards are in his throat."

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha said. "Hey, Katsumi, get Kagome out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, they want to use you and the other humans as a sacrifice, remember? We have to get the others out of here so that Oyakata-sama can't do that. Inuyasha's not completely helpless, and he won't be alone, so go help the villagers." Katsumi said.

"Okay. Be careful." Kagome said and ran off to help get the villagers to safety. "Everyone, stay together and run! This way! Hurry!"

"You guys… don't let the prisoners escape!" Toran ordered. The lesser panther-demons ran in front of the villagers, cutting off their escape route.

"It's useless!" A villager yelled.

"There's no escape!" Another yelled. Kagome and Katsumi ran in front of the villagers.

"What are you doing, you idiots!" Katsumi yelled at the panther-demons.

"Aren't we important sacrificial lambs?" Kagome yelled.

"You're not supposed to kill them! Now, move!" Katsumi said as she and Kagome pushed the panther-demons out of their way.

"Way to go, Nee-san!" Ginta cheered.

"That's our gal!" Hakkaku said.

"All right! Don't just stand there, protect Kagome!" Kouga ordered. The Ookami-youkai started kicking panther-demon butt.

"Kagome, you'll be alright with these guys protecting you, right?" Katsumi asked.

"Yeah, Thanks. We'll be fine. Go help the others." Kagome said. Katsumi nodded and ran back.

"Are you awake now, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Hn? Sango?" Miroku said as he regained consciousness. Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff landed in front of them they looked up to see Hachi and Shippo riding on Kirara.

"Miroku-danna!" Hachi yelled.

"Sango!" Shippo yelled.

"You have my gratitude!" Miroku said.

"Let's go, Houshi-sama!" Sango said, and the two of them joined the fight.

"Take this!" Inuyasha yelled. He struck Oyakata-sama on the head with Tessaiga. It didn't actually break the skin, but it knocked the big guy on his back.

"Oyakata-sama!" The panther-demons cried.

"Give me blood… a soul…" Oyakata-sama cried.

"Please, wait just a little longer… I will present you with the head of our despised enemy's son!" Toran said. She turned to Inuyasha.

"I don't care who he is… You can't use human flesh and blood to resurrect him!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, you're going to be the first!" Toran said, drawing her sword.

"Come at me! And you'll become fodder for Tessaiga!" Inuyasha said.

"Oi, Inuyasha, don't hog all the fun!" Katsumi said as she came to his side and drew her sword. As Sesshoumaru watched them he remembered the battle from fifty years ago.

—_Flashback—_

"_Ohh!" Jaken said as he and Sesshoumaru surveyed the damage on the battlefield. "You're the one and only, Sesshoumaru-sama. There is nothing like victory in war!"_

"_What victory? We let them go." Sesshoumaru said coldly. He looked at Tenseiga as he held it in his hand. "I cannot use this sword. Tenseiga is a sword of healing. I cannot kill my enemies with it, but the other sword that Chichi-ue left… Tessaiga…"_

—_End Flashback—_

Inuyasha jumped back as Toran flung her ice spear at him. Katsumi dodged as Shuran shot lightning at her, and countered with her Shisho_ichijin.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the sword and unleashed the attack.

'And to think… that I cannot wield that sword, Tessaiga...' Sesshoumaru thought. Shunran giggled as she sent a wave of her special flower petals at Inuyasha and Katsumi. Karan left out a triumphant cry when she was finally able to shoot fire at them again, and Toran shot them with a whirl of her ice too. Inuyasha and Katsumi tried to shield themselves when they were caught in the vortex of their powers.

"Gotcha!" Shuran yelled when he pinned Katsumi and Inuyasha to the ground. "You can't swing your swords when you're pinned down like this, can you?" Shuran taunted. He smirked at Katsumi. "You know, now that I've had a good look at you, you don't look half bad, for a dog. It's a real shame we're gonna have to kill you."

"Ha! Not even in your dreams!" Katsumi growled. Shuran glared at her and channeled lighting into the hand he was holding her with.

"Aaah!" Katsumi cried in pain.

"Katsumi!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to break free. Sesshoumaru stepped forward. He'd been idle long enough. The panther-demons gasped as he drew Tokijin and fired a blast of energy at them. The dust cleared, and the panther-demons were lying on the ground… so were Inuyasha and Katsumi.

"Wh-What_!_?" Inuyasha said incredulously. "What do you think you're doing_!_? Isn't Katsumi your comrade now? You could've hit her too!" Katsumi groaned as she sat up.

"Chill, Inuyasha… We're still alive, aren't we?" Katsumi said.

"Stay down, Inuyasha. They are my prey." Sesshoumaru said.

"Should I stay down too, then?" Katsumi asked. Sesshoumaru didn't look like he was in the best of moods, and she didn't want to be in the way if he lost his temper.

"No way! You stay out of this!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru said. He swung Tokijin and Inuyasha just barley managed to block it. Their swords crackled with energy when the blades collided.

'Not _again_…' Katsumi thought, chagrined.

"Why, you…!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ohh! Why can't they join forces at a time like this_!_?" Jaken said.

"Because they're both stubborn, something's bothering Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha just doesn't get it, and that would make far too much sense, Jaken." Katsumi said as she walked over to stand beside the imp who was at a much safer distance away from the two than she had been.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Jaken asked. Katsumi stared at Jaken incredulously.

"Are you kidding? I'd rather wrestle a hungry alligator while wearing a streak strapped around my neck than try to breakup a fight between those two. It's safer." Katsumi said. They watched as the two brothers continued to cross swords with each other. Sesshoumaru struck at Inuyasha, but he managed to block it again.

"I don't need any help." Sesshoumaru said.

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha growled. He jumped back. They two brothers were now fighting right in front of Oyakata-sama. The panther-demons were stunned by their behavior.

"They're so reckless!" Karan said.

"Are they really siblings?" Shunran asked.

"What are they thinking anyway?" Shunran said.

"If they're in disarray, we must stay united." Toran said. "We'll combine our powers all at once!"

"Yes, let's!" Shunran agreed, giggling.

"Okay!" Karan said.

"Alright!" Shuran said. The panther-demons began charging up their energy, and combining there powers.

"Uh, guys… You might want to cut it out now!" Katsumi warned the Inu-brothers. "Haven't either of you ever heard the saying 'the enemy of my enemy, is my friend'?"

"Hmm?" Oyakata-sama said when he felt the energy flowing from the panther-demon siblings. "Give me life!" He demanded.

"Oyakata-sama, we shall offer you their lives in but a moment!" Toran said. Oyakata-sama's empty eye sockets glowed green.

"I want it now!" Oyakata-sama growled, swiping at them with his claws. Toran ducked, but he hit Karan.

"Aaaah!" Karan screamed as she was struck and her power was sucked out of her. Oyakata-sama continued to do the same to Shunran and Shuran.

"O-Oyakata-sama…_!_?" Toran asked, mortified at what was happening to her siblings.

"He's devouring his own comrades…!" Katsumi gasped. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had finally stopped fighting. The two brothers watched as Oyakata-sama devoured the souls of his own people to save himself. Oyakata-sama was enveloped in an unearthly glow as his mummified corpse grew muscles and sprouted fur. The horns on his shoulders, neck and forehead regained their luster, and his empty eyes sockets were now housing yellow, slit-pupil eyes. Oyakata-sama roared.

"He… He devoured his own kin to revive himself!" Inuyasha said in disgust.

"You there… the two sons of Inu no Taisho. It's your turn next!" Oyakata-sama said. Toran was kneeling beside the bodies of her fallen siblings.

"… Shunran! … Karan! … Shuran!" Toran said in disbelief. Her body was shaking from grief and shock. "… He can't have…!"

"Dogs! You will now feel my wrath!" Oyakata-sama declared.

"Heh. You're still mumbling in you're sleep! I'll wake you up!" Inuyasha said. Oyakata-sama stabbed at Inuyasha with his claws, but Inuyasha jumped out of the way and dodged it. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and swung Tokijin, hitting Oyakata-sama with a huge blast of energy.

"Yeah…!" Katsumi cheered, but her cheer died when she saw that it didn't seem to have any affect on him. "What is this guy made out of_!_?"

"Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed his signature attack. The wave of energy from the attack hit him full force. "I got him!" Inuyasha said triumphantly, but the blinding light of the attack faded to reveal a completely unharmed Oyakata-sama.

"… We're going to need a bigger boat…" Katsumi said.

"What are you babbling about?" Jaken asked her. Katsumi sighed wearily.

"It's nothing, just a cultural reference from my country." Katsumi said. "I really want to try to help, but I feel like this is something those two need to on their own."

"What would that accomplish?" Jaken asked.

"… Sibling bonding?" Katsumi said. Jaken face-faulted.

"You got the strength to fight my old man, I'll give you that." Inuyasha told Oyakata-sama. "But I—"

"Don't get cocky, Inuyasha! Don't compare him to Ryukotsusei, whom you defeated!" Jaken yelled. "He has the power of the Shikon jewel shards now!" Oyakata-sama raised his hand and ejected his claws off the tips of his fingers at Inuyasha, like sharp, pointy cannon balls or missiles. The claws grew back and he fired beams of lightning at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They dodged, and Sesshoumaru knocked away the claw-missiles as he charged towards Oyakata-sama. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air.

"Die!" Sesshoumaru said. Oyakata-sama turned his head and slammed his horn into Sesshoumaru, knocking him back.

"Ah!" Katsumi cried.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried.

Sesshoumaru grunted as he fell backwards through the air, but he recovered and did a flip so that he landed on his feet. Sesshoumaru slid backwards on the ground for a few feet from the force of the momentum.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Katsumi yelled as she ran to him.

"Hahaha! You can become a part of me too!" Oyakata-sama sneered. He fired more claw-missiles at them, but Katsumi deflected them all as she stood in front of Sesshoumaru. She knew he wouldn't appreciate being protected like that, but too bad. Oyakata-sama laughed and fired another round of lightning.

"Oh, it's on now!" Katsumi growled. "Hyo_kogamo!" Katsumi yelled as she swung Taifu_Kocho. Inuyasha watched in amazement as a wave of shards of crystallized youki flew from Katsumi's blade. The youki crystals seemed to suck in the lightning and neutralize it as it passed through the lightning beams and hit Oyakata-sama. Oyakata-sama growled in annoyance. While it was effective in stopping the lightning, her attack didn't do anymore damage than Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru's had. Inuyasha let out a war cry as he charged Oyakata-sama. Inuyasha leapt into the air and began slashing at Oyakata over and over again with Tessaiga. It didn't seem to be doing any real damage, but it kept Oyakata-sama too busy to launch any of his own attacks.

"Sorry, I interfered in your fight…" Katsumi said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled as he ran over to Sesshoumaru and Katsumi. "Sesshoumaru-sama…?" Sesshoumaru was showing an expression Jaken had never seen on his lord's face before. Sesshoumaru's brow was creased in frustration, but his frustration quickly transformed into anger at Oyakata-sama.

"Why, that…!" Sesshoumaru growled dangerously. The whites of his eyes were turning red.

'Oh man, shit's about to hit the fan…' Katsumi thought, though she could understand why Sesshoumaru was frustrated. Not only did he get pushed back by the enemy, but it seemed all of his attacks had been ineffective, and while Inuyasha wasn't really any better off, Inuyasha at least had Tessaiga, the sword Sesshoumaru wants, but could never have or use. Katsumi had come to realize that Sesshoumaru had put Inu-**Papa** up on an empire state building size of a pedestal, and it frustrated Sesshoumaru that he could not surpass his own expectations. Sesshoumaru put Tokijin away, and started to transform into his true-form, but then he felt a pulse of energy at his side. It was Tenseiga.

'Eh…? What was that just now…?' Katsumi thought. She had felt it too.

"Tenseiga?" Sesshoumaru said, slightly surprised. Tenseiga pulsed again. It seemed to calm Sesshoumaru slightly because he stopped trying to transform, and the red faded from his eyes. "…You want me to draw you?" Sesshoumaru asked. He glanced up to see Inuyasha being thrown back by Oyakata-sama. 'Chichi-ue, why did you leave me the Tenseiga? I still do not know.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'However…' Sesshoumaru began walking towards Oyakata-sama who was advancing on Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and drew Tenseiga. Toran looked up to see the blade shining with a pure and gentle blue light as Sesshoumaru struck.

"That's…!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise. Jaken stared in shock and awe. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully and sheathed Tenseiga.

"It's over." Katsumi thought out loud. Once she saw Tenseiga in Sesshoumaru's hands, she just _knew_ everything would be all right.

"What's that sword? It won't work, kid! The blade is too dull." Oyakata-sama said, laughing.

'It's your head that's dull. You're already dead, you just don't know it yet.' Katsumi thought. Oyakata-sama reached for Sesshoumaru.

"Die!" Oyakata-sama said. Suddenly a blue light erupted from within Oyakata-sama and began flowing out of him. "W-What? M-My… I'm losing… I'm losing my power!" Oyakata-sama cried as he fell to his knees. Sesshoumaru began walking away from the pathetic creature. "B-Bastard, what did you do_!_?" They watched as Oyakata-sama's transformation was reversed and he turned back into a shriveled up mummy.

"The rest is up to you and Tessaiga." Sesshoumaru said as he passed Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned back to face Oyakata-sama, grasping Tessaiga firmly in his hands. Katsumi smiled proudly. They were finally working together.

"No… give me… give me my soul!" Oyakata-sama cried as he lunged at Inuyasha.

"Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung Tessaiga. This time, it hit Oyakata-sama, full blast, and knocked him flat on his back.

"…Give me…life…" Oyakata-sama groaned as he lay on the ground. Inuyasha ran over to Oyakata-sama's neck, and sliced it with Tessaiga. The Shikon shards flew out of his neck, and Inuyasha caught them.

"I'm taking these back, now!" Inuyasha yelled to Toran. Toran glared at the Inu-brothers for what they had done to Oyakata-sama, but then to her surprise, she heard Shuran stir. Shuran opened his eyes and blinked.

"Aneki…" Shuran said. Shunran and Karan soon opened their eyes too.

"Y-You three…!" Toran said, shocked.

"What happened to us?" Karan asked.

"I thought Oyakata-sama had killed us…" Shuran said.

"But why…?" Shunran said.

"It's because of Sesshoumaru-sama's power!" Jaken said. The panther-demons gasped in surprise and disbelief.

"Your Oyakata-sama took your lives, and Sesshoumaru-sama used Tenseiga to restore them." Katsumi explained before walking off to stand beside Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru_!_?" Toran said.

"That guy…!" Karan said angrily.

"Hey, you should be grateful!" Jaken scolded them. "Right, Sesshoumaru-sama? Huh? Sesshoumaru-sama? Ah, and that brat's gone too! Oh, don't leave me!" Jaken cried and ran after them.

"So, whaddaya want? Shall we continue our fight?" Inuyasha said from where he was sitting on top of Oyakata-sama. Toran relaxed and smiled.

"No, we'll return to the west." Toran said.

"Nee-san…!" Karan said as the siblings all looked at Toran sadly.

"It's over. There's no reason to seek vengeance anymore. Tell that to Sesshoumaru." Toran said.

"We're not that close. You should know that." Inuyasha said as he sheathed Tessaiga and left.

"Well, when you feel like talking to him." Toran said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he walked away.

…

"In the mountains~! In the forest~! In the wind~! In my dreams~!" Rin sang as she waited for the others to return in a grassy meadow with Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you~? With Beautiful Katsumi-nee by your side~! And faithful Jaken-sama at your heels~!

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said from behind her.

"Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama! Katsumi-nee!" Rin said happily.

"We're back, Rin." Katsumi said cheerfully, smiling.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said.

"C'mon." Jaken said as the two turned to leave and started walking away

"Okay!" Rin said she jumped off of the rock she had been sitting on and picked up Ah-Un's reigns while Katsumi waited for her. As Rin, Katsumi, and Ah-Un followed after Sesshoumaru and Jaken, Rin began to sing again.

"I will wait all alone~! For Sesshoumaru-sama's return~!"


	27. Come Into My Parlor

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>"Shisho_ichijin!" Katsumi yelled as she swung her sword at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru countered her attack with a small burst of energy from Tokijin. He charged forward, grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her against the ground.<p>

"!" Katsumi grunted and winced in pain when she hit the ground, but her hand shot out in front of her reflexively. "Dokugeshi…!" Katsumi gasped out as she released her knock out gas. Instead of knocking him out, a slight smirk formed on his face. Sesshoumaru was amused. He loosened his grip on her neck and stood up.

"Congratulations, you have finally managed to make this Sesshoumaru feel _slightly_ light headed with that last dose." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi stood up and brushed herself off.

"Oh, sure, rub it in." Katsumi said. "You're _ridiculously_ strong, you know that." After the battle with the Panther-Demon Tribe, Sesshoumaru had been curious about Katsumi's abilities, so he had been repeatedly testing her off and on. It was like a game of cat and mouse, and poor Katsumi was the mouse. Katsumi glanced around looking for her sword. It had been knocked out of her hand. "Where's my…?"

Katsumi noticed that Sesshoumaru was staring at something. She followed his gaze. Jaken was sitting on the ground, blue with shock. He had just narrowly avoided being scalped by her sword. Taifu_Kocho was stuck in a tree, pining Jaken's hat to it.

"Oh… So, that's where it went…" Katsumi said, sweat dropping. 'I have to be more careful… it could've hit Rin…' Katsumi thought. 'Speaking of Rin…' They heard a tiny tummy growl.

"Oh, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought!" Rin said. It was nighttime now, and time for her dinner.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't realize it was getting so late. If you're hungry, you should've just said so. I'll go with you to get food." Katsumi said, but Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of her collar.

"Rin, go find food for yourself, by yourself." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi sweat dropped. she was grateful Sesshoumaru was training her... in a way, but she needed a break!

"Okaaay!" Rin said, oblivious to Katsumi's suffering.

…

"Jaken-sama, you're standing guard properly, aren't you?" Rin asked as she munched on a melon. She was currently crouching down in a melon field, getting her dinner. "I guess I should bring two or three with me. Do you think Katsumi-nee would like one?" Jaken sighed wearily.

'Although Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to go by herself… Why must I be the one to accompany her?' Jaken thought miserably.

Sesshoumaru and Katsumi had agreed to start teaching Rin to be more independent, so Katsumi would simply keep an eye on Rin to make sure the girl was safe while she gathered food for herself, but lately Sesshoumaru had taken an interest in training Katsumi.

'Thanks to that, I've had to stand guard over the field plundering many times…' Jaken thought. A sudden, strong gust of wind knocked the imp over. "Geh_!_?" Jaken squeaked in surprise. He looked up to see what had caused it. It was Kagura. "Y-You're…" Jaken stuttered.

"Hmph… how careless of that Sesshoumaru… to take his eyes off his companions." Kagura said disapprovingly.

…

Katsumi sighed as she plopped down onto the soft grass. She was worn out from sparring with Sesshoumaru. The man was a beast. Despite how much and how hard they fought, he never seemed to get tired.

"I'm beat..." Katsumi said wearily.

"Your endurance is sorely lacking." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, well you—What is that?" Katsumi asked. She could just barely pick up on a faint new smell. It was familiar, but it wasn't strong enough for her to be able to tell what it was.

"The scent of the wind has changed." Sesshoumaru said.

"Se…Sesshoumaru-samaaaa!" Jaken yelled, staggering as he ran towards them. "Rin has… been taken away!"

"What_!_?" Katsumi yelled, fearing for Rin's life.

"That woman called Kagura, who's an offspring of Naraku, suddenly appeared and…" Jaken said, trailing off under Katsumi's withering glare. She sighed wearily. She never should have left Rin alone.

"…" Sesshoumaru said. He had been too careless.

"What direction did she go in? Maybe we can pick up her scent?" Katsumi asked, glancing hopefully at Sesshoumaru.

"Do not worry, Sesshoumaru-sama." They heard Naraku say.

"!" Jaken said in surprise.

'When did he…_!_?' Katsumi thought. Naraku faded into view, wearing his baboon hide.

"Oh? I see you have another new companion, Sesshoumaru-sama. Did you betray Inuyasha, Katsumi?" Naraku said mockingly. Katsumi glared at Naraku.

"Were you dropped on the head as a child? I mean a baboon, really?" Katsumi retorted. Naraku chuckled darkly.

"If you would satisfy my request… the girl, Rin, will be safely returned." Naraku said.

"Y-You, Naraku…!" Jaken said indignantly. 'How dare he…!' Jaken thought.

"Naraku… huh." Sesshoumaru said. "What are you planning this time?"

"It's nothing special." Naraku said. "Just killing Inuyasha would be fine."

"You—!" Katsumi yelled.

"Hmph, just for that, you went to all that trouble…" Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Katsumi glanced at Sesshoumaru. Anyone who knew him well could tell he was pissed. Sesshoumaru struck Naraku, slicing his head off with his claws. The baboon head turned into dirt when it hit the ground, and the rest of 'Naraku's' body crumbled and turned to dirt as well. A small wooden figurine, that had a piece of hair wrapped around it, was sticking out of the pile of dirt.

"What is that?" Katsumi asked. "It almost looks like a **voodoo doll**…"

"Th-This is… kutsugu…" Jaken said. "I don't know what a '**voodoo doll**' is, but this is a type of demon puppet."

"Hn. He thought that I, Sesshoumaru, for the sake of only a single human girl, would do exactly as he said, huh." Sesshoumaru said.

"Then, Sesshoumaru-sama, you're abandoning Rin…?" Jaken asked. Though he would never admit it, the child had grown on him… like a cancer.

"Eh! No, way…_!_?" Katsumi cried in disbelief. She knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't let Naraku get away with insulting his honor as a daiyoukai like that, but she had hoped Rin would be somewhere on his list of priorities. Sesshoumaru just turned and started walking in the direction he smelled Naraku's scent coming from.

"Er, Sesshoumaru-samaa! Where are you going_!_?" Jaken asked nervously. Katsumi decided to follow Sesshoumaru. Even if he wasn't going for Rin's sake, she knew he was still going to Naraku. She wanted to know where Rin was, so who better to ask than the creep that had her abducted in the first place? The saimyosho watched from a distance as the three of them left.

…

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror as Sesshoumaru, Katsumi, and Jaken made their way to his castle.

'Heh… You're falling right into my plan, Sesshoumaru...' Naraku thought smugly. To be honest, he hadn't expected the female youkai that Kagura had described to him to be Katsumi, since the last time he saw her, she looked like a hanyou, but it was interesting to see that she had somehow managed to gain the appearance of a full-blooded youkai. She had seemed a little stronger too. It could be something worth looking into.

…

"Naraku's scent_!_?" Kagome asked as the Inu-tachi sped towards where Inuyasha smelled Naraku's scent coming from.

"Yeah, I'm certain of it!" Inuyasha said. "That jerk Naraku, this time for sure, I'll find him… and rip him apart!"

"Wait, Inuyasha! There's a kehai, a presence, of a Shikon fragment." Kagome said. "It's faint, but… it's from those mountains…" Kagome said as she glanced off in the distance at a small mountain range.

…

Little Rin was lying on the wooden floor of a house, unconscious, still clutching her melon. A whooshing sound from outside the hut awoke her.

"Ugh…" Rin groaned as she opened her eyes. "This is…!" Rin yelled in surprise at finding herself in a strange, new environment. She looked around and saw that she wasn't alone. There was a boy, who looked like he was only a few years older than her, sitting against the wall by the door. "Who're you?" Rin asked nervously. It had been a while since she talked to a stranger.

"Ah, you're awake." The boy said. He didn't seem like a bad person.

'That's right, I… was kidnapped by that Kagura person.' Rin remembered. She jogged over to the door.

"Ah. It's no good, going outside." The boy warned her.

"I gotta go back." Rin said as she slid open the doors. "!" Rin gasped when she saw all the different youkai prowling around, surrounding the house they were in. Rin quickly slammed the door shut. She sat down and shuffled closer to the boy. Rin was feeling a little scared after being separated from her Katsumi-nee and Sesshoumaru-sama, and now she was being surrounded by such scary looking youkai.

"You understand, right. If you go outside, you'll be torn apart." The boy told her.

"Umm… Could it be that you were kidnapped too?" Rin asked. "In that case, let's escape together…"

"I'm your guard." The boy told her.

"awwww." Rin sighed. Just when she thought she had a friend… That sat there in silence for a moment. "Say, what's your name? I'm called Rin. How old are you? Why are you doing this? Are you friends with youkai?" Rin asked, her questions were spilling out like they'd been rapid-fired out of a machine gun.

"You talk a lot, don't you." The boy observed. Rin gasped in surprise, realizing how rude she must've sounded, but she couldn't help it…

"But… I get scared of being quiet." Rin said as she hugged her knees and sighed.

"…" The boy said. He felt a little bad for stopping her now.

'Sesshoumaru-sama… I wonder if he'll come to rescue me…' Rin wondered. She had come to think of Sesshoumaru and Katsumi as her adopted parents. Rin didn't have any doubt that her Katsumi-nee would come for her, but she thought it would be nice if her Sesshoumaru-sama came too.

…

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what on earth are you intending…" Jaken asked. "… And why are you still following us, brat? Shouldn't you be saving Rin?" Jaken asked Katsumi.

"Isn't it obvious, Jaken? I would've thought even you could smell it by now." Katsumi said.

"Here is Naraku's castle…" Sesshoumaru said, giving the space before them a penetrating stare.

"…Huh?" Jaken said in confusion. There wasn't anything, but more wilderness before them. "Well… I can't see anything like a castle, but…" Katsumi sighed.

'Didn't Jaken learn anything from their encounter with the panther-demon's kekkai?' Katsumi wondered.

"Should I try to go through ahead, again?" Katsumi asked, but just then, the barrier rippled and opened partially on its own. "_!_?" Katsumi said in surprise.

"Geh_!_?" Jaken squeaked. "The barrier opened…?" Jaken asked, glancing at Katsumi.

"I didn't even touch it yet" Katsumi said. Katsumi remembered a poem her mother had read to her once. 'Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly…' Katsumi thought. "…Is it just me, or does anyone else think that this just screams 'trap'?" Katsumi asked.

"…" Sesshoumaru said. He walked right through the suspiciously convenient opening. Katsumi sweat dropped.

'I guess this means we're springing the trap anyway… Well, we can't just abandon Rin, and I'm not letting him go into this alone.' Katsumi thought as she followed him.

'These two are going to get me killed…' Jaken thought as he followed Katsumi and Sesshoumaru. The castle grounds were eerily quiet. Katsumi could smell the fading scent of stale human blood in the air, but it was very old, so it couldn't have been from Rin. That gave her a small feeling of comfort to know that he hadn't hurt Rin yet… but then again, she couldn't pick up on even the slightest hint of Rin's scent. They came to the main building in the heart of the castle grounds. Naraku was kneeling on the porch in his baboon hide.

"Deliberately leaking out your scent to show the way to the castle… is an invitation to I, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru told Naraku.

"Just sending out a simple invitation, wouldn't be enough to bring you here…" Naraku said.

"!" Jaken said.

'Did he do all this just to lure Sesshoumaru here…?' Katsumi wondered. "Where is Rin?" Katsumi demanded.

"Naturally, the girl you are looking for is not here… At any rate, in the miasma of this castle, she would not be able to breath for even an instant." Naraku said.

'Miasma…_!_?' Katsumi thought in surprise. She hadn't even noticed. '…I must be getting immune to strong poisons, from being exposed to Sesshoumaru's so often when we fought…' Katsumi realized.

"The girl is in custody outside of the castle. Don't worry about her. She is safe, for the moment…" Naraku said. Katsumi glared at Naraku. If anything happened to Rin, she would kill him so dead, he could kiss any chance of reincarnation goodbye.

"Naraku, You at least realize that I have not come to save Rin, don't you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes… I know you're the type that hates to be instructed by other people, Sesshoumaru-sama… That you won't kill Inuyasha as asked, and you won't search for the girl either… And that first and foremost, that you have come to kill me, Naraku… is clear to me." Naraku said.

"Hmph… you sure wanted to lure me out, didn't you…" Sesshoumaru said, flexing his claws. "We shall discuss your intentions later. If you're still alive that is." Katsumi sweat dropped.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please remember to beat Rin's location out of him _before_ you kill the bastard…" Katsumi requested.

'Kukuku, Sesshoumaru… I, Naraku, shall borrow your power, even if you refuse.' Naraku thought as he smirked darkly.


	28. Caught In The Spider's Web

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>Katsumi watched as Sesshoumaru and Naraku stared each other down.<p>

"Kukuku, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm honored that you've finally come to visit me…" Naraku said. "I, Naraku… shall give you an appropriate welcome." Naraku said. There was a stir of power from Naraku, and strange creaking and cracking sounds were heard as multiple grotesque, insect-like youkai limbs and tentacles sprouted from underneath the baboon pelt. Naraku's lower half was now some kind of strange, almost plant-like pile of disgusting tendrils. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Geh_!_?" Jaken said, recoiling in disgust and surprise.

"… Yeah… I might've been out of line with that whole 'baboon suit' insult before… I totally understand why you might wear it now." Katsumi said.

"Hnn, Scrap youkai miss-mashed together… " Sesshoumaru observed. "Naraku… so that's your real form, huh."

"Real form…? No, this form is… still a work in progress." Naraku said as one of his tentacles struck at them, quick as lightning.

"Yeek!" Jaken squeaked as they all dodged it.

"Heh. So your objective is the life of this Sesshoumaru… huh." Sesshoumaru said.

'I don't get it… Why is he suddenly after Sesshoumaru, now? Why did he wait all this time…?" Katsumi thought. Katsumi wasn't the only one puzzled about that. Kagura was watching them all from a safe distance.

'I don't get it… killing Sesshoumaru… What does that gain Naraku?' Kagura wondered. '…! … Could it be that Naraku is…_!_?'

…

"Hmmm… so, you don't remember anything, Kohaku?" Rin asked. After she had mentioned that she was scared, the boy, Kohaku, had started talking with Rin, and she learned that his name was Kohaku.

"Yeah." Kohaku said. Rin thought he sounded a little lonely.

"What about your Ma and Pa?" Rin asked.

"… I've forgotten." Kohaku said, not looking at her.

"Hmmm." Rin said thoughtfully. 'I wonder if it's like that…' Rin thought.

'It's not that I've completely forgotten… but… I seem to remember something terrible…' Kohaku thought.

"Something you don't want to remember is it, isn't it." Rin said as she munched on her melon.

"Eh…?" Kohaku said, turning to look at her. 'How did she know…?' Kohaku wondered.

"Rin is the same you know, my Ma, Pa, and brothers… were attacked by bandits and all killed…" Rin said a little sadly. "Even now, I see dreams about that time. It's bad, isn't it."

"…" Kohaku said. 'I see… she's small, but she's been through a lot too…' Kohaku thought.

"… Did I say too much? I'm often told to shut up, you see." Rin asked.

"It's okay." Kohaku said. "It's just been a long time… since I've last talked to someone like this…" Kohaku said. He heard a rustling sound outside. "!" Kohaku quickly went over to the oil lamp and blew it out.

"What's up?" Rin asked.

"Be quiet." Kohaku said. He crouched down and looked through the air vents in the door. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were approaching.

'That person is…!' Kohaku thought as he felt his heart thump painfully in his chest.

'Kohaku, are you inside?' Sango wondered.

…

"You stay out of this." Sesshoumaru told Katsumi. Katsumi's intuition told her that was a bad idea, but she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't listen, and telling him so would only spur him on to fight Naraku more. So, she did as he asked and stepped aside.

"Oh? You're not going to aid him, Katsumi?" Naraku said.

"Sesshoumaru can more than take care of himself, and I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from speaking to me unless it has to do with Rin's location. I hate your guts." Katsumi retorted.

'Hmph, I'm going to enjoy the look on her face when she finds out what I have in store for Sesshoumaru…' Naraku thought. It was obvious to him how much Katsumi cared for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and slashed Naraku's tentacles as they shot towards him. The sliced off tentacles fell to the ground with a thump.

'That's weird… normally Tokijin would've completely destroyed something like that once it was cut…' Katsumi thought.

"Naraku… a mere low-grade youkai like you… won't even be able to lay a finger upon I, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"kukuku…" Naraku laughed, smirking.

'What's he so smug about…?" Katsumi wondered. The feeling she had that told her something was about to go horribly wrong increased. There was a stir of power from the detached tentacles, and they fused together to form one lager one before latching onto Sesshoumaru's leg.

"!" Katsumi said in surprise. Sesshoumaru stared at the tentacle. Naraku attacked with his other tentacles again, but Sesshoumaru effortlessly sliced them off too. As they fell to the ground, there was a stir of power, and the newly detached tentacles also latched onto Sesshoumaru's empty Kimono sleeve. Sesshoumaru did not look pleased.

'What the heck…?' Katsumi thought.

'kukuku… The pieces of me you are mincing are being wrapped around you.' Naraku thought smugly as he smirked at Sesshoumaru. 'And so…'

'I'm certain! Naraku is… planning to take in… Sesshoumaru's body into his own!' Kagura thought in alarm. They all felt the barrier weaken and then collapse.

"!" Naraku said in alarm. 'Who is it_!_? This person that can damage my barrier outside the castle…?' Naraku wondered. "Go, Kagura!" Naraku ordered her.

"!" Kagura said in surprise. 'He knew I was watching…?' Kagura thought.

'Kagura_!_?' Katsumi thought in surprise when she saw Kagura step out from her hiding place. Kagura's scent was so similar to Naraku's that she hadn't noticed her… Kagura was the one who kidnapped Rin in the first place, maybe she could tell Katsumi where Rin was…

"Kagura! Where's Rin_!_?" Katsumi yelled as she ran towards her. Kagura quickly took off on her feather, but Katsumi shed her haori, and unfurled her wings to pursue her. Naraku shot a tentacle at her. "Tetsuren!" Katsumi yelled as she used her claws to slice it. The sliced tentacle simply shot forward, and wrapped itself around her. "Aah!" Katsumi yelled in surprise as her wings were extinguished and she fell harshly to the ground. Naraku was intrigued when he felt the energy his tentacle had absorbed from her. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It wasn't as powerful as Sesshoumaru's youki, but it might be worth absorbing to test it out… The tentacle tightened around Katsumi as she struggled to get free.

"A visitor, eh Naraku… I feel sorry for the person. After coming all this way to visit…" Sesshoumaru said. "They won't be able to meet you alive!" Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin, releasing a powerful burst of blue energy at Naraku. It hit Naraku full force, and sent more of his body parts flying. They landed, scattered around Sesshoumaru.

'Kukuku, just a bit more…" Naraku thought "Sesshoumaru, before long, you will be eaten by the flesh of me, Naraku… and become part of my body!" Naraku thought triumphantly. The tentacles surrounding Sesshoumaru began to creep closer to him. Naraku felt another presence approaching him. 'It's coming closer. That damn Kagura, she failed to kill it, huh?' Naraku thought.

"Naraku… you seem to be concerned about the outside of the castle." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi picked up a familiar scent just then… it was Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… I'm afraid I'll no longer be able to leisurely battle with you. That perfect youkai power of yours… Shall all be devoured by me, Naraku!" Naraku yelled as all his discarded body parts suddenly flew at Sesshoumaru all at once, and wound around the daiyoukai, completely encasing him to the point where they couldn't even see his face any more.

"Se-Sesshoumaru_!_?" Katsumi cried in alarm as she desperately struggled to get free. She knew she shouldn't have ignored her intuition!

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled. He tried to run to assist his lord, but a spare tentacle inched its way towards him. Jaken tried to burn it with his staff, but that only made it chase him more. Jaken ran around like a chicken with its head cut off as he tried to keep from getting captured too.

"Kukuku… Watch Katsumi, as I absorb your beloved Sesshoumaru-sama into my own body!" Naraku said as he smirked mockingly at her. Katsumi's eyes widened in fear for Sesshoumaru. He should have been able to break out of Naraku's hold by now, but he hadn't… She was a little disturbed that Naraku had seen through her feelings for Sesshoumaru like that, but there were more important things to worry about… like Sesshoumaru and Rin. Katsumi grit her teeth.

"NOOOO!" She shouted in frustration and fear for her loved ones. She felt a pulse of energy from with in herself, and a brilliant energy glowed, and burst forth from within her, instantly disintegrating the tentacle Naraku had wrapped around her. Naraku's eyes widened in shock. Katsumi, barely even registering what had just happened—apart from the all important fact that she was now free— sprinted towards Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaruuu!" Katsumi screamed as she leapt onto the mound of Naraku's flesh and began desperately trying to rip the flesh away, and free Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to use her sword incase the attack went through to Sesshoumaru.

'This girl…_!_?' Naraku thought, stunned. He chuckled in dark amusement. It seemed she wasn't even aware of the power she possessed. "Katsumi, do you think that Sesshoumaru will return your feelings if you save his life?" Naraku taunted her. They both knew how Sesshoumaru felt about those of mixed blood. While he had tolerated Katsumi, she knew that it was so unlikely he would ever care for her in return, that it could probably be seen as a sign of the apocalypse if Sesshoumaru ever even _considered_ loving anyone who was not a pureblooded youkai… but that didn't change the fact that she still loved him.

"Shut up! I don't care if he doesn't feel the same! I'm doing this because _I_ love _him_!" Katsumi shouted at Naraku. Naraku smirked.

"…In that case… it would be a pity to separate the two of you…" Naraku said, and Katsumi was suddenly aware that she was being sucked inside of the cocoon of Naraku's flesh too.

"!" Katsumi cried in surprise right before Naraku finished completely sucking her in.

"This can't be happening_!_?" Jaken cried.

"Naraku!" They heard Inuyasha yell as he arrived on the scene. "So, that's… your real form, huh_!_?" Inuyasha yelled when he saw Naraku's grotesque appearance.

"Inuyasha…!" Naraku said in surprise. He hadn't expected him to be the intruder.

"Take this… Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung Tessaiga and unleashed the massive attack.

"Damn!" Naraku said and quickly raised a barrier around himself, but Inuyasha's Akai Tessaiga cut right through it. "!" Naraku said in surprise when he was hit by the Kaze no kizu. 'What…_!_? My barrier was….!" Naraku thought, stunned with shock. Kagura flew back to see what had come to pass.

"Aaah! Sesshoumaru-sama…!" Jaken cried in despair, tearing up when he saw Inuyasha's attack hit Naraku and the area around him. The imp didn't think there was any hope left that Sesshoumaru would survive… Katsumi was definitely a goner in his mind.

'Sesshoumaru is…!' Kagura thought when she saw the mass of Naraku's flesh that encased Sesshoumaru and Katsumi.

A flash of blue energy shot out from Naraku's flesh, and sliced it open from the inside, revealing Sesshoumaru and Katsumi, completely unharmed. Sesshoumaru was holding Tokijin, and Katsumi was holding Sesshoumaru. The gentle emerald green kekkai surrounding them, that she had some how erected around them when she had been pulled inside with Sesshoumaru, had kept them from being absorbed. It faded away, now that it was no longer needed.

"Sesshoumaru… Katsumi…!" Inuyasha said in surprise. Katsumi removed her arms from around Sesshoumaru as he stood up. Katsumi stayed down. She wasn't sure how she did it, but holding that barrier had taken a lot out of her.

"Heh, isn't it ironic, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru said, mockingly, clearly pissed off despite the slightly amused expression on his face. "It seems Katsumi, whom you absorbed in order to prevent her from freeing me… managed to somehow erect her own barrier once she was inside your flesh which prevented you from absorbing us, and the bit of your flesh wrapped around us… served as a shield against Inuyasha's Kaze no kizu."

'I miscalculated… to think that Inuyasha could break in this far.' Naraku thought. "Kukuku… Inuyasha, you… have become able to cut barriers now, eh." Naraku said bitterly. He had been reduced to little more than a glorified torso now.

"Naraku, you bastard… this time, for sure, you're not getting away." Inuyasha said determinedly. "Prepare to fucking die!" Inuyasha yelled as he raised Tessaiga and charged. Sesshoumaru swished past him.

"He is my prey!" Sesshoumaru said as he swung Tokijin and unleashed an attack upon Naraku that could rival the Kaze no kizu. Katsumi sweat dropped. She thought they had moved past that after they defeated the Oyakata-sama together… Naraku released a burst of miasma that rolled towards them in a huge wave.

"Miasma!" Inuyasha yelled as he covered hi nose and mouth and jumped back to avoid it. Sesshoumaru jumped back too, but he didn't have to cover his nose or mouth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… I shall withdraw for today." Naraku said as he flew away in a swirling cloud of miasma and saimyosho. Katsumi and Inuyasha felt a stir of power come from Sesshoumaru.

"You fool… You think you can escape, from me?" Sesshoumaru growled as he started to transform, ready to pursue Naraku. The whites of his eyes glowed red, the stripes on his face became jagged, and his fangs extended in length as the air around him crackled with demonic energy.

"Kukuku, Sesshoumaru-sama, rather than transforming and chasing after me, it would be better to quickly go find your little girl companion…" Naraku said. Katsumi's eyes widened.

"Rin! What did you do to Rin_!_?" Katsumi demanded as she staggered to her feet. The red faded from Sesshoumaru's eyes, and he stopped his transformation.

'Little girl companion…? What's going on_!_?' Inuyasha wondered as he glanced at Katsumi and Sesshoumaru.

"Rin is currently… together with the one called Kohaku…" Naraku said as he flew further away.

'Kohaku_!_?' Inuyasha thought in alarm.

"The meaning of which… Inuyasha… I'm sure you can imagine…" Naraku said, disappearing from sight.

…

"Kohaku… what's wrong?" Rin asked when Kohaku suddenly fell eerily silent. The jewel shard in the back of his neck glowed as Kohaku stared vacantly at the door in front of him.

…

'Kohaku is being controlled by Naraku… with the Shikon fragment inside his back… If Naraku orders it… Kohaku would kill, no matter who they are…' Inuyasha thought grimly as he sheathed Tessaiga. "Hey, Sesshoumaru. Even you can be held hostage?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, who's this 'Kohaku' person?" Katsumi asked as she stumbled over to them. She was going to need lots of food and rest to recover her spent energy.

"Well… he's… Sango's younger brother, but…" Inuyasha began explaining.

'Kidnapping Rin was to buy time when run away… huh. Naraku… he's a despicably underhanded guy.' Sesshoumaru thought in irritation. Mokomoko-sama swirled around him, lengthening and trailing behind him as Sesshoumaru began to take flight.

"Hey, just a sec!" Inuyasha shouted, abruptly bringing his conversation with Katsumi to and end.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Katsumi cried as she quickly grabbed onto mokomoko-sama, and held on tight as Sesshoumaru flew away. She didn't have the energy to fly on her own, and she was not going to just sit there while Rin was in danger.

"Ah." Jaken said in realization, peeking out from behind the rock he had been hiding behind. "Se-Sesshoumaru-sama, don't leave me behind—deh_!_?" Jaken yelled and grunted in pain when Inuyasha stepped on the imp to keep him from escaping. "I… Inuyasha!" Jaken said in surprise when Inuyasha grabbed him and held him up by the collar of his kimono.

"Hey, Jaken." Inuyasha said. "Explain. What happened between Naraku and Sesshoumaru?"

"I'll never talk to some measly hanyou like you." Jaken huffed. Inuyasha gave Jaken several lumps on the head. "… It's a long story…" Jaken said.

"Make it short." Inuyasha deadpanned. Jaken quickly launched into the story of how Rin and Katsumi had come to travel with them.

…

The youkai surrounding the house Kohaku and Rin were in, who had simply been casually loitering around the place up until now, suddenly launched themselves at the rest of the Inu-tachi.

"They're coming this way!" Shippo shouted in alarm.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she hurled her giant boomerang at the incoming youkai.

"It figures, this bunch…" Miroku said as he took a few out with his staff. "Are here to stop us from getting near there…"

"Ah…!" Kagome said when she saw two small figures running from the house. Kohaku jumped onto a long, serpent-like youkai with a small girl. 'It is Kohaku-kun! He's taking a girl with him_!_?' Kagome thought.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled when she saw her brother. Another group of youkai flew at her. "Dammit, you're in the way!" She yelled as she whacked them with her Hiraikotsu.

"Gotta go after him!" Kagome yelled as she took off running after Kohaku.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled in alarm as he held onto her. Two youkai were headed straight for them.

"!" Kagome gasped.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku yelled. He couldn't get to her. Both he and Sango were being attacked by youkai too.

"Sankon-tessou!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed the youkai with his claws.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome said in relief.

"Kagome, wasn't Kohaku around here_!_?" Inuyasha yelled.

"We can still make it! The Shikon fragment isn't that far away!" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha…" Sango said. She was still surrounded by youkai.

"We'll go ahead! It seems we'd better rush!" Inuyasha said as he took off with Kagome.

…

Katsumi clutched mokomoko-sama as they flew through the air. What ever she had done to blast off Naraku's tentacle and make that kekkai, had really done a number on _her_. Katsumi felt like she was going to pass out soon, but since that would mean letting go of Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama, and falling to her doom, Katsumi was desperately trying to stay conscious…_trying _being the keyword. Sesshoumaru glanced back when he felt Katsumi's hands loosen their grip on his mokomoko. She was falling. Sesshoumaru swooped down and scooped her up before she could fall any farther. As he continued flying towards the direction Rin's scent was coming from, Sesshoumaru glanced down at the unconscious Katsumi, who was now safely tucked under his arm. Though he had been trapped within a layer of Naraku's flesh, he had still heard everything that was going on around him… including Katsumi's confession of her feelings for him.

"Fool…" Sesshoumaru said as he gazed at her.

…

"The girl Kohaku-kun took away was… with Sesshoumaru and Katsumi-chan?" Kagome asked, surprised, as she clung to Inuyasha's back. On their way to intercept Kohaku, Inuyasha had told Kagome what he heard from Jaken.

"It's hard enough to believe he would let Katsumi, who's only three-fourths youkai, travel with him, but that Sesshoumaru, who considers mere humans to be nothing but insects, would take a human with him is unbelievable, but … Whatever happened, it's a bad combination." Inuyasha said. "Most likely, Naraku would have planted a suggestion in Kohaku's mind… to kill the hostage."

…

"Say, why did you run away to here? There was somebody outside the house, wasn't there." Rin said as Kohaku held her hand and led her through the woods in the mountain. "Where are we going now? "Ne, Kohaku…" They reached a clearing, and the jewel shard pulsed with energy.

'_Kill her.'_ Naraku's voice echoed in Kohaku's mind. Kohaku stopped walking. He turned to look at Rin and raised his kusarigama. _'Kill her.'_ Naraku's voice echoed again. Kohaku stared numbly at Rin. She was staring up at him, confused and concerned. Kohaku sliced at Rin with the scythe part of his kusarigama. Rin fell backwards as she dodged the attack.

"Ko… Kohaku?" Rin asked. She didn't understand what was going on. Kohaku had been so nice to her. 'W-What's happening to Kohaku…?' Rin wondered, concerned. Kohaku swiped at her with his weapon again. "Kyah!" Rin cried and covered her head as she ducked. The blade of the scythe sliced a few hairs off the top of her side ponytail. "W-What's wrong, Kohaku?" Rin cried as she scrambled away. 'His expression's changed…' Rin thought as she tried to run away. Kohaku threw his kusarigama's chain at her, and it wrapped around her ankles. Kohaku yanked the chain back, and Rin fell. "Gyah!" Rin yelled as she face-planted in the ground. Kohaku knelt down beside Rin and rolled her onto her back. She had been knocked unconscious when she hit the ground. Kohaku raised the scythe, but paused when he heard the grass rustle behind him. It was Sesshoumaru.

…

'I hope I can make it in time…' Inuyasha thought as he ran.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hi there, I'm sorry if Katsumi's confession seems sudden, but please remember that she's been hiding her feelings from Sesshoumaru this whole time out of fear of rejection, and she didn't think Sesshoumaru would hear her.

I found out that the japanese name for Kohaku's sickle and chain weapon was 'kusarigama.' So, naturally, Icouldn't resit using it's japanese name ^_^


	29. You Lose Not By Loving, But Holding Back

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Kohaku knelt down beside Rin and rolled her onto her back. She had been knocked unconscious when she hit the ground. Kohaku raised the scythe, but paused when he heard the grass rustle behind him. It was Sesshoumaru._

…

'_I hope I can make it in time…' Inuyasha thought as he ran._

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and Kohaku seemed to be in a Mexican standoff. Sesshoumaru stared at Kohaku as the boy held the Scythe above Rin.<p>

'_Kill the girl.'_ Naraku's voice echoed in Kohaku's mind. Kohaku twitched, and his grip tightened on his kusarigama. Kohaku stood and turned around to face Sesshoumaru.

"Oh-ho…" Sesshoumaru said. He dropped Katsumi. She hit the ground with a thud, but she didn't even flinch. She was out cold. "You plan to oppose me, huh…" Sesshoumaru said, flexing his claws. Kohaku raised his weapon and inched forward.

"Kohaku! What're you doing, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed forward and punched Kohaku aside before things took a turn for the worse. Kohaku landed a few feet away, with a thud. Sesshoumaru stayed where he was, gauging the situation.

"Ah…" Kagome said as she ran up and checked on Rin. "It's okay, she's… just fainted, that's all…!" Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. She noticed Katsumi was lying on the ground beside him, unconscious. 'Eh…? Katsumi-chan… What happened to her?' Kagome thought. Kagome glanced down at the small girl she was holding. 'Katsumi-chan told me before that she had someone she needed to protect… could it be this girl…?'

'We made it, huh…' Inuyasha thought with relief.

"You heard what she said, Sesshoumaru. So don't touch Kohaku!" Inuyasha said.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he glanced at Rin and then Kohaku. "You're wasting your time, Inuyasha. Even if you protect him… It seems that kid wants to be caught by my claws, no matter what."

"!" Inuyasha said when Kohaku stood back up, ready to fight. Kohaku inched forwards again. 'Ugh. This is Naraku's suggestion too, huh… to provoke Sesshoumaru, and die by his hand…' Inuyasha thought.

Kohaku hurled the Scythe at Sesshoumaru.

"Damn!" Inuyasha said as he blocked the scythe. He didn't need Kohaku to give Sesshoumaru another reason to attack him. "!" Inuyasha said in surprise when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in front of him, holding Kohaku up by his neck.

"To fend off the kid's weapon… I didn't know you thought so well of me." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha.

"What the fuck are you gibbering on about. Let go of him, or I'll rip you apart, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed Tessaiga at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Kohaku's neck.

"Don't do it, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome pleaded.

'This kid… is showing neither pain, nor fear. It's unsatisfying, this expression of his…' Sesshoumaru thought as he stared into Kohaku's vacant eyes. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on Kohaku and let the boy drop to the ground.

"…" Inuyasha said, slightly stunned that Sesshoumaru had actually done as they asked.

"Uh…" Rin groaned as she started to regain consciousness.

"Ah… you're awake!" Kagome said.

"Ah… Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted happily when she saw that he had come for her. Rin heard rustling, and she noticed that Kohaku was sitting on the ground in front of Sesshoumaru. "!" Rin said in surprise. "Kohaku…" Rin said sadly when she remembered what had happened. Kohaku stood up and ran away.

'… Not going after him, huh…' Inuyasha thought as he kept an eye on Sesshoumaru, who was silently watching Kohaku leave. "!" Inuyasha said when a strong gust of wind blew. Kagura flew up from behind the trees on her feather. Kohaku was with her.

"Kagura…" Inuyasha said. He hadn't noticed her scent. Rin noticed something was lying on the ground a few feet away… it was Katsumi. Her black kimono had made it harder to see her in the dark.

"Ah! Katsumi-nee!" Rin cried as she ran to her. "Are you alright, Katsumi-nee_!_?" Rin tried to shake Katsumi awake, but Katsumi looked dead to the world.

"Keh, she probably just used up too much energy when she made that kekkai earlier… She'll wake-up on her own, once she's slept it off." Inuyasha said.

"Ah, here… if you're worried, wave this under her nose, it's the only thing that'll snap her out of it." Kagome said as she pulled a small chocolate candy out of her skirt's pocket and handed it to Rin. "She's going to be really hungry, once she wakes up."

"Thank you!" Rin said as she took the candy from Kagome. She was glad to know her Katsumi-nee would be all right. Sesshoumaru watched as Rin crouched down beside Katsumi and unwrapped the chocolate.

'What a curious smell… is that a type of medicine?' Sesshoumaru thought when the chocolaty scent wafted in his direction. Sesshoumaru had never smelled anything like it before. Katsumi's nose twitched when Rin held the chocolate out to her.

"**Chocolate…**_**!**_**?"** Katsumi yelled as she immediately shot into an upright sitting position, her eyes wide. She glanced around the clearing to see that Rin was the one holding the chocolate, and she looked incredibly happy and relieved. Sesshoumaru was watching her with an aloof expression on his face, Kagome was smiling at her, and Inuyasha was shaking his head at her.

"You're alright!" Rin said happily. Katsumi smiled at Rin.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm just really tired, I'll need to rest again once we get back." Katsumi said as she hugged Rin.

"That nice Onee-san said to give you this." Rin said as she handed Katsumi the chocolate. Katsumi took the candy and squealed in delight. She gave Kagome a look that expressed her gratitude with the intensity of a thousand suns. There were practically sparkles floating around her. It reminded Kagome of the same look a puppy, that belonged to one of her friends, had given her when she gave it a treat. It was quite cute.

"You know how much I love you, right Kagome?" Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

"Keh. I don't get how you can like that stuff so much. It makes me sick." Inuyasha said.

"That's because dogs are allergic to chocolate." Katsumi said as she popped the candy into her mouth. A vein popped on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Stop treating me like a dog!" Inuyasha yelled. "Besides, you're just as much of a dog as I am!"

"… Huh… That's true. Now I _really_ don't get why you don't like it." Katsumi said.

"Um… thank you… for forgiving Kohaku-kun…" Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"Kohaku-kun…?" Katsumi asked. Thanks to her little nap, she had missed all the action.

"That kid, was trying to make me kill him." Sesshoumaru said. He found this whole affair distasteful. Naraku had a lot of guts to try to manipulate him so.

"Sesshoumaru, you… noticed, huh." Inuyasha said.

"It's only that I didn't want to fulfill Naraku's stupid expectation." Sesshoumaru said as he started to walk away. Rin immediately ran after him, pulling Katsumi along with her.

"Ah…" Kagome said, slightly surprised.

"Goodbye!" Rin yelled.

"See you, around!" Katsumi said, waving goodbye with her free hand.

"She's really going with him…" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha watched them leave, slightly stunned.

…

"Katsumi-nee… Why wouldn't you wake up?" Rin asked as they walked.

"Well… it seems that when I use too much energy up, I fall into a deep sleep... I think it's some kind of built-in defense mechanism." Katsumi explained. "It's happened a few times before… Though, in the past it was because I had to heal others or myself…" 'I don't know how I managed to make that barrier, or why it drained me like that…' Katsumi thought.

"It's a good thing that Onee-san had that medicine!" Rin said. Katsumi laughed.

"That wasn't medicine, Rin. It was a sweet, a type of dessert from my homeland." Katsumi explained. "I'm kind of addicted to it." Katsumi said, smiling wryly. It wasn't really a joke. Katsumi was a serious chocoholic.

"Oh… well, I'm glad you're alright!" Rin said. Katsumi smiled at Rin.

"Me too, Rin. Thanks for worrying about me." Katsumi said. She felt her eyelids growing heavier. "Darn, it looks like I've just about used up the energy I got from that chocolate… Don't be scared if I suddenly fall asleep, Rin. I'll wake up once I've recharged."

"Okay, I won't be scared this time." Rin promised, smiling. Sesshoumaru stopped walking and looked up to the sky. Ah-Un came flying towards them and landed on the ground in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Get on." He told Katsumi. Katsumi nodded, too tired to form words now, as she climbed onto Ah-Un's back and drifted off to sleep.

…

Katsumi slowly opened her eyes, and squinted against the brightness of the sun. She was laying on soft grass in a meadow. Some birds were chirping as they flew overhead. Katsumi lifted herself up into a sitting position and stretched.

"Katsumi-nee's awake!" Rin yelled excitedly as she dropped the flowers she'd been collecting and ran over to her. "Are you better now, Katsumi-nee? You slept for two whole days!" Katsumi's eyes widened.

"… Two days…?" Katsumi asked, stunned. She'd never slept that long before. Rin nodded.

"Jaken-sama didn't think you would wake up again, but I knew you would!" Rin said brightly. Katsumi smiled at Rin and laughed.

"Yep, you were right, Rin. Where are Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken? Have you eaten yet?" Katsumi asked.

"Rin doesn't know where Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama went, and I was just starting to get hungry, so I haven't eaten yet." Rin said.

"Okay, then. How about we both go get some food, then. I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" Katsumi said. Rin giggled at how dramatic her Katsumi-nee was.

…

Rin stared at Katsumi in amazement. She had thought Katsumi had been exaggerating her hunger, but she had just finished her second _whole_ wild boar, and was working on the third. Rin had finished eating long ago, and was now entertaining herself by watching Katsumi eat the huge amount of food she had gathered for herself. Just then, Sesshoumaru and Jaken returned from wherever they had gone.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama! Katsumi-nee woke up!" Rin informed him cheerfully.

"Hmph… I thought for sure we'd be holding your funeral soon." Jaken huffed at Katsumi.

"Hey, don't kill me off so easily! I'm too stubborn to die." Katsumi said, whacking the imp on the head.

"You—!" Jaken yelled indignantly.

"Katsumi." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes…?" Katsumi asked hesitantly. Sesshoumaru's tone sounded extra serious.

"Come. Jaken, stay here and watch Rin." Sesshoumaru said, and he turned around and left again. Katsumi got up and followed Sesshoumaru, curious about what he wanted to talk to her about. Once Sesshoumaru thought they had gone far enough away to give them sufficient privacy, he stopped, and turned around to face Katsumi.

"I heard." Sesshoumaru said simply. Katsumi stared at him in confusion, not understanding what he meant.

"Heard what…?" Katsumi asked.

"When you told Naraku how you felt about me." Sesshoumaru clarified. Katsumi looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She felt like one too. "You should know, I cannot return your feelings."

'… Well, that was painfully blunt…' Katsumi thought. She had known how impossible it was that Sesshoumaru would return her feelings, but it still hurt to actually hear his rejection. Her heart was going to need a lot of duct-tape to keep it from shattering to pieces. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to make of Katsumi's silence. The happy and energetic girl had never been so quiet before. Sesshoumaru didn't want Katsumi to act so foolishly as to almost get herself killed again, so he had decided to confront her about it. Sesshoumaru knew that he had crossed a line, and they could never go back now… but it hadn't occurred to him until just now, when he saw how crushed she was, that Katsumi might not even want to follow him anymore… This was not the first time he had rejected someone, however, he had grown too accustomed to her presence to think that she would ever leave, but now…

"You are free to leave, if that is what you desire…" Sesshoumaru said. He felt an unfamiliar emotion surface once he said those words. Sesshoumaru didn't know what it was, but he felt conflicted about the thought of her leaving. Katsumi's head snapped up and she stared at him in shock. She felt a tear stream down her face.

"Wha…?" Katsumi said numbly. She didn't think he'd actually tell her to leave.

"I do not expect you to stay with someone who has hurt you." Sesshoumaru said. "No doubt… my rejection will make you come to… hate me." Katsumi shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I don't hate you…" Katsumi said. "… I don't think I ever really could… It hurts that you don't love me back, and to you, I may be little better than a hanyou, but for me… these feelings will never change. So, please, let me stay by your side… It's all right if you cannot return my feelings. You can't help who you fall in love with." Katsumi said as she put on a brave face and smiled softly at him. It was a sad and gentle smile, filled with her love for him.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he stared back at her. Sesshoumaru looked away, and began walking back to where he left the others, leaving Katsumi standing by herself. Katsumi closed her eyes tightly and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He was leaving her. "You are free to follow me, if that is what you choose…" Sesshoumaru said, not looking back. Katsumi spun around and stared at him, eyes wide in astonishment. Sesshoumaru had never hesitated to leave any of them behind before. Katsumi shook her head, snapping herself out of it as she ran after him.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Katsumi said happily, relieved she could still be beside her beloved.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Heheh, this would be a good place to end the story, huh? Don't worry, I'm not _that_ evil. There will be a new chap soon. I intend to go all the way through to the end of the manga.

This is basically the outlook Katsumi has taken for her love for Sesshoumaru:

"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be." (author unknown)


	30. Fools Rush In Where Angels Fear To Tread

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>'I smell it…' Sesshoumaru thought. 'This is… Naraku's subordinate… that brat's smell.'<p>

They had been trying to track Naraku for quite some time now, but when he abandoned the castle, every trace of him disappeared, including his scent. It was different than before, when he used the barrier… it was like he had been wiped off the face of the planet. That was ridiculous, of course, so Sesshoumaru had been tracking Naraku by following Kohaku, once he picked up the boy's scent. Sesshoumaru was keeping his distance though, because he wanted the boy to lead him to Naraku, and he could not catch even a hint of that charlatan's scent yet.

"Say, Jaken-sama. What is Sesshoumaru-sama searching for?" Rin asked curiously as she rode on Ah-Un's back.

"Naraku, most likely." Katsumi said as she walked alongside Ah-Un and Rin.

After her accidental confession to Sesshoumaru, and his subsequent rejection, things had been a little awkward between them, but in order not to ruin the relationship they already had, Katsumi had been doing her best to act like everything was normal, and after awhile the awkwardness wasn't so bad. Now, they were sort of back to normal... sort of. She could faintly pick up on Kohaku's scent too, so she knew who they were following, and Katsumi hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt the boy. Rin had told her all about the time she spent with Kohaku, and she could tell he was a good kid who was just caught up in a bad situation. It sounded like Naraku had somehow managed to put Kohaku under some kind of mind-control.

"Rin, that incident when you got kidnapped, raised the wrath of Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said.

"For Rin's sake_!_?" Rin asked excitedly. Her eyes were shining with joy and admiration, and there were practically sparkles floating in the air around the radiantly happy child. Katsumi smiled at Rin. She was just too cute.

"Don't get conceited, fool." Jaken said. Katsumi gave him a look of warning not to say anything meaner than that. "Sesshoumaru-sama is a proud person, you see. He may appear to be calm, but after that folly, I'm sure he's furious…"

"You do realize he can hear you, right." Katsumi pointed out. Jaken glanced at Sesshoumaru to see that the daiyoukai had stopped walking and was staring at him. The imp flinched and sweated nervously.

"..." Sesshoumaru said as he stared down at Jaken for a few more minutes to psych him out. Then Sesshoumaru gave Jaken one _very_ large lump on the head and kept going.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"You're still alive, aren't you lucky?" Katsumi said, patting the imp on the back.

'I hit the bulls-eye, huh…' Jaken thought.

…

"Does it hurt, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked as she bandaged a wound on Sango's arm.

"I-I'm okay." Sango said. They had just had their first run in with a member of the Shichinin-tai, Jakotsu.

"That bastard Jakotsu shouldn't have gone too far." Inuyasha said.

"You going after him, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"You bet I am. After all, we haven't got a single clue yet. You lot wait here." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"Sure, Sango is injured after all… However, Inuyasha… what did you think of that poisonous smoke? I felt that Jakotsu seemed to know something about it." Miroku said.

"Yeah… like Jakotsu, it might be another of the Shichinin-tai." Inuyasha said.

"Another revived corpse has come out, you mean…?" Sango asked.

"Miroku, you stay and protect Kagome and Sango." Inuyasha said.

"Very well." Miroku agreed.

…

"Gehehehe, so they've fucking split into two groups, eh. How convenient." The mysterious bug-eyed poison master said as he continued to mix more ingredients. Jakotsu came up behind him. "Hey, Jakotsu. Long time, no see, eh."

"You bastard." Jakotsu deadpanned as he brought his foot down on the man's head. "Mukotsu, you bastard, you tried to fucking melt me with the poison too, didn't you." Jakotsu said, irritated, as he grabbed Mukotsu's hand tightly, squeezing his skull.

"Gehehe, don't be so angry. It's just a greeting for our reunion. So, what'll you do, Jakotsu? I'll be going towards the girls." Mukotsu said.

"Huh? What_!_? Inuyasha is coming after me by himself_!_? Wai~!" Jakotsu said excitedly.

…

"Eh?" Katsumi said in confusion as she sniffed the air. Kohaku's scent had just disappeared. Poof. Gone, just like Naraku's. Sesshoumaru stopped. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can you not smell him anymore, either?" Katsumi asked.

"…" Sesshoumaru said. It was most perplexing. Now they had lost their way to track Naraku… how irritating. A breeze blew past them, and they caught a familiar scent, it wasn't Kohaku… it was Kagome… and poison. Katsumi suddenly got one of her feelings again. Kagome was in serious trouble. Since the last time she ignored her intuition hadn't worked out so well, she decided not to take any chances this time.

"I have to go… I think Kagome will die if I don't." Katsumi said, as she dashed off in the direction her friend's scent was coming from. "I'll catch up with you guys again later!" Katsumi yelled over her shoulder and disappeared from their sight as she ran through the woods.

"Hmph, you don't have to come back!" Jaken yelled. He, of course, was completely oblivious to what had passed between Sesshoumaru and Katsumi, so he was being just as spiteful as always, instead of being more tactful. Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a sharp look before leaving in the same direction Katsumi had. Jaken flinched.

'How scary…' Jaken thought nervously.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin." Sesshoumaru ordered.

…

Katsumi ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The closer she got, the more scents she could pick up. She could smell that the rest of the inu-tachi, minus Inuyasha, had gone to Kagome's aid, but the smell of poison had intensified. It was bad. She wasn't sure if even she would be able to handle such a strong poison if it was aimed directly at her, but she wasn't going to just abandon them. Katsumi rushed over to the wooden hut all the scents were coming from, and ran inside to see a strange man, who smelled of graveyard soil, strangling Kagome. The others were all unconscious, and Shippo seemed to have escaped because he wasn't there anymore.

"Girl… I won't forgive you. You hurt my fucking feelings…" Mukotsu said as he tightened his grip on Kagome's neck.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome cried in her mind.

* SLASH! *

Mukotsu's grip loosened on Kagome's neck and he fell limp against her, seemingly dead. Kagome looked up to see who her savior was. It was Katsumi. She had slashed Mukotsu's back with her sword.

"Are you alright, Kagome_!_?" Katsumi asked urgently as she shoved Mukotsu off of her. "Say something!" Katsumi knew Kagome and the other were still alive, because she could hear their heartbeats, but they were all extremely pale, and looked close to death. Kagome tried to speak, but she couldn't. She was still suffering the side-affects of Mukotsu's poison. Katsumi seemed to realize this, because she didn't ask her any more questions. "... Well, you're safe now. I won't let anyone else hurt you. Let's get you guys out of here." Katsumi said as she bent over to Pick Kagome up.

"!" Kagome gasped when Mukotsu stood up behind Katsumi, looming over them, with a sneer on his face. 'Look out!' Kagome screamed internally at Katsumi, but it was all in vein. Katsumi wasn't a mind reader, and she was too distracted by her worry for Kagome and the others to notice the walking corpse. Katsumi noticed the frightened look on Kagome's face.

"Kagome…What's wrong…?" Katsumi asked as Mukotsu inhaled one of his poisons and blew it at Katsumi. Katsumi smelled the poison just in time to grab Kagome and dodge most of it, but she still ended up inhaling a little of it. Katsumi fell to her knees, in a fit of violent coughing.

"Gehehe, you're even prettier than the last woman, with that golden hair of yours, like a tenshi… Surely a merciful tenshi wouldn't mind providing a man with a little bit of 'comfort'…" Mukotsu sneered. Katsumi tried to lash out at him with her claws, but Mukotsu opened another poison canister, and shot the poison at her. Katsumi feel down on the ground, still completely conscious, but paralyzed. She glared at Mukotsu. "Gehehe, you won't be able to move now, this poison can even paralyze a youkai. What a nice look you have in your eyes… I'm going to enjoy breaking you…" Mukotsu said as he began to untie her obi. Katsumi's eyes widened in fear when she realized his intentions. She'd rather die. Squeezed her eyes shut as she desperately tried to break out of her paralysis and move.

'No…No…!' Katsumi screamed in her mind. 'Sesshoumaruuu!' Katsumi heard the sound of something being sliced and smelled the scent of blood. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see that Mukotsu was now missing an arm.

"Eh..." Mukotsu said dumbly before he fell to the ground again beside Katsumi. Katsumi looked up, and saw that Sesshoumaru had been the one to save her.

'Ah… he really came…' Katsumi thought, relieved beyond words could express. Sesshoumaru stared down at Katsumi. She tried to speak, but she found that she still couldn't, so she simply gave Sesshoumaru a grateful and relived smile. Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow slightly in annoyance and frustration. How could she smile at him like that? He had seen the fear in her eyes only moments before. Her eyes had been filled with nothing but pure, unbridled terror and repulsion at the thought of what that bastard had tried to do to her. Sesshoumaru had never seen that look on her face before, and he didn't ever want to see it again.

'Sesshoumaru… saved us…?' Kagome thought. 'Did he... come for Katsumi-chan…?'

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked. Now that he was here, he might as well get information.

'Wh-What's going on…?' Mukotsu thought. Just looking at this man made him, a member of the blood thirsty Shichinin-tai… afraid. 'The opponents of the Shichinin-tai… aren't just the Inuyasha group, and Kouga of the Ookami-youkai tribe?' "Who… are you…?" Mukotsu asked. Sesshoumaru stared down at Mukotsu, his contempt for the poison master clearly written on his face.

"… And just what are you?" Sesshoumaru asked. The man looked human, but he smelled of graveyard soil… not to mention the man had been stabbed by his toxic claws, and most humans should've died from blood loss by now. The wound Katsumi had given him hadn't closed up yet.

"So, you bastard… without knowing who I am…" Mukotsu said as he struggled to sit up. "You're fucking taking me lightly…" Mukotsu pulled out another poison canister, and shot it at Sesshoumaru. "Take this!_!_"

'Poison!_!_' Kagome and Katsumi thought in alarm as the cloud of poisonous gas enveloped Sesshoumaru. It dissipated, revealing a completely unharmed Sesshoumaru, despit the fact that the poison had totally melted away the wooden walls of the hut around and behind him. The wood sizzled, as though it were being eaten away by acid.

"Wha…? He's not dissolving from the shower of poison_!_?" Mukotsu said, shocked. In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and sliced Mukotsu in half. "Eh!" Mukotsu said, stunned as he fell to the floor, cleaved in half.

"The poison of a mere human, won't affect I, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said.

"No way…" Mukotsu said in denial as they all watched Mukotsu's body begin to melt away, leaving behind the jewel shard.

"Kagomeee!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran onto the scene, Shippo perched on his shoulder. "!" He said in alarm when he saw Sesshoumaru standing there, cool as a cucumber, and the rest of the Inu-tachi and Katsumi, were lying on the ground, hurt.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome said weakly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said. 'Did Sesshoumaru do this…_!_?' Inuyasha thought. Sesshoumaru glanced at him. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, shielding her.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard…" Inuyasha growled. "What're you doing here_!_? What the fuck did you do to Kagome and the others_!_?"

"…Y-You're… wrong…" Katsumi said, finally managing to force herself to speak.

"Sesshoumaru… saved us…" Kagome said.

"That was not my intention. I just put an end to him interrupting our conversation. That's all." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha finally noticed Mukotsu's bones on the floor of the hut.

"Conversation…?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, since you are in the area, that means you're after Naraku, right?" Sesshoumaru said.

"What…?" Inuyasha said. 'He came all this way, just to ask that…?' Inuyasha thought.

'Sheesh… that jerk Inuyasha…' Jakotsu thought as he hid behind a tree and watched the two brothers talk. 'He made me wait so long, and I thought he wasn't coming, so… Still, who is that snobbish jerk? I hadn't heard there was a pursuer like that. Furthermore, he killed Mukotsu like he was a fucking insect. This looks bad. I've stayed here long enough.' With that last thought, Jakotsu stealthily departed.

"Answer me, Inuyasha. Where is Naraku." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"We haven't found out where he is yet." Inuyasha said. "We heard Naraku's evil aura was heading towards Ushitora. As we came after him, we were attacked by a bunch influenced by Naraku, so he's definitely close by." Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"… Hey." Inuyasha said, and Katsumi quickly tried to get up, but she was still almost completely paralyzed and could barely lift her head.

"That's all I needed to know." Sesshoumaru said, not bothering to look back. Sesshoumaru heard the thump Katsumi made when her arms gave out and she fell back onto the floor. He stopped.

"Oi, Katsumi… Don't push yourself… you've been poisoned too, haven't you? We'll take care of you, so…" Inuyasha said. He reached for Katsumi, but before he could touch her, Sesshoumaru had picked her up, and thrown Katsumi over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru left with Katsumi and without another word. '… What's _his_ problem?' Inuyasha wondered.

…

They had been walking for a while now…. well, Sesshoumaru had been walking, and Katsumi was still slung over his shoulder. Katsumi was finally starting to get some feeling back in her legs, but she decided to be sneaky for once and try to drag out being close to Sesshoumaru for as long as she could. Sesshoumaru was too busy thinking about what had just happened, or he would've noticed how much time had passed.

'So, Naraku _is_ near. Still, it's strange how he and that boy were able to hide their presence so completely… and this are is known for being unnaturally pure and holy because of that Mt. Hakurei. I wonder if it is possible Naraku has some how made use of that barrier…' Sesshoumaru thought. '…Furthermore, why did he go through the trouble to reanimate those corpses… That human that dared to attack me smelled of graveyard soil, and there was a Shikon jewel shard embedded in his body. I could smell another with the same scent close by as well… but why would Naraku waste jewel shards on humans? If it was to distract Inuyasha, then youkai would've been a better choice…'

…

"Jaken-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama and Katsumi-nee sure are late." Rin said as she sat on a log next to Jaken, kicking her feet, while Ah-Un was grazing nearby. "Rin should have gone too."

"Fool. Sesshoumaru-sama and that brat have gone to a place with poison around. If they brought someone like you, you'd be a goner for sure." Jaken said. Rin sighed heavily.

"I'm so booored…" Rin said as she stretched and looked around. She spotted someone walking through the woods a short distance away. It was Kohaku. 'Eh… Kohaku_!_?' Rin thought, surprised, as she watched Kohaku raise his hand and let a saimyosho that was holding a jewel shard perch on it. 'Why… is he in a place like this…?'

"What's up, Rin?" Jaken asked.

"Eh? … It's nothing." Rin said, not wanting to get Kohaku in trouble. She glanced back in Kohaku's direction again, to find that he was gone. 'Sesshoumaru-sama… next time they meet, I wonder if he'll kill Kohaku too…' Rin thought sadly. Rin had hoped she had finally made a friend when she met Kohaku, but their parting had been so strange… something had definitely been wrong with Kohaku, and Rin wanted to know what it was.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Shichinin-tai is the japanese name for the Band of Seven.

Ushitora means 'ox-tiger' and refers to the northeast direction on the compass, and is also known as an unlucky direction called the 'demon's gate.' Nice that Naraku, a lump of evil was heading that way, huh? ^_^


	31. Testing The Limits

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama… I think I can walk now." Katsumi said a little reluctantly. She wanted to stay close to Sesshoumaru as long as she could, but she also didn't want Rin to see her being carried like a sack of potatoes either… she might worry. Sesshoumaru didn't give her any indication that he was listening to her. "Sesshoumaru-sama…"<p>

"It'll be far more troublesome to wait for you to heal if you push yourself too hard and injure yourself, than it is for me to simply carry you." Sesshoumaru said.

"…But if Rin sees me like this, she'll get worried." Katsumi said.

"She'll get worried either way when she sees you limping." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Yes, but she'll know just how serious it was if she sees that I couldn't even make it back on my own two feet. I can just ride Ah-Un with her once we get back." Katsumi said.

"…" Sesshoumaru said. He had to admit, Katsumi had a point. He never would have carried Katsumi if she hadn't been injured so severely. They were only a few feet away from the clearing they had left the others in anyway… Sesshoumaru let Katsumi down, and she managed to look like she was perfectly fine… for the most part.

"Yay, Sesshoumaru-sama and Katsumi-nee are back!" Rin said happily when she saw them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Where have you been?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru glanced to the side. He could smell the scent of the boy, Kohaku. The boy had come had come near this area… they had a trail to follow again.

"Found him…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Hmm…" Katsumi said curiously as she sniffed the air. Now that she had tried, she could smell Kohaku too… her nose must still be slightly numb from the poison if he was that close, and she couldn't immediately pick up on his scent…

"Huh?" Jaken said, confused.

"I found him." Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Found who?" Jaken asked.

"That brat." Sesshoumaru said.

"Brat? But Katsumi's right here…" Jaken said. Katsumi glared at him.

"Do I look like a 'him' to you? He's talking about Kohaku!" Katsumi said tartly. Sesshoumaru began walking in the direction Kohaku's scent was coming from, and the others hurried after him.

…

They were getting closer and closer to something incredibly pure and holy. Katsumi could feel it. She had rested on Ah-Un's back for most of the way, but the dragon and Jaken were really starting to feel its affects. Sesshoumaru was as indifferent as always, so she couldn't really be sure how much it affected him… oddly enough, though she could feel herself weakening, it didn't hurt, and she had managed to fully recover from Mukotsu's poison by the time they reached Mt. Hakurei. They stopped just a few yards away from the base of the mountain. Poor Ah-Un was all tuckered out. He and Jaken both ended up nearly collapsing just from being close.

"Are you guys alright?" Katsumi asked as she petted Ah-Un.

"How can you not be affected by this_!_?" Jaken asked her incredulously. "You may be part human, but you're mostly youkai! Youkai and humans with impure and wicked hearts can't approach the mountain without feeling discomfort!"

"But Sesshoumaru-sama seems fine…" Katsumi said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is Sesshoumaru-sama! You can't compare him to ordinary youkai!" Jaken said.

"Katsumi-nee is probably fine because she's kind and pure-hearted!" Rin said. Katsumi smiled at Rin.

"Oh, stop it, Rin. You're making me blush… It's more like that's the reason you're okay…" Katsumi chided the girl. Katsumi really was blushing bashfully because of Rin's remark. "I'm a greedy grownup who's been disillusioned by the world, so I don't really get why I'm okay..."

Sesshoumaru raised a skeptical eyebrow. Katsumi was probably the most naïve and selfless woman he knew… which was a miracle in his opinion, considering Tsukihime, her mother's, personality…

"Follow me, Katsumi. Rin, you stay here with Jaken and Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru said as he walked away.

"We'll see you later, Rin. Be good for Jaken and Ah-Un." Katsumi said as she waved goodbye and followed Sesshoumaru.

"See you later!" Rin yelled back. Rin turned to look at the mountain, shrouded in mist. "It sure is a big mountain, Jaken-sama." Rin realized Jaken hadn't said his usual caustic comment, and turned around to check on the imp. Jaken and Ah-Un had finally given in and collapsed from being in such close proximity to the sacred mountain. "What's wrong, Jaken-sama?"

"Pain…" Jaken said as he slumped on the ground next to Ah-Un. "This Mt. Hakurei is sacred ground, isn't it? A lump of evil, like Naraku, couldn't be in a place like this, so… why is Sesshoumaru-sama checking out a place like this…"

…

Sesshoumaru and Katsumi were pressing on ahead, testing how close they could get before they were affected too. Sesshoumaru came to a stop. He could feel a barrier of holy energy crackling before him. Any weaker youkai would've been purified if they had come this close.

'A holy barrier… huh? I can't get any closer.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Naraku's underling… that kid called Kohaku, I followed his scent here, but…' The trail of Kohaku's scent had just suddenly cut off once they reached the barrier.

"Is something wrong?" Katsumi asked as she stepped up beside him.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he stared at her. The entire way there, Katsumi hadn't shown the slightest hint of discomfort. Neither had Sesshoumaru, but there was a difference between being able to tolerate something and being perfectly comfortable like Katsumi was. "Do you not feel the effects of the holy barrier right in front of us?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously. It could be very advantageous if Katsumi was immune to this kekkai. She could go inside and see if the scent continued. Katsumi gazed at the path in front of them thoughtfully. She felt a slight tingling sensation, but that was it… She was feeling slightly weaker now, but it wasn't painful.

"I can feel something, but it's just a slight tingling." Katsumi said. "Should I try to go through?" Sesshoumaru thought it over. She wasn't a full youkai, and the sacred energy radiating off of the mountain hadn't been affecting her so far, but there was still a possibility she could be purified…

"Try getting closer, but don't push it. If the tingling sensation becomes more intense, turn back." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi nodded. Katsumi cautiously approached the barrier. She didn't feel any real resistance from it, and the tingling sensation wasn't getting any worse, so she continued to push forward. She started feeling weaker, but it wasn't painful. Sesshoumaru watched Katsumi as she carefully tested the barrier she was probably about halfway through when he noticed something strange. Her scent was gradually changing… it was becoming more… human… Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly in realization as her markings started to fade. The barrier was turning her human. Without thinking, Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed Katsumi, pulling her away from the barrier. The sacred energy from the barrier gave him a slight shock, but luckily, it wasn't anything serious. Sesshoumaru was slightly puzzled by his own behavior. His… concern… had just completely overridden his self-preservation instincts. He usually wouldn't make such a mistake.

'Her recklessness must be contagious…' Sesshoumaru thought, dismissing his strange behavior. He wasn't sure he wanted to think about it too hard…

"!" Katsumi cried in surprise as she stumbled backwards into Sesshoumaru. "W-What was that for…_!_?" She asked, startled by his sudden action. She looked up at him. Her marks and scent were slowly returning back to normal as Sesshoumaru stared down at her. He felt a strange sense of relief that the change had not been permanent. For a moment, he had thought the damage would be irreparable. He wasn't sure how permanent the barrier's side-affects would be.

"… You were transforming into a human. I told you to stop if you felt it start to purify you." Sesshoumaru told her, his brow creasing slightly in irritation. Katsumi's brow furrowed in confusion.

"But… it didn't hurt at all… in fact, it kind of tickled." Katsumi said. "…but, now that you mention it, I was feeling a little weaker, but it didn't feel all that bad. Although, I've been human for most of my life, so maybe that's why it didn't set off any alarms in my mind…"

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he stared down at her. If it were in his character, he might have face-palmed, but it wasn't… so he didn't. "Fool."

…

"Sesshoumaru-sama sure is late." Rin said as she sat beside Jaken and Ah-Un, who were still lying on the ground in pain from all the sacred energy around them.

'I want to go soon…' Jaken thought miserably. Rin saw a figure walking through the mist of the mountain. It was a boy carrying a kusarigama and dressed in a taijiya uniform.

'Kohaku_!_?' Rin thought. 'It's definitely him! It's Kohaku!' Rin ran after the boy.

"Ah_!_?" Jaken cried when he realized Rin was running off. "Hey! Rin!" Jaken yelled as he jumped up and chased her. "Don't go out on your own! Sesshoumaru-sama will scold me, and that brat can be scary too…" Jaken suddenly slammed to a stop when he hit a wall of holy energy. "Gyow!" Jaken yelped in pain as he fried like a mosquito in a bug zapper. Jaken jumped back, still sizzling. "I-I was dangerously close to being purified…" Jaken said as his heart thumped violently in his chest from fright. "Geh! She's gone!" Jaken cried when he looked up again, and Rin was nowhere to be seen.

…

"Kohaku!" Rin called out as she ran into the cave she had seen Kohaku enter.

"!" Kohaku said in surprise when he turned around and saw Rin. "You… Rin… why are you here…?"

"Great, we can have another talk…" Rin said. "The other time, we had a strange parting, didn't we? I was kinda worried about it, you know."

"Go back! This isn't the place for someone like you…" Kohaku said urgently. It was dangerous in the cave, and he didn't want Rin to get hurt. Kohaku heard a rustling sound. "!" He said in alarm. There was a low rumbling and growling sound as a large group of youkai came crawling out of the depths of the cave. Kohaku stepped in front of Rin, shielding her from them. "Go back, slowly… before they notice you…" Kohaku said.

"Ko-Kohaku…" Rin said worriedly as she clung to Kohaku, in fear of the youkai.

"Return now, Rin. If they find you, you'll be torn apart." Kohaku said.

"What about you Kohaku?" Rin asked anxiously. She didn't want Kohaku to get hurt either.

"They won't attack me. Go!" Kohaku urged her. He needed to get Rin out of there before she got hurt.

"O-Okay…" Rin said reluctantly. She decided to trust Kohaku and leave. 'Kohaku…' Rin thought, worried, as she glanced back while she ran. Kohaku was standing there, on guard, making sure none of the youkai would try to chase after her.

…

Sesshoumaru and Katsumi were staring down at Jaken as he prostrated himself before his lord and begged for mercy.

"P-Please forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama. Before I could stop her, that Rin…" Jaken said, breaking out in a nervous sweat. Katsumi glanced up, behind Jaken, in the direction of the barrier.

'Rin is… inside the barrier…?' Sesshoumaru thought as he too stared. If that was the case, they wouldn't be able to reach her if something happened.. Sesshoumaru thought he saw something move in the mist. He took a step forward to get a better view. Jaken launched himself at Sesshoumaru, holding his legs.

"Y-You mustn't, Sesshoumaru-sama! If you step into the sacred ground, even you, Sesshoumaru-sama, would be purified!" Jaken shouted anxiously.

"I can go. It's not like being human will kill me." Katsumi said, taking a step forward. Sesshoumaru held his arm out, blocking her way.

"Be quiet… Look." Sesshoumaru said as Rin faded into view, emerging from behind the mist.

"Rin!" Jaken yelled.

"Thank goodness…" Katsumi said, sighing in relief. Even if youkai couldn't get to her on the mountain, it was still dangerous for Rin to travel alone in such rough terrain.

"Ah… Sesshoumaru-sama! Katsumi-nee!" Rin said excitedly as she ran to them. As Rin got closer, they could smell another scent clinging to her.

"… Kohaku's inside, isn't he?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Eh…_!_?" Rin said, stopping short. Rin stared back at Sesshoumaru. She was trying to figure out what to say… Rin was afraid he would hurt Kohaku too…

"Speak honestly. Sesshoumaru-sama's nose can't be deceived." Jaken said sternly. Katsumi watched Rin fidget nervously. Katsumi was pretty sure she knew why Rin was so hesitant to speak after hearing how she had spoken so well of Kohaku before.

"It's alright, Rin. Just tell us what happened." Katsumi said gently. Rin swallowed nervously, but decided to trust her Katsumi-nee.

"U-Um, you know, Kohaku helped Rin escape. There were loads of youkai inside the cave…" Rin said, hoping they would believe her.

"What…?" Sesshoumaru said.

"… Youkai?" Katsumi asked, surprised. 'There are youkai inside the sacred grounds?' Katsumi thought, confused. She and Sesshoumaru could both tell that Rin wasn't lying because of her scent, but it should have been impossible… even Sesshoumaru, a daiyoukai, wouldn't be able to force his way through the barrier unharmed.

'I've figured it out… Naraku's trick.' Sesshoumaru thought. He had heard stories about this place before, and if his reasoning was correct… the whole thing actually had a rather simple explanation. Naraku had somehow made a deal with the one responsible for this barrier. 'Once he was able to enter, there would be no safer hiding place… How troublesome.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"This might be a stupid question, but… Is it possible Naraku tunneled underneath the barrier? Like a mole?" Katsumi asked. She didn't know the backstory of Mt. Hakurei like he did, so Katsumi was just taking a wild guess. Sesshoumaru stared at her. The image of Naraku dressed in a mole suit, digging a tunnel, popped into his mind.

"…" Sesshoumaru said. It _was_ a stupid question, and the stupid image it had brought to mind almost made the corner of his mouth twitch upwards slightly. 'That was just absurd, but… perhaps there is an area of weakness in the barrier we can exploit…'

…

"We can see it now, Bankotsu no Aniki. It's Mt. Hakurei." Jakotsu said as the remaining Shichinin-tai approached the mountain. Bankotsu was leading them on foot, followed Jakotsu. Ginkotsu was following behind them, rolling on his wheels in his new tank-like form, and Renkotsu and Suikotsu were riding on him. "Anyhow, what's with this atmosphere? It feels bad like the last time we were here, but it didn't reach this far…" Jakotsu said. The air was heavy and made him feel sick.

"Perhaps the barrier has been strengthened." Bankotsu said. "With this, neither Inuyasha, nor Kouga should be able to come here."

"Though, it's already intense enough for us, even though we're _human_." Jakotsu said, grimacing. He was _so_ over this place already.

"!" They said when they saw figures approaching them through the mist.

"… It seems we won't have to go close to the base of the mountain, though." Bankotsu said as Kohaku and what looked like a little albino girl, dressed all in white and holding a mirror, came into view.

"Bankotsu-sama." Kohaku said in greeting.

"Hey, Kohaku. Who's the white kid?" Bankotsu asked.

"Kanna." Kohaku said as he glanced at her.

"…" Kanna said as she held up her mirror to give Bankotsu a better view of it. An image of Sesshoumaru, Katsumi, and Rin appeared in it.

"Aah? This guy is…" Jakotsu said in surprise and recognition. "It's definitely him! It's the guy that killed Mukotsu."

"He's Inuyasha's elder brother… Sesshoumaru. You're to chase and kill him too…" Kohaku said.


	32. Zombies In The Mist

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and company had been circling the mountain for quite a while now.<p>

"Um... Katsumi-nee, why is this a 'sacred mountain'?" Rin asked. "It doesn't look any different from other mountains we've seen before…"

"That's a good question, Rin. My mom taught me about Japanese customs, so I know the basics about Shintoism and Buddhism, but I don't know what could've caused this… In my religion, sometimes a specific area or item will become holy itself if it was tied to an extremely religious person, like **saint**." Katsumi said.

"Eh? What religion? What's a **saint**?" Rin asked curiously. Sesshoumaru found that he was slightly curious too. Katsumi hadn't talked about her religion before.

"Well, I'm a **Catholic**, and we only believe in one kami-sama, **God**, but the main ideas behind our religion, to cherish life and love others, are actually quite similar to Buddhism. I think we all actually believe in the same God, we just have different ways of worshiping him… Anyway, a **saint** is a holy person, religious or ordinary, who performed or was involved in a miraculous event while they were still alive. **Saints** can also continue to perform miracles after their deaths. Some include people being miraculously healed when they come to a place that was special to the **saint.**" Katsumi explained.

"Hmm…" Rin said thoughtfully as she digested all the information Katsumi had just told her. "He must be really busy if there's only one of him… we have a god for everything here." Rin said seriously. Katsumi smiled at Rin.

"Yes, I suppose so, but **God** never gives us anymore than we can handle... although, sometimes, I wish he wouldn't trust me so much..." Katsumi said in amusement as she fondly patted Rin on the head.

"Hmm, this '**saint**' thing you mentioned sounds very similar to the story of what happened on a small island close to here." Jaken said. "Over a hundred years ago, there was a human reputed to have very strong spiritual powers there. I believe his name was 'Haku-something-or-other.' He performed many miracles for the people in this area, and when it was asked of him, he became a 'living Buddha,' and was enshrined on the island. Before that, he had a shrine on this mountain."

"Wow, Jaken-sama, you sure know a lot!" Rin said.

"What's a living Buddha?" Katsumi asked.

"A living Buddha or 'sokushin-butsu,' is a priest, who while still alive, abstains from all food, and enters nirvana while their flesh mummifies. It's usually done by sealing the priest in a tomb of sorts that is barely larger than their own body. Their only connection to the outside world is a tube for air, and a bell that they must ring each day to let the people know they're still alive… eventually, you get a raisin priest." Jaken said.

"You'll be cursed if you talk like that." Katsumi deadpanned. "So, that means a priest is the one responsible for the barrier… Why would he let youkai through the barrier? Also… I just can't understand why they would do something like that to someone who helped them… I wonder if he's bitter because of it..." Katsumi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaken said.

"Well, you just said it yourself, right? He was basically starved to death. How selfish can you be, to ask the man who has saved you time and time again, to die such a painful death, just to save yourself?" Katsumi said. "Starving to death isn't as peaceful as it sounds, it's a slow and excruciating process. The average person can last without food for four to six weeks, but that's only if they're still staying hydrated. First is the endless gnawing pain of hunger. Eventually, your stomach begins to atrophy, and your sense of hunger diminishes, but it also keeps you from feeling thirsty, so you get dehydrated. When you get dehydrated and malnourished, your every movement is painful, and with such a weakened body, you're more susceptible to disease. Victims of starvation are often found with fungi growing in their throats. In addition to all of this, the priest was shut up, in darkness, all alone with only his pain and misery to keep him company, knowing that the others were waiting for his death… that can really mess with a person's mind… it would be maddening. How anyone could enter nirvana when subjected to such a hideous death is beyond me. That's why I don't understand how they could torture him like that." Katsumi said. Understanding and sympathy for the priest were clearly written on her face.

"… You know this from personal experience…?" Sesshoumaru asked. She had a look of knowing on her face that only someone who had personally experienced such suffering could have. Katsumi smiled wryly, and laughed at herself. She hadn't meant to ramble so much.

"Yes, unfortunately, but it didn't get as bad as it would've been for the priest. When I was about six, we went on a family camping trip in another part of the country. I _knew _it was a bad, but I didn't listen to my intuition because my boredom won over common sense, and I wondered off on my own. I was used to the flat ground of **Louisiana**, and I wasn't watching where I was going. I tripped and fell into a deep hole. I couldn't climb back out, no matter how hard I tried. I screamed at the top of my lungs, everyday, until they finally found me." Katsumi said. "I was so scared that I lost track of time and hadn't even realized I'd been down there for a week. It took awhile for my stomach to recover after being starved and dehydrated for so long. The doctors said it was a miracle I had managed to survive that long." Katsumi noticed Rin looked like she was going to cry. She gently laid her hand on Rin's head, and smiled comfortingly at her. "It's alright, Rin. It happened a long time ago, and I'm better now. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

"Where were your parents when this happened?" Sesshoumaru asked. He decided he was going to have a talk with Tsukihime.

"Well, they were looking for me of course. They were only human, so they had to find me the hard way." Katsumi said. "My dad's actually the one that found me. He didn't bother waiting for the rescue team to pull me out, he just jumped into the hole and stayed with me until the search party came back with the equipment they needed to help me."

"Wow, your dad sounds cool, Katsumi-nee." Rin said in admiration. Katsumi beamed with pride.

"You bet! My dad's awesome! He wasn't always around a lot because he's an important surgeon, but when he was, he'd spoil me rotten. He's the one who taught me how to fish, cook, and swim. We'd sometimes drive out to an open field and set off fireworks, just for the fun of it! You would've really liked him!" Katsumi said.

'I see… so, she must have inherited her father's personality… that explains how she survived Tsukihime's influence.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"I wish I could've met him." Rin said wistfully. "What does he look like?"

"Well, I actually take after him in looks." Katsumi said. "We have the same hair and eye color. He's also pretty short for the average man, I got my shortness from him, but to make up for that, he's extra tough. One time, he got hit by a car, and instead of calling for help and whining about how much pain he was in, he dragged himself to the hospital—a place where the doctors are and also where he works—and checked himself in. When I found out about it and asked him why he did it, he said it was just a broken arm, and he didn't want to be late for work."

"Wow! He was pretty strong for a human, huh." Rin said in admiration.

"Yup. Dad never let anything hold him back." Katsumi said proudly.

'At least she had one good role-model… aside from that recklessness of his…' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Speaking of not being held back…' They had come to a valley.

"Wow! Look at this valley!" Rin said. Katsumi whistled.

"That's quite a drop…" Katsumi said as she peered over the edge.

'Even though we're not that close to the mountain… I still feel sick.' Jaken thought miserably as he leaned on his staff for support.

'The purifying aura that keeps out anything demonic reaches all the way here. What are you up to, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru thought. This was getting tedious. Sesshoumaru leapt over the edge and down into the valley.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried in alarm.

"Ah… he's really done it now…" Katsumi said. She wasn't worried. Katsumi knew Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid or suicidal. The holy energy in the air crackled a bit as he floated down, but he didn't even flinch.

"So cool!" Jaken said in awe. Sesshoumaru passed through a cloud of mist and out of their sight. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Time to go. Come on, Rin!" Katsumi said as she leaped after him. She removed her haori and used her wings to slow her descent.

"Hurry, Ah-Un!" Rin said as she shook the dragon's reigns and they flew after them.

"Rin, don't leave me behind!" Jaken yelled indignantly. Ah-Un's tail came up in front of him, and Jaken quickly grabbed on. "Don't go too fast, I'll fall!" Jaken cried. He yelped when he was zapped by the crackling sacred energy.

"Please don't scream like that, Jaken-sama." Rin chided the imp. Rin didn't know how painful it was since she was human, and the others were acting as though they were perfectly fine.

"I can't help it!" Jaken shouted and yelped as he was zapped again.

"Be brave, like Katsumi-nee's pa!" Rin said.

"I can't take this…" Jaken whined.

…

Sesshoumaru landed and looked around. He was now standing in front of a bridge that connected the other side of the ravine.

'The sacred energy is slightly weaker here…' Sesshoumaru noted mentally. Katsumi landed beside him and put her haori back on. Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken joined them as they too landed.

"I can't feel anything at all here… What about you?" Katsumi asked.

"It's weaker here, but the barrier isn't completely gone." Sesshoumaru warned her. Though she had never felt anything more than a minor irritation, the barrier had still almost turned her human before, albeit temporarily. In away, it was more dangerous for her to approach than for him, since he had more of a warning. A new scent was in the air.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he turned away from the bridge and faced the small wooded area behind them. "They're coming."

"Huh?" Jaken said.

"Graveyard soil… another zombie." Katsumi said when she too caught the new scent. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and pounced.

"Er, Sesshoumaru-sama_!_?" Jaken yelled in surprise, thinking they were being left behind again. A flash of silver came crashing towards them, but Sesshoumaru deflected it. Katsumi's eyes widened in surprise when she saw what it was. It had been a sword, but it had a type of blade that she had never seen before. Instead of a single blade, there were multiple crescent shaped blades that were hinged together.

"Wha…" Jaken said in surprise.

"A sword?" Rin said.

"I've never seen one like that before…" Katsumi said. It looked dangerous. A man, Jakotsu, stepped out of the bushes, and the sword recoiled and snapped back into place, like a snake after striking. It now looked deceivingly normal compared to its true form. Katsumi felt like something was familiar about the man, or rather, corpse in front of them.

"One of Naraku's agents, eh…?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Hehehe, you're good…" Jakotsu said.

"Like that poison user… you have the same corpse smell." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ooh, you've got a good nose. Just what I'd expect of Inuyasha's Ani-ue-sama!" Jakotsu said as he launched another attack with his sword.

'He just had to say _that_ of all things…' Katsumi thought, shaking her head. Sesshoumaru gave Jakotsu a sharp look, and effortlessly deflected his sword again. Sesshoumaru pounced.

"Oh my." Jakotsu said in surprise when Sesshoumaru was only a few inches away from him. Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin straight down. Jakotsu just barely managed to dodge. "Uwaaaah! That was _close_…"

"Wahahaha! Stupid human. Give it up and die!" Jaken said. Katsumi sweat dropped.

"What're you so excited about? Sesshoumaru-sama's doing all the work…" Katsumi said. "Rin, if it gets too scary for you, feel free to hide your face in my haori."

"Okay, Katsumi-nee, but Rin's not scared yet." Rin said, smiling.

"…" Katsumi said. 'We're a bad influence on this girl… she's already way too desensitized to violence…' Katsumi thought. She saw a flash of silver coming at them. Katsumi grabbed Rin and yanked Jaken out of the way, just as Jakotsu's sword struck the ground where the imp had been, and debris from the collision landed where Rin had been.

"Dweh!" Jaken cried in surprise.

"You say something? Eh?" Jakotsu asked, annoyed, and sporting a comical looking pissed of expression as his sword recoiled back into place.

"Ah! I remember now… why you look so familiar!" Katsumi said, thinking out loud. "You remind me of my gay friend, Cody. You have the same expression when you're pissed too."

"What…? Who the hell are you?" Jakotsu said as he turned his attention to Katsumi. "... You know, if you were a guy, I think you'd be my type… What a waste." Jakotsu said, sighing. Katsumi laughed.

"Hahaha, that's just what Cody said!" Katsumi said. The similarities were just too uncanny… although Cody hadn't been a homicidal corpse…

"!" Jakotsu said when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared behind him.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Ah. Y-Yes!" Jaken said. "We're leaving here, Rin."

"Eh? But…" Rin said, sounding disappointed. Jaken herded her over to the bridge.

"We're in Sesshoumaru-sama's way."

"O-Okay…" Rin said reluctantly as they walked onto the bridge. Jaken said. "You too, brat." He said to Katsumi.

"Is that supposed to make me _want_ to do as you say?" Katsumi asked sarcastically. Katsumi frowned at the imp, but followed since it was true, and she wanted to keep an eye on Rin. The old wooden bridge creaked as the made their way across. 'Wait… aren't we getting closer to the barrier…? Why did Jaken choose this way to escape…?' Katsumi thought. Sesshoumaru positioned himself between Jakotsu and the bridge.

"Ooh… so you didn't want those girls getting caught up in this, eh? How kind." Jakotsu said.

"Hmph… you talk a lot for a corpse…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Now then, will you fight freely_!_?" Jakotsu shouted as he launched another attack with his sword. Sesshoumaru dodged the attack.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… will he be okay?" Rin said worriedly as she glanced back at the fight.

"It's alright, Rin. Just keep going. Sesshoumaru-sama won't lose." Katsumi said.

"That's right! How could Sesshoumaru-sama lose to a measly human_!_?" Jaken shouted indignantly. Katsumi felt a wave of vibrations run through the rope bridge. It wouldn't have been that unusual, seeing as that was a typical occurrence when walking on rope bridges, but it had come from the opposite direction. Someone was approaching them.

"Wait. " Katsumi said as she stepped in front of Rin and held her arm out to stop the girl.

"What's your…?" Jaken started to ask when a figure emerged from the mist on the bridge before them. "!" Jaken said. The man was dressed in armor, and he wore some kind of hand glove/gauntlet that had claws sticking out of it… he looked like Wolverine, and he had tattoos on his mean-looking face.

"!" Sesshoumaru said as he glanced in their direction when he smelled another corpse. It was strange that he hadn't been able to sense the presence of another corpse until just now.

"You're wide open!" Jakotsu yelled as he swung his word.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I put up a link that you can copy and paste in your browser if you wan to see what Katsumi looks like now after her power-up. ^_^ It's on mu profile, under the first link for Katsumi's starting appearance.


	33. Dying Is Easy, It's Living That's Hard

Just a quick note: I'm going to refer to 'good Suikotsu' as Suikotsu-sensei and 'bad Suikotsu' as just Suikotsu.

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"Sesshoumaru-sama… will he be okay?" Rin said worriedly as she glanced back at the fight._

_"It's alright, Rin. Just keep going. Sesshoumaru-sama won't lose." Katsumi said._

_"That's right! How could Sesshoumaru-sama lose to a measly human!" Jaken shouted indignantly. Katsumi felt a wave of vibrations run through the rope bridge. It wouldn't have been that unusual, seeing as that was a typical occurrence when walking on rope bridges, but it had come from the opposite direction. Someone was approaching them._

_"Wait. " Katsumi said as she stepped in front of Rin and held her arm out to stop the girl._

_"What's your…?" Jaken started to ask when a figure emerged from the mist on the bridge before them. "!" Jaken said. The man was dressed in armor, and he wore some kind of hand glove/gauntlet that had claws sticking out of it… he looked like Wolverine, and he had tattoos on his mean-looking face._

_"!" Sesshoumaru said as he glanced in their direction when he smelled another corpse. It was strange that he hadn't been able to sense the presence of another corpse until just now._

_"You're wide open!" Jakotsu yelled as he swung his word._

* * *

><p>The bridge creaked as Suikotsu stared at his new pray. Katsumi placed herself completely in front of Rin, but Jaken was too surprised to react yet, and he was still in front of them. Suikotsu swiped at them with his metal 'claws.'<p>

"You're not getting away!" Suikotsu growled.

"Aaah!" Rin cried in surprise as Katsumi caught his fist, placing her fingers in the gaps between the claws, so that she wouldn't injure her own hand.

'He's absurdly strong for a human…' Katsumi thought, chagrined. Suikotsu smirked as he started to win their little arm wrestling competition. 'No… it's not really that… I've just gotten weaker!' Katsumi realized when she looked at her own hand and saw that her claws had reverted to normal fingernails. 'Did I get too close to the barrier…_!_?' Katsumi wondered in alarm as she brought her other hand up to hold his hand too and keep from being overpowered by Suikotsu. Suikotsu smirked and clenched his other hand into a fist. He stabbed Katsumi in the side with his claws.

"Urgh!" Katsumi grunted in pain, but she grit her teeth and held her ground. "Get back, Rin!"

Sesshoumaru glanced back at them when he smelled Katsumi's blood. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Katsumi must have gotten too close to the barrier, because she had transformed into a human, but even though she was weaker, and her opponent was twisting the metal claws he had stabbed into her side, She wasn't giving an inch. If anything, She just looked pissed off. Still, if they didn't stop the bleeding soon, and get her back to her youkai form, Katsumi might bleed to death.

"Hehehe, if you look away, your head will fly off!" Jakotsu yelled as he attacked again. Sesshoumaru dodged, of course. Back on the bridge, Katsumi was starting to feel weak from blood loss, and the bastard attacking them was now twisting the claws he had stabbed her with while they were still stuck in her side.

"Heh. You're pretty tough, aren't you?" Suikotsu said mockingly. "But in the end, you're still only a human brat right now!" Suikotsu yelled as he suddenly yanked his claws from her side and slashed Katsumi's throat. Katsumi's eyes widened in shock and she loosened her grip on his hands. Suikotsu stabbed Katsumi in the heart and knocked her off of the bridge.

"Katsumi-neeeeeee_!_?" Rin cried in horror as she watched Katsumi's limp and bloody body fall into the river below them. "Noooooooo!" Rin sobbed. Sesshoumaru could tell what had just happened because of his heightened senses of smell and hearing. He could feel his blood starting to boil, but he kept it under control. He needed to concentrate.

'Oh, no! Now that Katsumi's dead, she can't protect Rin… If something happens to Rin, I'll be killed by Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken thought, breaking out into a cold sweat. 'Th-This is the only way!' Jaken slammed his staff in front of them on the bridge. "Nintoujou!" Jaken shouted as flames burst from the staff.

"!" Suikotsu said in alarm. The flames from Jaken's staff died down, and Suikotsu, along with a huge portion of the wooden boards of the bridge, was nowhere to be seen.

"Hehehe, blown away, eh?" Jaken said. The bridge suddenly jerked and started to fall.

"Ah! Jaken-sama! The bridge is starting to fall!" Rin cried.

"I know that, run!" Jaken yelled as they both tried to out run the bridge's collapse. "Geh!" Jaken squeaked in surprise when Suikotsu's metal claws shot up through the wooden boards between himself and Rin. "Wha…! He's alive…!" Jaken shouted when they looked down and saw Suikotsu hanging from underneath the bridge.

"Heh, you won't get me so easily…" Suikotsu said as he strained to keep his one-handed hold on the bridge. The bridge finally snapped completely, and they all fell down towards the river bellow.

"Wha…" Jakotsu said, stunned as he watched. That definitely hadn't been part of the plan. Sesshoumaru had had enough. He turned his back on Jakotsu and jumped after the falling Rin.

"!" Jakotsu said. 'Since the girl with him is supposedly his weak spot, we intended to take her hostage to constrain his movements, but… I never thought he'd expose his back to me!' Jakotsu thought. "I have you now!" Jakotsu shouted as he attacked. His sword circled completely around Sesshoumaru. All he had to do now was pull, and he'd be sliced in half. 'Got him!' Jakotsu thought smugly. Sesshoumaru blocked the attack with a movement too fast for Jakotsu to even see.

"!" Jakotsu said in surprise as the attack was not only blocked, but it was reflected directly back at him, landing right in the middle of him. 'Wha… My Jakotsu was… reflected back…' Jakotsu thought in shock.

'Damn! I missed killing him by a hair.' Sesshoumaru thought sparing a glance back as he rushed to the bottom of the ravine. Jakotsu collapsed on the ground, in shock. He had just come an inch away from being cleaved in half… it even cut some of his hair, and his kimono was totally ruined now.

…

Sesshoumaru landed at the bottom of the ravine. He found Katsumi's body. When she had fallen into the river, her body had been wedged between two rocks, and they had kept her anchored long enough for him to find her. Sesshoumaru pulled her body out of the river. He didn't see Rin's body anywhere on the ground. He glanced at the river again.

'Swept away, huh… With the water… her scent is fading.' Sesshoumaru thought. At least Rin had a better chance of surviving if she fell into the water, since Katsumi had taught her how to swim. Sesshoumaru stared down at Katsumi's cold and damp corpse. The river had washed away most of the blood… if it weren't for the stab wounds… she could almost be sleeping. Despite the oddly peaceful expression on Katsumi's face, Sesshoumaru felt a strange tightening sensation in his chest. He narrowed his eyes at her limp body.

'Who said you could die…' Sesshoumaru thought, suddenly angry at Katsumi for being so weak. Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga and slashed the pallbearers for the underworld, restoring Katsumi to life, healing all of her wounds, and returning her to her youkai form. Katsumi slowly sat up, feeling slightly disorientated.

"Huh…? Didn't I die…?" Katsumi asked, blinking in confusion, when she saw Sesshoumaru standing over her. Sesshoumaru glared down at her. Katsumi froze. A shiver of fear went down her spine. 'If looks could kill…' She thought.

"Do it again, and I'll bring you back, just so I can kill you myself." Sesshoumaru said harshly. Katsumi's eyes widened. It finally clicked. Not only had she died, but Sesshoumaru had used Tenseiga to bring her back. Which meant he possibly cared… maybe… somewhere deep, deep, _deep_ down inside. That thought made her happy, but, on the other hand, he looked dead serious when he had threatened her just now… Katsumi wasn't too sure how she felt about that one… She sweat dropped and smiled nervously.

"Heheh… Sorry to trouble you like that. Thanks for saving me!" Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a few moments before turning away. Katsumi let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said as he stared down at the imp, still irritated. Jaken didn't move. "Playing dead, huh?" Jaken flinched.

"Please, forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried as he prostrated himself before Sesshoumaru. "I, Jaken, shall find Rin in return for my life!" Jaken said, hoping it would be enough to get him off the hook.

"Eh…?" Katsumi said, glancing around. "What happened to Rin_!_?" Katsumi cried when she realized Rin was nowhere to be seen. Sesshoumaru didn't answer either of them. He just turned and walked away in search of Rin. Katsumi quickly followed behind, but kept her distance since she wasn't sure why Sesshoumaru was mad at her or how much.

…

A gentle breeze rustled the tree branches as Rin slowly opened her eyes.

"Uh." Rin said groggily. She realized someone was carrying her. Rin flinched in surprise and rolled out of his arms. "Uwaaah!" Rin cried as she remembered everything that had just happened and scurried away from the strange man.

"What's wrong… why… run away…?" The stranger asked. "Don't… worry. I am a… doctor." "Eh…" Rin said, confused. Rin finally looked at the man's face. He was wearing the same clothes as the scary man from before, but he had a kind face, like a completely different person. 'He's not… the man that hurt Katsumi-nee…!' Rin thought, surprised.

…

Rin walked alongside the doctor, the good Suikotsu.

"I see… you have companions." Suikotsu-sensei said.

"Yup." Rin said. "I think they'll be looking for me. So, I don't think we should move around too much."

"We're in the middle of a forest. Until your companions come, follow me." Suikotsu-sensei said.

"Okay…" Rin said. 'Somehow… he doesn't seem like a bad person.' Rin thought.

"… The village near the base of Mt. Hakurei… is where my house is." Suikotsu said as they came out of the woods. "In there, Rin, at about the same age as you… are a lot of children with no relatives."

"Hmm… so, you're the village doctor?" Rin said.

"You can see it now. It's my village." Suikotsu-sensei said as the village came into view. They walked to one of the houses at the edge of the village. There were children outside the house, cooking something.

"Ah…" The girl said when she saw the doctor.

"You kids…" Suikotsu-sensei said.

"Suikotsu-sama…" The girl said uncertainly.

"!" A boy said in surprise when he came outside and saw the doctor.

"I'm sorry… for being away…" Suikotsu-sensei said.

"Is he really… Suikotsu-sama?" The boy asked.

"… What's happened?" Suikotsu asked. "Why are you… so nervous?"

Jakotsu sighed heavily as he watched Suikotsu and the children from a distance.

'This is hopeless.' Jakotsu thought, annoyed. 'That jerk, Suikotsu, has returned to being a fucking nice guy. I was right in thinking that if that was the case, to wait here for him. I'd better wake him up.' Jakotsu prepared to draw his sword, but he saw a group of people coming towards the house, holding torches. "Hm?" Jakotsu hummed curiously.

"I thought it was Suikotsu-sama. He's come back…" One villager said.

"… What's with this group of villagers." Suikotsu-sensei said.

"Suikotsu-sama… I beg you, please, leave this village." The villager said. "That the Shichinin-tai attacked this village is your fault, isn't it? Also, back then, your face… was like… a demon's…" Rin glanced up at Suikotsu, wondering if following this man had really been such a good idea.

"Heh…" Suikotsu laughed, and sliced the villager who had spoken with his claws, killing the old man.

"Eh…" Another villager said, stunned.

"Wha…!" Another cried in horror. Rin stared, horrified as the old man fell to the ground, dead… just like how Katsumi had…

"Huh?" Jakotsu said, stunned. Not only had Suikotsu snapped out of it on his own, but he was still wearing his 'nice guy' face.

"Ah…!" The 'good doctor's' children cried.

"You're really ungrateful, aren't you…? Suikotsu-sama, the doctor, really took good care of you all…" Suikotsu said with an eerily calm smile. The villagers screamed in fear and ran for it.

"Wait up." Suikotsu said as he raised his claws and chased after them. Suikotsu began slaughtering the villagers.

'So… after all, he's the same person who attacked us on the bridge… who hurt Katsumi-nee_!_?' Rin thought, terrified. 'G-Gotta escape.' Rin forced herself to move, despite her fear, but someone grabbed her.

"Hi." Jakotsu deadpanned.

"Kyaaah!" Rin cried as she helplessly flailed her arms and legs in a useless attempt to escape.

"What's happened to you, Suikotsu?" Jakotsu asked.

"Jakotsu… you were here, eh?" Suikotsu said.

"Until now, when you had the 'nice guy' face, you never even killed a bug. Which Suikotsu are you?" Jakotsu said.

"Who knows. However, I feel better than ever." Suikotsu said. "Before, half my head was always blank, and I was always worried when I would become someone else, but… But now it's different. I am myself."

"Hmm. I don't really get it, but… does this mean you won't become a nice guy, even near the barrier?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah… even though I've come here to the base of Mt. Hakurei, that damn doctor hasn't come out. I'm… fine now." Suikotsu said.

"Suikotsu-sama… That's not Suikotsu-sama… The face is the same, but…" A boy said as he and the other children cowered in fear. Suikotsu glared calmly at them.

"Run away!" Rin yelled.

"Here's a going away present." Suikotsu said, raising his blood-soaked claws. "I'll send you bastards to the next world as well!" Suikotsu yelled as he lunged at the children.

"!" The children cried. Suikotsu felt a sudden stab of pain.

…

Sesshoumaru and Katsumi were flying towards Rin. Jaken was clinging to mokomoko-sama.

'I smell them… the smell of graveyard soil… They're at the base of… Mt. Hakurei!' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama… maybe it's just my imagination, but somehow… it seems the barrier has become more intense than before…" Jaken said weakly. The sacred energy crackled around them, and a spark hit one of Katsumi's wings. Because her wings are just concentrated youki, the purifying energy made her wings fizzle out and disappear.

"Whaaa—_!_?" Katsumi yelped in surprise when she started to fall, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her in time. Katsumi glanced at Sesshoumaru. 'I guess he isn't mad at me anymore...' Katsumi thought. "Th-Thanks… that was a close one… I guess we know the answer to your question now, Jaken." Katsumi said.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he pressed on.

…

The children stared up at Suikotsu, as he loomed over them, frightened and puzzled. They were sure Suikotsu was going to kill them, but now…

"D-Damn it…" Suikotsu grunted as he tried to move. For some reason, as soon as he tried to attack the children, he couldn't control his body.

"Hey, are you doing it or not?" Jakotsu said.

"S-Shut up!" Suikotsu yelled in frustration. A saimyosho flew up to them.

"!" Jakotsu said as he listened to its buzzing. "Hey, Sesshoumaru is coming!"

"Really_!_?" Rin asked excitedly.

…

"P-Please wait, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said as they followed Rin's scent through the village. "This is a trap. They're using Rin as a lure, to bring you into the barrier, Sesshoumaru-sama…" A sharp pain went through Jaken as they got closer to the barrier.

"We know it's a trap, Jaken. We're not stupid." Katsumi said.

'And yet you're purposefully walking closer to something that could kill you…' Jaken thought sarcastically. He couldn't take it anymore. Jaken flopped down onto the ground. "If you continue any further… Sesshoumaru-samaa!" Jaken yelled as Sesshoumaru took off flying again, and Katsumi grabbed onto mokomoko-sama, since she didn't want to risk her wings failing her again. 'Does this mean you're fine, Sesshoumaru-sama…? Am I the only one in pain?' Jaken wondered miserably.

…

"That bastard Sesshoumaru won't be coming. It'd be too intense for him to come here, wouldn't it?" Jakotsu said as they climbed further up the mountain. Suikotsu was carrying Rin now.

"… It doesn't seem that way." Suikotsu said as he came to a stop.

"Hm?" Jakotsu said. There were Sesshoumaru and Katsumi, waiting for them. Katsumi had transformed into a human because of the barrier, so she had her sword drawn already, not wanting to be caught off guard.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Katsumi-nee! You're alright!" Rin yelled in surprise and relief.

"It's going to be okay, Rin." Katsumi said.

'That girl… didn't I kill her already…?' Suikotsu thought.

"Wha…! He anticipated_!_?" Jakotsu shouted in disbelief. Energy crackled around Sesshoumaru as she rushed forward to attack. Katsumi moved towards Rin and Suikotsu, but Suikotsu held his claws to Rin's neck.

"As much fun as it would be killing you… _again_… I'd rather watch their fight, so why don't you just sit this one out? You wouldn't want me to hurt this girl, would you?" Suikotsu said. Katsumi glared at him, but now that she was human, she didn't have the speed she would need in order to beat Suikotsu before he could slit Rin's throat, so she had no choice but to do as he said… for now.

'This bastard… doesn't the barrier affect him_!_?' Jakotsu thought as he dodged Sesshoumaru and swung his sword. Sesshoumaru blocked the sword, but he got a small cut on his hand. 'His… movements have fucking slowed!' Jakotsu thought triumphantly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…!" Rin cried. Katsumi's eyes widened. She hadn't realized the barrier affected him that much. If only they could get Rin and fall back, move out of the barrier's range. She glanced at Suikotsu.

"I wouldn't move if I were you… my hand might slip." Suikotsu said.


	34. We're All A Little Mad Here

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

'_This bastard… doesn't the barrier affect him!' Jakotsu thought as he dodged Sesshoumaru and swung his sword. Sesshoumaru blocked the sword, but he got a small cut on his hand._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama…!" Rin cried. Katsumi's eyes widened. She hadn't realized the barrier affected him that much. She glanced at Suikotsu._

"_I wouldn't move if I were you… my hand might slip." Suikotsu said._

'_His… movements have fucking slowed!' Jakotsu thought triumphantly._

* * *

><p>"Hehehe, Sesshoumaru… you're rather vain, aren't you?" Jakotsu said. He swung his sword at Sesshoumaru. "Actually, you're only just managing to stand, aren't you<em>!<em>? Because of the barrier!" Sesshoumaru gave Jakotsu a sharp look. He held Tokijin up, causing Jakotsu's sword to wrap around it, and pulled, causing a surprised Jakotsu to be flung through the air, along with his snake-like sword. "Ugh!" Jakotsu grunted when he slammed into the ground. He had managed to land on his feet, in a crouching position, but it still hurt. His sword recoiled, ready for another attack as Sesshoumaru swung around to face him. Sesshoumaru charged again and attacked. "Whoops!" Jakotsu yelped in surprise as he just barely managed to dodge the attack. 'This bastard… he's moving around with a fucking calm face, but… steadily, he's forcing me away from the mountain's barrier. It really is hard on him.' Jakotsu thought. "Hey, Suikotsu! Don't get away from the mountain!" Jakotsu warned him.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Suikotsu said. "When that 'Kanna' kid showed us an image of these three, goldilocks here, definitely looked like a youkai, but she's just a weak human right now. I'm not about to give up an advantage, now hurry up and kill that snobbish bastard! I'm itching to kill this brat, you see."

"!" Rin said, scared.

"You understand, eh? If you mess up, that brat has no life." Jakotsu said to Sesshoumaru. "Of course, that'll be happening sooner or later anyway!"

"Don't you touch her!" Katsumi growled. 'I have to think of something… they clearly don't intend to let Rin live…' Katsumi thought.

"Shut up, you. You've been holding your sword this whole time, how's about you put it down now?" Suikotsu said. 'I couldn't kill those fucking brats in the village because of the doctor… but… this time for sure…' Suikotsu thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… Katsumi-nee…" Rin said, scared as Suikotsu pressed his claws closer to her neck. Katsumi snapped. She lowered her head, as if in defeat.

"….You said you wanted me to throw away my sword?" Katsumi said. "In that case…" Katsumi held her sword in front of her and held it parallel to the ground. She dropped it. "You'd better be ready to catch it!" Katsumi yelled as she kicked the sword, just before it hit the ground, and sent it flying straight at Suikotsu, pointy tip first. It hit him in the shoulder; the shock of what had just happened caused him to drop Rin. Suikotsu stared down at the short sword that was now piercing through his shoulder.

"Come on Rin!" Katsumi yelled as she pulled Rin to her feet.

"You bitch!" Suikotsu yelled as he pulled Katsumi's sword out of his shoulder and lunged at them.

"Run!" Katsumi yelled as she nudged Rin forward. Suikotsu swiped at them. "Get down!" Katsumi yelled as she gabbed Rin and ducked, shielding her, as they dodged Suikotsu's attack. Suikotsu Slashed at them again, but Katsumi managed to block the blow by using her sword's sheath at the last minute. Suikotsu smirked as she struggled to hold him back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, scared Suikotsu would hurt Katsumi again. Sesshoumaru glanced back at them before focusing on the attack Jakotsu had just sent his way.

'Same style… huh?' Sesshoumaru observed. Sesshoumaru rushed forward, just as he had done every time before, but this time, he threw his sword behind him.

'Wha… He threw the away the sword…_!_?' Jakotsu thought in surprise.

WHACK!

Tokijin had pierced straight through Suikotsu's armor, right through his heart. Suikotsu went limp, and Katsumi kicked him away. Sesshoumaru continued to charge towards Jakotsu. The sword wrapped around him, and managed to scratch his arm and cut mokomoko-sama, but the damage was all superficial, and Sesshoumaru pushed forward and thrust his hand all the way through Jakotsu's torso. Jakotsu didn't even have any time to react. He too went limp, still hanging on Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Let's go, Rin." Katsumi said as she helped Rin to her feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, relieved it was over, as she ran to him. Katsumi smiled, but then she got a foreboding feeling. Katsumi spun around, just in time to catch a glimpse of Suikotsu's face before he grabbed her neck and slammed her onto her back on the ground. "Katsumi-nee!" Rin cried, running back to them.

"Stay back Rin! Don't come!" Katsumi managed to yell before Suikotsu tightened his grip on her neck. Katsumi reached up and slammed the palms of her hands against the sides of his head, effectively boxing his ears. Suikotsu roared in pain as his hands shot up to hold his aching ears. Katsumi rolled onto her stomach and tried to push her self back up and get away, but Suikotsu recovered and shoved her roughly back onto the ground.

"You're not getting away." Suikotsu said, smiling creepily at her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, not knowing what else to do.

"!" Sesshoumaru said when he looked back and saw what had happened.

"Now that I get a good look at you, you sure are a sexy guy. Not my type though." Jakotsu said. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to him. "Hehehe, you missed your aim…" Jakotsu said, referring to the jewel shards in their necks. "We wouldn't die from something like this."

'That's right! That poison creep had jewel shards in his neck! I wonder…' Katsumi thought as she struggled to break free, but she was on her stomach now, and couldn't reach up again.

"Jakotsu, it's okay now, isn't it? To kill these two." Suikotsu said, referring to Katsumi and Rin. Rin was too worried about Katsumi and Sesshoumaru to listen and run away, like she should have. "Maybe it's because I got wounded… that the bastard doctor is too scared to come out…" Sesshoumaru spun around, pulling his hand out of Jakotsu's torso, as he ran towards Suikotsu and Katsumi.

"Fool! You're too late!" Jakotsu yelled vindictively.

"Now you die!" Suikotsu yelled as he raised his claws to strike.

"Nooooo!" Rin cried as Katsumi struggled and kicked, frantically trying to free herself. A sacred arrow shot through the air, and hit Suikotsu, right in the neck.

'Wha…' Suikotsu thought as he fell backwards, unable to move.

'A sacred arrow…? Kagome?' Katsumi thought as she looked up to see a beautiful woman riding on a horse, clad in the traditional red and white miko kimono. 'That's…!'

'Suikotsu… your Shikon fragment's light was polluted black… you can no longer…' Kikyo thought sadly as she stared at the unfortunate man.

'Crap! That woman is too scary!' Jakotsu thought as he made his escape. It was obvious that Suikotsu was done for.

"Katsumi-nee!" Rin called to get her attention.

"Ah…!" Katsumi said when she realized she was still dangerously close to a zombie that had a repeated history of coming back from the dead. Forget double-tap, this guy had already been 'killed' too many times to count. Katsumi jumped up and ran towards Rin and Sesshoumaru. "You're both okay, right?" Katsumi asked as she checked Rin for injuries. Rin nodded.

"I'm alright because you and Sesshoumaru-sama protected me." Rin said and hugged Katsumi. Katsumi smiled, relieved, and hugged Rin back.

"Well, of course! You might not be my sister by blood, but you're still my important imouto to me!" Katsumi said, grinning cheekily. Rin's smile brightened, and she hugged Katsumi even harder.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he stared at the touching scene. Katsumi had just had two near death experiences in one day, Rin had been absolutely terrified just a few seconds ago… and now, here they were, smiling… Sesshoumaru doubted he would ever fully understand the two strange girls he had picked up. Kikyo dismounted her horse and staggered over to kneel beside Suikotsu.

"Kikyo-sama…" Suikotsu-sensei said weakly.

"!" Kikyo said. 'Suikotsu… the doctor_!_?' Kikyo thought in surprise.

"At long last… I reverted… the black light got in the way… and I couldn't come out…" Suikotsu-sensei said.

"You are… Suikotsu-sama, the doctor?" Kikyo asked. Katsumi titled her head in confusion. It sound like Kikyo was taking about a completely different person. 'This is due to the shard's pollution being purified by the holy arrow, huh…? What should I do with this man…? Would it be better to kill him…?' Kikyo thought.

"Kikyo-sama… the Shikon fragment in my neck… please take it… then I'll return to bones…" Suikotsu-sensei said.

"You… choose death?" Kikyo asked, surprised.

"I remembered at last… I died once." Suikotsu-sensei said. "When I was alive before… the other me… Suikotsu of the Shichinin-tai… killed many people too… I… couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't bear it if the same thing… happens again." Sesshoumaru, Katsumi and Rin were silently bearing witness to what was certain to be this mans last words. Rin squeezed Katsumi's hand.

'So… he wasn't completely a bad man after all…' Rin thought sadly.

'I see… it looks like he suffers from a multiple personalities disorder… It's a shame. If this were modern Japan, he might've been able to get help before it came to this…' Katsumi thought.

"Please… Kikyo-sama. I want you to take the fragment… and save my soul…" Suikotsu said.

"Suikotsu-sama…" Kikyo said. She reluctantly reached forward to take the shard as he had asked, but before she could, Jakotsu's sword came flying out of nowhere and cut the jewel out of Suikotsu's neck.

"!" Kikyo said in surprise. Jakotsu's sword recoiled, taking the shard with it.

"Hmph… I'll take this as a souvenir." Jakotsu said.

"Kya!" Rin shrieked and hugged Katsumi when Suikotsu's corpse began to disintegrate and left behind nothing but bones.

"Bye." Jakotsu said as he ran off into the barrier and disappeared from their sight.

'Looks like we can't follow him now…' Katsumi thought. Technically, she could, as a human, but she would be no match for his sword in her human form.

"Umm… Miko-sama… thank you for helping us and saving Katsumi-nee." Rin said.

"Yeah, thanks, Kikyo" Katsumi said. "You really saved my neck back there."

"Sure..." Kikyo said to Katsumi. 'Wasn't she with Inuyasha and Kagome before… is the barrier the reason she looks human…?' Kikyo thought. "You're not injured, are you?" Kikyo asked Rin. "You must have been scared."

"Yeah… but this person… somehow…" Rin said. She did know how to describe they strange feeling she had. Rin had been able to tell that he wasn't completely bad.

"Ah!" Katsumi said suddenly when she realized Sesshoumaru was leaving them. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to stay close to the barrier.

"Ah!" Rin said too. "Goodbye!" Rin said as she and Katsumi ran after Sesshoumaru.

"Bye!" Katsumi said.

'That woman is also dead… She smells of bones and graveyard soil. Was she, after all, the miko that sealed Inuyasha?' Sesshoumaru thought. '...Also... why did that man choose death? It looked as though the miko might've let him live, had he asked...'

"...Katsumi-nee... do you know why that man acted like that? At first I thought he was a bad person, but now..." Rin said. Katsumi glanced at Rin. She looked like she was feeling a little guilty, sad, and confused.

"Well... based on what I heard... I think he suffered from a multiple personality disorder. It's where one person has two or more personalities at the same time, like having two seperate people share the same body. Not all people with this condition are harmful, but... In Suikotsu's case, it seems he had one good personality and one dangerous one." Katsumi said.

"But if he was good, then why did he have to die?" Rin asked sadly. Katsumi smiled sadly at Rin.

"... Rin... I once read a book about someone who suffered from the same condition. That person finally found out all the terrible things his bad personality had done. They told him that if he reverted again, they might have to hurt him, and do you know what the person in that book said to those people?" Katsumi asked. Rin shook her head.

"I wonder, which would be worse, to live as a monster or to die as a good man?" Katsumi said, quoting the novel.


	35. There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_'That woman is also dead… She smells of bones and graveyard soil. Was she, after all, the miko that sealed Inuyasha?' Sesshoumaru thought. '...Also... why did that man choose death? It looked as though the miko might've let him live, had he asked...'_

_"...Katsumi-nee... do you know why that man acted like that? At first I thought he was a bad person, but now..." Rin said. Katsumi glanced at Rin. She looked like she was feeling a little guilty, sad, and confused._

_"Well... based on what I heard... I think he suffered from a multiple personality disorder. It's where one person has two or more personalities at the same time, like having two separate people share the same body. Not all people with this condition are harmful, but... In Suikotsu's case, it seems he had one good personality and one dangerous one." Katsumi said._

_"But if he was good, then why did he have to die?" Rin asked sadly. Katsumi smiled sadly at Rin._

_"... Rin... I once read a book about someone who suffered from the same condition. That person finally found out all the terrible things his bad personality had done. They told him that if he reverted again, they might have to hurt him, and do you know what the person in that book said to those people?" Katsumi asked. Rin shook her head._

_"I wonder, which would be worse, to live as a monster or to die as a good man?" Katsumi said, quoting the novel._

* * *

><p>As they moved further away from the barrier, Katsumi finally started returning to her youkai form. Katsumi had never thought anything of being human before, but she found that she was relieved to regain her strength after being so overpowered. Facing <em>normal<em> humans like that had never given her too much trouble before, it simply evened the playing ground, but the Shichinin-tai were something else. It would probably be better if they didn't go near the barrier again, but if that was where Naraku was hiding, then they didn't have many other options.

…

Jaken had left the village to wait with Ah-Un, where the dragon had been left behind by Sesshoumaru and Katsumi.

"I can't believe I was left behind again… " Jaken grumbled as he vented his frustration. "Even that brat went along, and she's not even a full youkai! Jaken squeaked in surprise and pain when a small rock hit him in the head. "What the…_!_?" Jaken turned around to face his assailant. It was Katsumi. She and Sesshoumaru had returned with Rin. Sesshoumaru noticed that Ah-Un's saddle had somehow become loose, so he walked over and readjusted Ah-Un's saddle.

"Sorry for not being a full youkai." Katsumi deadpanned as she tossed a rock up and down in the palm of her hand.

"You…!" Jaken yelled indignantly.

"We're back, Jaken-sama!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Yep, mission accomplished." Katsumi said, making a 'V' for victory with her fingers.

"Hmph, bold talk for someone who had to be brought back from the dead not too long ago!" Jaken huffed. Katsumi raised an eyebrow at the imp.

"Eh…? But I was only human at the time, and if I remember correctly, oh green one, you were revived long before I had to be." Katsumi said sarcastically.

"She has a point, Jaken-sama… and Katsumi-nee wasn't the one who made the bridge fall either…" Rin said. A vein popped on Jaken's head.

"You stay out of this!" Jaken shouted indignantly. "You two are just trying to make me look like an idiot!"

"You don't need our help to look like an idiot, Jaken." Katsumi said.

"You're darn right, I don't!" Jaken shouted. Sesshoumaru felt the corner of his mouth twitch up in amusement, but the others didn't see because he had his back to them. Katsumi bit her lip and shook as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Are you alright, Katsumi-nee…?" Rin asked. Katsumi couldn't hold it in anymore. Fell over, rolling on the ground and laughing her ass off.

"…That… was… pure…gold…!" Katsumi said in between laughs. Sesshoumaru sensed a disturbance in the forc—barrier.

'Mt. Hakurei is… the power of the sacred grounds is weakening…' Sesshoumaru thought as he glanced at the mountain.

"Huh…?" Katsumi said as she looked at the mountain too. The barrier seemed to be flickering, like a faulty light bulb that was about to burn out. "The barrier…!" The barrier suddenly broke, and a loud rumbling sound, like a clap of thunder was heard as the scared energy dispersed in a huge burst, like a popped balloon releasing air. 'The sacred grounds have been extinguished…_!_?' Katsumi thought. 'This must Sango and Miroku's doing, since only humans could safely enter that barrier, and I doubt Inuyasha would let Kagome go in there without him… Way to go guys!'

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the mountain is…!" Jaken shouted in surprise as hoards of youkai began swarming out of the mountain.

"Youkai are flooding out!" Rin said in amazement.

"Now that the barrier is no longer interfering… I can smell it… Naraku's scent." Sesshoumaru said. 'As well as another irritating scent… Inuyasha…' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Inuyasha must have entered into the barrier, despite the side-affects, if that hanyou is already inside the mountain…'

"What now, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer, he just started towards the mountain.

"Isn't it obvious, Jaken? We're going in." Katsumi said, smirking.

…

Jaken clung to mokomoko-sama as Katsumi and Sesshoumaru flew towards the Mt. Hakurei. They had left Rin behind with Ah-Un to protect her, since Naraku's miasma could hurt her. A sudden shudder went through Katsumi's body. She was just hit with the intense feeling that something really bad was about to happen. Sesshoumaru glanced at Katsumi.

"… What is it?" Sesshoumaru said. Something was obviously bothering her.

"… Something bad is going to happen… I get the feeling it has something to do with Kikyo… that miko from earlier." Katsumi said. As they flew closer to where Naraku's scent was coming from, two figures came into view. They were Naraku and Kikyo. Naraku's new form didn't look like much of an improvement, but his demonic aura had definitely gotten stronger… Almost like a full youkai. Naraku had cornered and injured Kikyo.

"The bottom of this fissure is full of my miasma. Your measly imitation body will be helpless against it. Kikyo… this is your grave." Naraku said, smirking as he shot a cluster of tentacles through Kikyo's torso, and forced her off the cliff.

"!" Katsumi said. She glanced at Sesshoumaru. "I owe her." Katsumi said and flew towards a part of the fissure, out of Naraku's line of sight. Katsumi dived into the fissure, hoping she wasn't too late. Naraku retracted his tentacles.

"Do you understand, Kikyo…?" Naraku said. 'This was my desire… a new body.' Naraku thought.

"Simply to finish off just one woman, you sure were cautious, eh, Naraku…" Sesshoumaru said coldly as he landed, and Jaken let go of mokomoko-sama.

"Sesshoumaru… huh? Where is Katsumi? Did she leave you, like she did to Inuyasha?" Naraku said as he glanced at Sesshoumaru.

'Th-This guy, addressing Sesshoumaru-sama so casually! He's gotten a huge ego…' Jaken thought.

"Oh…? You kill one miko, and suddenly you start dropping honorifics? Don't get too cocky, Naraku." Katsumi said as she landed beside Sesshoumaru.

"That the two of you would also come after me is unexpected… are you that interested in me then, eh?" Naraku said. Katsumi cracked her knuckles.

"Fool! You're the one that carelessly meddled with us!" Jaken yelled indignantly.

"The only thing I'm interested in is kicking your ass." Katsumi said giving Naraku one of her terrifyingly 'nice' shit-eating grins.

"Stand back." Sesshoumaru ordered Katsumi and Jaken. Katsumi pouted, but did as he said. "That you've come out from the barrier means that your power's gotten a bit better, huh…"

"…" Naraku said as he narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you test me, then?"

"Heh!" Sesshoumaru said and swung Tokijin, unleashing a blast of energy at Naraku. Naraku's eyes widened as the attack tore up his body.

"Got him!" Jaken cried gleefully.

'… Why do I get the feeling this is too easy…?' Katsumi wondered.

"!" Sesshoumaru said. A barrier, in the shape of a sphere, had formed around what was left of Naraku. Although he was now basically just a head and shoulders, Naraku didn't seem to be in pain or even the least bit frightened.

"Kukuku." Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Eh?" Jaken said, sweat dropping.

"… Why do the bad guys get all the good stuff…?" Katsumi said, chagrined.

"Sesshoumaru… the power of your sword… I shall return the same back to you." Naraku said, smirking. The blue energy from Sesshoumaru's earlier attack suddenly swirled around Naraku's barrier and shot out at them in a powerful blast of energy.

"!" Katsumi cried in alarm. It was too fast for her to dodge.

"Yipes!" Jaken squeaked as he jumped behind Katsumi, trying to use her as a shield. Sesshoumaru could have easily dodged it, but he stepped forward and used Tokijin to block the monstrous attack. However, while Sesshoumaru had managed to keep the attack from harming any of them, Katsumi realized something scary. Sesshoumaru, though she hadn't seen him move his feet, was sliding back into her… he was being pushed back.

'Wha… Sesshoumaru-sama is being pushed_!_?' Jaken thought nervously.

Katsumi braced herself, and held her hands against his back, trying to act as a break for him, so he could focus on the attack. Sesshoumaru felt Katsumi's small hands on his back, and he stopped sliding back, thanks to their combined efforts, but Sesshoumaru was still pissed that he had even been pushed back to begin with.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he glared at Naraku. Sesshoumaru deflected the attack to the side with his sword, and leapt at Naraku. Sesshoumaru kept the sword's energy from being released, so that it couldn't be used against them, and struck Naraku with what should have been a deadly blow.

"Kukuku, it's futile…" Naraku said, smirking smugly. He was just a head attached to a neck now, but he only seemed to be getting cockier. It really pissed Katsumi off.

"That's it!" Katsumi yelled as a vein popped on her forehead. "Hyo_kogamo!" Katsumi swung her sword and sent a wave of her crystallized youki shards at him.

"You fool! It'll just be deflected!" Jaken yelled. Naraku chuckled as Katsumi's attack came at him. To his surprise, her attack passed through the barrier as well. Naraku hadn't expected her attack to be that powerful, since it had looked so harmless compared to Sesshoumaru's. Naraku managed to stop the shards, and send them flying back at her. Katsumi didn't even flinch.

"Release!" Katsumi shouted and held her hand up in front of her. The shards, which had only been inches away from her face, suddenly glowed and the solidified youki dispersed into a harmless breeze.

'Che! Damn that girl…' Naraku thought. He could easily stop her attack, but it irritated him that it could not be used against her. Naraku kept his composure. "I won't die." Naraku said as he flew off in a swirling cloud of miasma.

"Yeah, you better run!" Katsumi yelled after him.

'How impudent… He used I, Sesshoumaru, as a test for his new body, huh…' Sesshoumaru thought as he glared after the fleeing Naraku. It would be pointless to pursue Naraku at the moment, since their attacks would only be used against them. The only advantage they had was that Katsumi could stop her own attack from harming her, but Sesshoumaru had decided Naraku was _his_ prey, so that wasn't really an option. Besides, he had other things to deal with right now…

"Sesshoumaru…!" Inuyasha yelled as he arrived onto the scene.

"Well, hello to you too…" Katsumi said. 'Don't I get a hello…?' Katsumi wondered.

"So, you're still alive, Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru said. "At any rate, it seems that… Naraku wanted to kill that woman much more than killing you."

"_!_?" Inuyasha said. He looked around for Kikyo, but instead, all he saw was her bow, broken in half. 'Kikyo's bow! Kikyo! Naraku has… killed Kikyo_!_?' Inuyasha thought angrily as he held Kikyo's broken bow tightly. "Kikyo…" Inuyasha said sadly. Katsumi stepped towards Inuyasha. Now that Naraku was gone, she didn't have to worry about that ass-hat finding out the truth.

"Inuyasha, Naraku forced Kikyo into that fissure, but…" Katsumi started to explain, but she heard a buzzing sound. It was saimyosho. Naraku must have left a few of them behind to spy on them. Katsumi bit her lip. With those things there, she couldn't talk openly about how she had saved Kikyo. Her healing techniques only worked for youkai, and Kikyo was still seriously injured. Inuyasha deserved to know that Kikyo was safe for now, but if she killed the stupid bugs so that she could tell him, Naraku would definitely suspect something.

"This is a terrible miasma. There's no way that woman survived." Jaken said. Katsumi glared at Jaken, and the imp flinched. Sesshoumaru glanced at Katsumi. He could smell the miko's scent on her, and if Katsumi had truly failed to save the woman, being the bleeding heart she is, Katsumi would have been acting much more upset. Sesshoumaru glanced in the direction the saimyosho were hiding in. He had heard them too.

'I see… she's protecting the miko…' Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru turned to leave. There was no point in lingering any longer.

"Ah… Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said when he noticed they were being left behind. Katsumi hadn't hurried to follow him, like she usually did. She didn't feel it was right for her to leave Inuyasha alone with his grief like this, and if she waited long enough, the saimyosho might leave…

"Inuya—" Katsumi said gently. She thought if they could just get away from the saimyosho, maybe she could tell him, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Wait a fucking minute, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha roared. Sesshoumaru stopped and glanced back at Inuyasha. Katsumi paled slightly. She couldn't tell whether the seemingly emotionless expression Sesshoumaru had on his face meant that he was angry at Inuyasha or slightly impressed with him for having the gall to yell at him like that.

"You bastard… did you just watch it happen? While Kikyo was killed… Katsumi, what were you doing while Kikyo was killed_!_?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru glanced at Katsumi. She was wearing a pained expression. She wanted to tell Inuyasha what had happened, but if Naraku found out, Kikyo might really die.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" Katsumi said sadly. '… I'm sorry I can't tell you.' She thought.

"…" Sesshoumaru said as he watched the exchange between the two friends. Inuyasha looked betrayed and angry, and Katsumi looked like she was going to cry out of guilt and frustration. "What kind of connection do you have with that woman…?" Sesshoumaru said, drawing Inuyasha's scathing glare onto himself instead of Katsumi. "Not that I want to know, but… Naraku is the one who killed this Kikyo person. Besides… the one who couldn't save her was _you,_ Inuyasha."

"!" Inuyasha said and grit his teeth in frustration. As infuriating as it was, he knew Sesshoumaru was right. He was just taking his frustration and anger for being so helpless out on Katsumi.

"If you have time to growl at us, then go after Naraku." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave.

"Exactly." Jaken said as he followed behind Sesshoumaru. Katsumi glanced back at Inuyasha one last time, but he had his bowed, and wouldn't even look at her. Katsumi frowned sadly and left with Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

In case you're wondering why Katsumi didn't smell Inuyasha right away on Mt. Hakurei like Sesshoumaru did, it's because her nose isn't as sensitive as his, so she things sometimes.


	36. The Other Woman Who Loved Sesshoumaru I

I know I'm skipping a lot, but that's because I've decided to write this mostly from the POV of Sesshoumaru's group, but unfortunately, they don't appear a lot… well, if you have any questions, or you feel like I'm skipping too much, let me know, and I'll see what I can do to fix it. ^_^ Also, someone recently informed me that the Japanese don't have anything like the 'F-word.' I apologize if some of you were offended. To be honest, I don't like using the 'f-word' when I'm speaking in RL, and the Japanese are usually more subtle in their insults, than most Americans… however, I've been basing most of my dialogues off of a translated version of the manga I read online, and I figured they used the 'f-word' for a good reason, so I'm going to continue to use it. I'll start adding a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter, or I can change the rating.

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne! Jaken-sama, let's play tongue twisters." Rin said. Their little group had been walking through a damp and foggy valley for a while now, and Rin's eight-year-old attention span had finally given out. She wanted to play.<p>

"What?" Jaken said, bored.

"Here I go! Red Jaken, blue Jaken, Gold Jaken!" Rin said quickly.

"Red Jaken, blue Jaken, Gold Jaken." Jaken said quickly.

"Jaken-sama, you're pretty good!" Rin said, sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Jaken said.

"One more time!" Rin said excitedly. "Red Jaken, blue Jaken, Gold Jaken."

"Forget it." Jaken said, already tired of the game.

"Why_!_? Come on, say it!" Rin said in disbelief. She couldn't understand why Jaken didn't want to play such a fun game.

"I'll play with you Rin." Katsumi said.

"Okay!" Rin said excitedly. 'Rin should have asked Katsumi-nee from the start!' Rin thought, happy she could still play her game. In truth, Katsumi was just as bored as Rin, and desperate to find something to keep herself from dying of boredom.

'Ah… Sesshoumaru-sama continues his search for Naraku, but we have yet to find him. How long must we continue like this_!_?' Jaken thought wearily as the girls continued the game.

Katsumi sniffed the air there was a strange new scent approaching them. Sesshoumaru, who had been silently leading them, like always, stopped and stared ahead at whatever was approaching them. Jaken was too deep in thought to notice, and bumped into Sesshoumaru, causing the imp to fall backwards and onto the ground.

"Huh?" Jaken said, confused.

" What's the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously.

"Does it have something to do with whatever's approaching us?" Katsumi asked. Sesshoumaru looked kind of… annoyed…? The sound of a hauntingly beautiful wooden flute was heard as the woman playing it emerged from the fog. She looked human, but she was the source of the mysterious scent that Sesshoumaru and Katsumi had picked up on.

'Why do I get the feeling there's something off about her…' Katsumi wondered. The woman stopped playing and knelt before Sesshoumaru.

"It has been quite some time, Sesshoumaru-sama." The woman said. She was quite beautiful, and dressed in high quality silk kimonos.

'Eh…? Who is she? I didn't know Sesshoumaru had such a pretty acquaintance…' Katsumi thought. '… at least, I hope she's just an acquaintance…'

"Who are you? An acquaintance of Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked, sounding a little rude.

"I am Sara." The woman said, gazing up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's expression remained unchanged.

"Huh? W-Who?" Jaken said.

"Have you forgotten about that time at Asano Castle?" Sara asked, a little upset. Katsumi's eye twitched.

'_That time_…?' Katsumi thought. She was starting to feel a little jealous. Katsumi could tell that the woman was in love with Sesshoumaru because of the longing gaze she was giving him, and though Sesshoumaru hadn't looked particularly pleased to see her, it still irritated Katsumi since he also hadn't turned her away yet.

"Asano Castle…?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Huh?" Jaken said, his eyes lighting up in recognition. 'That was the place I found Sesshoumaru-sama resting at after he fought Inuyasha at his father's grave…' Jaken thought.

"The first time I saw you, Sesshoumaru-sama, was at Asano Castle during those turbulent times…" Sara began to explain as she started her flashback.

—_Flashback—_

_The bodies of soldiers of Asano Castle littered the battlefield outside of the castle._

"_Oyakata-sama, it seems the enemy is planning to end things tonight." A soldier said as he knelt down before the lord of Asano Castle and delivered the news._

"_Hmm… It has been one month since they laid siege on our castle." The lord said, standing up. "Provisions have run out and morale is low among the troops. There is no choice but to accept death and make this our grave. Everyone, listen well! We will set fire to the castle and open the gates!" The soldiers all bowed out of respect for their lord._

"_That is so regrettable! Can we not preserve our dignity at least!" One soldier asked._

"_No! Do not attempt to fight them. Do whatever you must to survive." The lord ordered._

…

_An enemy soldier cried out in pain as he was lashed by a glowing energy whip. A figure, clothed in white, stepped forward and felled another enemy soldier as they tried to block his path._

…

"_Oyakata-sama! Oyakata-sama!" A soldier yelled as he ran through the castle._

"_What is it? What's happening!" The lord asked._

"_Something seems to have attacked the enemy camp!" The soldier said, bowing._

"_What!" The lord said in amazement, stunned._

…

"_J-Just what are you!" An enemy soldier stammered as he cowered away from their attacker. Sesshoumaru threw aside the soldier he had just killed._

"_Move!" Sesshoumaru ordered. Though he looked calm, the soldier could feel murderous intent radiating off of the daiyoukai._

"_Stop kidding around!" The soldier yelled as he charged at Sesshoumaru. If he ran away on his own, he might have to commit seppuku if anyone found out. Sesshoumaru lashed the man with his energy whip, killing him and breaking his sword in the process. Now that the ones obstructing his way had been taken care of, Sesshoumaru continued on his way._

"_Is this a miracle! Could it be help sent from heaven!" The lord asked as he watched from one of the second-story windows._

"_Chichi-ue!" Sara said._

"_Oh, Sara! Look at that fellow! He single-handedly broke through enemy lines, and he's slaughtering them all!" The lord said as they watched Sesshoumaru take out more soldiers with his energy whip. Sara was in awe. He fought with such strength and grace. Sesshoumaru glanced up at the castle, and Sara gasped. She felt as though their eyes had met for a moment._

—_End Flashback—_

"… Sesshoumaru-sama…" Sara said, as she finished her story.

"…" Katsumi said. She didn't know what to say to that. 'That doesn't sound like something he would do at all… going out of his way to save strangers… Does she have the right daiyoukai…?' Katsumi thought skeptically.

"I don't know you." Sesshoumaru said bluntly and walked past her, not even sparring her a second glance. Katsumi winced slightly. She felt a little sorry for Sara, despite her jealousy. Katsumi knew how it felt to be rejected like that, and she couldn't blame to woman for falling for Sesshoumaru… that lady-killer…

"Please, wait." Sara pleaded as she stood. "I want to help you make your wish come true, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru stopped. Katsumi raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'Wish…what wish?' Katsumi wondered.

"Wish… you say?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes. And when your wish comes true, please accept these feelings I have for you." Sara said. Katsumi almost bit her tongue. She gaped at Sara incredulously. Any feelings of sympathy Katsumi had for her had just flown out of the window.

'_What!_? The nerve of this woman! I might be overreacting because I'm jealous, but you can't just barter for love like that! Sesshoumaru has a right to choose! You can't just force your feelings onto him for your own convenience!' Katsumi thought, seething.

"Will you stop this nonsense_!_?" Jaken shouted incredulously. Katsumi glanced at the imp. Jaken was now officially her new favorite person… after Sesshoumaru and Rin, of course.

"There's no way someone like you could fulfill Sesshoumaru-sama's wishes—!" Jaken shouted. Jaken would never admit it, but he would actually prefer it if Sesshoumaru picked Katsu—the brat, rather than someone like Sara.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Huh?" Jaken said.

"Stand back." Sesshoumaru ordered. Katsumi stared at Sesshoumaru.

'…He's defending her…?' Katsumi thought, stunned.

"I understand." Jaken said, humbled by Sesshoumaru's sharp stare.

'I don't!' Katsumi screamed in her mind. '… Is this why he turned me down? He said he doesn't remember her, but…' Sara smiled. Katsumi's eye twitched.

"I will fulfill your wish, no matter what." Sara said.

"Hmph… As you please." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi had turned slightly blue from shock, and was giving Sesshoumaru a blank stare.

'Who are you, and what have you done with Sesshoumaru…_!_?' Katsumi thought.

"Yes." Sara said and started walking in the direction they had just come from.

'Huh? What's she…?' Jaken wondered as Sara passed him by.

"Are you alright, Katsumi-nee?" Rin asked as she tugged on the sleeve of Katsumi's haori to get her attention. Katsumi snapped out of her little thousand-yard stare.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I'm fine, Rin. Thanks for asking." Katsumi said, putting on a brave face and smiling for Rin. She looked up as Sara passed and the two women's eyes met. Sara narrowed her eyes into a death glare.

'!' Katsumi thought, taken aback by such an open display of hostility. Katsumi had at least kept her animosity to herself…

"Just who is she?" Jaken asked as Sara disappeared into the fog. "Sesshoumaru-sama, who is that woman anyway?"

"She sure was pretty." Rin said.

"Hah! That's only make-up. Just make-up." Jaken huffed. "Even this brat could look elegant with a little face powder." Jaken said, jabbing his finger at Katsumi. A vein mark popped on Katsumi's head.

"Sorry for being so average! Should I buy some make-up then, eh?" Katsumi said tartly as she bonked Jaken on the head.

"Eh? But your plenty pretty enough Katsumi-nee!" Rin said, blinking in confusion. Katsumi, with her golden hair and hazel eyes, was considered an exotic beauty in a country where the native humans all had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Thanks, Rin, but where I come from, my looks are only average. Here my looks are considered exotic, but back home, I'm not really anything special." Katsumi said. "I have to rely on my sparkling personality to guys interested in me." Katsumi winked playfully at Rin, who giggled.

"No wonder you're still single." Jaken huffed. Katsumi turned and smiled a menacing shit-eating grin at Jaken.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Katsumi asked coldly. Jaken sweat dropped and shook his head. "That's what I thought." Katsumi said, crossing her arms.

"But geez! What can a mere human do?" Jaken said, glancing in the direction Sara had gone.

"Are you blind?" Katsumi asked. There was no way Sara was human.

"Huh?" Jaken said.

"That was no human." Sesshoumaru said, narrowing his eyes slightly, and continued to walk, though the others couldn't see because he had his back to them.

"!" Rin gasped in surprise.

"Huh_!_? No way!" Jaken said, shocked.

"A Youkai, no, perhaps it was originally human… but one who never quite became a full youkai." Sesshoumaru said.

"What_!_?" Jaken said.

"…Hmm… Just like Naraku then…" Katsumi said, thinking out loud.

"What…?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Eh… Didn't I mention that before, when I told you about Naraku?" Katsumi said.

"No, you did not!" Jaken shouted indignantly. Katsumi sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck bashfully.

"Oh… well, now you know, right?" Katsumi said, laughing nervously. "Naraku was created when a wicked human bandit, named Onigumo, offered his body to a hoard of youkai so that he could make Kikyo, that undead miko Naraku tried so hard to kill, his own. Kikyo had taken pity on the man because he had been burned so badly by a fire, that he became completely paralyzed. His impure desire for Kikyo was what drove him to become the youkai, Naraku, fifty years ago."

"…" Sesshoumaru said. 'I see… that would explain why Naraku's true form was such a miss-mash of youkai…' He thought. Sesshoumaru could tell they were getting close to a human settlement now from all the scents ahead. Among the scent of humans, there was also one extremely irritating one… Inuyasha... and also that woman. The woman had circled back to the human settlement that was just ahead. Sesshoumaru glanced at Katsumi, who had come to walk beside him. He could tell she had been jealous, and for some reason, that pleased him a little. But now, Katsumi looked uneasy, despite the smile on her face… It didn't suit her. Sesshoumaru would rather not get involved, but he had a feeling it be even more of a headache later if he didn't. '… And just what 'wish' was that Sara woman talking about…?' Sesshoumaru wondered. It might be better if he kept an eye on things…

"Stay here." Sesshoumaru said and started walking away. Sesshoumaru hadn't been the only one to pick up on all the scents ahead of them.

"We'll be back later, Rin." Katsumi said as she gave a quick hug to Rin and ran after Sesshoumaru.

"… Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Katsumi raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Is it bad if I come along?" Katsumi asked. She was giving him one of her dangerously brilliant shit-eating grins that meant she was actually feeling _particularly_ angry or upset. She was daring him to contradict her.

"… You're doing this because you're jealous." Sesshoumaru said.

"So what if I am? You think I want to feel so uneasy? It's because I love you, so I can't help but worry if another woman sets her eyes on you." Katsumi said honestly. She knew Sesshoumaru could tell when she was lying, and it would just make her feel worse if he called her on it. So, honesty was the best policy for her right now. Sesshoumaru glanced at Katsumi out the corner of his eye.

"… Your fears are completely unfounded." Sesshoumaru said.

"Maybe they are, but love isn't exactly a rational emotion, Sesshoumaru-sama. It makes people do things that defy common sense." Katsumi said.

"That certainly explains a lot about you." Sesshoumaru said, stepping ahead of her, hiding the slight smirk that graced his face. Sesshoumaru, over time, had realized he rather enjoyed teasing Katsumi. Her reactions were amusing. Katsumi paused, mid-step.

"What_!_?" Katsumi shouted. Sesshoumaru stared back at her, coolly. "Did you just imply what I think you did? I'm not _that_ weird!" Katsumi said. Her checks were flushed pink from indignation.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Sesshoumaru said, smirking slightly at her. Katsumi quickly looked away, trying to hide her blush but totally failing. Katsumi's cheeks were pink for an entirely different reason now.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Someone also told me that the Japanese call English 'eigo'. I just want to say thank you, but I had English in bold on purpose, because I don't think many Japanese people of the time would be that familiar with English yet, and English is Katsumi's first language, so she calls it by its original name, and the others just copied her. Let me know what you think. I know that in the manga, Sesshoumaru doesn't have an energy whip, but I wasn't sure how to write it out of this episode, so I just kept it in since I messed up and wrote it in a previous chapter already. I hope this wasn't too OOC. ^_^;


	37. The Other Woman Who Loved Sesshoumaru II

**Warning: Some chapters contain cursing. **

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p>As Sesshoumaru and Katsumi flew closer they saw Sara riding a huge bird-like youkai. She had not only stolen Tessaiga, but she had even made a costume change.<p>

"Inuyasha, I take possession of the Tessaiga!" Sara proclaimed dramatically, laughing. Katsumi sweat dropped. Sara's laugh reminded Katsumi of the stereotypical high-handed 'Ojou-sama' laugh. Well, she was a hime-sama…

"She took the Tessaiga!" Kagome said.

"That's what she was after all along!" Shippo said. Inuyasha growled. A small gust of wind stirred up some dust as Sesshoumaru and Katsumi landed.

"What is it now_!_?" Kagome asked. They all looked over to see Sesshoumaru and Katsumi standing there.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Why are you here? Sara asked. 'And what is _she_ doing here?' Sara thought jealously. Sesshoumaru stared up at Tessaiga, which was now in Sara's hands.

'So, that's what she meant…' Sesshoumaru thought.

"So you were behind this after all, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled and charged at them. Katsumi face-palmed. She should've known this would happen. Katsumi didn't think Inuyasha would listen to her even if she explained the situation either, considering their last encounter.

"Sankon-tessou!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to slash Sesshoumaru with his claws. Sesshoumaru leapt forward and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist before he could strike. Sesshoumaru's claws glowed green as he used his Doukasou on Inuyasha's wrist to weaken him so that he wouldn't be able to cause a ruckus.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Katsumi patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kagome. It may not look like it, but Sesshoumaru's going easy on him." Katsumi whispered in her ear. "He didn't come here intending to fight Inuyasha… probably…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please hold him still!" Sara shouted as the bird-youkai she was riding dived to bring her in closer for the kill. Katsumi's head whipped around and she stared at Sara incredulously.

"Say what_!_?" Katsumi yelled. She had just told Kagome they _weren't_ going to do that. Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha away and turned around to shoot a shower of his toxic poison at Sara. Sara managed to jump away and dodge the attack, but her bird-youkai was completely dissolved by Sesshoumaru's poison. Sara landed gracefully on the ground.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sara said, confused.

"Why you—!" Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru.

"Stop your barking, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.

"Wha—_!_?" Inuyasha said indignantly. Sesshoumaru glanced back at Inuyasha, giving him a sharp look. Inuyasha fell silent and his ears flattened against his head, like a naughty puppy that had been scolded.

"This has nothing to do with you." Sesshoumaru said.

'But isn't it his sword…?' Katsumi thought, sweat dropping.

"That woman isn't one of Sesshoumaru's cohorts?" Shippo asked Katsumi. Katsumi shook her head.

"She's no one I know. She just suddenly showed up today, and said she'd make Sesshoumaru's 'wish' come true." Katsumi said. Kagome noticed Katsumi was frowning, actually, pouting, like a petulant child.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kagome leaned in and whispered to Katsumi. Katsumi twitched.

"Yeah… something like that…" Katsumi said. Kagome patted her on the back and smiled sympathetically. "If things don't work out, you're always welcome to join us again." Katsumi smiled gratefully. Kagome felt like someone was burning a hole into the back of her head. Kagome glanced back, over her shoulder, and saw that Sesshoumaru was glaring at her. Kagome sweat dropped. Maybe Katsumi had made more progress than she thought.

"Thanks, Kagome, but I'm not ready to give up on him just yet." Katsumi said. Kagome nodded in understanding, after all, she couldn't bring herself to give up on Inuyasha either. Kagome cautiously glanced at Sesshoumaru again. He wasn't glaring at her anymore. Instead, he was looking at Sara, who was now kneeling before him, holding Tessaiga up to him.

"Please. Take this, and put an end to Inuyasha." Sara said. Kagome glanced nervously at Katsumi. Katsumi shook her head.

"Don't worry, she guessed wrong." Katsumi whispered, referring to Sesshoumaru's 'wish.'

"You are under the wrong impression. Did you really believe that I desire this?" Sesshoumaru said.

"And you do not?" Sara asked, confused.

"I will not accept help from one such as you to defeat Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said and turned to leave.

"Please, wait! Sesshoumaru-sama, you let _her_ help you!" Sara said, pointing at Katsumi. Katsumi glanced around before pointing to herself.

"Who? Me? I don't help Sesshoumaru-sama do _anything_ to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru doesn't need anyone's help anyway. Later, Kagome!" Katsumi said as she shed her haori and flew after Sesshoumaru, who had already started to make his getaway.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Sara said sadly as she watched them go.

…

Sesshoumaru landed in a forest, followed by Katsumi.

"Where are we going?" Katsumi asked as they walked through the forest.

"…" Sesshoumaru said and stopped when they came to a large tree. 'This tree… I see… It was back then…' Sesshoumaru thought as he stared up at the tree. Katsumi looked between the tree and Sesshoumaru.

"… Something significant about this particular tree?" Katsumi asked curiously. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"… I assume Inuyasha has already told you about my first attempt to take tessaiga when it was still in my Chichi-ue's grave?" Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi nodded. "This is where I rested while I was recovering from losing my arm." Katsumi glanced at the empty kimono sleeve. Sesshoumaru had been a real bastard to Inuyasha, what with the whole using the image of his dead mother to manipulate him bit, and she was glad Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't been killed… but she wished Sesshoumaru didn't have to experience such a sense of loss. She had broken her arm once, and as horrible and frustrating as it had been to not be able to use her left arm and left hand; she had known that she would eventually be able to use it again… Sesshoumaru had no such guarantee. Katsumi unconsciously reached out and gently touched the empty kimono sleeve. Sesshoumaru stared down at her. Where most people would've looked at him with pity, knowing what had happened, Katsumi's eyes merely held a gentle look of understanding. That was one of the reasons he tolerated her company. Katsumi never imposed her own preconceived expectations of what people _should_ be onto them. She just let them be.

"… Shall I tell you what happened?" Sesshoumaru asked, snapping Katsumi out her thoughts. Katsumi realized she had been invading Sesshoumaru's personal space, and immediately let go of the kimono. 'She looks rather cute flustered like that…' Sesshoumaru thought, suppressing a smirk. Sesshoumaru blinked. '… I did _not_ just think that…' "Just tell me 'yes' or 'no.'" Sesshoumaru said. It came out a little harsher than he had meant it. Katsumi snapped to attention when she heard his tone of voice.

"Y-Yes!" Katsumi said, before Sesshoumaru changed his mind about telling her. 'He must be annoyed because I invaded his personal space…' Katsumi thought. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before he began telling her about what happened after his fight with Inuyasha.

"After I withdrew from the graveyard, I searched for a suitable place to rest, where I would not be disturbed by other youkai, and I found myself in this area…" Sesshoumaru said, launching into his flashback.

—_Flashback—_

_Sesshoumaru, already back in his humanoid form, landed in front of the enemy soldiers that had been camped outside of Asano Castle. The soldiers encircled Sesshoumaru and pointed their spears at him._

"_W-What is that? A demon!" one of the men shouted in alarm._

"_You're an eyesore! Get lost." Sesshoumaru ordered them coldly as he held what remained his still bleeding arm. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any nonsense. He was still irritated over losing Tessaiga to Inuyasha, and only having one arm was quite a nuisance._

"_W-What did you say!" The soldier shouted nervously._

"_He's injured!" Another soldier yelled._

"_It matters not! Before we take Asano Castle, tear this bastard to shreds!" The first soldier ordered. They had underestimated Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's claws glowed as he sliced the soldiers surrounding him with his energy whip._

"_Hmph. Mere insects!" Sesshoumaru said with distaste._

"_Aggh! W-What are you!" A soldier yelled, cowering in fear of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru threw aside the corpse of one of the soldiers he had just killed and glared coldly at the man._

"_Move!" Sesshoumaru said._

"_How dare you!" The stupid soldier yelled and ran at Sesshoumaru with his sword. Sesshoumaru lashed the man with his energy whip, killing him and breaking his sword in the process. Now that the ones obstructing his way had been taken care of, Sesshoumaru continued on his way. He glanced at the castle as he passed._

'_Hmph. So, that's why there were so many humans swarming in one place, they were after this castle… How foolish.' Sesshoumaru thought. If they had simply moved out of his way, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have had to waste time killing them like that. Sesshoumaru continued on his way._

…

_Sesshoumaru was resting and laying against a large tree, the same one he and Katsumi had just come to in the present, but it was not a peaceful rest._

"_Curse you, Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru growled in his sleep. Sara had been walking through the woods, and she stopped when she heard and saw Sesshoumaru, watching him from afar. "Tessaiga… Give me Tessaiga."_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried as he ran to his lord. "How we searched for you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sara hid behind a tree._

"_Jaken…" Sesshoumaru said, knowing who it was without having to open his eyes, keeping them closed despite being awake now._

"_Oh, that despicable Inuyasha! He not only took Tessaiga… he took your left arm too!" Jaken wailed dramatically._

'_Sesshoumaru-sama…' Sara thought._

"_I am so mortified!" Jaken cried._

_'You're mortified...?' Sesshoumaru thought, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. He was the one who was injured by a mere hanyou, and on top of that, he had to listen to an annoying imp's shrill hysterics._

'_So, he is called Sesshoumaru-sama.' Sara thought, smiling. It was love at first sight for Sara._

—_End Flashback—_

"I see… Jaken must've been really fussy and annoying… you've had it pretty rough." Katsumi said.

'You have _no_ idea…' Sesshoumaru thought. Sara's scent was drawing closer.

"You remember now?" Sara asked as she came from behind them, holding Tessaiga. Katsumi turned to face her. Sesshoumaru didn't. Katsumi didn't miss the flash of hostility in Sara's eyes when she saw that she was still with him. Sara apparently decided to ignore Katsumi's existence, because she continued to speak.

"Yes, on that day, you were leaning against that tree and resting. I will never forget the sight that day. I had never before seen anyone as handsome as you, and I gazed at you for a long, long time. Later that day, I went to a nearby pasture to pick flowers for you, and I was filled with so much happiness…" Sara said as she launched into a flashback.

—_Flashback—_

"_Is that youkai still there?" The lord of the castle, Sara's father, asked._

"_Yes, he is still there." One of his soldiers informed him._

"_What is Sara doing?" The lord asked._

"_It seems that hime-sama goes there everyday to check on him." The vassal said. The lord stood up._

"_All right, summon the troops! We go to slay the mononoke!" The lord proclaimed._

"_O-Oyakata-sama!" The soldier said nervously. The soldier hadn't forgotten how Sesshoumaru had single-handedly slaughtered and entire army, effortlessly._

"_I will not have my dear daughter stolen by a mononoke!" The lord said. "Before we shame the Asano clan for all of eternity, we must take action now!"_

…

_Sara was walking along the road, holding the flowers she had picked in the pasture. She heard the sound of horse hooves stomping on the dirt road. Sara looked up and saw that her father and some of his soldiers were riding their horses, dressed for battle. There could only be one place they were headed. Sara ran up to her father's horse and held her arm out to stop it._

"_Please, wait, Chichi-ue!" Sara pleaded. "Sesshoumaru-sama protected our castle! He is our savior!"_

"_Out of the way, Sara!" Her father yelled and hit her with his riding crop. Sara cried out in pain as she fell, throwing the flowers up in the air._

—_End Flashback—_

"My Chichi-ue's actions were unforgivable." Sara said.

'I'll say, what kind of father hits his own daughter like that?' Katsumi thought, fuming over the abusive behavior of Sara's father.

"There is no way I can make amends." Sara said in apology to Sesshoumaru.

"The sound of a flute…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Huh?" Sara and Katsumi said.

"I thought I heard a flute on that day." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes." Sara said. She took the wooden flute that had been sticking out of her kimono and held it. "It was this flute." Sara began playing. It was beautiful. A gentle breeze blew, making their hair flutter as Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the tree.

—_Flashback—_

_Sesshoumaru was resting under the tree, and Jaken was standing nearby when the soldiers from Asano castle surrounded them. Sesshoumaru had smelled them coming, of course, but he hadn't felt like moving just yet._

"_Who are you men?" Jaken said._

"_Demon, prepare to die!" The lord shouted._

"_W-What!_?_" Jaken said incredulously._

"_Jaken." Sesshoumaru said._

"_Yes?" Jaken said._

"_Get out of the way." Sesshoumaru said._

"_Y-Yes! But…" Jaken said, concerned for Sesshoumaru's wounds._

"_Get out of the way!" Sesshoumaru said with a little more emphasis. He disliked having to repeat himself._

"_Y-Yes!" Jaken said. The imp bowed to Sesshoumaru and moved out of the way._

"_Rifle squad, step forward!" The lord commanded. The men in the rifle squad took their positions around Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at the men. The sound of a mournful melody of a flute could be heard on the wind._

"_Sara…" The lord said when he heard his daughter's flute. Since Sara could not convince her father with words, she was sitting on a cliff, playing her flute to express her feelings._

"_It matters not! Rifle squad, fire!" The lord shouted and a cacophony of loud bangs sounded throughout the forest when the men fired._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled in alarm._

"_Huh! Sesshoumaru-sama…!" Sara cried in alarm when she heard the sound of gunshots in the distance. Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to stand up. He just repelled the bullets with his energy whip, sending them right back at the soldiers. He lashed his whip again, and took out the next wave of men who were closest to him._

"_Th-The rifle squad!" A soldier shouted in alarm and disbelief._

"_Why that mononoke…!" The lord yelled angrily. Sesshoumaru stood up, holding his claws up, ready to unleash his whip again if they dared to make another move against him. He stared coldly at the lord of Asano Castle. The lord flinched._

"_You foolish mortals! Don't think you can get away after defying Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled as the men scrambled to get away from them._

"_Retreat! Retreat!" The lord yelled as they all ran away._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, just leave the rest to me, Jaken." Jaken said._

"_Let them go." Sesshoumaru said._

"_Huh?" Jaken said, surprised._

"_The flute… The flute stopped." Sesshoumaru said. It was a shame. It had been a while since Sesshoumaru had listened to such skillful playing._

—_End Flashback—_

"It was shortly after that… the Asano Castle burned to the ground. The one who set fire to the castle was my father, Soju Asano." Sara said. "He was so frightened by you, Sesshoumaru-sama, that he must have gone mad. He chose death and went down with his castle. I harbor no ill will towards you, at all. My deranged father was to blame. After that, I entered a nunnery to pray for the repose of my father and his vassals. But call it punishment or fate… I became ill with a contagious disease… and learned that my days were numbered. I intended to end my life forever keeping secret my feelings for you. But then, Inuyasha appeared."

'Eh? How did she know it was Inuyasha…? I mean, they have the same eye and hair color, but Inuyasha is a dog-eared hanyou… and most people who see Tessaiga, think it's just a rusty old sword, until he uses it and it transforms…' Katsumi thought.

"When I saw Inuyasha, I had second thoughts. If I could live but a little longer, I would bear my fangs at him, and even if it meant dying in the process, steal the Tessaiga away from him. It was the least I could do to atone for my father's deed. It was then that… many apparitions appeared before me…" Sara said, launching into another flashback.

—_Flashback—_

'_Can no one else see this?' Sara wondered as a group of lesser youkai swarmed around her, circling like sharks stalking their prey in the water. A particularly ugly purple serpent-like youkai, that had three creepy yellow eyes and a face similar to a tengu mask, but with a shorter nose, came to hover just inches away from her face._

"_Sara, we can make your wish come true. Your spiritual energy will become our strength. If you give us your physical body, you will be able to kill Inuyasha and take possession of the Tessaiga. Well, Sara?" The youkai said. "Don't you want to tell Sesshoumaru how you feel?"_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama…" Sara said, her eyes filled with longing. "Beautiful Sesshoumaru-sama…" Sara closed her eyes and let the youkai in the room enter her body._

—_End Flashback—_

"I had no doubts. Without reservation… rather happily, I gave my body and soul to those youkai. Thanks to the overflowing spiritual energy… my body and soul, which had been released… was reborn." Sara said as she tucked the flute back into the front of her kimono. Sara's eyes turned red.

'Well… that's not ominous at all…' Katsumi thought, chagrined. '… And I find it suspicious that Sara's human soul is still in charge when Onigumo became a completely different person when he went through a similar transformation and became Naraku… and I don't think it's my jealousy making me think that…'

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Mononoke is another word that can mean demon or monster in Japanese.


	38. The Other Woman Who Loved Sesshoumaru 3

**Warning: Some chapters contain cursing. **

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

><p>unless specified, the POV will be third person omniscient<p>

"Japanese Speech"

'thoughts'

**"English speech"**

**'English thoughts'**

... Scene and/or time transition

{Stage directions/ setting}

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_I had no doubts. Without reservation… rather happily, I gave my body and soul to those youkai. Thanks to the overflowing spiritual energy… my body and soul, which had been released… was reborn." Sara said as she tucked the flute back into the front of her kimono. Sara's eyes turned red._

'_Well… that's not ominous at all…' Katsumi thought, chagrined. '… And I find it suspicious that Sara's human soul is still in charge when Onigumo became a completely different person when he went through a similar transformation… and I don't think it's my jealousy making me think that…'_

* * *

><p>"Sesshoumaru-sama, please acknowledge all that I have done until this day." Sara said as she held Tessaiga out to him.<p>

"Hmph… So, that is your true form?" Sesshoumaru said coldly as he stared at Sara.

Katsumi glanced at Sesshoumaru. Other than the red eyes, Katsumi didn't notice any other changes in Sara's form, so she didn't know why Sesshoumaru had reacted that way… although, she did get the feeling that Sara had somehow become more dangerous… and she could smell Inuyasha approaching them… maybe that's why he was in such a bad mood. Sara stopped walking towards them.

"True form?" Sara said, confused. "What do you mean, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"There you are!" Inuyasha yelled as he arrived on the scene and immediately leapt at Sara.

"Hah! It's Inuyasha." Sara said, smirking. Katsumi stared at Sara. There was definitely something wrong here.

"Sankon-tessou!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to attack, but Sesshoumaru intervened. He drew Tokijin and swiped his sword at Inuyasha, knocking him back with the sword's kenatsu. It looked like Sesshoumaru was attacking Inuyasha, but Katsumi knew that Sesshoumaru had actually swung his sword slower on purpose. He was just warning Inuyasha to back off. Inuyasha flew backwards, but he flipped over and managed to land on his feet. Inuyasha held his now minorly injured shoulder.

"So, you're gonna get in the way, Sesshoumaru_!_?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You will not lay a finger on her." Sesshoumaru said. Katsumi's eyes widened. She knew Sesshoumaru must've had a reason for saying that, and it probably had something to do with the creepy vibe she was getting from Sara, but it still upset her to hear it. Sara smirked at her. A vein throbbed on Katsumi's head as she gave Sara her brilliant, but menacing 'I'm smiling, but in reality, I'm going to kill you if you piss me off any more' shit-eating grins. Sara flinched, but regained her composure.

"She is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha.

"She does have his sword though…" Katsumi said. Sesshoumaru glanced at her. Katsumi knew full well that he didn't like to hear Tessaiga referred to as 'Inuyasha's sword,' but she just couldn't seem to control her sarcasm whenever she was in one of her dark moods.

"No way! Like Katsumi said, I'm gonna get Tessaiga back! Hijin-kessou!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked again.

"Yeah, but I didn't say to fight Sesshoumaru-sama for it, did I?" Katsumi said as Sesshoumaru blocked Inuyasha's attack with his sword. One of the blades of blood bounced of the sword and flew towards Katsumi's head.

"Whoa!" Katsumi yelled as she ducked. The blade continued flying, right into Sara, and cut off her arm.

"!" Sara said, grunting in pain. Youkai began emerging from what was left of her severed arm. They flew at Inuyasha and wrapped themselves around him tightly, like a boa constrictor.

"Inuyasha!" Katsumi said, worried about her friend, despite how he had treated her before.

"Curse you, Inuyasha! I shall send you to your death!" Sara said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Katsumi said as she lunged at Sara. Sara released more youkai, and they managed to catch and constrict Katsumi too. "Ugh, gross!" Katsumi said in disgust. One of them was slimy. Sesshoumaru turned to face Sara.

"Do not reveal anymore of your disgusting self to me!" Sesshoumaru said in a cold tone of voice that could freeze fire.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Sara said, sounding hurt. Katsumi and Inuyasha continued to struggle against the youkai restraining them. Sara glared down at Katsumi. "This is your fault! Because of you…!" Sara yelled angrily as she made the youkai holding Katsumi squeeze her body tighter before sinking their fangs into her.

"Gyaah!" Katsumi yelled in pain as she squeezed her eye shut. "Stop it!" A bright, green light shone from within her and disintegrated the youkai holding and biting her, but some of them had already injected their venom into her. Sesshoumaru sliced Sara in half with his sword, but instead of killing her, more youkai began flooding forth from her body.

"Sesshoumaru…!" A demonic voice roared in outrage as they flew at him. "Damn you! You've exposed us…!" The demonic voice coming from Sara's mouth said as her face changed to resemble that of a hideous oni, with two bent horns and large fangs, as Sesshoumaru stepped over Katsumi and killed all the youkai that came at them.

"Did you truly believe I would not see through that disguise_!_?" Sesshoumaru said, infuriated that he had been underestimated to such a degree, that it was insulting to his intelligence. The youkai possessing Sara laughed sinisterly.

"Good for you, Sesshoumaru… you found us out. As you thought… Sara was simply a medium. Our true aim… is you, Sesshoumaru!" The youkai said. "We made use of Inuyasha, and took his Tessaiga, knowing with certainty, that you would appear. It seems our plan was right on target, though we did not expect you to already have a woman with you." Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He just stared back at the youkai coldly. The rest of the Inu-tachi arrived, riding on Kirara's back. Sango and Miroku immediately dismounted, ready to fight.

"So many youkai!" Shippo said in alarm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled when she saw him, still being restrained by the youkai, though, unlike Katsumi, he hadn't been bitten.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her Hiraikotsu and killed the youkai restraining Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, get down!" Miroku yelled as he removed the seal on his wind tunnel. "Kazaana!" Miroku began sucking the huge hoard of demons into his wind tunnel. The youkai possessing Sara's body began sliding towards Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku! Don't suck up my Tessaiga too!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know that!" Miroku said as he sucked in a few more youkai before resealing his hand.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled as he glared at they youkai holding Tessaiga. "Kagome, Katsumi was bitten by some of those things. I think she was poisoned!" Inuyasha said. He had already forgiven Katsumi for the incident involving Kikyo at Mt. Hakurei, and felt guilty for taking his frustration out on her, since he knew that Katsumi would've definitely at least _tried_ to save her.

"Eh? Katsumi-chan_!_?" Kagome shouted, worried for her friend. She looked around and saw Katsumi lying on the ground. It looked like Sesshoumaru was possibly trying to shield her, but Katsumi looked extremely pale, and she had broken out into a cold sweat. 'Where's that poison antidote I have in here…_!_?' Kagome thought as she began hastily digging through her bag for something that would help Katsumi. "Got it!" Kagome said as she found the packet of medicine from the modern era, and a can of soda for Katsumi to take it with. Kagome quickly ran over to Katsumi and knelt beside her. Sesshoumaru glanced back at them, but didn't make any move to stop Kagome. Kagome pulled Katsumi up, and held her against herself in a sighting position. "You're going to be alright, Katsumi-chan, you just have to swallow this, it's a poison antidote from our time." Kagome said as she opened Katsumi's mouth and placed the pill in it.

Kagome held the soda can against Katsumi's lips, and Katsumi's eyes opened slightly. She glanced weakly at Kagome and the can, and then she took a sip and swallowed the pill. Katsumi's eyes closed again as she drifted off to sleep, tired from the sudden burst of energy she had instinctively released, and the poison that was wreaking havoc on her body. It was even more potent than Mukotsu's had been. Kagome sighed in relief. Then, something clicked. Kagome glanced up at the youkai. There was a wooden flute partially sticking out of its kimono.

"Wait, Inuyasha! That flute…" Kagome said.

"What_!_?" Inuyasha yelled, frustrated that he couldn't get closer to the youkai with out being able to use his sword. Yet, Kagome had gotten through so easily… it was almost like Sesshoumaru had made a path for her to get to Katsumi while he was fighting, but Inuyasha figured it was probably just his imagination.

"The nun had that flute with her when the shrine exploded!" Kagome said.

"So, what of it_!_?" Inuyasha yelled.

"The youkai could be that nun from the shrine!" Kagome said.

"You mean, that mass of youkai…?" Shippo yelled, from where he was still perched on Kirara's back.

"So, those youkai possessed that nun?" Miroku said.

"That must be it!" Kagome said.

"Keh! Then all we can do for her is destroy her!" Inuyasha said as he dodged more youkai.

"This woman's spiritual energy has become our power, and once we absorb your demonic powers, Sesshoumaru, we will become the most powerful demon of all!" The youkai said.

"Hmph! Trash, the whole lot of you!" Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"!" The youkai said, and flinched as they heard Sara's voice.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama…" Sara said as the lesser youkai stopped flowing out at them, and a transparent image of her face appeared instead. "Please, forgive me…" Sara said with teary eyes.

'So, she hasn't been completely taken over.' Sesshoumaru thought. This woman appeared to be just as resilient as Katsumi.

"Hah! Silence! You are now a part of us!" The youkai growled. "Soon, you will lose all volition, and you will not be able to move or die."

"All because of my foolishness… I have been such a burden to you, Sesshoumaru-sama. That girl even got hurt." Sara said regretfully as tears slid down her face.

"Hey, I said to keep quiet!" The youkai growled angrily.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… If you are able…" Sara pleaded. Sesshoumaru glanced at Sara's tear stained face and her sorrowful, by loving expression… it reminded him too much of the way Katsumi had looked at him when she asked to remain by his side after he rejected her. "If you are able… please, destroy me along with the youkai." Sara said. Sesshoumaru instantly slashed the youkai down the middle with Tokijin, not even a second after Sara had finished speaking. A new wave of lesser youkai burst forth from the wound.

"It's useless!" The youkai gloated, laughing. "That sword is consumed by anger and hatred! To those of us who thirst for blood, that sword revitalizes us. You cannot destroy us, since that sword only gives us power!" Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin, slicing off the youkai's arm that held Tessaiga. The detached arm transformed into another youkai, and Tessaiga landed, stuck upright in the ground, beside Sesshoumaru. Kagome drew one of her arrows and prepared to shoot the youkai possessing Sara.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm going to try! I want to save her! Maybe I can purify her body of those demons!" Kagome yelled back. Kagome fired her sacred arrow at the youkai. It pierced all the way through its chest, but then even more youkai flooded out.

"Damn you, girl!" The youkai yelled angrily.

"The demons have multiplied!" Shippo shouted. Inuyasha sliced a youkai with his claws as it flew at Kagome.

"Sorry!" Kagome said. 'But if we don't do anything, that woman will…' Kagome thought sadly. "Besides, she feels the same as Katsumi-chan… I can't just leave someone alone when they remind me so much of my friend…" Kagome whispered softly, but Sesshoumaru heard her. Sesshoumaru gave a quick glance back at Katsumi. She was still unconscious, but some of the color had returned to her face.

"If I cannot use my Tokijin…" Sesshoumaru said as he put Tokijin away, and grabbed hold of Tessaiga. There was a huge spark and intense energy crackled and shot out of the sword, due to the spell placed on Tessaiga that was supposed to prevent any youkai from wielding the sword.

"The Tessaiga!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru is wielding the Tessaiga!" Kagome shouted. Katsumi's eyes opened slightly when she heard that last sentence and felt the energy from the sword. She watched with leaden eyes as Sesshoumaru pulled Tessaiga from its sheathe. None of her inner thoughts of worry and concern for how much pain it was causing him, were outwardly revealed. She was too limp from exhaustion to even be able to change her facial expression.

'Tessaiga, you who can destroy a hundred demons in a single stroke, lend me your power!' Sesshoumaru thought as he finished completely removing the sword from its sheathe, and the blade transformed, despite the fact that the barrier on it was still reacting to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru raised Tessaiga as the whole swarm of youkai flew at him. Sesshoumaru swung Tessaiga, unleashing the Kaze no kizu. The others all watched in amazement as Sesshoumaru's attack wiped out everything in its path, and even left a trail of molten rock behind where it had scorched the path it had traveled on the ground.

"Tessaiga!" Inuyasha shouted in surprise when the sword flew through the air and landed at his feet. Sesshoumaru had let go of Tessaiga once he no longer needed it, and the blast of wind, stirred up from the attack, had blown it back, towards Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stared at down at his hand. Though Tessaiga had transformed for him, the barrier had not given in at all, and parts of Sesshoumaru's hand were now covered in third-degree burns where he had gripped the sword. He still could not fully wield it properly.

"Hah!" You've come back at last, Tessaiga!" Inuyasha shouted happily as he held his sword up by the handle. A few of the remaining youkai, that had just barely managed to escape Sesshoumaru's attack, charged at Inuyasha. "Now I'll show you! This is my Tessaiga!" Inuyasha shouted cockily as he turned to face them. "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome drew another one of her sacred arrows and fired.

"Go!" Kagome yelled at the arrow. "Hurry, use your Kaze no kizu!"

"O-Oh!" Inuyasha said, having lost his moment. "Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung Tessaiga, and his attack combined with Kagome's, not only wiping out all the youkai, but also purifying the air around them.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Katsumi. Her strength was finally starting to return to her. Katsumi's eyes flicked between Sesshoumaru and Sara, whose soul appeared to have been saved, after all, but Sara was still dying… alone. Katsumi looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled softly. 'Go,' she seemed to be saying. Sesshoumaru stared down her a moment longer, before turning and walking over to Sara. Sara smiled at him, weak, but grateful and relieved as he body slowly decomposed into some strange shimmering dust. Her flute lay beside her on the ground.

"I am free at last. Sesshoumaru-sama…" Sara said. Sesshoumaru stared down at her emotionlessly. "Thank you." Sara said. Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her and picked up her flute, staring at it. "I have no regrets… because at the very end… I was able to express my true feelings… to you." Sesshoumaru glanced at Sara again as she closed her eyes, and nothing was left of her, except the pile of shimmering dust. Sesshoumaru stuck the flute into Sara's remains, like an impromptu sotoba. Sesshoumaru picked up Katsumi and put her over his shoulder.

"Go and play your flute in the netherworld." Sesshoumaru said as he walked away with Katsumi.

…

"Where could he have gone?" Jaken grumbled as he paced back and forth. Rin and Ah-Un were both lying down and taking it easy. It was growing late in the day. The rock walls of once gloomy valley they had been left to wait in, now glowed a brilliant read as they reflected the sunset. Rin hummed as she played with a stray branch she had found. She saw white and black out the corner of her eye.

"Huh? Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! Katsumi-nee!" Rin said cheerfully and waved as they both walked closer. The reason they had been so late was because they agreed it would be better if Rin didn't see Katsumi looking so close to death, because it would've just made the poor girl worry unnecessarily, since Katsumi recovered completely after an hour, thanks to Kagome's medicine.

"Where have you been, Sesshoumaru-sama_!_?" Jaken asked excitedly, using the same tone of voice as Rin. Katsumi almost bit her tongue. It was cute when Rin, an adorable little girl talked like that, but when an adult male, like Jaken, talked cutesy like that, it kind of weirded her out.

"Nowhere." Sesshoumaru said as he passed Jaken by without even looking at the imp. He too found it slightly disturbing when Jaken spoke to him like that.

"Nowhere?" Jaken said, drooping slightly. "Oh, don't be so vague… Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said in a girly voice again.

"Jaken… when I told you the other day that you 'catch more flies with honey, than with vinegar'… This is _NOT_ what I meant. Please, don't ever use that tone of voice again…" Katsumi said as she passed him.

"I've brought you a souvenir, Rin." Katsumi said as she pulled a bouquet of wild lilies out of the sleeve of her haori. Sesshoumaru and Katsumi had stopped in a nearby pasture that was filled with wild flowers while he waited for her to heal. "I saw these on our way back, and thought you might like them." Rin's happy smile was positively radiant as she hugged Katsumi.

"Oh, thank you, Katsumi-nee!" Rin cried joyfully as she held the bouquet and smelled the sweet and fragrant flowers. She scratched Ah-Un's ears for him and climbed onto the dragon's back with Rin. She had just recovered from being poisoned, after all.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said as he started walking away.

"Yes!" Rin and Katsumi said as Ah-Un followed Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said, still using his girly voice as he ran to catch up to them and walked beside Sesshoumaru. He began singing Rin's song. "Sesshoumaru-sama, where—" A genuine vein mark actually throbbed on the always composed Sesshoumaru-sama's head. He'd had enough. Sesshoumaru whacked Jaken over the head, effectively silencing the imp, who grunted in pain and surprise at the sudden blow.

'I tried to warn him…' Katsumi thought, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

A sotoba is a type of Buddhist wooden grave marker. It is usually only temporary and is used to display the 'kaimyo' or Buddhist posthumous name given to someone after their death.


	39. Please Don't Hate Me! DX

Hi everybody! I'm _really_ sorry, but I need to take a short break from this story. (DX) I overdid it and forced myself to write too much, and now I have to take a break before I start hating this story. (-_-;) I'm really sorry, and I promise that I will continue the story, but it'll probably be under a different name. Since it's against the site's rules for us to use an entire chapter for just an announcement, I decided to include a preview of another fic I started while I'm recovering from my overdose of Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This is based off a manga called <strong>_**Sengoku Strays**_**. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend that you do! I don't own anything but my OC, and I will probably end up using artistic license to butcher Japanese history, so I would just like to apologize in advance, and I don't mean to offend anyone!**

[Narration]

{setting/stage directions}

"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

"**English speech."**

—¡–!–¡–!–¡— Scene shift/passage of time.

_A whole line of text like this without quotes is a written letter or something similar._

WORDS IN ALL CAPS AND NO QUOTATION MARKS ARE SOUND EFFECTS.

Flashbacks and changes in POV will be labeled.

Unless stated otherwise, the POV will be third person omniscient.

* * *

><p>{Spring, Year 2011, Kyoto—Saionji Temple}<p>

"Ayako!" A thirty-five-year-old Buddhist priest called as he walked through the residential house on the temple grounds. Saionji Temple was a very small and old temple, not to be confused with its larger and more famous counterpart of the same name. The priest, Himura Isshin, was currently the head priest of the small temple. He had inherited the duty as head priest after the previous head had passed away. There were only a few others living in the temple now. There were three other monks living at the temple now, including Hiroshi, his apprentice. There was also his blonde, hazel-eyed, half-American/ half-Japanese niece, Ayako Louise Himura, although, now that she was no longer living in America, the order in which her name was said had changed. She now went by Himura Ayako Louise. Isshin had adopted her when she was twelve and her family had been in a horrible car accident. Ayako had survived with just a small scar on her arm, but both of her parents had died. Since she had no living relatives on her American mother's side, and Isshin's parents had disowned his brother long ago, Isshin decided to bring the girl here, to Japan, and adopt her, since she had nowhere else to go. The other monks had not been particularly open to the idea of having a girl, especially one who had been brought up as a Catholic and not Buddhist, living in the temple, but he had put his foot down, and that was that. Ayako had been understandably depressed when her parents had died, but she was a strong child, and recovered beautifully. Part of what had helped Ayako get over her sadness and frustration, was that Isshin had thought her a little hanbojutsu, the art of wielding a hanbo or short staff. The brat was pretty good at it, and in the last four years since he took her in, Ayako had already managed to surpass him in skill. She could even defeat an opponent who was armed with a katana.

"Uwaaah!" Isshin heard Hiroshi cry from outside in the courtyard.

splash!

"Ayako!" Hiroshi yelled indignantly.

'They must have been sparring again…' Isshin thought. He slammed open the sliding door and stepped out into the courtyard. Just as he had suspected, the two teenagers had been sparring, and during the fight, Hiroshi had lost his balance and fell into the koi pond. The eighteen-year-old boy was pouting like a disgruntled four-year-old, and he looked like a drowned rat. Ayako was leaning on her short staff for support, trying to control her laughter.

"…" Isshin said as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. "I don't know what happened, and I don't care. Ayako, I want you to go clean out the storehouse where we store the temple's old artifacts. Be very careful. Some of that stuff is hundreds of years old." Ayako didn't think the situation was so funny after she heard that.

"Eh? Why me? Isn't Hiroshi-kun your apprentice, and main source of legal child labor?" Ayako said.

"Hiroshi-kun is already going to polish the temple's bell and clean out the man temple until I can see my reflection in the golden Buddha… Once he's dried off and changed, of course." Isshin said without a hint of mercy. Ayako sighed. It had always been like this, since she came to the shrine. In order to calm the protests from the other monks, Isshin had told her she would have to earn her keep so that they wouldn't be able to complain against her. Those who don't work, don't eat. So Ayako had ended up participating in a lot of the chores around the temple, other than prayers, since she wasn't Buddhist, of course. It had kept the other monks from objecting too much whenever her mischievous streak shined through. She knew that Isshin really did love her like a daughter, even if he didn't show it most of the time.

"Oh, all right! But only because I love you so much, Isshin-_ojii-san_." Ayako said, smiling cheekily as she ran off to clean the storehouse. A vein mark throbbed on Isshin's forehead.

"That brat… she used to be so cute… When did she get so cheeky? How many times do I have to tell her, it's 'Oji-san' not 'Ojii-san.' I'm too young to be an old man." Isshin deadpanned. Hiroshi sweat dropped.

'Blame yourself! She was just a sweet little girl before you corrupted her with your influence, you violent, fake priest!' Hiroshi yelled internally. 'You think I don't know you smoke behind our backs?'

—¡–!–¡–!–¡—

Ayako's POV

{In The Temple's Storehouse}

Ayako coughed as a huge cloud of dust flew up into her face when she tried to start dusting.

"Ugh! How long has it been since this place was last cleaned?" Ayako said, chagrined. The storehouse was bigger than it looked from the outside. It was full of shelves that were stuffed with miscellaneous items that needed to be sorted through and cleaned.

"This is going to take forever… I wouldn't be surprised if the Ark of the Covenant was buried in here somewhere." Ayako said jokingly. "I guess I'd better get started." Ayako pulled her T-shirt up to cover her mouth and nose as she continued to dust. Everything was going just fine… until she saw '_it'_.

"Gyaaaaah_!_?" Ayako shrieked as she practically _flew_ backwards to get away from the spider that had just dropped down right in front of her face. Her back slammed into the shelf behind her. The shelf started to rock, and fall towards her. "No way_!_?" Ayako cried in disbelief as something long, skinny, and hard rolled off the top of the shelf and bounced off of her head, and she instinctively caught it in her hands. It looked like a fancy walking stick, and it had a round, blue crystal charm tied onto it with a leather cord. It felt heavier than a normal bamboo walking stick though. Before Ayako had a chance to react to the strange item and the chaos around her, the small crystal ball suddenly glowed and a blindingly bright flash of blue light surrounded Ayako.

—¡–!–¡–!–¡—

Isshin's POV

{Just outside the storehouse}

'I guess I should give the brat a hand…' Isshin thought guiltily as he approached the storehouse he had sent Ayako to clean. Nobody had cleaned out that storehouse in _months_. The poor girl had probably turned into one giant dust bunny by now. A bright flash of blue light suddenly shot out of the open windows of the storehouse.

"_!_?" Isshin said in surprise. As he started running towards the storehouse, concerned for his niece. "Ayako_!_?" Isshin yelled as he threw open the storehouse's door. The blue light disappeared just as suddenly as it had come, but it wasn't the only thing that was gone. Ayako had disappeared as well. "Ayako…?" Isshin said, stunned. His niece had definitely been in there. One of the shelves had been knocked over. Isshin noticed one of his master's favorite items, an antique wooden box from the Sengoku era, had been smashed in the fall. Isshin knelt down to pick the pieces of the box up, but froze when he saw the contents that had been spill out of it. "This is…_!_? It can't be!" Isshin said, stunned. The key to the lock on that box had been lost long ago, and it's contents forgotten, but now that the box was destroyed, the five hundred-year-old secret it had hidden… had finally been revealed.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

For those of you who are wondering, I based Isshin's personality on the character Sanzo from the anime _Saiyuki_. He kind of looks like Sanzo physically too, only he has brown eyes and black hair since he's pure Japanese.

The joke, or rather the bad pun I made, where Ayako called Isshin 'Ojii-san' with two I's instead of 'Oji-san' with one, is that although they might sound similar to the untrained ear, Ojii-san = old man and Oji-san = uncle.


End file.
